Scars and Fire
by MelloXMatt75
Summary: Bella's Friend is being fostered by the Cullen's, something dark inside of her threatens to end her life.Jasper who is divorced,is her only chance.Jasper is OOC,due to his agressive nature.I revised and added to chapters 1-6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: ****I had no Idea when this story was first posted there was a serious problem. I decided to read it online and in multiple chapters, there were parts missing. Sentences were cut in half and made no sense. I went to the original and it was perfect. I don't know what was happening when i uploaded it, but parts were deleted midsentence. I an so embaressed and hope that you will give it anouther go. I an slowly fixing it. I got the first two chapters fixed, and I added more into them. So please drop me a review, and if you find any more errors, let me know Please.**

**I was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's music.**

_I awoke to the sound of the fire alarm. Panic spread quickly as I stumbled in my dark room but the faint light glowing under the door, caused me to freeze. I heard screaming and the sound of my 4 year old brother crying._

"_Mom, dad" I screamed._

_Still unable to move, I began to cry. I was startled as my father burst into my room._

"_I can't get to them, we got to get you out!" he screamed frantically. He ran to my window. He turned at the lock, and pushed with all his might, but it didn't budge. A small oversight when we repainted my room was I had painted them shut. The dried paint was like concrete making it impossible to open. He looked around the room for something to break the window when it happened; an explosion. The release of energy generated by it, forced me through the window and I fell two stories onto the glass patio table. I hit the ground, but I remained awake. Awake long enough to see that my father was caught on the window frame showered in fire. He wasn't moving or screaming, just burning._

**Chapter One**

**Unexpected help**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

Bella was my dear friend and I was devastated, when she made a decision to live with her dad. She had put her mom first, and journeyed to her new life. She had been gone well over a year but we never lost touch. Weekly phone calls and emails, kept us up to date on each other's lives. She told me she had found her true love. Edward. I had hundreds of emails about him and his family. She told me he was different from other guys. That he was all she could ever dream of and more.

I was excited about visiting after graduation. To meet the boy friend and family that seems to have captivated my friend. My parents promised me as a graduation present to fly me to forks for a two week visit, but it was a gift that they would never be able to fulfill.

I woke up in the hospital and by my side was Bella. She had flown out after her mom found out about the tragedy. She stayed with me though it all. The exams, the bandage clean ups, the emotional rollercoaster that I traveled that had no ending in sight. I missed my family's funerals. I lost everyone. I lost everything. The fire consumed every video and photo of my beloved family. There was nothing left. Bella told me that the wiring failed and caused the fire and a gas leak caused by the heat triggered the explosion. She told me my mother and brother died of smoke inhalation and my father died as a direct result of the fire. A nice way to say he burned to death. I didn't need anyone to tell me that. I saw him engulfed in it.

My father's best friend and business partner Bill took care of all the funeral arrangements. He put the remainder of the insurance money in a trust fund for me; $50,000.00. I would receive it when I turned 18, but I wouldn't be 18 for another 7 more months. I didn't know what I would do till then. I heard Bella and Bill talking about foster homes.

"I know someone in Forks that can foster her. I'll have them fly down and do the necessary paper work." I heard Bella tell Bill. He reluctantly agreed.

"You're her family now Bella. If you think they will take her it would be best. She has nothing left here in Phoenix" I heard Bill whisper with a sorrowful undertone.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My best friend from Phoenix lost her family in a tragic house fire. I remember the call, with my mom crying frantically on the other end. I was surprised Alice didn't see it coming, but why would she. Jaina was my friend. I loved her like a sister. I entrusted every secret to her; even the one about the Cullen's. I never told Edward that I entrusted the secret but I had to tell her. I told her everything. I confided in her and she kept it safe. I know she never fully believed me but she entertained me and pretended like she did. I knew the difference. I could hear the doubt in her voice whenever the subject came up. She would always say

"I don't care if he is the devil himself. As long as you love him, he is alright in my book." She said and promised not to tell.

"Yeah I'm going to tell, and they will lock me up in a loony bin. Your secret is always safe in my hands." She would say half laughing.

It was so hard to see her lying on the white sterile hospital bed, hooked up to tubes of antibiotics and medications streaming through the I.V. in her arm. Her body looked so broken. She fractured 6 ribs in the fall and suffered a concussion. Jaina was lucky she didn't damage her spine. No internal bleeding just hundreds of lacerations on her back and arms. She had scrapes all over her face. The doctors worked for hours as they stitched and stapled her wounds closed, and after it all they decided to keep her there for observation, probably to avoid mass infection from all her wounds. She was a mess. They kept her heavily sedated for the first few days, slowly weaning her off. I knew when she got out; she would have nowhere to go. I asked Charlie and he said would take her but I could see his hesitation. Our home was small and he wasn't the nurturing type. He wouldn't know how to handle a 17 year old girl with severe emotional damage. My second option was the Cullen's; a coven of vampires living as humans. Taking in a damage girl seemed almost insane, but they too were my family. I trusted and loved them like I trusted and loved Jaina.

She was going to be a part of my life regardless of my transformation. She was my beloved. She would know for herself the truth when she met them. She would know I wasn't making it up. I knew deep in my heart that she would accept them. My only worry was, would they accept her. I sat beside her bed, looking at her tortured skin. I rubbed my forehead in frustration as I dialed Edwards's phone number on my cell. He waited patiently for me at our hotel. Phoenix was too sunny for him to make any day appearances. I decided to leave the room, so I didn't disturb her with my conversation, as she appeared to have drifted into another unstable sleep. I passed outside her door looking down the empty hall. Bill had left awhile ago to get coffee in the cafeteria. I heard the dial tone then the ring on the other end.

"Bella" he whispered. There was an edge of frustration in his voice. The voice didn't come from the phone. It came from behind me. I spun around to face him. His expression twisted in a disapproving glare.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded. "Alice said that you plan to move this girl into our home. She said you exposed us to this human!" His face turning deadly serious as his low voice scolded me. I coward down, my eyes searched the floor. I could not face him. I felt his anger burn off of him and radiate on my skin.

"I'm sorry. I tell her everything. I just hoped maybe you and your family would take her in till she is 18. She doesn't have anywhere to go. I can't leave her here to rot! She means the world to. I felt the tears spring forward and roll down my cheeks. He sighed and put his arms around my neck and pulled my face to his chest. He rested his head on top of mine.

"You will be the end of me Bella Swan." He said defeated. He pulled me away just enough to search my face. "Can she be trusted, 100% trusted?" he asked.

I shook my head up and down and whispered "Yes, I would trust her with my life" my voice cracked. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm not going to lie; Jasper and Rosalie are more than pissed. There all coming, they left this morning and called from the airport. I'd expect them anytime now. I hope to God, for your sake that they don't completely lose it!" he spoke sternly. I shook my head and wrapped my hand around his and led him to her room.

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella led me to a room and the moment I stepped in I was overpowered by an odd smell. It wasn't appetizing in any way. It was bitter and slightly noxious. I realized her scent must have been altered by all the medication. I looked down at this poor creature. Her face was swollen around her forehead. Rows of stitches arched around the left side of her face. Her arms were wrapped in gauze, and the hospital gown looked massive around her small form. I felt overwhelming pity flood through me.

She looked broken. I took two steps closer to her bed and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She seemed to be trying to focus. When she did she looked right at me. I unwillingly took another step closer.

She smiled softly and whispered "Where are your wings?" then her eyes fell closed. It humored me the thought that she mistaken me for an angel; soulful, faithful, human. I knew in my heart I would never deny Bella anything, and seeing this tragic human, I knew Bella would not bend on this. I knew then I would need to convince them.

Not a moment later I heard a knock on the door and Carlisle and Esme entered the room. They greeted us warmly. Right behind them was Alice. She raced to hug Bella. She smiled.

"I told them not to freak and they freak. I told them I saw nothing but good come of this. Jasper and Rose are so intolerant! They keep betting against me. Rose is one thing but Jasper is another. That's what ruined our relationship 40 years ago. I could never spend eternity with a doubter!" She chimed.

Alice walked over to Jaina and kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're a mess! Pretty, but a mess all the same. Time heals all wounds but unfortunately the scars remain." she whispered more to herself then to us. "Where is Jasper and Rose" I asked my voice quick and low.

"In the hall, I told them to wait till Carlisle and Esme came out. Esme walked over to stare at the girl. She smiled and brushed a stray hair from her sleeping face. Carlisle grabbed her chart and began to read it. He set the chart back down and looked to Bella.

"If she is going to stay with us, you need to be sure she understands fully the situation. She has been through a lot. Exposing her to us may get stressful. Can you make time to help her cope?" Bella agreed. She immediately was shaking her head and saying yes at the same time.

"Well then it looks like we now have to convince Jasper and Rosalie." Carlisle said in a semi cheerful tone.

"What about Emmet" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled

"Emmet will be on whatever side Rosalie chooses." He chuckled. Carlisle and Esme took each other's hand and walked out the room.

Jasper and Rosalie came in but before Rosalie could get a word out she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the girl. Her anger faded immediately, when she saw Jaina's eyes flicker open. The frail girl reach out her bandaged hand and struggled to reach Rosalie. She instinctively stepped forward taking her hand. Jaina's green eyes dilated as she gazed at her.

"I'm afraid, don't go" was all she could breath out. Then her eyes fell closed. Rosalie looked confused and then she smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere little human" was all she whispered.

**Jaspers P.O.V**

I was flooded with anger. Rosalie and I were feeding off each other's frustration and wrath! I can't believe they were even considering this! I wanted to rant and scream. Violent thoughts and actions flooded my mind. I was furious with Bella! I was infuriated with Alice! They were in serious denial to think this would have anything good attached to it! One human exposed to us, was almost impossible to accept! I did it for the family. It took a lot for me to supported Edward on his choice, granted I now loved Bella very much but this was suicidal! This was beyond insane.

My thirst was almost unbearable. I denied my nature for my family but leaving a lamb to a wolf and asking the wolf not to eat it was crazy. Two lambs would be impossible to resist. I paced the hall waiting for Carlisle and Esme. When they finally did, Rosalie and I were ready to put up our protest to Alice and Edward. When I walked in the room I was dumbfounded. I looked at the girl and my anger was replaced by pity and guilt. Rosalie walked to the bed and she opened her eyes. She held out her hand and I was almost crippled by the emotions rolling off this sorrowful girl.

I was hit with extreme grief and worthlessness along with a mixture of survivor's guilt. I knew at that moment she didn't feel worthy to live. When her eyes closed the emotions shut off like a switch. I felt my stomach knot. I wanted to protest, but my vigilance left me. I was no longer determined to destroy this girl. The feelings that rolled off Rosalie were even more shocking. It was like an instant love. Rosalie was devoting herself to a girl she didn't even know. It was so out of character for her. Maybe she saw a little of herself in the broken girl. All I knew was that I lost the battle with my siblings. This girl was going to be coming home with us, but for some unfathomable reason at that point I really didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: ****I had no Idea when this story was first posted there was a serious problem. I decided to read it online and in multiple chapters, there were parts missing. Sentences were cut in half and made no sense. I went to the original and it was perfect. I don't know what was happening when i uploaded it, but parts were deleted midsentence. I an so embaressed and hope that you will give it anouther go. I an slowly fixing it. I got the first two chapters fixed, and I added more into them. So please drop me a review, and if you find any more errors, let me know Please.**

**Chapter Two**

**My awaking**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I woke up, tired and disoriented. The sedation that filtered through my body day after day was finally wearing off. The full force of my loss was creeping into me. I lay there still and quiet staring at the ceiling. I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks and the painful burning in my throat as I withheld my silent cries. I wanted nothing more than to join my family. My beautiful mother and my devoted father were now gone from me. The most painful was the loss of my brother. I was there when my mother delivered him. It was a home birth. He was perfect and I watched him grow. I was there for his first step and first word. He was in preschool. He was so innocent. He would never again draw me another picture or sing me songs, or pick me flowers.

I would never recover from this. I would never be the same. The pain in my chest felt too heavy to bear. It germinated in me. It was ever so quickly becoming so unbearable I couldn't contain it any longer. I let out a scream. A scream I never knew could come from me. My voice echoed though out the room, as my body was racked with sobs.

"I want them back! I want them back; please give them back to me!" It was a prayer of a desperate broken person.

I didn't hear the door open until my eyes caught hold of three people I didn't recognize. I scanned the room for a familiar face, with my tear glazed eyes. I felt so lost till my eyes finally found Bella. I sat up quickly, maybe too quickly, as my physical pain was numbed by my emotions. I only felt my heart break. She ran to me and embraced me. She rocked me and I held on to her for dear life.

"I can't do this Bella; I can't….I can't….Oh God!" I buried my face in her shoulder. I shuddered and finally my mind collapsed. I pushed Bella away and tore out my I.V. I stood to walk only to fall. I crawled as she tried desperately to grasp hold of me.

"NO, NO, NO, don't touch me, get away from me." I screamed out. I felt a creeping feeling course through me. It was indescribable. My body convulsed as it didn't know what to do. My emotions were too much for me physically. My hands balled into tight fists on their own and my body felt rigid. My muscles stiffened. I felt a horrible sensation of absolute panic engulf me. It was like being trapped in a body I couldn't control. It was so painful.

Suddenly I was caught by two arms and I struggled as this person I didn't know picked me up and pulled me close into his chest. I heard him shush me. It was the craziest thing but I felt an emotional shift of something I longed for. It was like a cocoon of peace. I felt my limbs relax from the stiff twisted form they took. I felt my entire body go limp as he held me tighter.

"Shhh its okay, we will get through this, you and I. Just relax." He lulled me in. His voice was captivating. It was all I could hear, it was all I could focus on as the pain and hurt was lifted. I looked up at him. I never saw a more beautiful person in my life. His golden hair fell over one eye. His handsome face bore a crooked smile and his topaz eyes stared deep into mine. I was lost in them. I felt safe and warm even though his hands were like ice.

"I'm scared" I whispered to him, my eyes never leaving his.

"I know, I know" he whispered. I don't know how long he stood there holding me but when my mind returned to me I was able to see two nurses and my doctor standing by. Dr. Long had a syringe and looked like he was waiting to see if he needed to sedate me. I then felt the one who was holding me move softly and place me back on my bed. I sat there speechless as the nurses reinserted my I.V. and check my vitals. I looked at the faces staring at me. I suddenly felt self conscious. I looked to Bella as the doctor began to look me over. I suppose he was looking to see if I pulled any stitches. When he was satisfied he left the room. Bella stepped forward and got me to focus on her.

"Hey there, are you okay?" she asked softly as if she was afraid to startle me. The concern in her voice was evident.

"Oh God, I am so sorry everybody. Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"There is no need for apologize, you did nothing wrong. I do need to talk to you but maybe I should talk to you about this another time" she said, her voice cracked.

"No, its okay, what do you want to talk about?" I said lowly.

"Well, I want you to go to forks with me and stay with the Cullen's." she said softly. I looked around the room at the three faces I didn't recognize. She saw my hesitation, and immediately began introductions.

"This is my boyfriend Edward, his sister Alice, and his brother Jasper." she spoke pointing at each one. They all smiled warmly at me.

"Hi" was all I could say. I looked at Bella. I tried to absorb what she was telling me.

"Look, that is so very nice of you all to offer but I don't want to burden you Bella, or your family. I'm not the same anymore" my voice cracked.

"You're my beloved and I want to be there to help you put the pieces back together. I won't leave you here!" she said sternly, she was determined. When she got this way; saying no was not an option, and I didn't have any other option. It was a scary thought to live with people I didn't know; but I was old enough to know that my options were to either go with her or stay here. Either way I would still be living with strangers. At least in forks I would have her.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" I asked, half smiling.

"You know better than that." She said smiling. I fought back my tears, and hugged her tightly

"I will go with you. You're my home know Bella Swan. You're all I got left." I said. A soft knock on the door caught both mine and Bella's attention I watched as I saw a pale blonde man walk into the room. Bella smiled at him and looked to me.

"This is Carlisle, he is going to be your foster father. "She said warmly. I looked at him and with all I could muster I tried to smile at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." I said so low that I was shocked he heard me.

"The pleasure is all, mine. Jaina I just talked to Dr. Long. He said physically you are stable enough to leave the hospital. He is only now concerned with your emotional well being. He has prescribed you some heavy antidepressants and anti anxiety medication. Are you willing to try them? They do help." He explained.

"Yes, I am willing to try." I said looking down at my lap.

"If you are willing to follow all my instructions Dr. Long will release you into my custody today. Is this something you would like to do?" He asked, his mannerism and the patients in his voice, was so soothing to me.

"Yes, I'd like to leave." I spoke this time giving him respect and looking him in the eye. I tried to hide my nervousness, but I know he sensed it.

"Excellent" he said. Carlisle then turned his attention to Edward. I tried to hear what they were saying but all I could make out was something about a plane. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked the most stunning girl I had ever seen. He blond hair flowed down her back and her face was striking. Her pink lips curved into a huge smile as she walked toward me, both her hands clutching an array of shopping bags.

"I'm Rosalie, your new sister." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. Her lips were Icy, but they were soothing against my swollen skin.

"We are going to take good care of you. Alice told me you're size five so I got you some clothes." She said beaming at me.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" was all I could croak out. Her voice was so hypnotic and I couldn't stop staring at her in awe. I then saw her face, turn from happy to serious.

"I know your life has been shattered, and your family has been torn from you. I know you think that you're never going to be happy again, but if you let us, let me, stand by you, we can fit all those broken pieces into a life you can live with. We will never replace the ones you have lost, but if you would like there is a place for you with us. And make no mistake, We are a family, and we will be there for you no matter what." She said her voice soft, and full of love. I felt my eyes well with tears. I never knew people, strangers could bring such kindness to someone they don't even know. They were willing to accept me; even as I lay on this bed broken and scarred. She reached her pale hand and wiped the tears from my cheek.

"I would like that very much; I don't want to be alone." I said my voice cracking.

"You're not alone anymore. You have Bella, and me and the rest of my dysfunctional family, so being alone will never be an option for you." She said a light laugh fell from her perfectly tinted lips. With it all said she placed the bags on the bed. I held in my tears, wiping my face with the back of my hands before I put my attention to opening the bags and pulling out the clothes.

"Thank you so much" I whispered gratefully, as I searched the bags. As awful as life was right now, I felt a smile creep on my face. I had clothes, but never as nice as these. The first one was from Hollister, which contained a couple pairs of low rise jeans, and some tops. Another was from Victoria secret, which held a couple bras, panties and body wash. The third bag was from a Salon, and it contained shampoo, conditioner, a hair brush, a straitening Iron and mouse. The last bag was from a shoe store that contained a pair of pink high top converse sneakers and a three pack of really cute socks.

"You are soo very welcome" She said smiling ear to ear.

I was suddenly distracted as Dr. Long entered the room and asked if some of my visitors would step out. Rosalie face flashed in annoyance, but she quickly covered by smiling at the doctor, she stood to leave but stopped and looked at me, placing her hand on my face. Her voice was almost whimsical as she spoke.

"We will be right outside, when there done I will come right back." She flashed me a smile, and went to leave. A small flutter of panic flooded me, I grabbed at her hand. "I don't want you to go." I whispered. She smiled and pulled my hand to her face and kissed the top of my hand.

"I promise I'll come right back in. I'm not going to leave you. I'll just be outside." She said beaming. She let go of me and was out the door. With Rosalie gone, my nervousness began to rise, but it was short lived as my attention was instantaneously drawn to Jasper. He had walked to my bed and silently gathered up the various shopping bags. My peripheral vision immediately caught hold of him. My eyes followed as he walked to the other side of the room, stacking the bags onto a vacant chair. It was apparent that he had no intentions of leaving. He stood in front of the window; the night was like a black backdrop behind him, making his ivory skin look even paler. I felt my heart jump as his eyes caught mine, as he stared back at me. His head was tilted slightly to the left, his topaz eyes, took a shade darker then I recalled earlier. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't; it was Like he entrapped me in his gaze. I was a little embarrassed as he smiled and broke the connection by looking down. It almost looked like he was laughing to himself. I heard a sigh escape my mouth, and I found the strength to avert my eyes for a moment. That's when I noticed Carlisle also remained. My attention was then taken by Dr. Long. He sat next to me and explained my release to me. He then reached for the needle implanted in the top of my hand and pulled it out, releasing me from the I.V. and placing a cotton ball over it and some tape. I watched nervously, as he pulled out a scissor. I forced myself to watch as he cut the gauze away. During the removal he explained to me how to care for the hundreds of staples and stitches. He told me to keep them clean but I could get them wet. In three more weeks they could come out at Dr. Cullen's digression. He told me that later on down the line I could look into plastic surgery to try to correct the scaring. I felt a horror creep over me as I saw the bandages being removed one by one. They changed them before but I was so sedated I never paid attention to the extent of the damage.

I was a monster. The staples were holding close an array of cuts making ominous designs on my forearms, biceps and shoulders. They continued down my back. I looked like a train wreck. I looked up to find Jasper looking at me with a strange intensity in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mortified or felt sorry for me. The doctor wiped them clean with an antiseptic and dabbed Neosporin along them.

"I know I just cleaned them but You can shower and dress and when you're done I should have the paper work ready for your release. The social worker came by earlier and put you in Dr. Cullen's custody. Take good care of her Dr. Cullen." He said standing and shaking Carlisle hand.

"I will take excellent care of her, Dr. Long" Carlisle reassured him.

"No doubt in my mind, you take care of yourself young lady. It was a pleasure treating you. I'll send my assistant in with your release forms. Good day." with that said he left the room. Carlisle smiled at me and exited the room to tell the others, but Jasper stayed behind and walked toward the bed.

"Do you need help into the bathroom?" He asked sweetly. I smiled the best I could and said

"Yes, please." I reached my arms for him and he carefully he helped me stand. I was shifting a lot of my weight on him but he didn't seem to mind. With his arm wrapped tightly around me, I took a carefully planned step and I succeeded. "One step at a time darling" he whispered, his cold breath sent goose bumps up my spine. Step by painful step I inched my way to the bathroom. I looked at the small shower and toilet. It was going to be cramped. I held onto the rail and Jasper let me go. He ran over to the bags and pulled out the body wash, shampoo and conditioner. He brought them to me and set them on the shelf in the shower. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Then he stared at me.

"Will you be okay." he asked. I nodded but as I tried to reach the knotted ties in the back of the hospital gown I stopped short and gasped at the painful tugging sensation of the stitches on the inside of my upper arm.

"May I? I promise I'll be a gentleman." He said softly. I nodded my head yes and He got behind me and untied the first one. I felt oddly comfortable for having a stranger undress me; especially a beautiful one. He began working on the second knot when Rosalie came in.

"I'll take it from here Jasper." She said shifting in front of he stopped what he was doing and moved out of the bathroom leaving Rosalie to untie the remaining knots.

"If you need me I'll be here." he said softly as he turned and walked to the window, I could see he turned his back to us to give me privacy. I let the garment fall to the floor and stared at my bruised torso.

"Oh god, look at me, I'm hideous." I whispered, more to myself then to Rosalie.

"No you're not, you're going to heal up nice, this is all superficial. In a few weeks, the swelling will be gone along with all this bruising. You got broken ribs; it's going to be a while till you're in bikini shape." She said laughing lightly.

"Oh no, I doubt I'll ever be in bikini shape. It's going to scar; nobody is gonna wanna see all these scars. They'll all make fun of me." I said feeling sorry for myself.

"Scars can be hot." She said playfully.

"On a guy sure but it's defiantly not attractive on a girl." I said defending my statement.

"I'm sure there is a guy out there that will be too busy ogling your goodies to even notice them." She said, smiling at me, baring her perfect white teeth.

"All the goodies in the world won't hide this." I said thrusting my stapled arm.

"Maybe, not at the moment but give it time. The scars will fade, and I'll have you in a bikini before you know it. Trust me you'll see. She said as she gently coaxed me into the shower.

"If you need help let me know" she said sweetly.

"Okay, thank you" I said. She was different it was like she didn't see the damage. She didn't gasp or look disgusted only concerned. I grabbed the body wash and softly washed away the remaining dried blood off my body. The scent of the soap, was uplifting and help wash away the sterile smell of the hospital that seemed to have penetrated my skin. Next I tried to wash my hair but I stopped abruptly.

She heard me mumble under my breath, "Shoot" and the curtain opened. Her sleeves pushed up past her elbows as she grabbed the shampoo and with great gentleness washed my hair. I rinsed it and then she applied the conditioner. I was relieved that she didn't seem to be bothered by the fact I was nude. It was as if she were bathing a child; patient and gentle. She then smiled at me

"There you go rinse off and I'll get you dressed." She said grabbing me a large towel and leaving it on the towel bar. She exited the bathroom. I rinsed off and reached for the large towel. I hissed in pain as I carefully wrapped it around me. I tried to take a step and caught myself on the towel bar. She was there in a flash. She was so quick it shocked me and then I finally remembered all the emails and phone calls. Bella told me a secret and up till know I didn't even think of it. I was lost in my own grief. The Cullen's; all of them, they were all vampires. I didn't believe but know I knew she was telling the truth. I then realize why Jasper stayed in the room with us; to calm me. How could I be that stupid not to notice till now? I was captivated and felt extreme peace as long as he was near. I was slammed by the information I was given by Bella. It recoiled and shot through my brain. I knew everything about them. I knew their gifts and I knew their diet. With all this racing in my thoughts I stared at the most beautiful vampire girl in the world. I was in awe all over again. It was strange though that I truly wasn't afraid. Rosalie helped me to the chair, I sat as she dried me off and helped me dress in a pair of cotton panties and then in a pair of low rise jeans. She hoped they were low enough not to rub the staples and stitches. She then help me put on a soft cotton bra. She carefully clasped it in the back. She then grabbed a dark blue square neck top and pushed it over my head. I cautiously threaded my arms through the fabric. I thanked her, and then attempted with success as I put on my socks and shoes.

I was fully dressed in clothes that were unfamiliar. I looked up at rose as she plugged in the straightner it was a wet to dry. She ran mouse through my wet locks and brushed them out.

"Are you nervous I might start bleeding?" I asked nervously. She looked at me and smiled.

"To be honest the medication kind of made your sent as unappetizing as water to us. I felt no desire or thirst for you." her voice was seductive and soothing.

"Are you afraid of us Jaina?" she asked looking more intently at me.

"No, I only felt comforted by all of you. It's odd, I should be scared of you and you should thirst for me. This must have been fate." I said lightly. Fate the word hung in my mind. My family destruction could not have been fate. It was faulty wiring. I immediately wished I didn't speak the word. That would mean no what if's. That would mean destined. I couldn't have saved them no matter what. The pain in my chest started creeping back into me. I felt my eyes burn. She noticed my change in mood and immediatly called Jasper back in. The burning sensation was fought by Jaspers mood altering abilities. I felt calm again. I felt at peace. He sat on the bed as she finished my hair. He had a black bag in his hand.

"Bella bought you these." he said as he handed me the bag. I took it and saw it was a hot topic bag. I reached inside and pulled out a pair of black arm warmers. He helped me slip them over my stitches.

"She said this will help you from snagging them on things." he said. I smiled.

"Bella always thinks of everything." I said admiring the corset style and metal clasp. They were adjustable. Rosalie handed me her compact and I looked in the mirror. My hair was beautiful. A word I never used to describe any part of me, but I had to admit it was awesome. She styled it to cover the stitches in my face. If you didn't know any better you wouldn't guess I was in the worst accident of my life. I thanked her and Jasper. I tried to stand again. My strength coming back slowly but steadily as the drugs wore thin. I stood but swayed.

"I need to gather my things" I said softly. I wanted to focus on anything but my family and the drumming pain of my wounds that were elevating due to the lack of morphine.

"Rosalie, gather her things and I'll take her to Bella." Jasper said softly. Rosalie kissed my cheek, and flashed him a look of wonder.

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here." she said lightly. Jasper helped me out into the hall and I saw Bella asleep curled up in Edwards lap. She must be so exhausted looking over me. I felt a ting of guilt but it was quickly taken away. I felt bad for Jasper having to constantly alter my mood. I think finding out there truth for myself, about them would have been more of a drama if my own drama hadn't unfolded. There truth was so much more bearable then the tearing grief of the loss of my family, it didn't hold a candle to the shock of seeing my father burned alive. Jasper helped me over to Edward and Bella, He helped me sit next to Edward so I could be near Bella, and he took the seat next to mine. Rosalie was out of the room in a matter of seconds, with all the bags clutched in her small hands as Carlisle walked out of the nurses' station and held up the paper work.

"It's time to go" he said with a look of relief on his face. Jasper stood quickly offering his hand. Edward stood holding Bella to him and proceeded quickly out the door carrying his beloved. He disappeared down the hall. I took Jaspers hand. He steadied me to the exit. Edward was so fast he had the car pulled up to the exit by the time we reached the door.

"You and Jasper go with Edward, dad and I will meet you guys at the airport. We have to pick up Esme. She's at the hotel getting Edward and Bella's things together. Jasper you'll take good care of my human for me, wont you dear?" she said smiling at me.

"I promise." Jasper said smiling down at me. She pecked my cheek with her soft lips and walk away with Carlisle. Jasper helped me in the back seat of Edwards's rental car. He took his place next to me. Bella was in the car asleep with her head against the window. Is there anywhere you need to go before we leave?" Edward asked. "Cemetery, I want to say good bye to my family." I said mournfully.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I fixed and added to this chapter.**

**Chapter Three**

**My Goodbyes**

Into the night we drove to the cemetery. I was nervous that it would be closed but the gates were wide open. He drove down the narrow paths passing row after endless row of cold grey headstones. We rode in complete silence. The cemetery wasn't far from the hospital, Edward new exactly where to go. He parked the car and turned on his high beams illuminating the landscape of the cemetery. I watched as he woke up Bella by gently stroking her face. The love in his eyes for her made me think of my situation. I would never have anyone stroke my face or look at me like that. I was destined to endure life as a freak. I was distracted only for a moment as Jasper got out of the car and walked so quickly around, that my door was opened before his door shut closed. It was startling. He reached his pale hand though the open door and helped me climb out of the car. When both my feet were planted firm on the ground below, he kept hold of my hand. He gave me an unreadable look before he let go, and stood next to Edward. Bella took my hand and led me to the graves. She went to the funeral, so she knew exactly where to find them. I felt numb and full of disbelief till I saw it.

A large grey headstone with their names and dates carved in it. My brother was buried between them. A stone Lamb rest on the center of it. Its blank stone eyes looking downward, toward his name; I fell to my knees in front of it and clawed at the ground. My sorrow hit me like a brick wall.

"Jasper, help her!" Edward Hissed. I turned to look at him, but he down casted his eyes.

"Damn it Jasper, don't make her go through this!" Edward snapped. I knew exactly what was going on. Jasper had retracted all his power from me to let me feel the raw pain of my loss. I looked to him, and his face twisted in pity.

"PLEASE!" I cried out to him. But he only shook his head no. Edward grabbed on to his arm and forced Jasper to look at him.

"Do something, your being cruel." Edward growled. Jasper only gave him a sorrowful look.

"She needs to feel it. She needs to go through this. Numbing the pain is not the answer; it will only make her suffer longer. Right now, she needs to face it." He whispered to Edward. I knew then I was on my own, to feel my grief, to witness for myself that they were truly gone. I was angry that I lost so much, my emotions took on a level of suffering that I never knew possible. I couldn't stop my outburst; I sobbed and pounded my fists into the soft dirt, till all my energy was gone. I felt the loose earth glide in-between my fingers as buried my hands in the face buried in my knees.

"WHY…..WHY…."I sobbed. I stood up and screamed at the sky hoping to confront God.

"I prayed every night, we went to church. My parents donated every Sunday. I don't understand why this happened." I cried ranting

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MEEEE! I fell again to my knees. Bella knelled next to me, holding my shoulders. I looked at her, as I cried.

"Why did he take them from me, when I loved them so much?" I asked, needing some kind of answer. She pulled me to her, and I buried my face in her hair, and sobbed. I felt her stroke my back, trying desperately to comfort me, but I found none.

"I don't know. I would give them back if I could. I don't know why bad things happen to good people, they just do. They just happen. It's not your fault. "she said softly. I looked over at Jasper, and saw what my pain was doing to him. He had slide down the side of the car, holding his knees into his chest, his face was twisted in pain. He was hurting with me. He didn't block my feelings but was taking part in my grief. He looked so sad. If he could cry I bet he would have been.

I felt guilty for making him hurt, but I also took solace in it. It comforted me not to bear this alone. I looked to the headstones, knowing I was running out of strength. I needed to tell them goodbye. It took everything I had, to calm enough to say what I came here to say. With Bella's hand in mine, I spilled out my heart, to the silent graves.

"If you can hear me, momma, I love you. I love you dad. I miss you so much. Danny, I loved you the best. I will always love you the best. I will never forget your smile. Do me a favor Danny, look after momma, okay. I would stay longer but I'm going to go with Bella and I hope you watch over me." I spoke so softly it was hardly audible but I knew where ever they were that they heard me. A gentle breeze caressed my skin and my pain didn't lessen but I felt a sense of closure. I knew they were gone. I saw with my own eyes. When I got to Forks, for my family's sake, I would endure. I would do everything I can to glue back the pieces. I knew they would never fit right but maybe just maybe I would be able to move on. I felt Bella shift and stand. She walked over to Edward. She looked so happy in his arms, even as she looked at me with grief. Jasper walked over to me, and knelt in the same spot that Bella left vacant. He gently wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his chest and I felt his grip slightly tighten as if to pull me closer to him.

He whispered "I'm sorry, but I couldn't numb your pain. It's a step we all have to take, when we lose the ones we love. When we leave this place, I will again control your pain. But only enough to get you through." He said softly. I couldn't speak, my sorrows were about to spiral again. The soft earth beneath my knees was only a horrid reminder about what lie beneath the ground. I turned my head upward to face him and shook my head yes, to let him know I understood his reason. Are you ready to go now?" He asked softly. I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face with the back of my hands before Replying.

"Yes." I said. He was up on his feet in a millisecond. He reached out his pale hand and I took it. I stood, releasing his hand so I could brush the earth from my jeans. I looked up at him and he smiled weakly, then he took my hand in his wrapping his icy fingers in mine, I felt a rush of calm course through me. I felt the ach in my chest lessen. Not enough to erase it. It was still there, but it was now bearable. He then pulled me forward as he walked backward a few steps, then he turned his body beside me, so we could walk to the car together. He opened the car door for me, and I climbed in. He was beside me, faster than I could blink. When we were all inside, Edward started up the car, and drove slow out of the Cemetery. I looked back when the tires hit the main road. I felt Jasper take my hand in his. Wave after wave of his emotional gift coursed threw me, allowing me to think about the life ahead of me. I knew our next stop would be the airport. I would be flying to Forks, where I could start over and live a new life.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

Her grief ripped though me like a tidal wave but she needed to feel it. When we arrived at the cemetery; I released all my hold on her and it was like opening a flood gate. No feeling was spared. It was one of the hardest things I had to endure in a long time. I felt pity for her. I don't know why I chose not to block her out. Instead I chose to go through it with her. I don't understand why but she made me want to do anything just to see a smile on her face. Even, if it meant to share the most painful moment of her life. I promised myself that we would go through this together.

She would start new in my family. We were taking her home; to her new home. When we got in the car drove to the airport, I took her hand in mine, and I threw an intangible web of emotions on her, a mixture of peace, calm, relaxation and love. Love, I don't know why but I wanted her to feel loved. She was loved in the previous chapters of her life. There was no reason for that to end with her parents and sibling. They still loved her where ever they were. Bella loved her, and soon we all would love her. Rosalie was already well on her way.

I stared at her on the 20 minuet drive to the airport. I wondered if this is how Edward started his spiral into love. I wonder if Bella fascinated him like this poor creature for some strange reason fascinated me. Something about her was different from all the other humans that passed my way. I would never give them a second glance. I never gave Bella a second glance till Edward wedged her into our life. Granted Bella was beautiful in a classic way. She was still clumsy, arrogant and stubborn. I hated the fact she wouldn't let anyone wish her happy birthday or give her gifts. She wouldn't even wear the beautiful ring Edward gave her. She wanted to mock their wedding by wearing old jeans. I didn't understand her.

It seemed like Jania was different. She didn't argue when Rosalie gave her expensive clothes, or fuss when Rosalie did her hair. She only was thankful. I like that about her. It meant I could open a world of possibilities for her and she wouldn't try to reject them for the sake of arguing. Jaina was beautiful but in an unusual way. She had long straight brown hair with blond steaks running through it. It was down past her waist. Her face was a golden beige not dark tan but sun kissed; probably from the sunny days in Phoenix.

I think the most intense was her face; her lips were full but not too big, her other features were delicate. I think it was her eyes, deep green swirling in pain. Green and glossy from all her tears that pulled at my chest, making my dead heart beat again. I knew that I needed to stop. I didn't even know her. I never met her till today. This was ridicules, but I was hooked. The strangest thing was her scent. It was as if water ran through her veins. I knew it was the medication, altering it. As long as she stayed on them she would be 100% safe with us. I looked intently at her till she turned to face me. She looked at me and said

"Is it that bad?" releasing my hand and pointed to the stitches on her face. Strange I didn't even notice till she pointed them out.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare; I mean…I got quite a few scars myself from my past." I said pointing at the one above my eye. She strained to look at the pail crescent mark that blended almost flawlessly into my stone pale skin. She reached out her hand and traced it. Her fingertips were like fire on my skin, sending a jolt of emotion that was so familiar and alien at the same time. She had no idea how her touch made me react internally, because it took everything to keep my composer. I knew if I pulled away she would take it badly. She wouldn't understand. I kept perfectly still when she touched me, my eyes never leaving hers. She pulled away slowly, and I was saddened at the loss of contact. I watched as she broke the gaze and stared at her arms. They were covered in a black material that reminded me of rogue off X-Men. Rouge covered her skin because it hurt people. Jaina covered hers because she had been hurt.

My train of thought was halted when we arrived at the airport. We were parked next to Carlisle rental and I saw Rosalie open Jaina's door and help her out. I felt a ting of jealousy that it wasn't me. Edward returned the keys to the rental at the front desk and exited. We were now on our way to the terminal. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the gate and handed us each a ticket. I looked at my seat number and walked over to Jaina and asked her what seat she was assigned. I smiled internally as it was the one next to mine.

"Have you ever flown before?" I asked her.

"No, but I'm not even scared. I thought I would be, but I guess when you haven't got anything to lose, and you look as appalling as me, a plane crash is almost welcoming." She stated. I just stared at her unsure of what to say. Then it happened, I blurted out something that should have stayed silent.

"Don't say things like that, you still have a lot to lose. Your life is precious. You should appreciate it," I stated a little more severe then I intended. She looked up at me, her eyes swimming in shame and confusion.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." She said, releasing our eye contact, so she could stair at the tiled floor.

"I just don't want you to believe for a moment that you're not worth something. " I stated as warmly as I could even though my emotions were dancing on a razor of anger. She looked up and held my gaze for a moment but it didn't last more than a few seconds. She didn't reply. She didn't need too. Her emotions told me all I needed to know, along with those green eyes.

The rest of the trip she was for the most part quite. We boarded the plane and found our seats in first class. We exchanged a few comment here and there, about the plane and the flight attendant's long drawn out safety speech. She didn't really talk after we took off. I sensed her nervousness as we ascended but it quickly turned to amazement. When the flight was well on its way, she fell back into the calm, I created for her, listening to music on the iPod, Bella had lent to her before we took off. I fell into my own cocoon of curiosity as I watched her sip at her soda the flight attendant gave her. I opted for water for it was easy for me to drink without cringing. I observed her as she gazed out her window. She was so easy to look at and I wondered what on earth was wrong with me. It was if she cast a spell on me. I was so intrigued by every gesture she made. I listened to the drum of her heart. I was so in tuned with it. I could pick it out easily from the rest of the humans. I wanted to strike up a conversation but something inside said it was not the right place. I didn't want her to fall apart again in front of a bunch of strangers. It was personal and I soon enough would learn everything about her. I only observed her. I was so involved with her in my thoughts that the trip felt like it only lasted minuets instead of hours.

Finally it was time to exit the plane. We landed in Seattle and we had a long drive home. We walked to the parking lot, and found our vehicles. Carlisle was parked a few rows down from Edward.

"Jasper you go with dad, I want to ride with Jaina." Rosalie beamed. I don't know what came over me, but I unconsciously threw her a look of anger, and she was taken back. Her expression was anything but amused.

"What's your problem?" she said now glairing back at me.

"Whatever." I said, irritation was clearly evident in my voice. I abruptly turned on my heels and chased down Carlisle. I needed to get away from the situation. I didn't want to explain anything to Rose.

**Jaina's P.O.V**.

I couldn't get out what Jasper said to me before we boarded out of my head.

'_I just don't want you to believe for a moment that you're not worth something' were_ the words that rolled back and forth in my brain. He barely knew me and was unable to make that assessment. I don't have any idea what I could be worth to him. He would find out soon enough that I am nothing more than a disfigured girl, with nothing special about her. I wasn't smart like Bella, or athletic. I held no hidden talent, and wasn't truly worth anything. I wondered what he saw.

When it came time to board the plane, I was nervous, really nervous. I never flew before and I thought I would be terrified but I was so captivated by it. We were floating in a bed of clouds. I wondered if that was what heaven was like. I found a smile in my heart when I thought of my brother. He would have loved this.

Jasper was quiet, he just stared at me. I felt like a walking sideshow and he made me feel self conscious. I know he tried to assure me that he didn't think that by showing me his scars. They were light and faint but still there just below the surface. I thought they made him more beautiful. Beautiful; it was a word I never thought I would use to describe the opposite sex but he was. They all were. Rosalie was insanely gorgeous and Alice was almost pixie like instead of human. Well almost human. I felt even more self conscious around them due to their perfect appearance. I was glad that they were so accepting of me, but I felt unsure if it was a good idea to get too attached to them. I would be 18 in seven months. I would be an adult and expected to take my life as my own responsibility.

It was apparent to me that I was already becoming dependant on Jaspers emotion altering abilities. I wondered if I would become dependent on him for other reasons. I didn't want to risk an irreparable heartbreak. I wasn't going to fool myself, I would never be lucky like Bella. I knew not to get my hopes up, he was beyond gorgeous and I was a walking car wreck. It made me feel guilty to think of him in this way, when my family only a few weeks ago was taken from me. So instead I would try to focus on the pain Jasper refused to let me share alone. It was so evident on how wonderful he was. I would be thankful having him in my life; in any way I could have him.

When we got to Seattle, we had to take two cars again. Edward prized silver Volvo Bella told me about was parked and we walked to it. Then something weird happened. Rosalie told him to ride with Carlisle and it seemed to have made him angry. He didn't argue he just left me; I stared as he disappeared toward Carlisle's car. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and I realized I was already feeling the effects of his power wearing thin as he moved further from me and then it disappeared all together. I tried to keep it together, but my grief was beginning to take over. I looked to Rosalie, and I smiled a faint smile at her, unsuccessful as the corners of my mouth began to pull down. Her face flashed concern as she saw that I was struggling with the pain.

"Rosalie, please, I can't cope without him." I croaked; the tears moistening my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I forgot. It's okay. Stay calm. I'll go get him. We will squeeze you in-between us. Stay right here." She said with such compassion, that I was thrown. She was nothing like Bella said about her. I thought for sure I was going to irritate her but I didn't. She seemed to genuinely understand. She walked about 12 feet away from us and Yelled.

"Jasper, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" she screamed, Bella started laughing and walked over to me to hug me.

"Look you won over Rosalie, it's a feet I never accomplished. Rosalie stopped in her tracks and turned to face us. My heart dropped when she sneered at Bella. My anxiety was about to snap like a wire as she walked fiercely over to her and grabbed Bella up in her arms. Edward hissed and looked like he was going to pounce, then he looked shocked. Rosalie hugged Bella and lifted her up off the ground.

"Bella I may get irritated with you but deep inside I have always loved you. You brought me something I didn't know I needed" she said looking over at me. I couldn't believe it. She was talking about me. At first I thought she was just being nice, out of obligation, but now with those warm words, I was sure she truly wanted me there. It was a warm feeling, a good feeling. I then noticed Jasper standing next to me. I then wondered if it was Rosalie or him that gave me that wonderful feeling. I think it was both but at that point I didn't care. I looked at Jasper. He seemed much happier to be riding with us.

"I love you too Rosalie, and thank you for being a friend to Jaina. She needs us all, if she is going to get through this. I need you to take care of her for me when I can't be there." Bella said hugging Rosalie Back.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to Jaina. She is now part of our family, and we take care of our family." Rosalie said, releasing Bella from her embrace. I couldn't stop the relief, that even though mine was gone, she just pronounced that I was family. I was now a part of her family. I looked at Jasper, and bit my bottom lip, trying to find the words to say. Looking at him was like drowning. I was drowning every time I dared look into his ever darkening eyes. They were almost black, like burnt toffee.

"Thank you again, I'm sorry to be such a pain, but I can't do this yet without you." I whispered. He didn't say anything; he just took my hand in his, and led me to the car. He got in then he pulled me next to him and Rosalie sat next to me. Edward and Bella, climbed in and Edward backed the car out and headed me to my new home. The drive made me tired, but I didn't want to sleep, I had slept enough.

Rosalie kept chatting me up and asking me all about my life.

"So did you leave anyone special behind, like a boy friend?" She asked.

"No, I didn't want to make friends much less a boyfriend." I replied.

"Why on earth not?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Umm well, I guess, it's because having friends meant that you had to deal with all the drama that came with it. My school had a lot of kids that came from rich families, and I didn't particularly fit in with that. Ever see My Super Sweet Sixteen on MTV. A lot of em, acted like that; just unreasonable, and stuck up. Bella was average like me, and she was quiet and smart. I liked the fact she didn't look down on me because I didn't come from money. When she moved I devastated, and I just kept to myself. As far as boyfriends came, there was no way. I didn't want to end up like a lot of the girls that went there. I may not have had friends but I wasn't deaf either. They were always talking about the boys in our school, using then and disposing them for the next girl. I guess I respected myself to much to be taken advantage of. Not that they tried but still, it wouldn't have mattered. I would have never dated them. I guess I always hoped the right guy would come along, but I knew I had my whole life for that. I never knew I would end up looking like this. I guess if I knew, I would have maybe made an acceptation." I said, laughing at the ending statement.

"You're not serious are you?" Rosalie stated looking at me funny.

"I was joking, you now joke, ha ha." I said looking at her wide eyed and giggling.

"Well thank god. You're still beautiful and you still have plenty of time, to find someone." She said, brushing the hair from my face.

"I know I just need to find a guy who loves scars, know anyone?" I said with a serious tone, and then I smiled at her so she knew I was again kidding. It felt good to laugh, I felt guilty but Jaspers hold on my emotions was making me capable of enjoying the simple things, like a good joke.

"I'm sure I could find you one." She said laughing back.

"So you had no other friends, what on earth did you do to pass your time after Bella left?" She asked.

"Um I watched TV, went online, went to the movies, and play world of warcraft." I stated, knowing I sounded uninteresting.

"Do you like to shop?" she asked, smiling.

"I do, but I never had a lot of money. Mostly shopped at Wal-Mart, we were a thrifty family. Well the nice word in economical. Wal-Mart was our friend." I said smiling.

"Well the only thing you're going to shop for at Wal-Mart is food, do you hear me." She said sternly, but the smile on her face told me she was being light hearted.

"It would be cool to go someone else. I once bought a shirt at the mall, but it was a t-shirt from Hot Topic. So I doubt it's what you're talking about, when you say shopping." I said pointing at her beautiful outfit.

"You dress really nice. The clothes I got from you are my first high end clothes, I ever owned. I really like them and thank you again." I said taking her hand in mine.

"Well we need to get you an entire wardrobe. We will have lots of shopping in our future, and I don't even need Alice to tell me. I got my own ESP. It's called a credit card." She replied. We both broke out laughing, with Bella and Edward joining in. The only one who didn't even crack a smile was Jasper. He seemed to be observing. Bella told me a lot about him. I never dreamed I would be sitting in a car with an ex confederate soldier. I kept a constant awareness of his silence it was as if he was absorbing all the trivial things about me. Rosalie then began to tell me about her beloved Emmett who was waiting at home for us. She also told me a little about Alice's husband Jared. When she mentioned his name, I felt Jasper release my hand, and he turned his body toward the window. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but continued. She left out the part that Jasper was once married to Alice, and from his new composure, I was guessing it was still a sore subject. I knew all of this already from Bella's phone calls, I knew that Alice and Jasper were once married but parted being better friends then lovers 40 years ago. She met Jared in Denali Alaska 37 years ago. A rouge vampire turned vegetarian by Tanya's clan and has now resided with the Cullen's.

I knew Emmett was extremely strong and Jared was extremely unique. Jared was so close to dying when he was turned that he had crossed into the fourth dimension, or spirit realm before his evolution into vampirism was complete. Since then he has been able to let his consciousness cross over and communicate with the dead. This also gave his the ability to communicate with animals since they too are connected into the spirit realm. This I heard made it very difficult to hunt animals. No female or child creature would die by his hand.

Bella told me that he is so in tuned with it, that his consciousness can actually share the bodies of creature and man alike for a short time. Like borrowing a car, he can drive or be the passenger. A willing participant or he can simply watch. I wondered if he would be able to see if my family crossed over. I was excited and nervous about meeting the rest of the family but I assured myself they would be just as hospitable as the rest of the Cullen's.

We were getting so close to my new home and I felt my hands start to shake. I think Rosalie noticed so she continued talking to me. She told me when we got back we would go shopping and that they were going to change the guest room into my room. We would be so busy decorating and preparing me for the first day at a new school. I actually was getting excited. So many things to be done would mean less focus on my family. I ached, and felt alone without them, there was a part of me that died and I am positive I would have been completely unable to function if it wasn't for what Jasper was doing to me.

He was filtering though my emotions, completely altering them for me to cope. I was incapable of dealing with this without him. I knew he would let them seep slowly till I could do it on my own but I really don't know how long this was going to take. Months maybe years before I would be off the anti depressants and I only had 7 months with Jasper. I was grateful for the Cullen's. I felt an awareness of the hole that dwelled deep inside me that even Jasper couldn't fill but the Cullen's were doing their very best, at trying to fill that void. They were so selfless.

I knew it must be a great risk taking me in. I honestly didn't understand why they would take such a risk. It must have been for Bella. They loved her so much they couldn't say no to her. I was taken from my thoughts by Rosalie's voice.

"Did you have any questions about us?" She asked.

"Bella told me so many amazing things I didn't truly believe but I believe them now. I would be a fool to not recognize how truly dangerous you all were but I trust my instincts and they tell me I will be safe with you." I said as I took her stone hand in mine and squeezed.

"Can you feel that? Do you feel Pain?" I asked.

"Yes but nothing you could inflict would hurt us." She said looking at my fawn hand in her pale one. She then searched my face looking for any fear, I sighed pulling her hand into my lap and turned my head to smile at her.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked my voice curious. Everyone in the car was silent.

"I was angry but then when I looked at you, for some reason beyond my knowledge it felt right. I knew you were destined to be my sister. My friend. I want to help you. I've been selfish my whole existence. You're a reason for me to change." she said chuckling.

"I'm so scared I'll disappoint you all. You are all so refined and I'm so, well I'm just me." I admitted.

"I'm clumsy and a danger magnet and they love me!" Bella said laughing. Edward gave Bella an endearing smile that made me smile. He loved her beyond love. You could feel it. It was almost tangible. I couldn't help but stare.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This chapter has been fixed and revised. It has been added to.**

**Chapter Four**

**My new home**

**Jaina's P.O.V**.

"Were home" Rosalie said pointing toward the long driveway hidden in the trees. I felt my heart beat loud and fast.

"Don't be nervous, they'll approve of you. Emmett is going to love you. He will have two little sisters to torture with his pranks." She said beaming. The car traveled to a magnificent house. I used to dream of living in such a grand home and now it was true. I suddenly felt a little guilty. My dream was coming true cause my family died. I suddenly felt my guilt lifted and a surge of excitement coursed through me. I looked over to Jasper.

"Don't you feel guilty; your family would want you to be happy." He said giving me a serious stair.

"So it's not wrong for me to be hopeful?" I asked.

"No, when God closes a door, he always opens another. It's up to you to walk through it. Accept that a part of your life is over, and embrace the changes to come. If you fight it, you will only hurt yourself more." He said softly. He was so wise, and so beautiful. My head flashed toward Rosalie's side of the door. The door opened and I saw what had to be Emmett pull Rosalie from the car and embraced her. They were kissing and holding on to each other like they were apart for years instead of mere hours. I never knew love could be so perfect. I felt my own heart swell as I watched them. Jasper cleared his throat and Emmett looked at me. I was trying hard not to hurt myself as I climbed out of the car when Emmett's big hand was extended for me to take.

"Thank you" I said exiting the car. I felt my feet hit the ground and I saw Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I think Jared. They must have arrived before us. They looked so warm and welcoming.

"Welcome home, Jaina. This is Emmett and Jared." Rosalie said pointing to the new faces.

"It's very good to meet you." Jared said shaking my hand. Emmett went to hug me when Jasper intervened.

"Careful with the human brother, she's injured." Jasper said lightly.

"Oh yeah, sorry; guess a handshake will have to do. At least till your better." Emmett said extending his large hand yet again. I shook it and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me to stay with you. I'll do my best not to be too much trouble." I said my nervousness apparent.

"Don't be silly. You're a part of this family just like Bella is. I've seen it. Don't doubt for a second. I'm always right." Alice chimed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's get you settle then shall we." Esme said warmly.

"That sounds nice, I would love to see your home, it's so beautiful on the outside, and I am excited to see the inside." I stated.

"Correction, Jaina. It's your home." Carlisle said, taking Esme's hand and walking to the door.

Rosalie and Jasper flanked me at both sides as I entered into my new home. It was amazing. The entry was beautiful, with its Italian marble and oak door. When we hit the family room, I was so taken back by how stunning it was. The leather sofas and huge flat screen TV had me floored. My family had a 32 inch TV. and I thought that was big. Theirs was gigantic. Rosalie pulled me into the kitchen. It too was huge. We had a micro kitchen in our home. Only two people could fit in it comfortably before you started hitting elbows. There open kitchen had an island with a granite top and Cherry wood cabinetry. All the appliances were Stainless steel. I had only seen this kind of kitchen on TV and magazines. I knew a lot of kids from my school lived in homes like this, and it was like they never appreciated it. I would not take my time here for granted. It was doubtful I would ever live in a home as beautiful as this, when I became an adult and had to fend for myself. You would have to be a lawyer or doctor to afford this kind of lifestyle. My anticipations for the future fleeting; I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life.

"We don't eat but we kept it stocked for Bella' so there is plenty of food. We have all the latest kitchen equipment. Esme loves to cook. She just can't eat it. Rosalie opened the fridge and pointed to the 7 cardboard boxes containing 7 different flavors of soda.

"Would you like a pop, water or Juice?" She asked.

"May I have a Coke?" I said looking at all the array of soda, juice, Fuji bottled water, produce, and dairy products that were packed neatly in the extra clean looking fridge. Rosalie opened the container and pulled out one can of Coke and handed it to me.

Esme walked in and put her designer bag on the counter. She started to pull a frying pan and pot down from the cookware rack that hung above the stove.

"You must be hungry, do you like Italian? I'm getting really good at making Italian food. If not I can make a few Mexican and Asian dishes." she said smiling.

"I love Italian food. Bella told me you made her Lasagna and she said it was the best she ever had." I said smiling. I was so hungry I would have settled for a PB and J.

"Lasagna it is" She said rushing over to the fridge and pulling out bacon, cheese and sausage, along with other ingredients.

"Rosalie darling will you be a dear and snip me some herbs" Esme asked sweetly pointing to the window. Esme had an herb and spice garden hanging by the kitchen window. Rosalie pulled a scissor out of the drawer and snipped a few leaves from various plants and laid them on a wooden cutting board. Esme thanked her.

"Mom I'm going to show her the rest of the house." Rosalie said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen.

I looked around and noticed Jasper was nowhere in sight. I felt his gift but nowhere near as strong as when he was beside me. When we exited the kitchen I saw him. He was talking to Emmett, and then they looked to be setting up some kind of Sony game. I watched as he walked to the couch in the living room and Rosalie and I went up the stairs. When we hit the landing we walked down the hall to a large redwood door.

"This is my room; anything you need to borrow is yours." She stated. She flashed in a blur of speed and grace across the room and opened her closet door. She moved her hands up and down, showing off her clothes. I stared in awe at her closet. It was huge and it was packed full of beautiful things. I walked slowly to it, and when I reached it I picked up one of her designer shoes that hung on special made racks.

"These are beautiful. Wow you have awesome taste." I commented.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." she promised. I put the shoe back and turned to explore the rest of her room. I looked at all the things decorating her it. Paintings and mirrors blanketed the walls. She had a huge four post bed with canopy. Mosquito lacing draped down the sides but was pulled back by velvet ropes. She had impeccable taste. It was breath taking. She apparently loved the color red and burgundy. It was evident in the color scheme with all the rich red carpet and blood red silk comforter. She had an array of throw pillows that littered the top of her bed. Soft burgundy and violet crocheted blankets were draped on the shay lounge. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it" she asked studying the bewildered look my face expressed.

"Yes, oh dear lord it's wonderful" I said.

"Let's go see the rest of the house." She said taking my hand and leading me out the door and down the hall. We arrived at the door that belonged to Alice and Jared's room. Alice opened the door before we could reach the door knob.

"My turn" She chimed grabbing my hand.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to grab." she said smiling. Her room was just as beautiful as Rosalie's except her room felt more gypsy like. She had a bell collection that cluttered the shelf's that lined the top of her walls. She had a china closet filled with curious antiquities; crystals and other mineral specimens. She also had a few decks of tarot cards not that she needed them laid on an antique table.

"She tests the cards against her visions. She is way more accurate" Rosalie laughed. Alice defiantly had a thing for blue. Cornflower blue and royal blue flooded her room. Her bed was similar to Rosalie's only the post design was different. Her mosquito batting was etched in an elegant design as if embroidered with silk threads. Her lush bedding was deep azure. It shimmered. It was only a shade or two different from the deep lush carpet. She also had a large fish tank filled with tropical fish. Jared was also in the room lying on the deep blue suede couch that faced a large TV screen that was a part of the wall. The walls were two toned in pale blue and deep ocean blue. It was inspirational. I awed at all her things before leaving to explore the rest of the rooms.

We saw Edwards's room and it was exactly how Bella described. Music lined the shelves but the one thing that was off was she said he didn't have a bed. He defiantly had one now. It looked like a full size sleigh bed with a large down comforter that was crisp stark white. It was simple but elegant. It had an array of goose down feather pillows lazily thrown on the head of the bed. Nothing fancy just clean looking. I looked at his massive stereo. He certainly did love his music. Next we saw Esme and Carlisle's room. There's was Elegant and bright with yellow and white walls. The floor was covered in pale beige carpet. Her white furniture and her yellow spring bedding reminded me something out of a bed bath and beyond catalog. Each room had adjoining baths with jetted tubs and large walk in steam showers. The showers were incredible. There were three shower heads angled to the center, and beige stone tiles lined them. It was something I thought I would never see, unless of course I got a job cleaning them.

We lingered over to Jaspers room. I was anticipating this room. I hoped that seeing his living space would tell me more about him. I was so curious about him, that it was a constant thought in my head. When she opened his door, I was taken back. Not at all what I thought it would be like. His was a large room scarce of a lot of furniture. He had easels and an architectural table where he drew with what I was guessing charcoal. He had glasses full of paint brushes and oil pigments strewn across the table. Canvas and drawing books littered the floor that was lined in beige tile. On the far west wall was a stereo and large screen TV, a small fawn colored suede loveseat sat in front of it. All the electronics looked built into the wall. Their faces flush with the exterior. Built in shelves lined the wall and were loaded with art books.

"This is where Jasper works out his own demons, it's the room of a madman" she said giggling.

"Demons?" I asked curious to what she meant.

"He is emotional. He needs an outlet to sort through them if you will." She said addressing my question.

"No carpet?" I said noticing that his room was quiet different from the rest.

"He's not allowed to have carpet anymore. Esme got tire of replacing it. He gets so messy sometimes." she explained. I smiled thinking of him, covered in charcoal and paint trying to get the colors right on whatever inspired him to paint. It made me laugh to myself.

"You ready to see your room. Now it's as plain Jane as one could get. Just think of it as a blank canvas and we will make it a reflection of you." she said pulling me to the room next to Jaspers.

"Now it's next to jaspers room, and he can play his music pretty loud. Don't be afraid to tell him to turn it down. Now that we have a sleeper in the house, were going to have to be considerate to the fact that you will sleep." She said, looking seriously at me.

"Okay." I said. I was almost elated about the fact my room was next to his. I tried to act like it meant nothing but the look she gave me made me wonder if she knew that I liked him. She raised her eyebrow at me, and touched my face.

"He gets a little unstable. Don't let it get to you, if he comes off a little rude. He is really a good person under it all." She said, smiling at my now disappointed face.

"He seems nice enough." I said, as I downcast my eyes.

"Give him time, he can become quite frustrating to deal with, but I'm hopping, that you help him as much as he will help you. I know you like him. It's pretty obvious. "She said, taking my chin in her hand and forcing me to look at her.

"How embarrassing, I uh, I know that nothing will come of it, but well, never mind." I said. My voice was shaken in embarrassment.

"Don't never mind me, were sisters now. I don't want you to be embarrassed. You're a girl, and he is a vampire. It's part of our charm to be irresistible. To bad his personality doesn't reflect it, only his looks do. He is very hard to live with sometimes, well ever since the divorce. You would think he would get over it, but he just won't let Alice go." She explained.

"So he is still in love with Alice?" I asked curiously.

"Very much so; he is still very bitter about the whole ordeal. He hates Jared, but he refuses to leave. He would rather live in agony, watching her live her life with her new husband, then not have her in his life at all. He is so tormented. This room, and his art, is the only constant in his life. So yes, Jasper has demons." She said. I felt my heart break at this revelation. I felt so bad for him. I didn't want to see him in so much pain. I hoped that maybe us being friends would help him to. We broke from the conversation and she placed her pale hand on the door knob.

"Are you ready" She asked, with a grin that went all the way to her eyes.

"I'm ready" I said, Smiling just a wide.

She opened the large oak door to reveal a room that was just as large as there were. It had a king sized bed with a simple oak head board. A very plain white comforter was pulled tightly on top of it. It was so sterile. White curtains, walk in closet and Large built in TV and stereo system. The walls were stark white and the carpet was a pale cream color.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow and pick your colors. What is your favorite color?" she asked.

"Pink" I said smiling.

"Awesome, I see a palette of carnation and pale pinks." she exclaimed making a gesture of her hands like she was seeing a grand scale of possibilities. I knew nothing of decorating but something told me not to worry. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were more than capable of helping me. I wandered to the spacious bed when I heard Esme call.

"Bella, Jaina dinner is ready!" I took one last look around before descending to the dining room. A buffet style dinner was set out on the table. The Lasagna was resting in its white porcelain serving plate; a basket of garlic toast and a large salad were displayed as if it were a gourmet family style restaurant. Two place settings were set for me and Bells. I saw her shuffle in, Edward was close behind her. He sat beside her and watched every move she made. He watched Bella as if she was a grand ballet playing out before him. I sat and looked to all the decretive glassware, and china. It was so different from the paper plates, my mom insisted on us using, so she wouldn't have to spend her nights doing dishes. I pulled the cloth napkin from its ring and placed it on my lap.

"Did you like your room?" Bella asked.

"Yes, it's awesome. I never dreamed it would be this beautiful. I feel a little out of my element." I admitted.

"Trust me, Jaina. You will fit in perfectly. It's just a bit of adjusting and soon you will feel right at home." Edward said, giving me a warm smile. He helped Bella served me my dinner. She was putting a little of everything on my plate and doing the same for herself. When she sat down to eat, she paused and looked at me. There was a sorrow in her eyes, that I didn't understand.

"I love you so much Jaina. I'm sorry I got a little preoccupied with Edward when we first got here." she said with a little tone of shame in her voice.

"I understand. Good lord you spent the entire time at the hospital with me. You and Edward need some time together. You have both done so much, Thank you for everything." I said throwing her my most sincere smile.

"Thanks, I knew you would understand. Are you sure, you're going to be okay when I go home tommoro?" she asked looking for any sign of me not wanting to be here.

"I'll be just fine as long as I get to see you every day for a little while. You and Edward have so much on your plate. As I recall you have a wedding to plan. I hope I'm invited." I said trying to make light the conversation.

"Invited, you better be in it!" she exclaimed.

"I am not getting married without you by my side." she said while shoveling the divine Lasagna into her mouth. I stopped talking and focused on eating. I was trying to be polite but it was so hard not to shovel forkful after forkful into my eager mouth.

It was the best dinner I ever had.

"My compliments to the chef." I exclaimed as I reached to get another scoop of the awesome dinner I was devouring. Bella and I continued with the small talk. I knew she was avoiding talking about my family. I must have made things very difficult for her. I was grateful she was willing to bear the cross with me. She promised to sleep over tonight but she would be in Edwards's room. He truly couldn't handle being away from her any longer than necessary. I knew her room would be just down the hall so I told her no worries. I hope to take some of the pills Dr. Long prescribed and sleep myself into oblivion. I finished dinner and gathered up my plate and utensils. I wondered into the kitchen to rinse off my dishes to find Esme wiping down the counters. She took my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was the best lasagna I ever had." I said, hugging her.

"You're so welcome dear. Just let me know when you're hungry and I would be happy to fix you something." She said. I went to leave, but she stopped me by putting her hand on my shoulder before I could exit.

"Jaina, if you ever want to talk, I'm right here. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know it all too well. I lost my son. There isn't a day I don't think of him, and the pain never truly goes away, but you do learn to live with it. I just want you to know, that I know I'm not ever going to replace your mother, but if you let me, I can be the closest thing to it." She said softly. I felt tears spring to my eyes, and roll down my cheeks. I embraced her tightly and cried into her shoulder. She held me, and stoked my back.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked, he had come out of nowhere. I turned in Esme's arms and looked up at him. I shook my head yes, and he nodded and turned and left. I let go of Esme, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled weakly at her; the pain began to subside. I could feel jasper rework his gift on me.

"I would like that a lot. Thank you. I think I am going to go to bed now. Maybe if you want, we could talk tomorrow. I don't want to impolite, but it's comforting to know, that I'm not the only one who lost someone. Maybe you can tell me about your son, and I can tell you all about my brother. He was the most beautiful thing in my life." I said my voice on the verge of cracking.

"I would like a lot too. Go take a bath and get some sleep, and tomorrow we can talk." She said sweetly.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Good night Esme." I said leaning in and kissing her on her stone cheek.

I found Carlisle in his study and asked him for my pills. He pulled out the many bottles in his pocket and found the one I was asking for. He dropped two small pills into my hand and wished me a good night.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This Chapter has been Revised and fixed.**

**Chapter Five**

**My first night**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I wandered to my room I noticed the door was wide open. The sound of water running was coming from my bathroom. I peered inside the bedroom but I saw nobody. I entered the room announcing I was there.

"Hello, anyone in here?" I said, my voice drowning in the sound of the water. Nobody responded, and so I decided to check the bathroom. Before I was 12 feet from the bathroom door, I noticed a cornflower blue nightgown draped over the bed. I picked it up looking at the square neck design, and was admiring the fabric; when I was scared out of my wits by Alice putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me!" I said throwing my hand up to my chest, my fingers clinching the garment.

"Sorry Jaina, I didn't mean to startle you. I got your bath ready; and I lent you a nightgown. If there is anything you need let me know." she said sweetly.

"Thank you Alice, It's really beautiful. Are you sure you want me to use this, I mean my stitches might tear, or I night get medicine on them. I don't want to ruin it." I said, trying to hand it back to her.

"Don't be silly; if it gets ruined, I'll buy a new one." She said sweetly. I watched as her pixie face took on a serious gaze.

"Jaina you are a part this family now. I need you to know that." She said a serious undertone echoed and her sincerity was vibrant in her eyes.

"I still feel like such a burden. I keep thinking you are all going to change your mind and realize the mistake you made in taking me in. I can't shake the feeling that I'm going to be more trouble then I'm worth." I said trying to not to cry. It felt like Jaspers powers were wearing thin. My depression was taking over.

"You're not a burden, and I'm as so glad you're here. " She said embracing me.

"Alice, do you see anything good happen for me in the future?" I asked.

"You have no idea" she stated.

She smiled and kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I walked to the bathroom. Thick yellow towels covered the towel bar and the jetted tub was full of hot water and bubbles. I carefully undressed looking at the disturbing thread of my stitches as I peeled off one garment at a time. I looked in the mirror arching my head to see my back. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. My hand flew over my mouth as held back a sob. My body had been destroyed and stitched back together. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I tried to gain control over the shock.

"I'm horrid" I whispered to myself. I felt my eyes leak tears. I felt my emotions rock. I climbed into the tub pulling my knees to my chest and I cried. I cried for my family, for myself and for my untold future. I would never be beautiful. I hated myself. I was pathetic. I laid back in the tub trying to calm myself. It felt like my whole world went black. I felt Jaspers powers steadily decline. My heart started to splinter. I couldn't contain the emotions. The despair I felt surged into panic. I gripped the sides of the tub, with my fingers, my legs straightening and pushing against the front of the porcelain walls. I felt everything ripple through me. I felt my heart beating a million times a minute. It was awful. It was as if my emotions were twisting my muscles and trying to break the very bones that supported them. It was painful. I did the only thing I could do. I yelled for Bella.

I screamed for her; but she never came. Nobody came. I tried to reason with myself.

"Where is everyone?" I said my voice cracking in fear. They were supposed to have super hearing and no one came to help me. I felt like Jasper had let me take on the full emotional burden. I was crying out to them to please help me, but all my thoughts were broken when I saw it. Terror froze me to the tub. I couldn't move. I saw a light flicker under the door and smoke roll in from under it. I screamed even louder!

"OH GOD BELLA! No Not Again, HELP! "I yelled. No one was coming. I felt my heart jump as a loud bang rang through my ears. The bathroom door exploded and sent a shock wave that pushed me underwater.

Submerged I opened my eyes and saw the fire burst over head. I pulled my head out of the water and saw the fire had engulfed the room. Fire danced along the ceiling and walls. The towel I was using was ablaze. I felt the intense heat as it began to slowly cook me. My stitches on my exposed arm, started to melt and my skin started to crisp. I pulled it into the tub only find the water had started to boil. I let out my final heart wrenching scream, only to be pulled out of the tub by Jasper.

"Wake up, your dreaming it's okay I got you, I got you." he said panic in his voice.

I opened up my clenched eyelids and saw a worried looking man staring at my face. It was almost like I scared him so bad he was slightly angry. I breathed in deep and noticed we were not alone. The rest were staring at us. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm so sorry." I said shaking head back and forth looking to the ground. My body was still wound in Jaspers lap. I must have fell on him as he pulled me out. His clothes were soaked. I was nude but my dignity long since left me. Bella handed me a towel.

"Are you okay" she asked stroking wet hair out of my eyes.

"Yes, I fell asleep. I never do that, I'm sorry Bella. I truly am so sorry. I feel so stupid. I said my voice cracking.

"Everyone out" Jasper stated. The serious tone in his voice made everyone follow suit out the door, all except Rosalie. I felt jasper push one hand under my legs, and the other wrap around my back.

"I can take her Jasper." She said kneeling down as if pull me from his arms.

"I got her Rose, I got her." He said a little less stern then the first time he ordered everyone to leave. She flashed a smirk, and then a half smile.

"Okay, Jazz, call me if you want some help." She said and then she glided out the door, the sound of her heels clicking the tile, echoed in my ears. He lifted me as if I weighed nothing and carried me out of the bathroom. He gently sat me upright on the bed. I clung to my towel; my only security at that point. He kneeled in front of me. I could feel his eyes bore holes into my face but I refused to look at him. I felt so embarrassed.

"Look at me" he said softly. I kept my face downward.

"Look at me" he said more sternly.

I obeyed searching for what the emotion that played in his now black eyes.

"I tried so hard to reel back your emotions but I couldn't reach you when you were asleep. I'm so sorry, you had to feel that. It was crippling." he stated, disappointment coated his voice. He was actually blaming himself for this.

"It's alright; I'm going to be okay now." I tried to assure him. I fidgeted with my hands and looked down again.

"You did your best." I said so quietly I knew he would only be able to hear.

"Not good enough" he huffed out. His voice was almost frightening. My eyes shot up to meet his gaze; his brow was furrowed in frustration. His mouth was pursed together forming a straight line, on his perfect face. He was visibly upset.

"You're not responsible for me." I said again looking down.

"I'm supposed to protect you, I wanted to stop it and I couldn't. I felt all your fear and panic. I felt your pain. I'm sorry I failed you Jaina" Jasper voice was low and pained when he spoke to me. I forced my eyes to meet his.

"You didn't fail me. It's not your fault. You couldn't have anticipated that this was going to happen. It was a stupid dream. I can't control my dreams and neither can you." I said trying to put the guilt on myself and remove it from him.

"Excuse me Jasper, do you think I can get her dressed and then you can continue this, when she is settled in." Alice said standing in the door jam. He didn't even look at her.

"I'll be back, in five minutes okay" he said looking at me.

"Okay" I said softly. He rose so fast I didn't see him clearly. Only a blur as he exited.

Alice walk toward me, and grabbed the nightgown off the bed. She slipped it over my wet hair, and handed me my panties. I slipped them on and crawled toward the head of the bed pulling down the covers and pulling them back over me. Alice smiled sweetly at me.

"He surprises me sometimes. Right when I think that his heart has sealed shut forever here you are prying it open." she said smiling.

"I don't understand" I said.

"Jasper is a very private person, I never seen him go out of his way for anyone but us, his family. Bella had to work really hard to gain his trust, but here you are a new soul in our home and he has already attached himself to you. I've seen many surprises in my visions but to actually see them play out has been a delight." She said her angelic voice ringing sweetly.

"Are you done?" Jasper asked but it sounded more like a demand. I looked over at him, and noticed he had changed his clothes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and jeans and he was barefoot. His blond hair fell into his eyes, he was so handsome. I tried to fight back any kind of emotion that would make him aware of my attraction. Because I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore then I already had. He would never see me as anything but a destroyed human. I was sure he only pitied me, and maybe by helping me, he thought he maybe would impress his true love Alice. I wondered if this had everything to do with Alice. Rosalie and Alice both said he was a withdrawn angry creature, but he had only shown me kindness. Then I thought of a worse scenario. What if he was only trying to make Alice jealous, by showing me all this attention? Maybe that was why he was being so rude to her and kind to me. I looked at Alice's angelic face. She wasn't paying attention to the attitude he was giving her. She smiled warmly at me, and winked. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What was that all about? My thoughts were broken when she responded to him.

"Yep, she is all yours." she quipped. He quickly flashed her look of annoyance but she only smiled at him and turned too disappeared out the door. Carlisle was behind Jasper and they both walked to the side of my bed.

"I forgot your antibiotic, in case of infection." Carlisle said handing me a pill and a bottle of water.

"Thank you" I said lowly.

"I got her Carlisle, Thank you goodnight" Jasper spoke so sternly it almost sounded rude. Carlisle smiled at me and patted his sons shoulder.

"I'll see you in the morning" was all he said and disappeared out the door closing it behind him. Jasper sat on the bed beside me.

"How's your pain. Are your pills helping at all?" He asked running his cold fingers down a row of staples on my arm.

"It still hurts but not as bad as it did earlier. The pills are kicking in." I said my voice low. I was trying to fight off the goose bumps he was on the verge of giving me by touching my skin. He looked down at my face but was silent. I felt my heart skip a beat, and I felt a blush burn my skin. I looked down quickly trying to block him from seeing my embarrassment, but I know he saw. I peered at him, through the bangs that fell into my face. He sighed, and half smiled and he retracted his hand. I felt so busted.

"If you want I can lie next to you and maybe me being close like that I will be able to control your emotional well being better." He said his voice was glossed with some emotion that was making my cheeks burn even more. He waited for me to answer but I was lost in his presence. I was zeroed in on his perfect mouth. I don't know what was happening. I heard him but I couldn't respond. He raised his eyebrow and sighed.

"Jaina, are you there, are you gonna answer me?" he said, his voice like velvet. I found the strength to look his back into his black eyes. I slowly shook my head, yes.

"I'm sorry, I think my pills are making me zone out. " I said, trying to play off my behavior.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, his hand reached out and brushed the bangs that fell over my eyes.

"Yes, that would be nice. Are you sure, you want to, I mean, I don't want to keep you from anything. I don't want to be a burden. I said rambling. He sighed.

"Move over, Jaina. I wouldn't have offered, if I didn't want to." He said, his voice was soft, and velvet. I was a little nervous he would detect, how his voice made me feel, much less his touch. I watched as he got up off the bed, and pulled off his shirt, I stared in amazement how his stomach muscles contracted. He was truly beautiful. His body was perfect, his skin was so pale, and the black jeans that hung low on his hips made him look even more ivory. He walked to the end of the room and turned off the lights. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't watch him walk back. The darkness enveloped me, and I waited anxiously for him to climb into bed. My heart raced, and I felt weak. I didn't know what was happening to me. I felt him edge the bed, and take his place beside me. I felt a surge of electric pass though me the second I felt his cold skin touch me. He placed his cold hand carefully on my arm.

"Sit up a little." He stated but I froze. He didn't ask me again; instead he pulled me up and carefully pushed his arm under my back, turning my body to lie against him.

"Are you okay, did I hurt you?" he asked, his voice edge in concern.

"No I'm okay. You didn't hurt me." I said.

"Are you sure, you're so tense, you can relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said assuring me he wasn't going to bring me any harm.

"I know you won't, I trust you." I said, trying to hide the fact that my mind was racing a million miles a minute, and I was tense. I was so scared to reveal anything else that would embarrass me. I felt so ashamed, that my family was gone, and all I could think about was him. He was trying to be friends, to be kind, but all the same, I felt so drawn to everything about him. He was so close; I could feel his icy breath on my cheek. I could feel his stone body beneath me, and even though he was ice cold, I felt my temperature rise. I tried to fight it off, as I timidly laid my head on his bare chest. I felt confused and I just felt so damn guilty.

"Just relax Jaina." He whispered.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I moved into a more comfortable position by wedging one of legs between his.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

"Shhh, go to sleep." He purred. I felt my eyes grow heavy, as his hand gently began to caress my back. His touches were so light that it didn't hurt my destroyed skin. I felt a wave of relaxation wash over me and engulf every pore of my being. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I lost the fight, My eyes closed and blackness took me.

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This Chapter has been revised added to and fixed.**

**Chapter Six**

**Shopping Trip**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I had not felt pain and fear like that since the war. I was paralyzed with it. I had to let go of everything, I tried to fight back for her, so that I could move. I ran as swiftly as my feet would carry me. I entered her room and ran to the bathroom door. It was locked. I kicked it in to see her screaming and writhing in the tub of water. She went under like she was being pushed.

I panicked racing to the tub so I could pull her out. I wrapped my arms under hers but the second I touched her, her fear and panic shot though me and I was completely unable to block it out. I fell to my knees still clutching on to her, as I tried to contain the sheer terror that was ripping through my body. I couldn't stop the scream from tearing out my throat, as it took everything in me just to pull her body from the tub. I pulled her on to me, her skin was wet and slick. It was hard for me to hold on to her.

I tried to push calm into her but it was rejected, she was far too gone in her sleep to respond to it. The more I tried, the more she began to struggled in my arms, her naked body thrashed as I held her; I desperately tried to immobilize her, to keep her from hurting herself further. You would think a vampire with my strength would have no problems, but my emotions were being frayed. I didn't know my own strength so I tried hard not to hurt her in the process. I tried to wake her. Telling her I had her and that she was dreaming.

I sternly told her to wake up, trying my best to pull her out of the dream she was trapped in. With her skin against mine, I was completely connected to her. I could feel exactly how much pain she was in.

When she finally came to I engulfed her in calm but it didn't take as easily as it had in the beginning. It was as if she was building a tolerance to my gift. Then a realization occurred. She was resistant to me because her pain was more than one person could bear. I would need to be stronger then her grief.

When it was over, everyone was staring at us. I could feel her embarrassment. She kept apologizing over and over. Apologize! I can't believe it. I was the one who fucked up. I was supposed to keep her calm. Instead of keeping that promise, I played guitar hero with Emmett. I didn't notice that she wasn't around. I didn't even hear the water running. I let my guard down for a moment and she slipped into the most intense nightmare I ever had the misfortune to feel. I should have paid attention. I should have done my job. I was supposed to be filtering her emotions. I promised that I would help her. I screwed up my first day. Some kind of guardian I turned out to be.

Then there was Rosalie, trying like the big fucken sister she is to take care of my mess. She knelt down to pull her from my arms, and I internally cringed. This was my mess; I needed to sort it out. I was glad that it didn't take much to make her back the fuck off. I didn't need babysat. I picked Jaina up and carried her to the bed. She held on to that towel for dear life, I could feel her shame, rolling off of her like a fucken storm. She just couldn't get it through her head, that she had nothing to be ashamed of. God, she watched her father burn; nightmares are a part of the human coping mechanism. There to be expected, like a fucken tsunami after a quake. I wanted to see if she was okay, to let her know it wasn't anything she did. It was me. I fucked it up.

I asked her to look at me, but she wouldn't. I don't have patients, like the rest of my family. I need to work on that shit. So I told her to look at me a little harsher then I intended. She responded though. Her green eyes shot up to meet mine. I told her I tried to reel her back but I couldn't, fuck. I would have been easy if I didn't let my guard down. I was so involved in that fucken game, that I lost all my bearing on her. I apologized so she would stop feeling like she world's biggest fucking idiot. I was completely taken when she refused to let me have the fucken blame, because with me was exactly where it belonged. She was a fucken human. No powers, she had no foot in the realm of the living and one in the dead. She didn't have gifts like we did. All I wanted to do was to make her understand, but like all humans, she didn't listen.

Then Alice interrupted us. I have to admit I was agitated with Alice. I didn't want to be away from Jaina for another second. I could have easily gotten her dressed. I saw her naked already. There was nothing left to hide from me. Fucken women! There was nothing I could do, so I left. I decided I would take that opportunity to strip out of my wet clothes, and exchange them for some dry ones. When I was done, I went right back to Jaina's room, thinking I gave them plenty of fucken time to get her dressed. When I returned they were talking. I wished I had zoned in on their conversation when I was in my room but I was too busy trying to find some clean clothes in my disaster area I called my room. When I stepped inside I heard Alice telling her something about seeing her visions played out. What the fuck was she talking about? I hated her stupid visions. They were never set in stone. She always blamed the failure of our marriage to me not believing her; betting against her. What she didn't realize was I never betted against her, I only prepared for a different outcome in case something changed. That is what a good solder does! If I knew then what I know now, I would have fucken run as soon as I saw her at the diner that day. She told me she was waiting for me. I didn't bet against it then did I Alice! God it was so messed up. Next thing I know were married, I thought she was happy, but she failed to tell me her vision of us getting a divorce; a fucken divorce. I loved her; I still love her, and probably will always love her. Love her so fucken much, that I live watching her day after day, with some sensitive prick she calls her husband. Oh god how he irritates me with all this I can't kill female animals bullshit. I can't count how many times I dreamed of taking Dr. Doolittle hunting, so I could tear his fairy ass to pieces and burn him to ash, just so I could fucken breath in his purple smoke.

Then there was Carlisle, he appeared out of nowhere behind me, holding water and something in his fist. I asked Alice if she was done, then she made some smartass comment. I really was growing impatient with her. I just wanted to be alone with the girl, to right my fucken wrong. I waited as patient as I could with Carlisle but I was a little more rude to him, then I wanted to be. I was taking out my frustrations with Alice out on Carlisle, by being short with him. He didn't deserve it. I blew it off and the second that door closed, I knew she was all mine.

I sat beside her, and noticed she was acting a little bashful. I asked her about her pain, keeping the conversation on something she would be comfortable with. I looked at her staples, and I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers over her closed wounds. The moment I touched her, I felt an electric current, and a stream of emotions that drifted from her. It wasn't fear, but attraction. I watched as her cheeks took on a pink glow. She quickly looked down, her hair fell into her eyes, but she was peering at me through that honey brown hair of hers. I couldn't help but smile, she was so fucken cute. I withdrew my hand, and felt her feelings fall from attraction to slight disappointment. Then her embarrassment came crashing through.

As much as I should have altered it, I was taking too much joy in her anxiety. I then asked her if she would mind if I lie next to her. I knew if we were in constant contact, I would have no problems supporting her frail emotions with my gift, ensuring her a perfect night's sleep. She didn't answer me though; instead she just stared at me. I could feel a layer of lust rise and fall, like she was battling the emotions inside of her. I shouldn't have but I used my gifts on her. The gifts all vampires possessed, the gift of seduction. I was playing with her, even though it was so wrong on so many levels, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see exactly how she would respond to me. She finally shook it off, and blamed her medication. I let her believe that I bought it, I didn't tell her I knew she was lying to me. I brushed those beautiful locks out or her face, and told her to move over. She did but before I climbed in, I pulled off my shirt. God you should have seen those beautiful green eyes dilate with desire. I smiled internally but played it off, like I didn't feel it.

I walked to the end of the room and turned off the lights, when I walked back, I could see her peering, trying to see me in the dark. It was times like this I wished I had Edwards gift. I climbed in next to her and I pulled her soft body onto mine. She grew tense and ridged, and I could feel her attraction mix with anxiety and fear, fear? She didn't need to fear me. I was kind of disappointed, that it was an emotion she could ever bare for me.

I told her I wouldn't hurt her. Then game the guilt. She felt guilty for her feelings. I pushed some positive feelings into her to try and counter her negative ones, and I felt a warmth surge through me, as she responded. She laid her head on my chest, and wedged her leg between mine. It was incredible, to hold someone, after 40 years of sleeping alone. The night ticked by and I now lay with her in my arms. I laid there wishing for morning to come, so I could get to know her even more; besides the grief and guilt that this girl was releasing to me. I was balancing from my own emotions. I lay there silent, as I drew small circles on her back with my fingertips.

I thought about what it might be like to not be alone for once. I never wanted a mate since Alice left me. I was jealous and angry with Jared. I walked through my life alone and growing bitter by the day. Then this creature, this woman, fell into my life. She couldn't see through the damage like I could. I myself was littered with scars from the wars. I didn't see her as damaged, I didn't see the wounds. I saw only what lie beneath. A beautiful girl who somehow woke me from this stagnate life I was living. For the first time in forty years I felt alive. I felt her heartbeat deep in her chest. It was slow and steady; I started to count the beats.

I fell into my own dreamlike state, I began daydreaming of her. I fell so deeply into my thoughts I was awoken by her softly moaning. I was unintentionally pushing my inappropriate emotions into her altering her dreams. If I could have blushed, I would have but was relieved by the fact that she would never know. I couldn't help but smile and I pulled her even closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

Her scent was a trip. It didn't burn or rouse my hunger. I was glad the noxious undertone was gone; I believed that was from the morphine it now simply smelled clean. Like water, like rosewater. It was edged with sweetness but nothing like any other human. It had to be the anti depressants masking her blood. She was human, my food source but it was like hanging an apple in front of a lion. I had no desire for her blood, but I did desire her. I did. I admitted it to myself. I wanted her. I would have her. I felt her stir again only now it was because the sun was shining into her window. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I dreamt about you" she said in her sleepy haze.

"What did you dream about?" I asked curiously. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room.

"I can't tell you the whole dream, because it's just awkward, but at the end I dreamed that you were kneeling in front of me, and you held the sun in your hands. Then I saw my family in the background, waving…goodbye. She said her voice trailing off and a sorrow echoed in her last words. I watched sadly as a frown crossed her lips.

"It's never going to be over is it? There really gone." she said her voice stoic. I pulled her chin to look into my eyes.

"They're gone, but I'm not going to leave you. I can't replace them, but if you will have us, we want to be your new family." I told her so intently she looked down.

"I'd like that" she said. She looked toward the window, her green eyes glossed with tears sparkled as the sun reflected off her iris.

"Are you going to stay with me again tonight?" she asked, her voice echoed hope. It was like she was afraid I would abandon her.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you want me to. Now let's get you fed; I can hear Esme in the kitchen." I said, with a assurance in my voice. She smiled and flew forward pulling me in small damaged arms hugging me. I knelt down kissing her hair.

"It's going to be okay Jaina. I said, and then I took her hands in mine and gently pulled her out of bed.

She got up and walked to her bathroom. Alice walked in holding the plastic bags from the hospital with the clothes and toiletries Rosalie purchased for Jaina and handed them to me. I thanked her as nicely as I could and she smiled at me and exited. I tapped on Jaina's broken bathroom door and handed her the bags. She didn't speak only faintly smiled. I heard her struggling to get dressed.

"Ouch, darn thing" she said behind the door. When she came out she was dressed and ready for the day. I extended my hand and she took it. As we walked down the hall; my curiosity peaked.

"So Jaina, what did you dream about before I held the sun?" I asked again. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"No way, it's too embarrassing." She said shyly. I laughed but I didn't press it any more. I knew exactly what she was dreaming about, the soft moans that escaped her lips last night told me all the details I needed.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme went overboard and made pancakes, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and orange Juice. She took her plate and took a little of everything. She wandered to the dining room table and sat down to eat. I took her a glass of Juice and she sipped it slowly at first then gulped it down like she was dying of thirst. I poured her some more when Rosalie, Bella and Alice came in.

"Ready for a day of shopping" I felt a hint of excitement flood through her.

"That sounds wonderful but I don't have any money." she said looking down at her plate.

"Who needs money when you got plastic?" Alice shrilled. The sound of Alice's voice used to intoxicate me, but today it only irritated me. I kept my face blank so she wouldn't see my irritation. Then my sister Rosalie chimed in.

"Your family, get that though your head! And your family is LOADED!" Rosalie said excitedly. Jaina smiled so bright I was almost jealous that it wasn't me that induced the smile. I heard Carlisle come in with Bella, and hand Jaina her pills. She popped them in her mouth and I watched as she took another sip of her juice. She didn't gulp it this time. I watched mesmerized as her throat moved as swallowed the liquid. Bella interrupted my gaze when sat next to Jaina and started to shovel her food into her mouth. Edward was outside getting Emmett's Jeep ready for the trip, I heard him say before he took off out the door that they were going to need the space to bring back half the mall.

"Jasper, are you coming with us?" Jaina asked me.

"Of course; I told you that I wouldn't leave you." I replied. She smiled again, only this time it was for me. I felt the corners of my mouth lift and I couldn't hold back my own smile. This seemed to please her even more.

"Jasper why don't you and Jaina take my car, were going to need all the trunk space we can get." Rosalie said raising her eyebrows in a devilish way. I couldn't help but smile at my sister. I knew there was going to be plenty of room in the Jeep for us but, she was giving me the alone time I longed for. I didn't know how she knew but I now adored Rosalie.

"That's sounds like a plan. Is that alright with you Jaina?" I asked looking at her while she too began to eat her pancakes. The syrup glistened on her lips and I found myself staring at her mouth.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." she said then continued with her breakfast.

**Jaina's P. O.V.**

I was so embarrassed when I revealed to him that I dreamt of him. I was still half asleep when my confession came pouring out of my mouth. It was so real though; I dreamt that he had made love to me, on that stone bench in the garden. The one I had seen out my window, last night. He was so gentle but passionate. It was strange to have a dream like that, when I myself have never made love. I was a devout virgin; I was waiting for the perfect guy. I guess in my dreams he was it. I was so glad when he didn't push for me to tell him everything; he was satisfied with the g rated ending of the dream. I was so captivated with Jasper at this point. I barely now him; I just met him yesterday morning. This morning the girls wanted to go shopping for me. I was so excited. I scarfed down my breakfast, and when I was done, Jasper grabbed my plate and rushed it to the kitchen. He was back just as I was getting out of the chair. He grabbed my hand and we exited the dining room and to the garage.

He opened the door to Rosalie's car, for me. He was such a gentleman. He then closed it and blurred to the opposite side and got in. He started the car, and pulled out of the garage and continued down the drive. We were behind the Jeep and headed toward Seattle. I had just been there yesterday. The sky was cloudy and it lightly rained. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewel case containing a shiny silver c.d. I watched how he never took his eyes off the road, and inserted the disc. Music poured out the speakers. It was Breaking Benjamin, Dance with the devil.

"I love this song, well all their songs. It's my favorite band." I commented. He looked pleased.

"It's one of my favorites to. I always listen to their music when I paint now. It helps me get out the emotions on to the canvas.

"I'd love to see some of your work." I commented. He furrowed his brow, and sighed.

"Maybe someday." He said his voice low. I must have hit a sore spot. I know Rosalie said it was part of the demon. I was extremely curious to know what he painted. I should have let it go but I pushed.

"Well what do you paint?" I asked. He turned to look at me and half smiled.

"Ahh I don't know, whatever comes out on the canvas. I'm usually pretty high strung when I paint. It's really not that great. Just a outlet for when I'm upset." He said now acting casual, but the undertone told me he wasn't about to tell me a damn thing about what he painted and it was personal.

"What do you do in your spare time?" he asked glancing at me then back to the road.

"I played video games. Well one online video game. World of Warcraft, I also watched Bleach on online, and I read a lot of Japanese Manga. Mostly bleach. Some black cat. Too bad all my comics got burned up along with my laptop. I will have to start all over again." I said feeling not only the emotional loss of my family but the loss of all my possessions. I let out a large breath and continued to ramble.

"I was in the middle of saving up for a new laptop before the fire. Dell sells limited edition World of Warcraft laptops with Alliance or Horde symbols on the top of em. I got a job just so I could get one. I had 1200.00 saved but it's all gone. It was burned along with my comics." I explained, feeling a little disappointed.

"What do you play as, like if you could buy one right now. Horde or Alliance?" He asked me, his voice echoed genuine interest. It made me feel a little happier that he didn't think I was boring.

"Horde, defiantly Horde." I replied, I looked over at him, and he was smiling. I blushed and immediately looked down at my lap. He was so handsome when he did that.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked. It was like he was trying to find out minute details about me. Part of me wondered was it because he was interested and the other knew he was a solder and maybe he was just assessing me. It's a military tactic, in case we ever became enemies. I was insecure with him. He was too good to be true. He was beautiful and a little flirty, but in a second he would become subdued and distant. He was truly a mystery to me.

"Boondock Saints." I answered.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have seen so many, I can't pick one. Maybe the newest favorite is GI Joe. That movie was awesome. Did you see it?" he asked

"Yeah, I took my brother to see it not that long ago. He loved it." I said quietly trying hard to fight off the feelings of loss. He notice and took my hand in is. I felt a strange feeling overtake me, and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. What was he doing to me? I tried to act like I didn't notice. We drove for a while and I began to softly sing along, to the song breath. He didn't seem to mind.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

The drive back to Seattle was over quicker then I would have liked. I did find out that we like a lot of the same music and that she likes to sing in the car. She stayed awake the whole way as I attempted small talk. She didn't mind answering all my questions about I threw at her, I tried to make sure they were vague, not to include her family, but that didn't work. I asked her about a movie and I almost made her lose it. I took her hand and pushed in love. I don't know why I chose that emotion but I did. It worked and she calmed immediately I didn't want to bring up her family. We would talk about them later.

We arrived a little past 2 p.m. pulling into the parking lot of the mall. We all met at the entrance and Alice and Rosalie grabbed her hands and pulled her to at least 12 different shops. They bought her thousands of dollars worth of clothes and makeup, bedding, and miscellaneous things a girl couldn't do without. Emmett and I made at least six trips to the Jeep to pack it all away for the ride home. I would have hated everything about today except it was for her. I actually found myself smiling. She was so fucken cute when she smiled on her own.

Edward took her to a music store and picking out a bunch of C.D's for her. He tried to replace all the music she lost in the fire, and then some. Jaina and Edward got along wonderfully since unlike Bella she was very open to receiving gifts. She was very thankful. I didn't need to feel her emotions to know this. It was written on every pore of her face. Me and Emmett went next door and bought her an mp3 player, a Zen Vision W. It was awesome.

When we returned from the shop next door, Edward still had her occupied looking at more music. I snuck away alone to buy her a gift that would be strictly from me. While we talked in the car I found out she lost her Laptop computer. She said she spent a lot of her time on it playing an online game called World of Warcraft. She told me Dell sold World of Warcraft limited edition laptops with either the horde or alliance symbol on it. She actually got a job so she could buy one; she said she saved $1200.00 before the fire happened. The money burned along with everything else. She would have to start over. I was now determined to surprise her with one. There was a Dell store in the mall, and I knew exactly where it was. I told myself I would only be gone a few minutes. I was standing in front of it when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Bella standing behind me.

"So you gonna get her a laptop?" she said smiling wickedly at me.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well you're in front of the Dell store, and I know Jaina better than anyone. I'm sure she told you how much she loves World of Warcraft." She said stating it like fact. I never thought about asking Bella about her. They were practically sisters. I could use her advice.

"You caught me, but it has to be a surprise." I said looking at her with all the seriousness I could muster but I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Edward's got her in Musicland, we have plenty of time to spec it and get it hidden in the Jeep before she looks for us" she said focusing on me. I knew I was probably dazzling her unintentionally but I defiantly needed her help.

"Let's get shopping then." I said grabbing her small hand in mine and entering the large store.

We bought her a black and red Horde limited edition laptop. We upgraded everything that could be upgraded. It was packed with memory and storage; it had the fastest processor and latest graphics and sound card. I also bought her a World of Warcraft laptop bag and trackball mouse. Bella said she preferred them over a standard mouse.

Bella and I exited the store and turned toward the exit. We ran to the Jeep like school children laughing and racing. I let her beat me; though she knew I would have won if we weren't in public. She was a sweet girl helping me like she did. We stashed it under a bunch of bags me and Emmet stowed away an hour ago,

"I can't wait to see her face!" Bella exclaimed.

"Me too, God I hope she likes it!" I exclaimed.

"Like it! She will love it!" Bella assured me. I smiled at the girl grabbing her hand and pulling her onto my back for a piggy back ride back to the mall. I put her down when we reached the door and ran down the long passageways toward Music land.

I saw her smiling ear to ear as Edward piled at least 50 CD's on the countertop at the register. He paid for them and handed her the bags. They walked out of the store toward us. Rosalie met up with us seconds later. Bags filled with towels and blankets she had chosen for Jaina's room.

"You ready for lunch girls?" Edward asked smiling at Bella. He lifted her off the ground and hugged her. She giggled loudly as he swung her around. He set her down and took her hand.

"I'm starving!" Jaina said smiling.

"Let's go to the food court, I want an Orange Julius and pretzel." Bella stated. We all walked toward the food court where we encountered a bunch of teenagers. I was slammed by the emotions; lust and envy. We walked to the counter and ordered there food.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked Jaina. She smiled warmly, and nodded yes.

"I am having a wonderful time, being with all of you. I feel really bad about having you all spend so much on me, but Rosalie and Alice keep insisting. I just hope that they know I am so grateful." She explained.

"I know you are, and they know too. Don't feel bad; just let us take care of you. You needed a day to be happy." I said, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a brief hug. When the servers was finished getting their food together, they put it on two red trays. I grabbed Jaina's tray and Edward grabbed Bella's. I noticed Rosalie and Alice were nowhere to be found. I knew them to well; they were taking this opportunity to search out the other stores for more necessities.

I followed behind her as Bella and Jaina found a table. I noticed the table next to ours was occupied by four boys in their late teens and two girls. They didn't even act like they noticed us. They were loud and obnoxious like all teenagers, so I tried to block them out. Everything seemed to be going fine, till the simplest of acts, caused a downward spiral of events.

Jaina took off her jacket and hooked it around the chair. She was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt that Rosalie had gotten for her. She forgot her arm warmers today. She seemed to be more comfortable in her own skin, and I was happy about that. She needed to be. She needed to accept that it was now a part of her. I had just wished the rest of the world felt the way I did. I watched as she sat down and began eating a soft pretzel she ordered. Bella and Jaina carried on a conversation, but they were distracted by someone gasping.

I watched as Edwards's expression instantaneously flashed anger and sympathy. The emotions I felt corresponded with Edwards's expression. They were mentally insulting Jaina. I heard them mock her under their breath, and I prayed she didn't hear them. She didn't but that was short lived as the comments grew louder. She at first pretended she didn't hear but I knew she did when she pushed her uneaten food in front of her. I felt a wave of humiliation and embarrassment roll off of her.

"Don't let them get to you. Just finish your pretzel and we can go." Bella whispered. She shook her head okay, but I could see her eyes cloud with tears. She grabbed her drink and took a sip when a loud comment came shouting out to her. They no longer tried to hide their disrespect.

"Aww that's disgusting. Why the fuck would display that shit, if you knew you looked that fucken sick." A deep voice said loudly making sure we heard every word. I felt my blood boil. I shot them a murderous look.

"God look at her arms! That is just fucking gross! I totally can't eat anymore" One of the girls hissed. I stood up unable to allow this to continue. I was trying to keep my temper under control I knew this was something kids did, but I would not allow them to insult Jaina.

"That's enough, keep your fucken comments to yourself." I uttered angrily. I returned to my seat, and looked at Jaina sorrowfully. A single tear had escaped those liquid green eyes, and rolled down her cheek. They were quiet for about a minute. I looked over at them just as one of the females leaned in to the other girl and whispered something in her ear. She didn't know what we were and that I heard every syllable that she uttered.

"I wonder if he puts a bag over her head when he fucks her, I don't understand why wicked hot guys pick the ugliest fucken chicks." She whispered.

"I don't know, she is defiantly a girl you would have to fuck in the dark." The other one murmured. They both broke out in a string of laughter. One of the boys with them looked at them annoyed and stood up, looking right at me.

"Man, take that ugly bitch home! I'm sick of looking at her." He shouted. I sat up and confronted the tall blonde haired teenager that was insulting her.

"You better watch your fucking mouth boy!" I yelled my fists balled tightly.

"Or what pretty boy, are you going to make me?" he hissed.

"You're going to wish you never said that" I said placing myself in front of him. I was inches from his face. Three other boys stood by his side now.

"Take that fucking ugly freak home, your scaring the children!" he said spitefully.

"Kick his ass Casey!" one of his friends shouted. I never took my eyes off of him, until my peripheral vision spotted Jania who was now crying gathering her jacket and quickly putting it back on. Edward was by my side and pulled me by my shoulder.

"Jasper, their children." he whispered. I didn't care, I wanted them dead. I pulled myself together, calming the situation. I smiled at him, and tilted my head to the left.

"We will meet again, and you pay for this." I said coolly. I went to walk away but was stopped in my tracks by his next comment.

"Go fuck yourself asshole and take that walking science project with you. Ugly fucking bitch!" he yelled.

I snapped. I felt Edward trying to grab hold of me, but I was faster this time. I grabbed that boy by his shoulders and slammed my head into his. He instantly dropped, blood pouring from his nose. I quickly stopped breathing thinking to myself don't kill him. I hadn't hunted in days, I knew my eyes were black as pitch. My throat burned out of control. If we were alone, he would have been a dead man. I watched as his friends backed off instantly from the look I gave them. I kneeled down and pulled his face up with my hands. He looked dazed.

"Apologize to my friend, and this will be over. If you don't I'll find you, and I will kill you." I said my words frosted in ice.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said quickly, his voice shaking from fear.

"I told you to watch your fucken mouth, maybe next time you'll listen." I stated, I stood quickly and saw Jaina's tear stained eyes, but the corners of her mouth were pulled up. She approved of me standing up for her. She ran to me and threw her arms around me and pulled me toward the exit. Bella and Edward were right behind us.

"Thank you Jasper." she said. We all walk fast, not wanting to have to deal with security or possibly an officer. When we got to the car, I called Alice and Rose to go to the Jeep. It was only a minute before they were rushing out, bags of god knows what clutched in their tiny hands. They threw there bags in the back of my car, telling me the jeep was packed full.

What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Just some teenagers being assholes; I'm surprised you didn't see this coming Alice, with your flawless visions and all." I said smugly. I knew I was just looking for someone to blame.

"They don't always work like that Jasper! You know that! I don't see everything!" she said with disdain in her voice.

"I would have never put Jaina in a situation like that if I had known!" She said again defending herself. I watched Jasper pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Fuck it, it doesn't matter. I need to get back. I need to hunt." I confessed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, if I knew…" Alice said but was cut off by Jaina.

"It's not your fault. I need to learn to deal with this. I'm sure it won't be the last time I get my feelings hurt by some stupid kid. I need to learn how to ignore it. Besides it didn't change the fact that I had a wonderful day." She stated and giving Alice a warm smile. I narrowed my eyes as I watched them both. The smile Jaina gave Alice was fake. I felt her anguish. I felt her self-loathing. She could fool them, but not me. We watched as Alice walked toward the jeep and I opened the door for Jaina. I motioned for her to get in. She looked up at me with that same fake smile, and hugged me. I gently hugged her back, and then I pulled her gently away. I motioned again for her to get in. She obeyed, and fastened her seat belt.

I walked human speed to the other side. I opened the door, got in and started it. I flashed her a smile just as fake as hers had been to assure her that I wasn't angry anymore before I headed us home.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction.**

**Chapter Seven **

**My room**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

On the way home she was quiet. I broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry that happened Jaina." I said trying to through her some kind of positive emotion. She half smiled.

"I'll just have to get used to it. They were right though, I am kind of repulsive. She said looking down at her arms.

"Don't you say that, its not true." I snapped. She looked quickly at me then back down. I could tell the day was settling in on her and she was sorting through it. It was going to be a long time till she accepted it.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I was having a great day. I got so many wonderful things. It was like my life was piecing itself together. Edward was so kind to replace all my music. I was so excited about ripping the songs off the discs and putting them on my mp3 player. I would have to borrow a computer but at least I'd have my music back. Everything was going great. Why did that have to happen. I never new people could be so cruel. I forgot for a while that I was different. I felt like a normal teenage girl.

A grand shopping trip made special for me and it was ruined. I felt awful that it came to a screeching halt because of some callous teenage boys. Boys. No boy is going to want me and I knew it. They only made it more evident. I was ugly. I cant change it with all the makeup and clothes It was still lingering under the pigment and fabric. I was again depressed even as Jasper did his best to alter it.

The drive home felt like forever. I didn't want to be around anyone anymore. I would only embarrass them. I knew I did. Edward had a mortified look on his face. Jasper stood up for me but I'm sure he did it to save face. He must have been embarrassed to. I wont put them in that situation, even though it gave me great satisfaction when Jasper stood up for me. I didn't expect him to but he did. It was amazing. I wanted that boy to suffer like I was suffering. My wish was fulfilled. I now only longed to be beautiful.

I would never make the mistake not to cover up as much as I could. School was going to be hell, I would have to plan everything to keep my disfigurement secret. I was now the proud owner of things I've never had before. Designer clothes and cosmetics. I should be thrilled but they were only going to be props to cover the truth. I would try to blend in and not draw anymore attention to my self. If that didn't work maybe they would consider home school. When we got home they had all the bags in the house before I made it to the door.

Esme was remolding my room while I was gone. I was so surprised when I wandered up to my room and found that I now had a grand four post bed like Rosalie's it was a redwood with ivy etched into the pillars. It had pail pink mosquito lacing held back by angelic pink satin ropes. My carpet was a dusty pink along with my walls and they were bordered by white crown molding. I had a matching red wood dresser with a large mirror with the same ivy etching as the bed. I also had a chest of drawers that was part of the set. By my bed was a matching night stand and a pink glass fairy lamp.

I also noticed in the sitting area was a redwood desk with a twisted rot iron lamp. It was all so beautiful. Pictures in redwood frames lined the walls. The paintings were of a fantasy theme like fairy's and unicorns and phoenix's rising from the ash. Rosalie was behind me with Esme, huge smile painted on there perfect faces.

"Do you like it. I got the bedding to match." Rosalie asked anticipating what I might say.

"Its perfect, Its beyond perfect, I said turning to hug them. I was happy and for a moment completely forgot the disaster that took place hours ago.

"I'll be back in a while, me Jasper, Emmet and Edward are going to hunt. Jasper said you will be fine for an hour, try not to think about anything just focus on putting all your things away, okay. She said reassuring me.

"I'll be fine, I will be so busy, I wont even notice your gone. I said smiling at her. She kissed my cheek and disappeared down the stairs.

I noticed immediately when Jasper was gone. My heart ached and the pain crept but I kept busy with Esme. The anti depressants were taking the edge off. We put on my bedding and arranged the 12 pillows Rosalie bought for me. She then helped me put away all the clothing. Hanging up my shirts and dresses, and folding my jeans and stashing them in the drawers. She put my nightgowns in the top drawer and my under things in the second drawer. She put the jewelry box Alice picked on top of my dresser.

Esme then took out the small boxes from the jewelry store bag, and put the earrings, bracelets and charms in my jewelry box. She also found the train case that opened on top and folded down to expose a ton of compartments on top of the dresser and then grabbed a bag packed with cosmetics.

She opened the tiny packages and stowed then in case, by type. Eye shadow with eye shadow, lipstick with lipstick. She put the expensive pack of brushes in the side compartment and snapped it shut. She picked up another bag and pulled out six boxes of perfume. She put them in a row in front of the mirror. She did this so quick it was impossible to stop watching her graceful movements. She had it all organized and put away in twenty minuets. Then she worked on the towels and shoes. Putting the shoes in a row in the closet and towels away in the towel closet. She pointed to a shelf and handed me the bags of CD's. You can store them over there. It finally looks like someone lives here.

Did you get all your school supplies?" she asked sweetly.

"No, we didn't get to finish shopping because people were making fun of me." I said. It was amazing with those few words I felt all of the events today slam into me. I felt my mouth pull down on its own and I fought back the pain in my chest. Esme looked at me and worry flashed across her face and she pulled me into her arms.

"Bastards" she whispered. "Don't you worry, sweetheart, they'll get what's coming to them. We will go online tomorrow and order the rest of the things you need." She said softly.

"Jasper beat one of em up." I said sniffling. She burst out laughing

"That's my boy." she said trying to control her laughter, I couldn't help but to snort and laugh along with her.

"He's a scrapper, that one is. He'll fight to the death for someone he loves." she chimed. Loves, how impossible, they don't even know me that well but they loved me already. I was falling completely in love with them to. I was so tired. It was 9 pm. I was ready for bed.

Esme noticed the sleepy look I gave her and she went and got me some pajama's. She chose the silky black tank top and shorts PJ set. She walked over and helped me take off my t-shirt. I hissed at the pain of the fabric of my t-shirt caught my stitches. She then slipped on the top over my head and I fished my arms though the opening. The silk felt cool against my skin, I stood up and removed my jeans kicking them off. I pulled on the shorts and crawled into my new bed. The 2000 count Egyptian cotton sheets felt like silk as I crawled in-between them and the silk comforter stuffed in down was heavy and warm.

I felt like I was sinking in a cloud. Esme disappeared down the stairs and was back before I could blink. She handed me my meds and a bottle of water. I took them and she sat next to me and hummed softly as she stroked my face. I drifted quickly into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jared's help**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I hunted with my family quickly, absorbing the energy and strength through the blood of my furry victims. I only longed to go home. I didn't' even wait for the others before I ran full speed back to the house, I burst through the door and up the stairs to Jaina. I opened the door to find Esme, humming one of the melodies that Edward had composed for her.

She was asleep. Lying peacefully with out me. I put my hand on Esme's shoulder. She looked up and smiled moving from the spot next to Jaina for me to replace. She kissed me on the top of my head and left the room closing the door gently behind her.

I watched over her and monitored her well being. When the sun rose through her window she stirred and awoke. She looked up at me her eyes beaming straight into mine. She didn't speak, just stared.

"Are you okay, Jaina?" I asked. She didn't answer. She sat up and looked around the room. Her emotions were confusing, they were going from one to another. She scanned her room.

"Its nice isn't it?" she asked me. I felt the guilt rolling off her in waves.

"Beautiful" I answered. She looked down at her hands.

"I wish I could know that there okay." she said her voice low. I knew what I had to do at that moment, and I really didn't want to ask. Jared could find out for her, and lets just say we had our moments.

I got up without a moment to give myself a second thought and was softly rapping on Alice's door. Alice answered, her hair messy from what I could guess was a romantic session between her and Jared. I normally would have been angry, but It didn't bother me this time.

"I know what you want, he is preparing himself to find them. It shouldn't take him long. Bring her in here when she gets dressed." she said reaching her small hand and stroking my cheek.

"Thank you Alice." I said quietly. I turned and raced back to Jaina. I opened the door and saw her standing in the window, brushing her hair as she looked out to the courtyard. She turned to face me and she tried to smile. I knew it wasn't sincere.

"I don't want to freak you out but I want you to try something." I told her calmly.

"What." she stated. Her voice was a little cold.

"Bella told you about Jared, didn't she." I asked. My voice matching her cool tone.

"Yeah he can talk to animals" she stated again coolly. "Yeah and the dead" I said flatly. She looked at me with a look of surprise. She bolted out the door and ran to Alice's room.

"Alice! Alice! Please open the door!" she cried.

Alice opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"Jaina, calm down. I need to explain something to you, okay." She said with a serious tone. Jaina calmed instantly looking desperate and somber. "This is extremely dangerous for you. It takes everything from Jared to do this and when he comes out, his animal side is sometimes all that is left till her hunts. We need to get Emmett and Edward to guard him while he does this for you. Jasper you need to be a buffer between Jaina and Jared okay" she asked politely.

"Of course." I said. Jaina disappeared down the hallway, no doubt collecting the boys.

"You sure about this Jasper" She asked.

"There is no other way. She will heal much faster, if she knows there okay." I told her.

"I had a vision he attacks her, he will attack her." She said.

"We can handle it." I said smiling at her. Jaina was being carried up the stairs by Emmett.

"So what's the 911" Emmett said putting Jaina down. "Little bird here, only said it was an emergency and we needed to high tale it to your room." Emmett stated.

"Jared is going to try to contact Jaina's family." Alice replied.

"Man…Is that a good idea? You know he goes all ape nuts when he crosses over." Emmett said looking down at Jaina.

"Please Emmett, Please help me." Jaina pleaded.

"Yeah Yeah, alright no problem You just get away fast as soon as he is completely under, yeah understand?" Emmett said sternly.

"I promise" she said beaming. A true smile on her face.

"Well lets get started" Alice said opening her bedroom door. Jared was sitting on his knee's in the middle of the room on the floor. Jaina went to the far left side. I followed close behind her. Edward and Emmett flanked Jared ready to hold him down if he went insane.

"I'll do my best to find them. Come here Jaina." he said softly. I was right behind her ready to pounce. She kneeled in front of him and he took her face in his hands. I need to find a link to them, I don't want to scare you so you need to trust me." he said looking at her face for conformation.

"I trust you" she said. I watched him pull her face close to his. He tilted his head and covered her slightly parted mouth with his. To the naked eye it looked like a kiss, till I saw his mouth pull away and a faint gold light was being pulled from her mouth and into his. He was reading her soul, to link her to her parents. He repeated this movement absorbing her life energy though her mouth.

I only saw him do this one other time for Esme. He found her son. I should have been more aware of my surroundings but I was captivated. I couldn't move, only watch. When the link was made he started shaking.

"MOVE HER!" Jared ground out. His body convulsed and then went limp. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into my arms. She looked scared, and excited at the same time. Her eyes never left him. It seemed like hours but it was only minuets when his head shot up.

"Jaina, Jaina, baby. A voice that was very feminine came though his mouth. "Momma!" Jaina exclaimed and attempted to pull free from my grasp.

"Ohh baby, I miss you so much, I don't have much time. Me and dad are fine. Danny is fine, don't cry over us any more baby." the voice said sweetly.

"Momma I want to be with you!" Jaina cried.

"No baby, you cant come with us. You'll see us again someday but know we can see you when ever we want. We are never far away. You have to stay. We get to see the futures of the ones we love. You have such an adventure set out for you! You need to be strong, and live. Live for us. Do all the things we didn't get to do." she said softly.

"Mom, I cant do this without you." Jaina sobbed.

Yes you can. You have a new family. They will love you like we love you. Your not alone. We are so happy where were at. The world we live in now is timeless. Just think of what heaven would be like and multiply how wonderful it is by a billion. Its indescribable. I am so happy, I want you to be happy too. Just know time is something that is bound by your world. Baby, I promise you will see us again, but not for a long long time. We will always be here." She said, joy coating her words.

"I don't understand how you can be so happy, when I'm so lost with out you all." Jaina said slightly bitter.

"Sweetheart one day you will, Embrace your new family, and move on. We will always love you but our time together is over for now. Nothing is permanent. Know that we will always watch over you.

"I love you mom." she wept quietly.

My time is up here. I got to go. Remember we love you baby. The voice said softly.

"Mamma no don't go!" she cried and struggled. Jared's face fell to the floor. Her knee's collapsed and I caught her before she hit the ground.

Jared face flew up and his eyes were stark black with out warning he lunged at us only to be grabbed and thrown to the floor by Edward and Emmett. He was snarling and biting and growling. He fought with everything to get to Jaina. She let out a scream and I was half way out the door before she could see him lose it any longer.

I set her down when she was safe in her room. She stumbled to her bed.

"There happy and they left me here to rot!" she bellowed. "I want to die!" she screamed.

"Stop it!" I yelled at her. She turned to face me, her face was a mixture of shock and fear. "Be thankful that they are happy and in a good place! Why isn't that enough for you! Do you think you're the only one here who's lost someone that they love! We all lost our families! I lost mine in the war, Edward to influenza, Esme lost a child! Be happy knowing that they are waiting for you and there in no hurry for you to join them!" I screamed at her flailing my hands in the air. I didn't care that I was making her cry, I didn't feel sympathy for her at this moment only anger. "Pull your head out of your ass and move on!" I yelled my tantrum unyielding.

"I don't have anyone to live for!" She yelled back at me.

"YOU HAVE ME!" I screamed, instantly regretting my words. She looked at me like I had two heads. I felt stupid. I looked down thinking of what to say next.

"You don't even know me" she said coldly.

"Yeah and at this rate I never will." I said acid coating my words. I forced myself to look at her, to glare at her. I sneered shaking my head and exited the room as fast as I could.

I ran out the house and into the forest. I was a fool to think I would find a place in her heart. She didn't have one. I hunted for hours sometimes just killing the animals for the sake of killing them. I hated everything and everyone at this time. I was busy ripping a dear to pieces when I was startled by Emmett.

"Bro what the fuck are you doing?" He asked me shock covering his face.

"Hunting" was all I muttered.

"Fuck bro you look like a fucken serial killer, your covered head to toe with blood. I know I shouldn't talk about table manners but bro your supposed to drink there blood not bath in it." he said looking at me almost as if he were afraid for my well being.

"I'm pissed right now, I just need some time to sort my shit out!" I huffed.

"Yeah, well go home, shower and do something other then killing off the entire herd of deer. What happened to make you so crazy, was it your little lovers spat with Jaina?" he asked mocking me.

"She ain't nothing to me! I like being alone, I'm done with her, I not going to be her walking Prozac pill any fucking more. She can deal on her own. From now on it would be best if she kept her distance from me." I sneered.

"Dude, your mad. I get it. But it's a stupid fight. She's 17 give her a break." he said trying to calm me.

"She needs me one minuet then she's a bitch the next. I did her a favor and starts with that I wanna die bull shit or the 'You don't even know me'. Fuck I don't want to know her now. She isn't the only one who's lost. We all lost! I'm not going to sugar coat it any more for her. She had our sympathy. We took her in. We did all we can to make her comfortable. She KNOWS her family if fine. She's been here two days Emmett and that's two days to fucken long! When she turns 18 she out of our house." I screamed.

"Bro let it go. She just got here. She's a kid. She doesn't know any better. We deal differently then humans to loss. It takes them months sometimes years to recover. It took you forever to get over Alice if you ever got over her at all. She's human. Not superhuman like you and me. She needs time and patients, which I know isn't one of your virtues." he said calmly.

"I'm over Alice. I don't need anyone." I spat.

"Fine, but if it makes you feel better, I need ya. You're my brother and I am not going to lose you because of some girl. Go to Denali till she's gone. Go hang with Tanya for a while if you don't want to be around her, but she has no place to go till she's 18. I hope you stay but if you cant, go to Alaska and come back when your ready." he said. Emmett's face downcast. He never let shit get to him. He really didn't want me to go. He was my brother and best friend. I couldn't leave him. I decided then I would stop my tantrum and deal with it.

"Sorry Em, Your right. No I'm not going anywhere. Who else will play guitar hero with ya. I'll cope." I said slapping him on the shoulder lightly. He looked up with a broad smile on his face.

"Lets go home, you need a shower you got deer guts stuck all over you. I think it's a good look for ya but I think Esme will have a cow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 9 **

**Bad Decision Leads to Confrontation **

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I cant believe it. My family was fine is some grand place more perfect then any heaven I could imagine. It was defiantly my mothers voice. I heard her voice. I felt her presence. I felt lost with out her. I wanted desperately to join them. Then Jasper, I never had anyone that angry with me. I was scared. He scared me. I didn't belong here. In this perfect room inside this perfect house.

I made a snap decision. I went into the bathroom and found my razor. I carefully pried the plastic apart pulling off one of the perfectly sharp blades. I locked my door and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. The perfect pink walls and the dusty rose carpet would be the last thing I would see. No note was necessary. If they caught me it would only further seal my doom. I knew that only Carlisle was able to resist human blood, and he was at the hospital. Jasper had been gone for hours, I was hoping he would return in time to finish me off quick. It didn't look like he was coming back, so my death would be somewhat slow.

With Jasper gone and only the antidepressants taking off the bare edge of my depression off. It was all to easy to shove the blade into my wrist making a length wise cut up my wrist. Suicide rule number one go down the road not across. The thick red blood bubbled out like a stream. It started to saturate the carpet. I didn't care. I repeated the action with the other arm. The blood flowed in rivets. I ran my fingers thought my hair, the blood pooling down the sides of my cheeks. Just then I heard the knob of my door start to turn. It clicked as the lock caught. Then tapping.

"Jaina open the door." The voice called. I was disorientated but I knew that voice. It was Jasper.

"Open the door" The voice said more sternly.

"No go away!" I yelled.

"OPEN THE FUCKEN DOOR NOW!!!" He bellowed.

"NO GO AWAY!" I screamed. The door burst open the frame cracked. I hid my hands behind my back. He looked at me and at the floor.

"What have you done." was all he said.

Jasper POV

I kicked in the door to see her standing there her hands pulled behind her back but her face and hair were covered in blood. Her scentless blood. It wouldn't have bothered me other then the visual. I felt my stomach Knot. I felt the monster inside stir in its cage. Its been so long since I had it. I wanted it, no I needed it.

"What have you done?" was all I asked. I felt myself snap. The monster was free. I cruelly smiled at her.

"What do you have hidden behind your back." I asked my voice was soft, I was coaxing her.

"Nothing" she said quickly. I took a step forward and she took a step back.

"We shall see about that." I said staring daggers at her. I moved so quick she couldn't recoil. She only fell back. She crawled backwards toward a corner cowering, one of her hands enclosed around something silver. Her wrists were slit and flowing. I felt her fear and it only drove me further. I grabbed her shoulders picking her up and slammed her into the wall. She had a razor in her hand and she tried to swipe it to my face but I caught her hand. I twisted her wrist till she dropped the sliver of metal. It wouldn't hurt me but I wanted her to feel how defenseless she truly was. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them up above her head in my hands her blood flowing freely over my fingers.

"What's wrong Jaina, You look scared. Isn't this what you wanted? To join your family?" I asked her in a mocking tone. She was crying loudly, struggling to free herself from my grasp. I was enjoying her fear.

"Jasper, please…I'm sorry….Please your scaring me." she gasped out.

"Funny, to me it looks like you wanted to die. I'm an expert at death. Its what I do." I said pulling both her hands into one of my hands and the other snaking around into her hair. I jerked her head back sternly, being careful not to snap her neck. I made her look into my jet black eyes.

"Just ask and I'll take you home to them." I said coldly. Her eyes were wide with fear. It was only making this more fun.

"Jasper, I made a mistake. Please I want to live." she said her voice cracked at every syllable.

"Live, but why? You have no one to live for." I asked coolly.

"I have you." she whispered. I looked down and sighed. Then I looked back at her scared face.

"But I don't even know you" I said just as coldly as she said to me. I was lost inside myself when another voice echoed into my brain reaching me.

"Jasper" Emmett spoke. "Let her go dude, you don't want to do this." He said. He was scared. It was evident in his voice. I knew he was afraid to tackle me, he might make me snap her neck in the fall. I didn't take my eyes off of her. I didn't answer. I couldn't move.

"Jasper please let her go" he said. He put one of his large hands on my shoulder, and slowly pushed me back. I let her go and she sank to the floor.

"Call Carlisle Em, tell him we got a suicidal child on our hands." I said coldly. Her eyes flashed up to mine. I looked at my hands they were covered in blood. I put my index finger in my mouth and sucked off the blood instantly spitting it out on her.

"By the way your blood taste shit, Id rather eat dog and I hate dog." I sneered at her and turned and ran out the room to my own room and slammed the door.

Once inside I walked into my bathroom and washed the blood off my hands. The monster long ago retreated by Emmett's voice but I kept asking myself would I really have killed her. I answered my self. No I let the monster out but I had complete control over him. I was just punishing her. I was curious to wonder why Alice had not seen it but then I remembered she and Jared went to Alaska to hunt big game. She was so focused on him that she had a habit of blocking her visions. I was actually proud of myself for not killing her. Usually I would have been ashamed. Ashamed of what. Teaching her a lesson on be careful what you wish for.

It was stupid to damage her arms even more. It was stupid to try and kill herself. Even more stupid to change your mind. I was angry. I remained angry. Carlisle came and fixed her up and sedated her for the night. He came to check on me. I told Carlisle the truth. He wasn't happy with the way I went about it but he did agree she probably wouldn't attempt that again. I knew I was being a jerk to her. But I was now determined not to get attached to her. I would now avoid her. Bella and Edward spent the night in her room, that night no doubt to protect her from me. I didn't care what they thought. She deserved what ever she got.

I decided I needed to get out of here. I hoped out my window and ran to the garage. I grabbed my leather jacket off the seat of my bike and pulled my arms through. I hoped on my bike started her up and drove. I drove for hours, it was like I was racing against my thoughts. I only thought of her. I couldn't stop thinking of her face, her hair, her blood. I detested her and at the same time I wanted her. I argued with my self. The weak one inside ready to run to her and pull her into my arms and tell her how scared I was to lose her. While the stronger on kept kicking that idea down, telling myself not to fall for her. She was not good for us. She didn't want us. She could never love us.

I battled every thought Deep into the night and all through the morning. I didn't want to go home. But leaving would kill Esme and Emmett. I turned around and drove back to my home. I hoped I would have the courage and conviction to stand by the decision I had made on the long ride home. To avoid her, I would not allow myself to be hurt further by this creature. I was strong only skin deep inside I was a wounded child. I would destroy me to fall in love with her only for her to die.

**Please Review....I Am BEGGING YOU......EVEN IF YOU HATE IT REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction.**

**Chapter 10 **

**Regret**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling groggy. The sedation from last night still swimming in my blood. My wrists throbbed with agony. I hurt myself even more. I was hurt and angry, I wanted to die, or so I thought.

The second it became more real with Jasper telling me he would do it for me. I didn't want it anymore. I was terrified. It became immanent. It became real. Even Carlisle said I didn't cut deep enough. It would have stopped on its own. Maybe I knew that already. It was a superficial wound. I didn't know why or what I was doing. I was just upset. I didn't really want to die, It was childish and now I was embarrassed.

Carlisle said it could have been an imbalance, my actions triggered by events but were driven by the fact the antibiotic I was on was wreaking havoc on the anti depressants making it a driving force to do the opposite of what they were prescribed to do. Suicide was a side effect. It made me feel a little better but still I was humiliated.

Edward was staring at me from the corner chair. Bella was asleep, sitting on his lap, her face resting on his shoulder. He didn't move just watched. I sat up and wobbled into the bathroom. Edward woke Bella and she shot up and ran catching the door before it closed, forcing her way into bathroom.

"I wont leave you alone, till I know you wont do that again." she cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh Bella, what have I done. I never wanted to hurt you, or cause more problems for all of you. I didn't know what I was doing but I do now. I promise I wont do it again. I swear, I'll never put you through this again. Please forgive me." I said crying.

"I forgive you, but next time when you feel like you don't have any other choice come talk to me. I'll tell you how much I need you to be around. I'll tell you how much you mean to me. It would have killed me to lose you." She said her hands pulled my shoulders to her and she hugged me so tight. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for dear life. I cried into her shoulder. I let it all out. I sobbed until all my tears were gone. I felt better knowing she at least didn't hate me. I wasn't sure about the others. I was now nervous. I looked into her angelic face and asked her.

"Do the others hate me now? Are they really really mad?" I begged her to answer me. She smiled.

"No they don't hate you, there were scared that's all." she said warmly. She was trying to reassure me.

"Jasper?" I asked so low it was barely audible.

"He hasn't come out of his room." she said. I sank to the floor and pulled my knee's up to my chest and laid my head on my knee's. I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper, I am so sorry." I sobbed quietly to myself. Bella sank to her knees and brushed the hair from my face.

"It will all be fine, you need to pull yourself together. You start school in two weeks. Focus on building a new life. Me and the Cullen's are not going to abandon you. Jasper will get over it. You got me and rose and Edward." She said smiling.

"That's right, you got us" Edward said standing in the door way smiling.

"Jasper is an emotional time bomb. He just needs time to sort his own feeling out. And when he does he'll be his old self again. Trust me. Ive known him for a long long time." Edward said a crooked smile washed across his face. This smile seemed to make Bella blush. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower get dressed and start my life over today. I promise I wont do anything stupid again." I said gently coaxing them out of the bathroom. I closed the door behind them. I heard her and Edward laughing and then a pause and then a whimper. It made me smile to know they must be kissing.

I walked to the shower and turned it on hot. The steam filling the room I stepped in and let the water rinse the dried blood that was left I'm my hair, and under my nails. I felt all the bad rinse away with the water. I felt renewed. I felt alive. I got out dried off and opened the door a little to pear into my room. It was empty.

I opened the bathroom door and ran over to my closet and dresser. I got dressed quickly. Blue jeans and a pink tank top. I slipped on the pink arm warmers and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I slipped on my pink converse and ran downstairs to find Esme. She was in the kitchen cooking. I ran over to her and held her. I apologized over and over again. She kissed my head and face and smiled making me promise her to never scare her like that again. I ate like a horse that morning. Rosalie found me rinsing my dishes and she grabbed me up into her arms and hugged me.

"Don't you do that again to me bitch" she said half laughing half crying.

"I wont I promise, it was stupid" I said shame coating my words.

"You're my family now. I wont lose you!" she said looking me in the eyes holding me at arms length away.

"Rosalie will you take me shopping so I can get my school supplies. I also need a bathing suit." I said smiling

"Yeah, great, okay, ill grab my bag and meet you in the garage I want a new bathing suit to." she said and then she was gone. I finished with my dishes. I walked to the staircase and look toward the direction of Jaspers room. I wanted to apologize to him but I couldn't bring my self to do it. He hated me. I noticed he took away all emotional support from me. It was now bearable knowing my family was fine. I could only feel sorry for myself.

I was lost in thought looking up the steep stairwell my hand on the railing. I heard a door close and I turned to see Jasper. He wasn't in his room he was gone, that whole time. He took off his leather jacket he used for riding his bike and hung it in the closet. He only glanced at me and walked toward the stairs.

I was hoping he would say something but he didn't he walked past me careful not to touch me and walked up the stairs to his room. I sat on the bottom stair. I felt my heart break. He hated me. I deserved this. I was such a bitch to him. He was so hateful to me. There was no fixing this. Nothing I could say or do would fix this between us. I liked him so much and the more I thought about never being friends again the more my heart cracked.

"You coming" Rosalie said from the front door looking worried.

"Ahh, yeah sorry bout that. Lets go." I rushed out the door and Rosalie caught my hand in hers and we walked to the garage we got in her car and headed out to port angels.

Jaspers P.O.V

Seeing her in the stairway was a sight I'll never forget. She was so sad. Her emotions hit me like a bullet tearing through the flesh of my dead heart. It took everything I had to walk past her. It took everything I had to hide my feelings so they didn't creep up on my face.

I walked slow up the steps but I really wanted to run. She left right after. I looked out the window to see her and Rosalie drive off. I wondered where they were going. I walked to my stereo and turned it up loud to drown my thoughts. It was 37 stitches by drowning pool blaring through my speakers. I focused on the lyrics to barricade thoughts of her, but it didn't work. I kept seeing her. I was losing it. I was losing control.

I focused again now this time by the box sitting in the corner. It was the laptop I still haven't given to her. I thought about breaking it into a thousand tiny pieces. But Instead I grabbed a blank canvas and my charcoal.

I scrapped the charcoal and rubbed at the cloth board. It began to take shape. I felt my frustration pour out into the black etchings. There was nothing careful or cautious about my movements but a shape appeared. I work on it for hours before I admitted to myself it was her. It was her face her throat her shoulders. I slammed the canvas down on the art table and grabbed my brushes, and oils and pigments. I began mixing and painting like a madman.

The music was all the same theme. Dark hard and full of loss. I noticed the sun setting and I switched on my lights. I was lost in it all. I was a mess. I was covered in the remnants of my art. I ruined my shirt. I didn't care. When it was complete and perfect. I sat back and stared at it. I looked into her eyes on the canvas.

I felt my heart break. I stumbled back and landed on my butt. I pulled my knees up and buried my face in my legs. I cried. There were no tears only venom pooling from my eyes but the pain was the same. I was alone. I had been alone and now I ruined my chance at ever changing that. I showed her the monster inside me. I scared her to death. I was so hateful. And bottom line she was a human. I was a vampire. She is destined to die. I pulled my knees up tighter and shut my eyes as tight as I could and rocked myself.

'Its gonna be okay, its gonna be okay' I whisper to myself. It wasn't going to be okay. I knew it was a long hard road ahead. I attempted to pull myself together and looked up at the ceiling.

"Let her go Jasper." I whispered to myself once more. I was going to pretend it didn't matter she would never know how I felt. I promised myself id never cry over her again.

I shot up when I heard rose's car hit the drive way.

I ran to the window and watched them walk up to the doorway. I held perfectly still. I watched her struggle with a bout four shopping bags. Rosalie was close behind her. She was caring a ton of bags and her oversized purse. I walked to my couch and sat down. I didn't move I only listened. I listened to her greet everyone and show off all the new things she had bought. I heard the excitement in her voice as she gave everyone a little something that she picked out. I wondered what she had got them. Its not like we couldn't have anything that we wanted. She must have put a lot of thought in her gifts. I felt a tinge of hope that she had chosen something for me and I waited for her to ascend to the stairs. She never came. She never knocked or rapped on my door. She had chosen to ignore me as I had chosen to ignore her.

Instead I heard Rosalie's footsteps. I instantly became irritated. I knew it was her. Her annoying four inch heals had there own particular sound as she walked. She tapped on my door. I opened it and stared blankly at her. She looked at me with hesitation. I threw her every annoyed emotion I could emanate. She didn't look surprised.

"Feeling sorry for yourself I see" she said with a slight bitterness. I smirked at her in disgust.

"What do you want?" I said coldly.

"This is for you from Jaina" she said sneering at me. She handed me a small bag from one of the shops in the mall.

"Yeah thanks" I said showing little interest. I tossed the gift on my art table shut the door in her face.

"Ass!" I herd Rosalie hiss from behind the door but I didn't care. I was brooding right now. She was my sister and as much as I loved her I wanted to be left alone. I was sad that it wasn't Jaina who delivered the gift.

I turned and leaned against the door staring at the bag. I wondered what it was. I pushed myself against the door to spring forward it was hard to take those few steps to the table. I stared at the bag.

"Stop being a baby" I muttered to myself. I gathered the courage and took the small bag in to my hand. I opened it up to reveal a black leather bracelet with a phoenix embossed into the thick leather. It was beautiful. I wrapped it around my wrist and snapped the silver buttons together. It fit perfectly. I wandered over to my window and looked at the courtyard. I saw a figure walking around the flower beds. I focused to see it was Jaina. I closed my eyes and let the wind pour over my face. I breathed in the night air and the faint scent of her shampoo was mixed in with all the flowers of the garden. I opened my eyes when I noticed my mouth begin to fill with venom.

I stared intently at her. I was started by a growl until I noticed it came from my chest. Then I saw noticed another scent in the wind. It wasn't Jaina and it wasn't my family. It was bitter and in was slightly noxious. It was something all together different yet familiar. I leapt from my window and kept watch on Jaina. I scanned the forest edge for where the scent was coming from. Just then a large mountain lion sprang fourth and charged for Jaina. I heard her scream and fall back onto her hands. She turned her body around and was crawling toward the house. I leapt catching the beast with both my hands and slammed it to the ground. I ripped out its throat and felt it fall limp in my arms.

I then turned to face her. She had a look of shock and utter fear written across her face. Her mouth open and her face pale. She was shaking and unable to move. Frozen in her fear. I stood holding the creature in my hands and I tossed it down on the ground beside her. She gasped and pushed her body away from it.

"This is why we don't wander around at night alone!" I said sternly. I searched her eyes. She was looking at me with fearful eyes. Then I realized she wasn't afraid of the lion anymore she was afraid of me. I kneeled down before her never taking my eyes off of her. I herd her breathing hitch. I reached my hand for hers and she jerked away. I sat back on my feet and watched her pull herself up and run into the house.

It took everything in me not to run after her. I picked up the mountain lion carcass and threw it into the forest. Its odd for them to wander into suburban area's but not unheard of. Maybe cause I wiped out the deer heard yesterday and it was looking for food. I walk slow up to the house not wanting to explain what happened. I found my open window and leapt closing it behind me.

Jaina's P.O.V.

I ran into the house, I could feel my heart beat loud and fast in my chest. I could barely breath but I kept running. I ran past Esme and Rosalie and into my room slamming the door shut and locking it behind me. He was so fast and strong. He caught that lion in midair and killed it like it was nothing more then a small kitten. I saw him tear out its throat and it fell limp in his arms.

I realized how truly dangerous these people were. I also knew my beloved Bella would be like them in only a few short months. It really hit me like a wall that they were killers. I felt my insides spin and turn. Then something else hit me. He saved me. He couldn't have hated me. He could have easily let it kill me, but he didn't. He was so fast. He was there in a second. He had to have been watching over me.

'Watching me' those words sprang a well of hope that our relationship could be mended. Then I realized that I overreacted. He reached for me and I ran from him. I was given another chance and I slammed the last nail in the coffin.

I wanted to talk to him, but I was terrified of him. What could I say. No words could express how confused I was. That night with the razor. He could have so easily killed me. 'Killed me' more words that froze my blood. He really could have ended it for me. I remembered his cold eyes on me when he held me fast against the wall. He towered over me. I felt his icy hands grip my weak bleeding wrists.

With all that playing itself back in my memory I was never truly scared that he would really kill me until now. I knew he meant it. I was now scared. I crawled into my oversized bed and pulled the blankets over my head and hid like a scared child waiting for the boogeyman. A boogeyman that lived one door down. Only wood and sheet rock separated us. I was completely defenseless. I felt my insides warm as if on there own accord and a wave of calm crashed over me. I felt relaxed, to relaxed to a point where I couldn't keep my eyes open. Into sleep I fell.

_I was walking in the forest the floor covered in moss and tree roots, I carefully maneuvered through the overgrowth of overgrown branches. The further I moved through the harder it was to duck and climb over the forest landscape. I finally came to a point where I could move no further. I felt trapped and alone. I heard the scrapping of branches and turned to look through the dark misty night. I saw a figure moving through the trees. I called out but no one answered. I felt my heart race then I felt something warm and wet flowing through my wrists. I looked down to find two perfectly parallel cuts that opened my veins on the forest floor. _

_I heard the noise again only it was closer. In a blur of motion I was pinned against a tree my arms above my head and Jasper holding me firmly against the tree with his stone body. His black eyes piercing mine. I screamed only to have my mouth covered by his. I felt his icy mouth move over mine. My eyes closed and I felt my body betray me, responding to his cold wet kiss. _

_I felt his hands release my wrists, grabbing my face in his icy grip to pull me deeper into his kiss. I heard a growl emanate from his chest and his mouth became more needy. I noticed a light flicker though my closed eyes, I opened them to see the forest around us was burning. The fire engulfing all around us. I whimpered into his mouth and he pulled away to look at me. He now seemed to notice the fire and his face twisted looking at the blaze. No escape for either one of us. _

_He looked back at me. His face look sad, his eyes weakened and then in a flash he pushed my head to the side, I began to scream as he tore at the flesh on my shoulder and neck. I tried to fight him off but I was nothing compared to his strength. Nothing I did would stop him from killing me, from saving me. I fell weak into him as my overflowing blood ran down my back soaking my nightgown. He released his mouth from my shoulder and stared into my dyeing eyes. _

_'I love you" he whispered._

I woke up gasping for breath. I looked around to see the beautiful room shimmering in the moonlight. I got up and walked to the window. My blanket wrapped tightly around me. I sat on the pillowed windowsill. I looked out to the courtyard.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie racing into the forest. They looked so happy that I became envious of there life. Together forever. It put a whole new meaning to the phrase. I walked back to my empty bed and crawled into its thick cocoon of blankets. I grabbed one of the pillows and held it to my chest. I cried softly into it wishing that it was Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Days go by**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

The morning came and went into night. She pretended yesterday didn't happen. I manipulated her fearful emotions till she fell asleep. I listened to the steady beat of her heart through the wall of my bed room. I heard her awaked gasping. It must have been another bad dream. I didn't go to comfort her but I projected as many warm feelings I could scrape up from my dying heart. I to became emotionally adrift. Her sorrowful and depressed emotions entangled the same reflection of my own heart. I was lost.

I lived each day and night avoiding contact with her. Instead I settled for the sounds of her breathing and her beating heart to pass the days that slowly went by. She became more dependant on Bella and Rosalie. Spending 90% of her time with them. I spent my time alone or with Emmett. Alice and Jared came back after a week of hunting and staying at the Denali coven. I was so excited about seeing her beautiful face I waited impatiently outside till I heard her car hit the pavement.

I saw Alice beautiful face and she waved. I was so glad to see her. She must have noticed I was not my self or had some vision. I longed for her and to my surprise she ran over to me and through her arms around me holding me against her small frame.

"Everything is going to be okay. You cant give up on her" she whispered into my ear. I felt her sweet breath against my skin and I pulled her tighter against me.

"I don't know if I can, she isn't one of us. I'm better off alone." I said burying my face in her hair.

"You deserve to be happy to Jasper. She can make you so happy if you let her." I half pulled away from Alice to look into her face. I know I looked confused and sad but I knew what I had to do. I let Alice go. It killed me to let her go. But that is exactly what I did. I looked at her with pained eyes, but I smiled at her anyway. I then shocked her and walked over to Jared.

"Hey wanna hunt?" I said trying to make peace with him. We never got along but I wanted to build the bridge that I burned down so many years ago.

"Yeah that would be great. Alice baby I'll be back." He said smiling at his beautiful wife. She looked at me with a pleased wide smile. She had been waiting 40 years for this. We took off into forest.

I was hoping to lose my self in the hunt, forget about her for just one peaceful moment. We ran for miles and searched out a den of mountain lions to tear apart. Side by side with my new friend Jared we tore through killing anything with four legs.

**Jaina's P.O.V. **

Its been two weeks since mine and Japers confrontation. I was excited for today. It was Sunday. I was getting my stitches removed my wrists healed wonderfully since they were not deep at all and could come out today too. I waited in Carlisle office as he got his instruments ready.

"Ready for the big moment sweetheart?" Carlisle asked. I was almost giddy. I smiled wide and shook my head at the same time I said

"YES, YES,YES!" I couldn't contain my excitement. He motioned for me to remove my shirt. I never got undressed so fast in my life. I was sitting in my bra and jeans, unembarrassed, and completely at ease. He moved quickly but crustily clipping the fine threads and pulling then from my skin. He then grabbed a pliers and pulled countless staples from my back. When he was done he smiled at me and said

"We can look into plastic surgery if you like" I stood up and ran to the full length mirror and examined the thin scars that lined my back and arms.

"Maybe after graduation. I start school tomorrow." I said excitedly. It wasn't so bad. It was but it looked way better with out all the thread and staples. I could live with this. I ran over and hugged him and then grabbed my shirt and took off to show everyone. I didn't care that I was half dressed.

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I yelled looking for my friend. Bella was out with Edward. She ran out of her room and stopped dead in her tracks looking at me with a wide grin.

"You look beautiful, there so fine you barely notice them." she said smiling. I was so happy. I ran upstairs and through on my sneakers and a tank top. I opened my door and blindly ran for the stairs when I ran into a brick wall. A brick wall named Jasper.

I stumbled backwards on the steps and he caught me. He looked at me with hesitation. His icy hands wrapped around my arm, his expression never changing. I grabbed the railing and steadied my self.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I. I am sorry." I said my voice shaking. I tried to pull away gently but he didn't let go he just stared at me. A few moments passed our eyes locked when he lips turned into a slight smirk. He let go and I turned away from him and ran down the stairs, and out the door.

**Japer's P.O.V.**

I hadn't had contact with Jaina for weeks, Alice kept trying to make me change my mind, but still I kept my distance. That is until today. I felt her excitement, her joy as she raced up the stairs. Her emotions have cost me a lot in paint and canvas. I must have painted a dozen pictures of her. I packed all my paintings and sketches of Alice and put them in plastic bin stored in my closet. I no longer yearned for her. I longed for Jaina.

I opened my door and snuck downstairs to catch a glimpse of her newly stitch free skin. I waited for her to disappear upstairs before I dared steel away to my room. Unfortunately she didn't stay in her room she ran straight into me on the stairway. She fell back but I caught her. Her skin was like fire, so warm and alive. I didn't want to let her go. I fought to let go of her. I wanted feel the warmth of her skin against mine, in more ways then one. I wanted to feel her hot breath on my face and wanted more then anything to kiss her. I let her go and she ran down the stairs.

I was worried now. Worried about tomorrow. She would be starting school. I already graduated and wouldn't be able to monitor her emotions. I hoped she would be able to manage and make friends and live a normal life but there was a part of me that hoped she wouldn't. I pushed that part of me out of my thoughts. I cant have her. She was not for me.

I wondered down into the front room and saw Emmet setting up his Playstation 3.

"Wanna play me bro?" he asked whiled he was fidgeting with all the wires.

"Yeah why not." I wondered over to the couch and picked up one of the guitar controllers and sat down. He put in the disc, waited patiently for it to load. He grabbed his guitar and we played. We played for hours. He'd win one id win one. I was completely consumed. Then Emmett looked at me and said

"You ever gonna forgive her, I mean, she's going to school tomorrow. I hate to say it bro but even with the scars she's pretty cute. Someone else might snatch her up and you'll lose your chance." I just stared at him.

"She doesn't need me, she'd be better off, with someone else." He smirked at me "Yeah I guess if that's what you want, some high school jock getting in her panties. How bout Mike Newton, he bombed on Bella, maybe she would make a great consolation prize. I can see it now, Jaina in the backseat of Mikes car. OH YEAH MIKE GIVE IT TO ME!" He said poorly imitating Jaina's voice. I was instantly pissed. Venom filled my mouth and I felt a deep growl echo in my chest.

"Hey dude calm down, I thought she didn't matter to you." he said defending himself. I couldn't speak only glare, I wanted to tear him apart but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Oh I get it you do care." Emmet said staring at me waiting for me to respond. A huge grin plastered on his face.

"Care about what?" a voice from the hall way broke my stair. It was Rosalie.

"Oh nothing babe. Nothing we cant handle right Jazz?" Emmett said trying to cover for me.

"Yeah, there's nothing I cant handle." I said my voice thick with irritation. I sat up from the couch and ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door behind me. I walked up to my art table and pushed all the bottles of brushes and pigment on to the floor. They crashed hitting the tile shattering into pieces. I sat down at my now empty table, and put my head in my hands, my elbows propped on the table.

I finally realize it didn't matter how many times I painted her face or listened to her heart it would never be enough. I felt the impending doom of her finding someone else. I thought about my choices. They were all bad. I was to stubborn to admit I needed her. Instead I just fell deep into thought, I didn't move. I just sat there.

The day passed me by and settled into the night and back into day. I never budged. I just sat perfectly still. I was finally struck from my sedative mood by the sound of an alarm clock. I looked at the time. It was 6 am. She was going to school today. I felt her anxiety pulse through the walls. It was if it had its own mechanical tick. I sent her a calm sensation, but I knew it wouldn't last as soon as she left for school.

I listened to her shower, I imagined the water rolling off her body, the heat of the water turning her tan skin slightly pink. I shook off the vision when my mouth filled with venom. I wanted to go with her to school to protect her, but there was no way for me too. I would have to endure the day unknowing. Maybe I could hit up Alice before they leave but that thought was dismissed as soon as it came.

I herd her turn off the water, and the sway of the towel as she wrapped it around her body. I herd her rummage through her drawer and I imagined her dressing. I almost slapped myself for my thoughts. I prayed Edward wasn't around to read them. I waited patiently and finally it happened. She opened her door and rushed down the steps.

I quietly opened my door and stole away downstairs to catch a glimpse of her. She was standing with Alice, in the kitchen. She look stunning. She dressed simple, jeans and a tight pink t-shirt. Her arm warmers pulled up hiding her scars, her hair was in a pony tail and her bangs hung low to cover the scars on he face. You couldn't tell this girl fell two stories three weeks ago. Her face was what struck me. Her tan complexion complimented by her full glossy pink lips. I could smell her shampoo and it was intoxicating.

I suddenly felt extreme jealousy. Jealous about any boy who was going to be sitting next to her today. She grabbed her back pack an kissed Esme. They were out the door. As soon as the door closed I rushed to the window to watch her walk away. They climbed in Edwards car, and drove away. I instantly began to sulk. Then I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Esme staring up at me. Her angelic face would never cause me irritation. I smiled as warmly as I could but she saw right through it.

"Son, Jaina seemed to have left her lunch money. Will you please be a dear and deliver it to her." she said smiling and handing me a twenty. I knew she didn't need it. Alice and Edward always had money but it was her way of giving me a reason to check on her. I took the folded bill and put it in my pocket. I smiled at her warmly.

"I'll be sure she gets it." I grabbed my leather coat and my keys and headed out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: This is my first uploaded fan fiction. Please review so I know if I should continue. This is a Jasper Fanfiction**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Everyone Falls **

**Jaina's P.O.V**

Me, Bella and Edward made it to school in one piece. Edward drives like a psycho. I'm surprised he still has his license. I got my schedule and found I hardly had any classes with Bella and Edward. Only three.

I made it through math and science alone. People were pretty welcoming to me though. A few seemed a little hesitant. I was introduced to few people by Bella. Eric and Mike. Angela and Jessica. Mike introduced me to his new friend Jason. They were all very nice to me especially Jason. He pulled out my chair, and asked me to sit with him at lunch.

"She'd love to" Alice said pushing me in his direction.

"Uh yeah, okay. I said throwing Alice a confused glance. Alice Edward and Bella took the table at the window. I was nervous but they were all so nice to me. Jason bought me lunch and a soda. They weren't to curious of why I came here so I dodged that bullet, they were to interested in telling me all about them selves.

**Alice's P.O.V. **

My vision was clear. Its what had to be done. Edward threw me a disturbing glance before he said

"Are you insane Jasper is going to kill you!" he hissed.

"All part of the plan big brother. All part of the plan. Trust me, I know what has to be done." I said my voice low and quick human ears couldn't possibly pick it up. I watched Jaina mingle with the other humans. She seemed to fit in perfectly. For now.

I knew what lied around the corner. I knew the push Jasper needed to make my new sister part of the family permanently. Nobody would go against Jasper, when it came to her. I wasn't about to lose her. I knew if it was up to him in his state of mind he would let her go as he did me. What he didn't know and at this point the cant know, is that without him she would become something unspeakable. I couldn't do that. Not when her life would bring so much happiness to my beloved Jasper.

He was just to stubborn to admit he needed her. He would grow bitter and alone. He would eventually move away from us becoming the monster he used to be. He needed her as much as she needed him. They just needed something to bring them together. I used there weakness's against them. Jaina's flawed body and Jaspers Jealousy. It would work. I've seen it. I stared at the cafeteria entrance waiting patiently for my vision to come into play.

"Right on cue" I said looking at Bella. Jasper opened the cafeteria door and looked to our usual table. A flash of confusion crossed his brow as he saw she wasn't sitting with us. I saw him scan the room and his eyes settled on her. She was laughing and talking with the boy sitting next to her. Jaspers face turned dark. His eyes once a bright toffee color were now black as pitch. I swear through all the chatter I heard him growl. He looked at me and glared. He turned his attention on Edward and walked to our table. He threw a 20 on the table our table.

"Jaina's lunch money from Esme." he spoke lowly. He turned his attention to Jaina and glared. Jason turned his head and saw Jasper looking at Jaina.

"God that guys a freak." Jason said unaware that we could hear him as good as Jaina. Jaina looked toward our table and caught sight of Jasper. She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No he's not! She snapped at Jason. She looked back at Jasper to see him walk away. She got up out of her chair to follow him into the hallway. Edward and Bella looked at me like I was crazy but I couldn't help but to Smile widely as I envision what happens next. Edward looked at me reading my mind and smiled back at me. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"You too and your secrets! It will be the end of me!" she exclaimed laughing.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I held back the monster when I saw her in the cafeteria. I had to leave. If I stayed they would all find out what freaks we Cullen's and Hales truly were! I would have killed him. I would have destroyed all we tried so hard to maintain. Our secrecy. I was to late, I've lost her.

She looked so happy talking to him. She didn't know what he was feeling. I could feel his lust roll off him like thick rivets of fog. It sickened me to know those feelings were a direct reaction from sitting next to Jaina. I left the cafeteria with a new sense of agony. Then it happened. She followed me. Her heartbeat catching me off guard, mixing with her scent.

I heard her call after me but I kept my pace fast. She ran after me, I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt her small hand catch my arm. Her skin burned my cold arm. She walked around to face me, but I kept my eyes low.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"Looked like you had all the company you could handle." I said coldly to her. She looked confused and then sad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked her voice was irritated.

"You have no idea what that pathetic boy is feeling for you right now, Its disgusting!" I snapped at her.

"At least someone is feeling something about me unlike you, you don't even like me, I don't understand why you even care! Why did you bother to come at all?" She asked. Her voice was shaking.

"Esme asked me come. You forgot your lunch money." I said flatly. I saw the corners of her lips twitch like she trying to stop herself from frowning.

"So you didn't come because you wanted to see me, you were just doing Esme a favor?" she asked softly.

"Exactly" was all I said jerking her arm off of me. I could feel the waves of disappointment and rejection come off of her but I kept walking. I never looked back. If I had to face her, I don't know what would happen.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I walked back to my lunch table quietly. I sat back next to Jason. I never felt so vulnerable in all my life. Jasper really did hate me. Jason seemed concerned and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't help but feel good when Jason talked to me. He was so sweet, Jasper had to be wrong about Jason.

Just then he asked me to the spring dance. I was shocked but I said yes.

"Of course yes! That would be wonderful." I told him. He seemed pleased. Then the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful" he said and hugged me. I was ecstatic. I never went to any of the dances at home. I ran to Bella and told her all about it. She acted like she was happy but something in her eyes told me something else. Alice seemed to beam.

"Lets go shopping. You don't have much time. it's this Saturday." she said with so much enthusiasm that I forgot about my conflict with Jasper. The rest of the day went by smooth, everything was going great. We left from school straight to port angles. We shopped at all the best stores, Alice chose a strappy pink dress for me. It was so pale pink it was almost white. It was satin and low cut. It was perfect. I bought matching shoes and a little clutch purse. I completely ignored my imperfection when Alice said with me wearing such a beautiful dress they wouldn't have time to notice the scars. I placed all my confidence in her. She told me she saw me have a beautiful night of the dance. I believed her whole heartedly.

When we returned home it was almost eleven. I was so exhausted that I stumbled up the steps to my room. I heard loud somber music pouring out Jaspers room. I didn't even care. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in bed fully dressed. Next thing I knew it was morning.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

The week went by torturously slow. I stayed in my room most of the day drowning my thoughts in my paint and music. To avoid my feelings further I hunted through out the night. I couldn't tolerate the subtle movements that came from her room. I focused on each sound. It was consuming me.

So I avidly avoided her. I became less active with my family. I didn't talk to any of them. I knew Esme was upset with me but I didn't care. It became all the more worse when our home phone rang. It was for Jaina. I heard Alice race up the stairs and pound on her door. Then I heard her say

"Its Jason." I almost tore through the wall and grabbed the phone from her but I obtained. Instead I ease dropped on her pathetic conversation. The flirtations that took place were so juvenile, I smirked at every line he tossed her and became disgusted when she ate them up. I hated her. I hated her with every fiber of my being. Then I asked my self If I hate her so much then why the hell do I care. I couldn't answer myself.

I was drowning in self pity, when it became so intolerable I couldn't bear it anymore. I decided I would kill her and rid myself of all this pain. I planned It carefully. I never made any long-term decisions on when so Alice wouldn't see it, But I knew exactly what I was going to do. I would lure her into the forest and end her. I would tear out her throat and run her body to the stated line and burry her deep in the forest floor.

I focused on it. I envisioned it. Its what had to be done. I only omitted when I would do this. . It was Saturday. It was 7 o'clock. I didn't even realize all the commotion till I descended down the stairs. There was Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jared. Dressed in ball gowns and tuxedo's. I didn't understand what was happening. Then it hit me. Tonight was the spring dance.

How did I not know. Why didn't I pay attention to all of there chatter. I realized I blocked everyone and everything out. So unlike me. To be thrown like this. They all grabbed there coats and purses and were heading out the door.

"Wait aren't you taking Jaina?" I asked trying to express false concern hoping my plan could still be put into action.

"No she has a ride. Jason will be here any minuet." Alice said looking at me with a small smile. At that second I felt my blood boil. I sure they felt my emotions as they gave me a concerned look.

"Jazz u okay" Bella asked. I pulled my self together. "Yeah, great. Haven't been better." I lied.

"Well we better go." Edward said taking the lead and taking Bella's arm to walk her out the door. They disappeared down the walk and I closed the door behind them. I waited now for Jason to knock. Maybe I would take him out to. Then I decided against it.

It was seven thirty nine. I heard his piece of shit Honda tear down our drive. I felt the knots twist in my stomach as he exited his car. I heard his steps on the dry earth. Then the knock. I opened the door and glared at him. He stood there holding a pathetic excuse for a corsage.

"I'm here for Jaina." he spoke nervously. I was pushing every fearful emotion I could in to this boy. I was making him squirm. Then I heard Esme gasp with delight. I turned and there she stood at the top of the steps. She was wearing a pale pink evening gown. It was form fitting at her breasts. With spaghetti straps but then it flowed down in a layer of lace and silk. It was beautiful. She was breathtaking. She descended and as she grew closer, I felt a sick wave of revulsion emanate from Jason. I didn't give him that emotion. It was all his own. Then embarrassment. He started to stutter and step backwards.

"Oh god" was hitched under his breath.

"I..I am so sorry, I cant go with you to the dance. I didn't' know. I mean. I'm sorry." he said while staring at her like she was a monster. He ran back to his car. The look on Jaina's face broke my heart I didn't understand why it didn't make me happy. You could see the rejection in her eyes. Her mouth opened and her breathing was rapid as she held in her pain. She knew exactly what was wrong.

He didn't know about her scars. He was repelled by her. He didn't want her after all. I heard his car tear down the drive and hit the road. She just stood there frozen in her rejection. Esme ran over to her and pulled her into a hug

"Ignorant boy, couldn't see past your skin. He wasn't good enough for you anyway dear." she whispered stroking her back. Jaina broke. Crying into Esme's shoulder. Finally she calmed a little and walked to front door and left. I caught the door before it closed and followed her with my eyes.

She wandered into the garden and sat on the stone bench. The moonlight reflecting on her dress looked like my skin in the sunlight. She was beautiful. I slowly followed her till I was standing 5 feet behind her.

"Jaina" I whispered. She didn't turn to look at me.

"Jaina" I said more firmly. She turned her head to the left. Not quite looking at me but enough to let me know I had her attention.

"Do you want me to take you?" I asked.

"No, I'm hideous, I don't want to embarrass your family any more." She said sadly. Her voice cracking.

"That is not true!" I said my voice edged with frustration.

"He's a fool, to do this to you. I would have never done this to you" I said flatly. She turned sharply to look dead at me.

"You already did! You wouldn't even talk to me. You abandoned me! You hate me! I only wanted what everyone else had. I wanted to have someone look at me like Edward looks at Bella. To have someone love me like Jared loves Alice. But its not in the cards for me. I need to accept it and it was foolish for me to think anyone would want me." She cried. Her eyes were spilling over with tears. Her makeup was streaking down her cheeks.

"I don't even know why you care" she whispered under her breath. I snapped. I ran over to her, her pain and her voice was overwhelming for me. I pulled her up by her shoulders and to look me in the face. I was growing angry, furious.

"I always cared!" I shouted at her.

"I just didn't want you to know it…" I said my voice wavering. Here eyes were wide with shock. All my intentions to kill her wavering. I was uncertain now if that is what I wanted. I felt my heart break when I looked into her emerald green eyes. I suddenly became angry with my self. 'don't you back down now you coward, look at all the pain she has caused you' the monster screamed in my brain. Pull yourself together. We planned this, this is what we both want' I squeezed my eyes shut tight, and fought back my inner thoughts. I let my face relax and I looked at her again. This time not letting my emotions get in the way.

I let go of her shoulders and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the palms of my hands. Never releasing her gaze, I spoke

"Please let me take you to the dance." my voice was soft. I pushed warm emotions deep into her. She sniffled and I gave her my warmest smile. I did everything my gift would allow to get her to trust me. I didn't yet know if she should but its what I wanted. The game we played was unfair to these humans. I was using my camouflage, my never ending arsenal of weapons to tempt her, to trick her, to dazzle her. She fell for it.

"Okay, if it what you want. I don't want you to go if it will humiliate you in any way." she spoke her voice was low. Her eyes displayed a slight suspicion as she looked into my face for ulterior motives.

"Nothing you could be or do will humiliate me. It would be my pleasure. I said smiling my most attractive smile. Using my most seducing voice. I saw her eyes soften. I knew I had her. It would be easy to kill her if I chose to after the dance.

My stomach twisted at the thought of her blood rushing out of her and down my throat. I now was sure that I wasn't sure anymore. Is this what I really her dead all week. It was my plan. I wouldn't get further attached to this creature.

She wasn't for me. She was destined to die. I would only bring her that peace sooner. It would be almost like a mercy killing. I could forgive myself for this. I would kill her and leave the Cullen's. I was prepared for it. Its what I wanted. I extended my hand to her, and she took it. I walked her back to the house.

I ran upstairs and got cleaned up. I put on clean black jeans and a black button up shirt and vest. No need to be that fancy, I didn't want to get my good clothes all bloody. I ran down the steps and took her arm in mine and walked her to Rosalie's car. I opened the door for her and she got in. She was mine now. No turning back. I drove us to the high school. I could feel the nervousness rolling off in waves.

"Are you alright?" I asked her false concern clinged to my voice.

"I don't really wanna be here." she confessed.

"Give me one dance and we can leave if you like." I said looking her in her confused eyes. She smiled and agreed. We exited the car and walked in the building. It was full of flashing lights and loud obnoxious music. When we entered, they all started to stare we were defiantly turning heads. I heard some students gasp at the sight of her. I felt a rage grow inside of me at there negative feelings toward her.

Again I was questioning why I even cared. Why did it bother me so much that they didn't approve of her body, of her skin. I needed to get a grip. I tried to block out the chattering and insane insults. They didn't even now how or why she was the way she was and they never asked. They just silently gawked at her.

We met up with my siblings, they acted confused as to why Jason wasn't her escort and shocked that I was. I lied to them, convinced them that I was wrong and I wanted to make things right. I convinced them that I did care about her. I smiled my warmest smile and then when I was fully convinced that they believed me, I asked her to dance. It was a slow song, I smiled at her and led her to the dance floor.

I felt the jealousy roll off the girls that danced with there pathetic excuses for boyfriends. Then I looked to the left and saw Jason dancing with a short Hispanic girl. She was two feet shorter then him and busty. He looked over at us and glared. I stared daggers back at him. He instantly recoiled looking at me with fear in his eyes, then her lowed them back to her. I hated that stupid boy and I'd deal with him later.

I pulled Jaina close to me, I kept my eyes on her. She looked up at me nervously so I began manipulating her emotions, I was filling her with warmth and love. She began to respond and smiled back at me. We moved slowly across the dance floor, her body pressed so firmly against me, my hands on her hips and her arms wrapped loosely around my neck.

"You look beautiful tonight" I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, so do you" she whispered back.

"So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" she asked nervously. I didn't know what to say. I did hate her, I hated her and I loved her at the same time. I didn't know how I felt about her. She was bitter agony to me, she tortured me. I could see she was getting nervous again at my lack of response to her question so I lied.

"Past is behind us. I don't hate you anymore." I felt confused and I couldn't even sort through my emotions. I know having her so close to me was making my venom flow, my throat actually began to burn ever so slightly. I could pick up the faint fragrance of her scent that was masked behind medication. I wanted to taste her blood again. I lied to her when I said it was disgusting. I took everything in me to spit it out back at her instead of letting it roll down my throat. I wanted her blood and at the same time with her body pressed against me I was desiring something different altogether. I wanted her.

I shocked myself with this revelation. I felt my hands wander from her hips to the small of her back and pull her even closer. I felt her breathing quicken and a wave of lust poured out of her body into mine. The lustful tension kept building till it was almost unbearable. I pulled away and took her hand in mine and led her out of the building.

She didn't question me, she only obeyed me when I told her to get in the car. She didn't speak as I drove off, her unknowingly being held captive in my car as I drove down a deserted road that led to the a forest trail. I parked the car and quickly got out and was over by her door before she could even think twice about it.

I opened her door and helped her out of the car. I took off my vest and threw it in the back seat. I then pulled her onto my back and we ran down the trail. My thoughts were racing as I exited the path and ran through the forest. We finally reached my destination. It was a small lake hidden from view deep in the forest. The tree branches hung low and were saturated with moss. The moonlight reflecting off the water. I set her down and she slightly stumbled trying to find her equilibrium. I turned to face her. She looked up at me confused. She didn't understand me.

"Do you know Why I brought you here Jaina?" I asked my voice coated in sticky sweet venom. I gave her uneasy glance. She shook her head no. I could feel a sick uneasy feeling roll off her. It was fear.

"I brought you here to kill you" I said giving her an uneasy look.

"I thought about it all week" I said softly walking toward her. She took a step back. I could see her expression turn from curiosity to fear. I felt the thick waves of panic flood every fiber of her being. I took a step closer.

"Please don't" she whimpered.

"You have tormented every thought since that night. I cant get you out of my head. I cant live like this anymore." I said looking intensely at her. Her body swayed softly as she tried to step back. Her eyes left mine and looked at the ground in defeat.

"Look at me Jaina" but she refused.

"Look at me" I shouted. She began to quietly cry searching her mind for a way out but she knew she was no match for me.

"I never wanted for it be like this, I wanted things to be different. I know now that they cant." I herd my voice crack. 'oh god was I crying, why did it hurt me to see her like this' she looked up at me her eyes glazed with tears. I was hurting her, I was causing her all this fear. I accomplished this and I now regretted it.

"Please Jasper, they can be different just tell me what you want from me." she pleaded. I couldn't do this. I defied my nature. I defied my demons. I moved so quick se didn't have time to react. I had her pinned to the nearest tree. She shrieked, and began to struggle. I caught both her hands in mine. I pressed my body against hers. She could only stare up at me. Her eyes dilated as she thought she was staring face to face with her death. Her mouth was parted as she panted. I could feel her pulse racing as my hands wrapped tightly around her wrists.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say. She was frozen.

"What do you want?" she screamed at me. I let her go, and took a step back. She was crying full force. Her breathing was rapid. She looked at me with scared eyes and bolted to the left I grabbed her and slammed her back into the tree.

"Do you know what I want, I'll show you what I want" I yelled at her and then I grabbed a fist full of her hair. I slammed my venom filled mouth onto hers and kissed her with every thing I had. I was lost in my own battle against her. I new exactly what I wanted. It was her. She tried to push me off. Her hands pressing hard against my chest. But I wouldn't stop. I kept trying to coax her mouth open with my tongue until she allowed me entry. I herd her whimper in the back of her throat as she ceased to struggle and responded by kissing me back. I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me closer to her. She wanted me was all I could think.

I broke off our kiss only to kiss her face and trail to her throat. The second my lips touched her skin her breathing hitched. I continued to move passionately over her throat and neck and then to her shoulders. I nipped at her flesh leaving small red bruises all over her throat . I pulled the strap of her dress down past her shoulder and left a wet trail of kisses on her collar bone. Her head fell back .

I stopped and looked down into her eyes again. This time her eyes were heavy with lust her lids half shut and her breathing paced with mine. I pulled her dress up and grabbed hips lifting her into the air. Her back settling into the tree and her legs wrapped around me. I could feel her hips twist back and forth as she rocked against me her hands twisting into my hair. I let one of my hands move from her hips down her thigh and then back up again while my other hand wrapped firmly around her back holding her in place.

Her skin was like warm silk and I herd a growl utter lowly in my chest. I then kissed her more deeply while I tore off the fabric that hid her innocents from me. She winced, I could feel her nervous emotions emanate so I replaced them with ones of lust. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to the ground with me. I hovered over her soft writhing body as she tore at he buttons of my shirt I lifted myself onto my knees and pulled it off for her. Her hands began to explore my body while leaving hot trials all over my skin.

I pushed the skirt of her dress up and settled between her legs. I continued kissing her deeply only pausing long enough for her to catch her breath. I reached down and undid my jeans and pulled them down just enough to free my self and then I pushed into her. I felt her tense and she cried out into my mouth as I tore through her membrane. She winced in pain but I kept kissing her till I was grinding deep inside of her.

She began to relax and finally her body responded. She bucked her hips up and her legs wrapped firmly around me as I pushed her deep into the forest floor. Her eyes closed as she was feeling everything ten fold. I manipulated her lust. Her breathing became raged as she tried to push me deeper into her. I put my arm under the small of her back and arched her up so I could move rock my hips deeper into her.

I pulled away to look at her. She was beautiful. Her face was flush and she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her. I followed as the tensions her body put on mine made it impossible to stop. I buried my face in her neck as I made my final thrust. I'm sure I left her bruised but not broken. I had never felt so much pleasure with anyone else. I was sure now that I was in love with her. I pushed off of her and grabbed her arms so she was on top of me. I looked up into her face and smiled. I weaved my finger through her hair and pulled her face to mine for one last kiss. She pulled away and a sad look crossed her brow.

"I'm sorry for everything" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my chest.

"No Jaina, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was me. I'm so sorry for hurting you so much" I said trying to apologize.

"I love you" she whispered. I couldn't believe my ears. She said it and I didn't force it from her. She said it all on her own.

"I loved you from the day I met you, I was just to stupid to know it." I replied. Grabbing her arms I pushed her back and I forced her to look at me.

"It was just to much for me to know that your going to die one day, it was even more apparent when you tried to kill yourself." I said giving her an intense gaze.

"I could be your forever, if you wanted it to be." she said cautiously. I know the look I gave her broke her heart.

"Don't Jaina. You don't know what your asking for." I said sternly. I took her hands in mine and then deeply sighed as I took in the bruises that were perfect patterns of my hands wrapping clean around the small wrist bones.

"Edward is going to turn Bella" she said looking down at her wrists engulfed in my hands.

"I'm not Edward, he thinks that him and Bella are forever. I thought me and Alice were forever and I was wrong." I said flatly. I pushed her off my lap and stood up. I extended my hand and help her up off the ground. She looked hurt and heartbroken. Then she turned angry.

"Then what was this? Why…Why did you…"She trailed off a deep sigh emanating from her and she ran both her hands through her hair looking at the ground as if it would give her the answer. It was the first time I truly noticed how different she was. Her body temperature rose well above human even hotter then a werewolf. Heat built and rolled off of her in waves. I was taken back by it, amazed by it. It was as if you could see the heat rise off her skin. I was fascinated by it.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she jerked away and then she slapped me full force across my face. I was unprepared and my face rocked to the left with the impact of her palm. I stared down. I didn't know what to do or say. My skin burned where she struck me. I shut my eyes tight and clenched my jaw as I tried my hardest not to retaliate. I felt the heat from her retreat as if I drowned it with feat. I then threw her a dangerous look and tried to hold back the growl that was building in my chest but to now avail. She herd it. I saw her shutter regretting her action entirely fear rushing through her veins.

"Oh god" she uttered taking a few steps back.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." she spoke so quickly her words were slightly slurred.

"Do that again and next time you will be sorry. I spoke my eyes growing darker by the second I could feel my throat burn deeper as I focused on her. My lover, my prey. I shook my head and put my hands over my face and kneeled to the ground trying to contain my darker side.

"I need you to go" I said my voice shaking she stepped toward me her hands shaking.

"I thought you loved me" she said her voice wavering trying not to cry.

"That doesn't make it any easier for me not to kill you. That doesn't change what I am." I shot up stalking toward her.

"I told you to go!" I yelled but she just stood there. The monster in me surfacing again. Uncontrollable I panicked not knowing how much longer I could contain it.

"Run! Get away from me" I screamed. Her eyes grew wide and she ran into the forest. I tried to push down the pain, the burning desire for her blood. I grabbed trees and uprooting them and then threw boulders into the lake making huge waves that crashed onto the shore. I let my senses take over. I could here her running wildly tripping on roots and her dress scrapping across branches.

I turned my hearing deeper listening to other sounds. I was searching for prey. 'Anything but her. Please anybody but her' I pleaded with my self. Then I heard a blood curdling scream emanate from her lungs followed by a loud growl. I ran faster then I ever ran before tracking her scent and direction using every tool I had. My sense of smell, my hearing, and my unmatched sight.

I was there in less then a minuet to see Jaina cowering to the ground as a massive black bear stood up on his hind legs ready to strike. I knocked the beast to the ground and tore him to pieces tearing at its throat and sucking him dry trying to bed down the beast that raged inside myself. When I was done. I was soaked in its blood. I walked over to her and she looked petrified. I reached to touch her but she retracted her arm and curled into a ball.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home" she cried over and over to herself. I picked her up and she squirmed.

"I'm okay now. I wont hurt you. Please I'm asking you now more then anything please trust me. You can trust me now." I pleaded. She stopped fighting me and wrapped her arms around my neck shaking like a scared child. Her breathing became labored like she was suffocating. I knew she was having a panic attack. I tried to ease her emotions but it was difficult when my own feelings were so messed up.

I threw a wave of relaxation and was relived that by the time we reached the car she was limp in my arms. I lowered her into her seat and got in on my side. I drove home slowly trying to sort through the events that happened tonight. When I got home, I pulled her out of the car and carried her up to the house.

The moment I hit the deck the door flew open. Emmett and Rosalie stood in the door way glaring at me. Emmett pulled her limp body from my arms and yelled.

"What the hell happened to her" Rosalie demanded.

"She's fine!" I yelled objecting her accusations.

"She looks far from fine!" Emmett screamed looking at her bruised wrists.

"Its not what you think" I retaliated. I pushed Rosalie to the side and stormed up to my room. I hated them! They'll never see me as anything but a monster. Unstable, untrustable always monitoring me. I ran to my room and slammed my door. I ran over to my stereo and blared my music as loud as it would go.

I began to destroy my room. I through my table against the wall it splintered into pieces, I grabbed my chair and smashed my window, I kicked out the door to my closet. The wood splintered and cracked. I ripped the mirror from my wall and shattered it against the tile. I screamed at the top of my lungs in my rage. In my desperation. No one came to stop me they all knew better. I fell emotional exhausted in the corner of my room. I put my face in my hands and I sobbed.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I awoke in Emmett arms. I he was facing the stairs and I saw Jasper run up to his room. Emmett put me down and started to drill me on what happened. I told him Jasper saved me from a black bear, after we left the dance to talk to work things out.

I assured him Jasper didn't hurt me. I assured him I was okay. Emmett instantly felt guilty for accusing Jasper. We then herd a loud thud and crash. Emmett held me back.

"When he gets like this we have to let him work it out. Its my fault. I must have really hurt him by not trusting him." Emmett said sadly. Rosalie tried to assure him that he couldn't have known and that Jasper has always been unstable.

"When its over you can talk to him but until Jasper is ready its best not to step in. Emmett was bigger but Jasper was so experienced in the art of battle even Emmett couldn't stop him when he was angry. It would take him and Edward to hold him down, and there was a possibility that someone would get hurt.

When the violence stopped Jaina tried to go upstairs but was blocked by Alice.

"Not yet, he's crying right now. He doesn't want you to see him when he's vulnerable. Ive seen it. Be patient. I know what happened tonight. I'm sorry I lied to you. I do how ever promise you'll be greatly rewarded if you just let it play out. There are things at this point you cant possible comprehend. Forces at work that need time to germinate. Things may get worse before they get better but I swear to you they do get better." she pleaded. I felt weak and tired.

"I'm scared Alice. Really scared of him." I confessed. She pulled me into a hug.

"I know you are sweetheart but don't be. I'm afraid this is my fault in a way. I hurt him so much so many years ago. I jaded him. I'm so sorry your paying for it now." she said holding me tightly to her. I loved Alice. She made me feel so much better. "

Alice will you check on him for me?" I begged her.

"Go to your room and ill go talk to him. If he's stable I'll ask him to check on you. Okay?" she said pulling away to look at my face. I shook my head yes and I climbed the stairs to my room. She followed behind me I went to my room and she knocked on Jaspers door. I herd murmuring coming from his room but nothing I could understand. They must have talk for hour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N. Thank you so much, to the ones who reviewed. I hope this chapter isn't to confusing. Please let me know if it is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!I NEED MORE THEN 10...PLEASE!!! TELL ME EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. It IS SO APPRECIATED and IMPORTANT TO ME. If Reading this a second time…I Changed the part with the torn apart and burn. She can Kill them.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Enlightenment.**

Alice's P.O.V.

I knocked on Jaspers door but there was no answer. I opened his door slowly peering into the darkness. I flipped on the light switch. The bulb flickered but radiated light on a completely destroyed bedroom. I stepped in and closed the door. I stepped over piles of wood and drywall. I felt the glass crunch under my jimmy choo shoes. I saw him cowering in the corner.

"Redecorating again I see." I chimed. He didn't even look at me.

"Go away Alice." I heard the disdain of my name in his voice.

"I need to talk to you. Its very important. It might bring in to light why your feeling so unstable." I said softly. I inched closer to him and he retracted further pulling his knees to his chest. He laid his head on his knees and closed his eyes.

"I saw everything" I said moving closer to him. He eyes squeezed shut tighter and his forehead creased. I heard him sigh like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I saw all of it a week ago." I whispered. He picked his head up and opened his eyes. He stared daggers at me.

"Why didn't you say anything" He asked his voice was filled with disbelief.

"It had to happen. If it didn't things would changed course and I cant allow it." I assured. He looked confused.

"There's more." he sat up. I had his full attention.

"What?" he asked looking for answers.

"Its Jaina" I said kicking a broken piece of drywall out of the way and I sat on the floor in front of him.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She's different then other humans" I said. He looked at me like I was wasting his time.

"Tell me something I don't know, she's crazy" he stated.

"No I mean she isn't altogether human. I mean she is biologically but there's something dark growing in her. Something that will make her a danger to herself and others. No so much us vampires though it can grow to damage us. This seed that has taken root in her deep beneath her skin. She's a phoenix. Literally if we don't do something about it. It will burn her form the inside out." I explained.

"Don't be stupid she's not a character off of X-Men, I think you have been watching way to much TV." He scoffed. "No not like X-Men, more like fire starter. Did you really believe faulty wiring burned down her house. It was amazing her room was the only place that wasn't burning. She did it in her sleep. This is something she can never know. I did see her coming, but there was nothing we could do to stop it. Things happen for a reason. She emanated so much heat off her body but she was able to focus it to single place. Subconsciously she forced the heat away form her and, into the walls of there family room. It burned white hot consuming the house and its occupants with smoke and heat. Her mother and brother died from heat and smoked exhaustion. The body's were rescued before the fire got to them but ninety percent of the house was burned. All except her room. The only reason she was hurt was because of the gas leak. The explosion pushed her through the window. But she wasn't burned. Only cut." I said keeping my voice down. He looked at me with shocked eyes. It was like the pieces were pulling together to show an image of the real Jania.

"What can I do, I have such conflicting emotions over her.

"The phoenix is a natural born victim. She attracts death. If allowed to die a natural death she will be consumed by her own fire. She is unable to control it as a human, it only develops to full term when she is dead. She would rise from her ashes as fiery angel of death laying waste to anyone who crosses her. There are legends of them all through history. They differ slightly but all are killed in the end by the ones they trust the most by drowning them. There children, there lovers. Only the one there closest to could end them. The ones they physically attach them selves to. That would be you. If allowed to die and fully bloom you would be forced to kill her." I furthered my explanation. He looked distraught and was shaking. I sighed.

"I cant do that" he whispered. "Jasper there is a way to stop it. But that will also be your choice. as a vampire she would be able to control it. She would die our form of death, which is unnatural to a phoenix. It would never rise and remain dormant for eternity. It would cease to be the most powerful element of her being playing a secondary role. Jasper its your destiny to turn her. Together you could build a future. Your ability to control her emotions is also no accident. Think about it. You could help her more then anyone else learn to control it. Weather you like it or not she is your soul mate. She is your other half. Its all up to you weather you except it or not." I said finishing my explanation.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Piss her off. Provoke her. Don't back down just keep pushing her buttons. You'll see for yourself" I chimed.

"Alice, if I do this, turn her will she leave me?" he asked his face looked stoic.

"No" I promised him.

"Does she know what she is" he asked.

"Subconsciously yes consciously no. In phoenix when she burned down her house was the first time it surfaced. It now lies dormant but the sleeping bird is slowly waking. Have you noticed her body temp is a lot higher then normal." I asked

"Yeah I noticed. Can she kill us?" he asked.

"Yes. If she can focus a strong enough fire. We burn remember, were flame resistant not fire proof. Not to mention humans. If she becomes a full fledge Phoenix, she be able to burn them to ash in a matter of minuets." I professed.

"What if she doesn't die a natural death and the bird wakes up entirely?" he asked

"Jasper, if she doesn't die a natural death by the time the bird wakes up, like I said she will burn from the inside out. It would completely destroy her." I said looking sadly at him. His face looked somber. His eyes grew dark. He retreated back in his corner pulling his knees back to his chest and resting his head on them. If allowed to remain human she will be constantly in danger from all predators. Human and animal alike. The Elemental fire inside her attracts it. I stood up from the wreckage that was scattered beneath me. I turned to leave the room when he spoke. I turned around to face him again.

"Thank you Alice" he whispered. "Your welcome. And Jasper You should go and check on her, she wanted you to." I said smiling at him. He sighed and smiled warmly at me.

"I will, I just need some time to sort through all this" he said so low I barely herd him. I left him sitting in the corner and retreated down the stairs.

Jaspers P.O.V.

It was so much to absorb. My thoughts raced and decided I had to know for sure. I herd murmurs coming from downstairs and I knew it was Alice telling the others everything she had told me.

Rule number one she could never know the truth about her family. I would take that to the grave. Rule number two she could never become a full fledge phoenix. And rule number three I had to turn her before I let her destroy herself completely. I finally understood why I was the only one who wanted to kill her. I was the only one out of us all that partook inhuman blood freely and willingly the only reason I took this lifestyle was for my family. If it wasn't for them Id be a threat to humans. I stood up and looked at the destroyed room. I knew Esme would be upset but at the same time she loved a demolition it gave her a chance to remodel. I decided I would clean it up tomorrow. I decided it was time to face my lover. I opened my door and closed it behind me. I walked to her door and tapped lightly. She gave permission for entrance and I found her sitting Indian style on her bed freshly showered and dressed in her pink pajama's. She looked exhausted. I walked to her bed and she motioned for me to sit next to her. I obeyed. We sat there silent for a minuet. Finally she spoke.

"Jasper, you scare me, and at the same time, I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't understand how you can be one person on minuet and a complete monster the next. I'm so confused." she confessed. I turned to look at her. Her face was somber.

"Do you regret what happened between us?" I asked her.

"No." she whispered.

"I'm sorry I turned on you. You didn't deserve it." I said trying desperately to apologize.

"Its just that there's something inside you that antagonizes my darker side. Its almost uncontrollable. Your entire being, encompasses me and its like a part of you is begging for me to kill you. I've become so conflicted. I wanted you hurt you so badly tonight. Yet I don't understand it. I'm in love with you. I would die to protect you. It eats at me. I'm torn. I love you and at the same time. I get to a point where nothing will ease my suffering except your blood. Your death." I explained. She looked visibly upset.

The feelings she held for me were sharp and painful. She was again afraid. She tried so hard to understand.

"Its to hard for me to explain." I said looking down at my hands. She wept silently next to me. Her emotions were Stifling. I felt tremendous guilt.

"Where do we go from here." she whispered refusing to look at me.

"I don't know. I don't regret making love to you, only how it happened. I cant trust myself around you. I'm fine for now, but I'm so scared that in the end the only thing I want is you dead. I said looking at the side of her face. Tears welled in her eyes and continued to streak her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed. "Why can't you love me enough to not kill me?" she asked, her voice was distressed.

"I'm sorry Jaina. I want to I just don't know how." I said. I reached out and took her hand in mine. I pushed every loving feeling I could find and pushed it into her so she would now how I felt about her. I was desperately in love with her. I wanted to protect her, but how do I protect her from myself. She finally looked at me. I saw tremendous pain in her deep green eyes and sighed. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again looking at her perfect face. She was hesitant. I could feel it. Cautiously, she moved. She turned her body towards me. She was looking in my face for any disapproval, I stared at her blankly. Slowly she sat up on her knees and twisted her body over mine to straddled me pulling me into her arms. She looked into my eyes and shuttered as I moved my ice cold hands under her tank top and rested them on the small her back.

She laid her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. My breathing hitched. She retracted knowing she was crossing a dangerous line. Guilt flooded me because I knew she was only trying to show me who much I meant to her. My hands moved lower and I pushed her body closer to mine. I could feel the monster in me growl. I blocked it out. I didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. She pulled back when she heard it echo in my chest. She looked back into my face. I hid every emotion I was feeling. I know my face look cold. Her brow furrowed and her lips quivered, pulling down on the corners of her perfect pink mouth.

"I love you" she whispered. I pulled one hand off her back and laid it gently on the back of her head and coaxed her to lay her head down on my shoulder. She obeyed. I felt her hot breath against my skin and closed my eyes. I put my cold hand back in its place on the small of her back. I pushed relaxing feelings into her. I manipulated her every emotion. I wanted her to sleep. Sleep before I could seduce her again. It was almost torture as I felt every curve of her body pressed against me. I felt my breathing quicken as I traced circles against the soft skin of her back.

I knew my feeling were overwhelming her even as she relaxed into sleep, her body unwillingly began to softly grind against mine. She whimpered softly against my neck, her breathing even became slightly iritic as she was lost in some erotic dream. I felt my body tense beneath her and I tightly shut my eyes trying to stop but I couldn't. My hands found there way to her hips and I tilted my head and kissed her sleeping mouth. She stirred awake her eyes were a mixture of lust and fear. This was my doing. I was so desperate for her body I was making her feel what I was feeling in hopes I could obtain what I wanted. I was slammed with shame. I pushed her off of me and was going to leave when I herd her soft voice penetrate the spiral of shame I was in.

"Don't leave me" she begged. I stopped at the sound of her voice my hand on the door.

"I have to, what I'm making you feel is wrong!" I exclaimed.

"Please turn around" she half begged. I turned to face her my hands fell to my side as I looked at her. Her face again took on its sad expression. She climbed off the bed and inched towards me. She moved cautiously till she standing two feet in front of me.

"Please don't go" she begged again. I didn't reply I just watched her. She moved slowly as if she was waiting for me to turn on her. I could feel her wavering courage as she placed her two small hands on my chest. I felt a gasp catch in my throat at the slight pressure of her hands against me. She stood up on her tip toes and stared at me for a moment. Trying desperately to read my face. Her hands slowly moved up my chest and lightly wrapped around my neck. I felt her breath on my face as she neared in for a kiss. I closed my eyes wanting it.

"Stop" I said breathlessly. I could feel the heath of her mouth that was only an inch from mine. She kissed me anyways. This was all her. She was trying to seduce me. I wanted to fight her but I lost my will. I felt my hands wrap into her long hair pulling her face closer to mine. I felt my body burn in desire as her tongue glided into my willing mouth. I let go of her hair and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me never breaking our heated kill. I felt her temperature soar.

I walked her back to the bed and laid her down. My movements becoming aggressive. I felt my hands run down her stomach and to her hips. She moaned softly into my mouth making my body burn even hotter. I ground my hips into hers our burning passion only held back by our clothes. I was suddenly slammed with another emotion. The burn in my throat is what stopped me. I found the strength to break our kiss and I held her shoulders down on the bed

" I have to stop. We have to stop." I said catching my breath. She looked up at me with rejected eyes. She became desperate for my affection grabbing the back of my head trying desperately to kiss me. I pulled away as I half calmed my self and then with everything I had in me I pushed relaxation into her. I watched my gift work its magic as I saw her fight the tiredness.

She struggled to stay awake till her eyelashes fluttered shut. I pushed a stronger wave of sleep into her making her finally pass out completely.

I didn't stop until I was fully satisfied she would not wake up. She was out cold. I pulled back the blankets to her bed and adjusted her body to lye on her pillow. I covered her up, kissed her forehead and I jumped out her window to hunt. I killed three deer. I then returned to her room I laid her down on her bed and laid next to her. Pulling her into my chest I wrapped my arm around her and held her through the night and clear through the morning. She finally awoke when the sun was high and Esme sweeping up glass and wood became an audible through her walls. She turned her body so her face was buried in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and stroked her cheek. She finally sat up and smiled at me. Her face then twisted in confusion.

"What happened last night?" she asked her voice full of anxiety.

"I'm so sorry but it became to much for me and I had to hunt." I said giving her a warm smile. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. During my time holding her I'm my arms, I fought with the disbelief. I knew Alice was always right but It was something I had to find out on my own. I wanted to know how dangerous she truly was. I wanted to know for sure, that Alice was convincing me to turn her for her own good and not a trick to make her my eternal mate to ease her own guilt. I new there was something different about her but I needed to know how serious it was. I knew what had to be done but I didn't want to fight anymore. Against my best judgment I wouldn't wait. I needed to know as soon as possible. I was ready for battle now matter who bad the consequences. I formed a plan to provoke her. To test her limits. I hopped off her bed and went to my room. I showered and changed my clothes. I noticed on my bed lay a pack of cigarettes. Alice must have seen my plan. I raced downstairs and talked to Emmett and Edward. I needed there support. When I found them in the court yard Emmett ran over and bear hugged me apologizing for being such an asshole to me yesterday. I had already forgiven him and he seemed relived.

"So she's different, she still pretty cute" Emmett said slapping my back.

"I have to ask. Did you really have sex with her last night?" Edward asked shyly. I knew he wanted to know if it was possible. He had long for Bella so long and there wedding day was creeping closer by the second.

"Yeah, I bruised her but I didn't kill her. I was fine until it was over. Then I had a hard time not killing her" I confessed. He looked defeated. It wasn't what he wanted to here.

"Maybe it will be different with Bella. Maybe not though cause she is your singer." I also professed. He smiled and said

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Emmett eyes grew wide with our conversation.

"You sly dog! Man I wish I could read minds and pick out all your deviate thoughts" He laughed. If I could blush I would have.

"I cant believe she doesn't know. How could she not realize she cant burn her self." I stated.

"Maybe it only just started. Maybe she was just a girl and when her changed happened she didn't know. Maybe she isn't clumsy and hasn't had an opportunity to realize something like that." Edward said trying to come up with an explanation.

"How do we know she doesn't burn. Maybe she was just lucky not to have burned herself in the fire. I say we do a little experiment. I'll leave a burner on when she comes down for breakfast I pretend to trip and knock her arm into the fire. If she burns we know Alice is wrong and if she doesn't then we can go from there." Emmett said smiling.

"No if she does burn then she goes to the hospital with first degree burns and they bring in social services" Edward stated.

"No, its okay. I 'm going to piss her off and see what happens. Then I'll burn her with this." I said pulling out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket.

"Where did you get those" they asked. "Alice left then in my room this morning. She must have seen it.

"When she comes down stairs tell her I'm waiting in the garden. If she gets mad enough I don't want her in the house." I said nervously. They agreed and went inside to tell her. I waited patiently for her. I had my lighter in my hand. I let my thumb graze the wheel, sparking the flint causing the lighter to ignite. I then snap the lid closed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know if it was 100% true. I wanted Alice to be wrong but I knew deep down she wasn't.

I waited for about a half hour when she appeared walking slowly down the garden walk way. She was so pretty. She wore blue jean Capri's and a red tank top. She was barefoot. She smiled at me and then sat down next to me on the stone bench.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asked. Her voice was light and cheery.

"Ive been thinking about something Jaina." I said catching her eyes in mine.

"What about?" she asked, her voice still light but edged with nervousness.

"Jaina have you noticed anything different about yourself?" I asked curiously. "Like what?" She looked at me confused.

"Yesterday when you were angry I noticed your temperature rise beyond a human limit" I stated hoping to lead her in the same direction of thinking.

"No I don't know what your talking about." she said her expression looked like she was searching her inner thoughts to no avail.

"Jaina when was the last time you burned your self" I asked. She looked at me weird.

"What are you talking about. When I was in a house fire." she said irritated that I drudged up painful memories.

"No no you were only cut. You weren't burned. Carlisle has your charts still if you want me to prove it to you." I said in an arguing tone. I was trying to anger her. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I felt the smoke fill my lungs and I exhaled. I looked at her. I knew my eyes must have been dark but I was determined.

"When did you start smoking?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't this is for you." I said grabbing her hand quickly. She tried to jerk away but there was no way. I shoved the lit end of the cigarette into the palm of her hand and she shrieked. I let go of her hand and she held it in a tight fist against her chest. She jumped off the stone bench backing away a few feet. She looked angry and hurt. I stood quickly and walked toward her.

Let me see it!" I demanded.

No" She yelled back

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She screamed. I felt it again. Her temperature rise. We stood next to Esme's best roses and you could see then begin to wither from the intense heat rolling off of her.

"Let me see your hand. Please don't make me force you." I said dangerously. Edward and Emmett ran outside to support me. They saw it to. The roses wither and wilt. They to felt the heat rolling off of her.

"Sweetheart we just need to know" Emmett said coaxing her. "Know what, that Jasper is a freak. He just burned me!" she yelled.

"Give me you fucking hand" I screamed at I began pushing anger and rage into her with my gift.

"Your not touching me again." she yelled her temperature rising further. It was becoming a little unbearable. I wasn't sure how much further to take it. Unfortunately I never listen to the voice of reason and I continued to provoke her.

"You didn't mind me touching you last night!" I said mockingly. It was a cheep shot but it worked. Her face twisted in rage and embarrassment with Edward and Emmett standing right there.

"Fuck you Jasper" she uttered low.

"Oh baby we already played that game last night." I said smiling cruelly. It killed me, to sink to that level. I knew though that it would anger her. I needed her completely lost in her rage. Success. She reached her hand out to strike me again like she did last night. I was prepared I caught her hand pulling her body to mine her back to my chest. Her skin was like fire I was surprised her clothes didn't melt. I held her hand in front of us to see.

"Look! See that there is no burn!" I hissed at her before pushing her forward away from me. She stumbled and turned quickly to face me

"I hate you!" she raged.

"Hate me!" I scoffed.

"You were practically begging me to fuck you last night!" I said antagonizing her to the breaking point.

"I HATE YOU! She screamed again. All of a sudden the rose bushes were engulfed in fire. She jumped back and stared at the fire. The blossoms turning black with ash as the fire consumed them. Her face was a mask of fear and disbelief. She backed away from the fire and stumbled straight into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her temperature drop. She was only a threat when she was angry. When she was scared it faltered. Like the shield Bella used to protect her self from Edwards thoughts hers was only there when angry. She was panicking. The moment I held her she struggled away from my grip. I let her go. She turned to face me. I felt her fear and confusion roll off

of her.

"Oh god did I do that?" she asked. I think she was asking herself more then us. Emmett and Edward looked at the blaze and then back to Jaina.

"Holy shit" Emmett whispered under his breath. Just then Bella came sprinting out of the house. She had a book in her hand, and was waving it at us. She then stopped in her tracks as she saw the blaze. Curious she ran toward Edward. Edward caught her in his arms and pulled her away.

"I cant risk you Bella you need to stay away from Jaina" he said panicking. Jania instantly became aware that Edward was scared she would hurt her best friend.

"I would never hurt Bella" she screamed Cornering bella and Edward. She gave Edward a hateful glance and then she turned to look at me.

"You did this on purpose! You provoked this! Are you happy now! You must have done something to me. You want everyone to hate me!" She screamed . The heat began to build again. She thought that I somehow changed her into this.

"You don't even know what your talking about. I'll tell you everything but you need to calm down!" I yelled back. I was now feeding on her anger. It was rattling the cage of the beast I so desperately wanted to keep dormant.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Your trying to trick me! You some how set that on fire! It wasn't me!" she yelled. She looked at Bella hoping she would believe her. Bella looked at her with fearful eyes.

"You did it all on your own and you know it!" I yelled back.

"Liar! Liar! It's not true!" Her face began to flush her body temp reaching far beyond human limits. She was breathing in deep gasps as she raged. She tried to run to Bella, but Edward blocked her and pushed Bella to the side. I moved quick and caught her in my arms. I pulled her back away from Edward and Bella bout seven feet. Her skin was like liquid fire. It actually became painful for me to hold on to her. She began to kick and scream and reached for Bella as Edward pulled Bella even further back away from Jaina's reach screaming

"Stop her Jasper!" He screamed panic filled his voice. Jaina let out a screech. I never new such a scream was humanly possible. It was ear piercing. The book Bella had in her hands burst into flames burning her hand and catching her woven bracelet on fire. She screamed dropping the book and Edward pulled the bracelet from her wrist. He looked at Jaina's with rage in his eyes. Her strength began to grow with her heat. It began to cause me horrible pain though I still held her to me.

I tried to push sleep into her again but my gift faltered. I had no choice. I wrapped one arm around her waist and one around her throat. I tighten my grip feeling her struggle for air, her hands pulled and scratched at my arm to release her. I felt her heart beat quicken. Her hands burst into flame as she clawed at my forearm. I felt myself burn but my skin remained undamaged. I held her as she kicked and struggled until she fell limp in my arms. I quickly released her throat and swept her up into my arms. The fire went out as soon as she was unconscious.

Emmett stood frozen. I had never seen him scared before. He was scared. Not for himself but for Jaina. He was at a loss because he didn't know what to do to help her. Edward looked angry. Angry his beloved was now wounded.

"I'm sorry Edward. I never meant for Bella to get hurt. "I said trying to apologize. His anger lifted.

"It's not your fault. We had to know. Now you need to figure out what to do." he said.

"Please Jasper help her" Bella said her voice full of fear and sorrow. She held her burned hand to her chest and Edward escorted her to Carlisle's office. I carried Jaina up to her room and laid her on her bed. Soon after Bella was in safe hands Edward found me sitting next to Jaina on her bed. He stood next to me. Our voices low.

"Jasper, I don't know what you can do to help her besides what Alice said. I understand that it's a hard decision to make. It was very difficult for me to accept the idea of Bella being like us. I hope you can understand that Bella can't be around her till this is over. This is an incident that can not repeat itself. She could have killed her." He said softly looking down at the sleeping girl.

"I know. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand like that. Just please give me some time. Can you keep Bella at Charlie's for now?" I asked begging for more time. Edward saw the pain in my face. I knew he was angry at Jaina but he knew it was an accident. He knew it wasn't on purpose. Edward placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked pained again. He walked to the door and stopped. He turned again to face me. I felt his hesitation. He looked down at the floor for a moment before he spoke. He looked at me. His eyes pained "

Please Jasper, I know your scared but you need to do what ever you can to keep then both safe. Bella means everything to me. I know in time you can feel the same about her. If you don't already. I never thought I would say this but please turn her. Turn her before anyone else gets hurt." Edward said with a pleading tone. I turned to look at the unconscious time bomb that stole my heart.

"I would but I think she needs to make that choice. I have to tell her everything. She needs to understand." I explained. Edward nodded at me then smiled.

"I trust you Jasper, no matter what I trust you." Edward said then he turned and left the room. His words echoed in my brain. Trust. That was a word that never was in the same sentence as my name. But my brother trusted me with this.

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVEIW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Sorting through it all**

**A/N: Please Reread Chapter 13... I changed it so that fire does kill them to follow the books more. There fire resistant but not fire proof.**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I left Jasper and Jaina and found my beloved Bella. Alice was holding her, and caressing her hair as Carlisle finished bandaging her burn. She looked distraught. I could see the confusion in her face.

"Bella, love are you okay?" I asked. She looked down at her hand.

"What just happened, I don't understand how she did that." She said confused. No one had told her anything. She had to witness it with out prior warning. I looked at Alice and asked

"Didn't you see this happen, why didn't you tell me!" I said, my voice bitter.

"I didn't see Bella in my vision. I don't know why I didn't see the entirety of it all. I saw only pieces. I'm sorry Edward." I sat beside Bella and Alice. I reached over and stroked Alice's back to let her know I wasn't angry at her. It wasn't her fault that sometimes her visions came in pieces. She truly didn't see the danger Bella was in. I pulled Bella gently from Alice's embrace and held her to my chest.

"Alice you need to explain to her everything." I told her. I didn't want to be the one to tell her. Alice spoke softly to her explaining what Jaina was. She wept silently as she absorbed it all.

"Oh god. Did she start the fire at her home?" she asked. I didn't want to confirm her suspicions, but I promised her that I would never keep anything from her. I shook my head yes. Her face twisted in shock.

"You cant ever tell her!" she exclaimed. "We already agreed on that." I said softly "I hope she doesn't put two and two together but chances are she will suspect herself especially after this incident." Bella explained. I saw the wheels twisting in Bella's mind. I could always tell by the look on her face. She was trying to sort threw the pieces. She looked at Alice.

"What is the phoenix's purpose. You said she is elemental. What does the phoenix want?" she asked. Carlisle and I looked at each other and then to Alice. It was a question neither of us asked. We were so wrapped up in what she was but never wondered why the phoenix was trying rise.

"To end mankind Alice whispered. She paused when she saw the shock on our faces then she continued

"Think of her as Earth ,Air and Fire. The angry forces of mother earth incarnate. It's angry about the state of the world and is looking at the one driving force that has destroyed it. Man. The phoenix is the protector of all animals and plant life. it's a vessel that harbors three of the four elements." Alice explained. Bella's face twisted in confusion.

"You said three of the four. What about water isn't that an element." Bella asked trying to understand.

"Yes, but water is the polar opposite of the primary element that is raging inside of her. Bella water is mother earths fail switch. It gives mankind a way to stop her. Water can destroy the phoenix. The earth and all its complicated cycles, does have purpose and compassion. Everything is linked.

"If she drowned before she became completely lost in its power would she rise from the ashes." Bella asked.

"No she would just die." she said lowly. She didn't want Jaina to die, she didn't want jasper to know. I read her thoughts. She was terrified Jasper instead of turning her would simply kill her.

"Is Jasper thinking about turning her?" Carlisle said his face carried a worried look.

"I don't know what he is going to do. I hope so" I said. Carlisle shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed loudly and a nervous look crossed his face.

"I'll pull her from school immediately. We will home school her. She cant be aloud to go back and risk exposing herself. As far as turning her. He cant until she is 18 and social services will be out of the picture. Were her foster parents we cant just up and move with her. They will take her from our care and place her with another family if we don't follow protocol. Bella's face fell.

"There has to be another way. I saw her today, and if you saw it you would no she doesn't have that much time." she cried.

"There is another way" Jaspers voice echoed from the door way. He had been listening the whole time. I didn't even notice him being so wrapped up in what was going on. His thoughts were vacant. They all looked to him for an answer.

"If I marry her, I'll be her legal guardian and social services will cancel any visits with us. She would be safe from the system and we wouldn't be exposed." He said looking down at his hands. His face was sad. He didn't want to do this much less new if she would agree to it.

"That is a wonderful idea Jasper." Carlisle exclaimed. I looked at Jasper and tried to give him a reassuring look.

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up. I really need to hunt right now." Jaspers voice seemed pained.

"Yes excellent why don't you and all your siblings go and hunt leave the girls with me and Esme. We will keep them safe. I knew my brother needed me, and I agreed. We gathered the rest of the group Jared, Rosalie, and Emmett and raced through the forest to our usual hunting grounds. It almost seemed barren. A few elk and deer. I looked at Jasper. He was so lost. His entire world was shifting and there was little or nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly Jared appeared shaken. He ran to Alice. Alice stopped mid strike on a coyote and steadied against the tree. She was having a vision. . Me and Jasper ran toward Them.

"What wrong Jared?" I asked. He ran his finger through his hair pushing it back out of his face.

"It's the animals , there going insane. I can hear there thoughts and there only desire right now is to end Jaina so they can free her.

"Alice what do you see?" I cant describe it. There is so many." she said breathlessly.

"So many Alice…So many what!" I heard my self yell at her. I grabbed and shook her to look at me but she was dazed. All of a sudden the sky grew dark like an eclipse but it wasn't the moon it was birds. Thousands of them going in the direction of our home. Then a terrible thunder and the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake" Emmett yelled.

"No its no earthquake" Jasper said his face pained and shocked. Suddenly thousands of animals great and small deer beside bear and mountain lion racing with Elk. Bob cats and coyotes raced through the forest toward us knocking down trees.

"Stamped" Yelled Rosalie. Jared grabbed Alice's hand but she didn't move. He picked her up and ran to the house. We all followed him rushing back to our home. We were only slightly ahead of the animals. When we got in view of the house I was amazed. The sight was incredible. Thousands of birds swarmed and covered our house.

"Bella" I herd my self gasp. We ran straight for our house. The closer we got I saw that birds repeatedly dive into our windows trying desperately to break them. Bears, mountain lions, bobcats and every other predator from apposing directions were circling the house. They didn't fight amongst them selves it looked like they were plotting on how to get in. We ran quickly pushing and knocking down the large predators till we reached the door. Jasper pulled out his house key and as quick as lighting the door flew open and we shut it quickly behind us. I ran to find Bella shaken and crying in Esme's arms. She threw herself into my embrace and refused to let go.

"I'm so scared Edward they wont stop screeching. Though out the roars of bears and cry's of other creatures and the screeching of birds I herd another sound. It was the howling of wolves.

"Jacob" I said under my breath. Bella turned to face me. Her expression full of worry.

"Its okay, there doing damage control. I can hear Jacobs thoughts. He knows your hear. Him and his pack are going to force them away." I said.

"Esme, keep watch on her" I said kissing Bella's forehead. "Why where are you going?" she yelped.

"I'm going to make them go away Bella" I said my voice soft and loving. Jasper came into the front room. He had just checked on Jaina. I saw his thoughts. She was still out cold.

"We have to help them." Jasper said motioning for the rest to follow. We all bolted out the door. We attacked mercilessly. Killing them along side Jacob and his pack. We didn't feed only killed. Rosalie was snapping the necks of large cats while Emmett was taking down bear. Jasper and the wolves were tearing apart the bobcats and coyote and anything else that was in the way. Alice and Jared were climbing on the roof and shooing the thousands of birds.

The animals retaliated knocking us down. The birds cycloned Jared and Alice. Knocking them off the roof. The battle was futile. There were to many of them. Emmett was trying desperately to fight off the bear but he was surrounding him. It was like they new they couldn't kill us but were distracting us. I could hear the pack wine as they were beaten down by all the animals. We retreated running back to the house.

That's when she appeared. Esme was behind her trying to pull her back but she couldn't get a hold of her. She was burning. Her whole body was consumed in flame. She was looking franticly in the clouds of birds and herds of animals for Jasper. She caught sight of him and ran toward him. We ran behind her for the animals started to form a large circle around her, engaging in the battle plan to attack her.

"There confused they don't know why she is turning on them." Jared said pointing at the bears and other animals that were raging, like they wanted to attack but held there stance and roared at her. She watched as Jasper threw animal after animal away from him. He was so outnumbered . Her face looked panicked and hurt as she saw the one she loved being hurt.

"Jaina!" Jasper screamed as two bears toppled him to the ground. She snapped.

"Jasper!" she shrieked.

"STOP" She yelled holding her palms out The fire consuming her hands shot forth a wall of fire burning to ash the birds and creatures that were unlucky enough to stumble in its path. Jasper ducked down coving his head with his hands as the fire torched the animals attacking him. The creatures great and small that survived retreated back into the forest from which they came.

Jaina seeing Jasper stand his clothes singed but her was unburned. She reached out her hand as the last of the fire extinguished from her palm and she collapsed to the deck. Jasper ran to her and picked her up and ran with her up the stairs. Jacob turned back to his human form and demanded to see Bella. I couldn't refuse him. Jacobs pack ran into the woods to continue pushing the creatures deeper into the forest. He stayed behind and followed us into the house.

"Wait here" Alice demanded. She raced up the steps to her and Jared room. She returned holding a pair of shorts for Jacob who stood nude before us.

"Thanks. Now please tell me one of you leeches can tell me what the hell is going on. This afternoon me and my pack were turned into our wolf form unwillingly, when a deafening shriek rang through the forest. We followed along side the animals to find them surrounding your house! And then that girl, what ever she is did…well you saw what happened. Who and what the hell is she!" he said his voice had a mixture of anger and confusion.

Alice took him into the front room, sat him down next to Bella and told him everything. He looked at her his face held in suspense as the words flowed form her mouth. When she was done, I herd his thoughts.

"We have to drown her."

"That is not an option Jacob and you know it." I said angrily.

"What's not an option?" Bella asked confused about his silent comment. "He wants to drown her." I said my voice was low. Jasper had herd his comment and leapt from the top landing of the stairs and was caught in Emmett's large arms.

"I'll tear you to pieces if you even go near her" Jasper yelled I could hear the growl echo in his chest. His face was a mask of anger and rage.

"Then what the hell do you suggest! My kind was created to protect man kind. Not help harbor a creature that is threatening it!" Jacob yelled back.

"We turn her" Alice said. Her voice was serious. Jacob laughed.

"Yeah that's a great idea. Lets make the monster immortal. I cant allow that!" he hissed.

"No she wont be a threat if she is turned" Alice tried to explain. He wouldn't hear it.

"You cant guarantee that! That girl dies. If your not with us you will wage war with my kind!" He yelled back.

"Please Jacob! Please let us try!" Bella begged. Jacob never was good at telling her no. I was thankful Bella was there to help talk sense into him.

"What happens if Alice is wrong Bella. She could kill you. I cant let that happen." he said his voice compassionate. Bella hugged him and whispered

"Please let them try" He held her tight and nodded into her hair. She pulled away and Jacob watched her with sad eyes.

"If you turn her and she becomes the monster she was destined to be then what?" he asked his voice pained. Like he was going against his instincts.

"Then I'll destroy her" Jaspers said closing his eyes tight like the words he spoke somehow physically wounded him and he was holding back the pain.

"Okay, do it. But you remember you promised to destroy her if she cant be controlled." with that he knelt and kissed Bella's cheek and turned to leave.

"If you change your mind Jasper. I'll be sure it gets done" he said exiting Jasper again growled as Jacob closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. **

**a/n: I know I keep expressing for you to please review. Unfortunatly for me hardly anyone has. There so important so i know if you like it or not, or if something should be changed. Please review.**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Decisions.**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I hated that dog! How dare he even suggest such a thing. It took everything in me to not chase after him. Arrogant, insignificant dog! I looked to my family. Then I focused on Alice.

"How does this end!" I said. My voice was like acid.

"It keeps changing. Its not how I saw it in the beginning. All my visions on her are dark, thick with smoke. Its like I cant see it. I was positive if we turn her things would be okay. Only now the visions are murky. Like that thing inside her is doing everything in its power to stop me from seeing. Jacob know finding out, changes things. Today changed things. I'm sorry Jasper I just don't know." she said. I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Can you at least see how much time we have." I asked.

"Nothing specific." she whispered.

Edward stood up and sat next to Alice on the couch. Bella followed and sat next to him. He looked like he was trying to figure out the complex puzzle of Jaina, but stumped just the same as all of us. He folded his hands in his lap and turned to look at Alice.

"How did you know so much about the phoenix, in the first place?" Edward asked

"My books on mythological creatures. You know half are based on fact. When I saw her coming me and Jared researched it. I should have told you but I didn't want to effect her future." she explained.

Are you sure there is no way to stop it without killing her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, there are stories, but they all end the same. The host dies to destroy the bird. I think turning her is our only option at this point.?" She said

"Do we even know if she can be turned?" Emmett asked. Every one looked at Emmet and then back to Alice. It was a question that needed to be asked.

"In my vision the thing was still pretty dormant. It seems to be half awake now. I don't know if it will work. We don't have much time. I cant see it but I feel it.." She stated.

"Can you estimate how much time? Just by what you have seen. I mean give us a figure we can work with. A year, months, weeks" Rosalie asked.

"No more like days, maybe a couple weeks at best." she answered, Alice looked at Jared.

"When you soul sampled her, what did you see?" Alice asked, hoping maybe he could help her.

"I saw it roosted in her, sleeping. Like a bird in an egg. It wasn't a threat at that time. It rests in her soul, its talons barbed into her essence. It will kill her before it lets her go. A spiritual parasite, if you will. Only this one was planted by Mother Nature itself. By anything else, Jaina is just a girl." he said looking at his beloved. He reached out and pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

I looked at Alice and decided. She steadied herself against Jared as she was slammed with the vision of my decision. She smiled at me and ran up the stairs. She was down in less then a minuet. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know you think this is to protect us, so we wont be exposed, but under it all I hope its for other reasons. She wont agree to it unless she believes you want to do this, not because you feel you have to." She chimed and took my hand. She place something small in the palm of my hand and I closed my eyes shut tight as I relived our wedding day. Alice in her white lace gown. The daisy's that were delicately placed in her ebony hair. The way she smiled at me when she walked down the isle. I closed my fingers around the object in my hand. I knew what it was. I inhaled deeply and let out a loud sigh. Alice pulled me into her arms. I could feel her breath against my ear as she whispered.

"She is your mate. In time you will know it. Its time you fix the mistake you made so many years ago, and give this to the right girl. Your grandmothers ring is beautiful, It will look so lovely on her finger." she said softly. She place her hand on my closed fist holding the ring and kissed my cheek. I moved my head back and looked into her topaz eyes. I could feel my blank expression change to fear. Fear of rejection, fear of betrayal and fear of loving someone who could be dead in a matter of days. That was a huge risk for my already wounded heart. I decided though. I would follow through on it. I would ask her to marry me and I would trust in Alice.

I looked to Carlisle. He saw my nervousness. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will turn out fine son. We will find away to make everything okay. We always pull through. We will stand together and face it with you. You wont be alone." He said, confidence emanating off of him. I smiled at my father.

"Thanks dad. You have no idea how much that means to me." I said. I embraced my father and looked up our flight of stairs. I pulled away and walked slowly up the stairs. With all the bad that has happened, I wasn't sure how she would take it. I humiliated her in front of my brothers, I told her I wanted to kill her. I knew there was no real reason for her to accept my offer. I had to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her the reason I wanted to marry her was because I was sure I loved her, but I am afraid she will only think it's only a cover, to keep this supernatural life a secret. I reached the top of the stairway. I stared at the corridor to the left. The hallway that led to her room.

I focused on the emotions that came from the room. They were dull, she must still be out. I tried to move but I couldn't. My feet felt like concrete blocks that were molded to the ground. I forced myself to move. The morbid feelings of rejection and loss swirled in my chest. I was afraid. I was more then afraid. I was terrified. I finally made it to her door. My hands shook as I griped the doorknob. I turned the knob and pushed it gently open. I felt a breeze of warm heat pour out the room. My eyes instinctively scanned the room, assessing my surroundings.

My focus stopped when I hit the bed. I felt surge of guilt and self loathing as I laid my eyes on her. I recalled every hate filled word I threw at her. I remembered how I plotted to kill her. I almost laughed at myself. All that time I wanted her dead and now I was desperately seeking answers to save her. I watched her for a long time standing silent in the middle of the room. I was absorbing the memory. I was burning her beautiful face into my mind. I would never forget her.

I recalled the first time I saw her. She was asleep as she is now. Only covered in gauze and multiple bandages. My memory sharp as I recalled the night we spent in the forest, The night I took her innocents, the night I almost killed her. I was pulled out of my memory as she whimpered in her sleep. I inched toward her sleeping body, the blanket covering her chest rose and fell. Each breath she exhaled felt like someone fanning a fire. Alice was right, she didn't have much time. I felt the burn build in my throat, her scent no longer masked to me. The medication burned in her blood leaving hardly any trace of the chemicals that once kept her safe.

I kept my composure as I neared the edge of the bed. I reached my hand and brushed the hair from her face. She immediately started panting. The emotions that rolled off of her now twisted. They ranged from fear and anger, to loss. She began to toss in her sleep, murmuring something. I focused on her mouth as the low words fell from her lips.

'_burn them all, burn them all, burn them all' _It was the phoenix dreaming inside her. I felt the fear from her and the anger from the thing that grew beneath the skin.

"Why?" I whispered in her ear. I was completely enveloped in an unexpected emotion. Pain, and heartbreak. A stream of words flew from her mouth in a steady quick stream. The voice a soft whisper.

'_Man kind has burdened me with there greed, there need insatiable, they kill for the sake of killing, my children are no longer sacred. My creations outnumbered by there weapons. My world is stained in innocent blood. My elements ripped from my veins for there tower of Babylon. The world is Sodom and Gomorrah. They have lost there hearts. They kill my Bear, Elk, Lion and Monkey, for sport. They rape my oceans. It must stop. I will stop them. I will kill as unmercifully as they have. I will end man kind.' _I was completely mesmerized by the complex bird inside of her.

"I understand your pain, but please now there are good people out there." I said practically begging. She opened her eyes, her iris's were orange with flames that flickered beneath the pupil. She sat up. I stepped back.

'_That is simply not a good enough reason, to allow such a selfish race to exist. The damage is done. They are a guest on this plane of existence and they claimed it for themselves. There is not enough good in the world to excuse the majority of heartless parasites that infest my sacred Earth. Like a good dog, I will shake my coat out and rid myself of there disease. I will rain fire from the sky, and shower them in spark and flame. My world will heal and flourish. My beloved creatures will be safe and balance will be reinstated. No longer hunted for there antlers, coats and Ivory tusk, my creatures will reclaim what is rightfully there's._' it hissed

"I'm so sorry. I understand what your saying but I cant allow it. I cant let you destroy this girl." I said with empathy in my voice.

'_foolish heart, you yourself will be safe from me, your kind kill only for food. I'm sorry about the girl but you have no choice.' _it said almost lovingly and smiled. I was instantly angry.

"I will stop you, I don't care about man kind or your plan, all I care about is her. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep her safe." I yelled. It just laughed. Throwing its head back. The strands of her hair coated in flame. Her mosquito lacing went up in seconds extinguishing onto the carpet in sparks.

'_I will tell you a secret. You are totally defenseless against me when it comes to her. The only way to kill me, to defeat me, is to kill the one thing you so desperately want to save. We are one. Her death is already set in motion, I will wait patiently and when she dies, I will rise from her ashes and lay waste to all man kind. It is our destiny!' _it stated. Her eyes glazed over like they were washed in gasoline. Burning, glowing and twisting. I stared at it and felt the dull pain of defeat wind in my chest. I fell to my knee's. I looked back up at it.

"Please, let her go…Please…I love her" I sobbed. I did what only came natural. I pushed my pain into it. If it felt anger it could feel pity. I pushed with all my strength waves of pity and mercy. I saw the fire change from red to blue. I saw its eyes soften.

'_I will give you a fighting chance. There is a way to stop me. I will give you a riddle. The rest is up to you. I am not without heart. To save mankind and the woman you love, You must embrace the fire, bring her to death at my sisters door and give her life's kiss.' _It whispered.

"I'll turn her, isn't that what you mean?" I asked. It just stared blank back at me. The fire fading from her eyes till they were completely extinguished and Jaina's green eyes were all that was left. She continued to sit for a moment, as if she were asleep with her eyes open. I stood up from the floor and sat on the bed next to her. I put my icy hand on her cheek and turned her head slowly to face me. She didn't register anything in her dead green eyes. Her body trembled then went limp on the bed. I sat there till morning waiting for her to wake, when eight o'clock came and passed I became impatient and gently shook her.

"Jaina baby, wake up." I whispered.

She shuttered and her eyes opened, closed shut and reopened. This time with Jaina behind the stearing wheel. She fluttered her lashes and turned to look at me.

"I had the coolest dream." she said looking through me like she was trying despretly to remember the details. She then focused back on me.

"I dremt the sky was black with birds and all the animals came to kill us. Only I was able to stop them. I was like Liz off of hell boy. I threw fire at them and I burned them all." she said a small smile creeping around her lips.

"It wasn't a dream." I said soflty and looked at her face for a reaction. She smirked at me. Then the realization of the rose bushes and Bella's book came crashing through. Her face went from excited to dead serious. I saw and felt the cycles of fear and anxiety filter through her face and body. I felt again the same feeling she had at the hospital. The fear coursing through every pour of her body. Her system overloaded with emotion. I saw her legs push straight, and hands ball into fists. She began to try to breath but was unable. The air rushing in and out of her in small despret pants. She threw herself back into the bed and her body convulsed in a seizer like anxiety attack. The bones in her fingers twisting as did the rest of her body. I again tried to push relaxation and love her way but it wasn't working. The bird was in a semi wake stage. Able to watch, as it waited patently for full awakening. It was absorbing all the waves of calm not allowing Jaina to feel the relife of my gift. I then did the only thing I could think of. I climbed on top of the bed and secured her body against mine. Her back to my chest I held her wrapping my leg over hers and pinning her against me as she writhed in her panic. I whispered softly in her ear that I was right there and we would figure this out together. I told her how special she was, and how much she ment to me. I was distracting her. She began to calm on her own. My voice comforting her through all the pain to bring her back to me. Her breathing began to even out and her body became limp. She was soflty crying and then it was just a whimper.

"I could have killed her. I burned my best friend. I couldn't control it. Then I burned all those animals. I didn't mean to but they were hurting you. I was angry at you, but I hated them even more for attacking you. I killed them. I'm a monster." She wept so violently. She pulled away from me and walked to her window. The billows of smoke still formed clouds around the burnt ash of her prey. She gasp and put her palm to her mouth and looked at me with shocked filled eyes. "Im so sorry" she pleaded.

I moved so quick her eyes couldn't focus on me till I was inches from her face. I tiled my head to the side and looked into her eyes. I could feel my expression change to one that matched my heart. It hurt me to see her so lost and confused. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Jaina I have to tell you something. Something Im afraid that you are the last to know." I said hating the words. I didn't want to relive the explanation that left so many questions, when I so despretly was trying to find the answeres. I walked her to the bed and told her to sit. I sat next to her and took her hands in mine. I then told her everything I felt she needed to know and omitted things that I didn't want her to know. I didn't tell her how to kill the bird inside of her. I would not tell her that this could be all over if she drowned. I didn't tell her about her parents. I didn't tell her that she would die, if she didn't die a natural death. I didn't tell her she didn't have much time. I only told her that we wanted to turn her so she would be strong enough to control it. I lied to her. Ommition is lying no matter how you look at it. I only hoped that if she found out that she would find it in her heart to forgive me. I felt waves of hoplessness. I again tried my gift hoping the bird inside of her was finaly once again dorment. It worked. I felt her heart lift as she listened. Then I was slammed with guilt.

"Oh God Jasper did I kill my parnents, my baby brother. I did didn't I?" She asked her eyes despret for me to tell her it wasn't true. I could not allow her to know.

"No baby the fire wasn't your fault. It was the wiring. We think the fire was what triggered the awakening of the phoenix inside you. I swear you had nothing to do with that fire." I said, I used my camophage to dazzle her again. I had to do everything I could to convince her. I could tell she believed me. The guilt replaced by warmness and love that I was pushing deep inside of her.

"Does Edward hate me for burning Bella?" She asked.

"No, he knows it wasn't your fault." I assured her. She looked up at me.

"Do you still like me Jasper even though I'm something bad?" She asked. Her voice was wavering. My gift was fighting so many bad feelings I couldn't keep a constant flow of good feelings in her for more then a few minuets before her own twisting emotions over rode all the progress I would make. I needed to distract her. I kissed the top of her head, and pulled her to my chest. Her face pressed against my throat.

"I love you Jaina. I will always love you. No matter what." I said wrapping my arms around her tighter. She leaned into me and wrapped her arms around my waist and held me tight.

"I want you to take a shower and get dressed. I'm going to do the same. I want to take you somewhere." I said kissing her face.

"Where are we going" she asked looking up at me.

"Now Jaina you'll just have to wait and see. I said trying to dazzle her. She blushed and smiled.

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs." her voice light with an edge of excitement. I let her go and left for my room. I hopped in the shower and washed the days battle from my skin. I was nervous, I tried to tell myself that this is exactly what I wanted. I knew it was. I only hoped she would want it to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight**

**A/N: Im an so sad that I hardly have any reviews. It means so much to me when I get them. For those who have reviewed a million thank you's to you. I appreciate it so much. For those who have made it this far in my story, thank you for giving it the time of day. Please take the time to review. Even if you hate it. I also appreciate constructive criticism. I hope my plot isnt to confusing. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Proposal **

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I studied my face and chest and traced some of the scars. They weren't just a permanent mark on my skin but a reminder to every battle I fought and won. My beloved Jaina would one day bare her own scar from me. I relished in the thought that my mark would forever be embossed on her soft skin. I would be her maker. Maybe that would be a bond that would not be broken unlike mine and Alice's. I couldn't bare it if she left me too. I shook that thought from my mind, and told myself she would be mine forever. I dried off and got dressed. My usual black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I chose my dark blue one. I pulled on my black converse and ran some gel in my hair. I tried to pay attention to detail to keep my mind off what I was about to ask her. I strapped my watch to my left arm and my leather wrist cuff with my crest on the right one. I brushed my teeth and took another hard look in the mirror.

When I was satisfied that I looked ok, I left the bathroom and looked around my room. I picked up the jeans I had just worn and fished around in the pockets and pulled out my wallet and the ring. I shoved the wallet in my pocket but studied the ring. Alice had it cleaned. It sparkled and shined. It belonged to my grandmother, she was a southern bell and socialite. My grandfather a wealthy benefactor gave my grandmother this ring under a giant willow tree. It became her most cherished possession. It was gold and had a large square diamond set in the middle with two smaller diamonds gracing its sides. When my grandfather died my beloved grandmother gave the ring to me to give to my true love. I remember the smile she gave me when she placed the jewel in my hand and closed my fingers around it. I now hoped Jaina would love it as much as my grandmother did when it belonged to her. I slipped the ring in my pocket and went downstairs to wait for her.

I waited for about 10 minuets when she descended. It reminded me of the spring dance. Only she was wearing a pair of light colored jeans and a tight fitting blue baby doll t-shirt. She still looked breath taking. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and makeup was light. I was so caught up staring at her walk down the stairs I didn't notice Alice standing next to me, till she spoke.

"She's beautiful isn't she." she said. I shook my head and smiled at Alice. My beautiful Alice.

"Yes she is." I said. I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I had loved Alice more then anything. I know now that I loved Jaina just as much if not more then I loved Alice. I looked back to see Jaina take the last step down and walk toward us.

"Hi Alice." she said hugging her. Alice pull away enough to kiss her cheek and brush a stray hair out of her eyes. Jaina pulled her back into an embrace.

I love you, I'm so sorry about all of this." she said looking for either approval or forgiveness from Alice.

"Don't apologize. Its not your fault. We will get thought this. I promise!" she said holding her tight. Jaina finally let Alice go and stepped back.

"Are you ready Jaina?" I asked giving her a warm stare.

"Yes, lets go." She said softly and looked down at my hand. I took her hand in mine and led her out the door to my sisters car. I opened the door and she got in. I closed it and walked human speed to mine. I got in started the car and drove. I wanted to take her mind off of everything. I took her to Port Angels. We made small talk, I knew almost everything about her, but i was hoping I could learn more. When we arrived I took her out to lunch, and then we walked around the shops that lined the street.

She bought Bella another bracelet and she bought me another drawing book. It was leather and a dragon was burned into the cover. I bought her a wire wrapped Moldivite pendant and had it put on a green velvet choker. She almost jumped from her skin when I gave it to her and wondered if I would get a similar reaction when I gave her my ring. We held hands constantly, her burning hand in my icy one was a feeling I cant describe. It felt right.

I smiled at my beloved every chance I got and she rewarded me with a rush of color to her cheeks. When we were done shopping I took her to an afternoon movie. I barely could follow the plot as my eyes always drifted to the young girl beside me. The distraction from all the crazy things was just what we needed.

Her temperature never wavered but I felt safe enough that she wouldn't hurt anyone as long as she was calm. I used my gift to assure it. She smiled the entire time we were together. I felt love flow off of her like a wall of bliss. The sun started to set and I decided it was time to go home and ask her. I knew my family was busy all day cleaning up the burnt mess in our garden and a text from Edward let me know it was completed. I wanted to propose to her in the garden.

She sang along to the CD I had made. We like a lot of the same music. I loved hearing her sing. She had a beautiful voice. I was falling so deep in love with her I was now even more afraid she would reject me. I pushed that feeling down, to not spoil my mood and I continued to ride out the wave of bliss she was giving me. When we finally got back into town she look a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her showing true concern.

"Its just that our date is over, I don't want it to end." she stated, a slight sadness to her tone.

"Its far from over baby." I said glancing over at her and pulling her small hand in mine. She smiled brightly at me and squeezed my hand back. When I pulled into the drive I got out quickly and opened her door. I took her hand and helped her out, closing the door behind her. I walked her to the garden completely redone. New sod and rosebushes covered the scorched yard it once was only this morning. The sun was starting to set. I walked her to the stone bench. She sat and looked up at me. She patted the side next to her for me to sit but I just smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I stood up and took a few steps back. She focused on my face. I drank in hers. I dug inside myself for the courage to say the things that I needed to say.

"Jaina, I know everything that is happening is confusing and our relationship has had its ups and downs. I need you to know that through all of it I realized something. I realized that I cant live with out you. I know now that I love you more then I could love anyone else. I would die to protect you and I would die with out you." I said looking at her with a nervous expression. I was waiting to be rejected. Her expression was one of shock. Then she spoke.

"I love you so much Jasper. I don't want to be with out you ever. I was always so scared you were going to abandon me." she said., her voice edged in sadness. She stood and embraced me. I felt relief wash through me. I pulled her away to look at me.

"I will never leave you." I stated giving her my serious expression. She smiled blinking back her tears that welled in her eyes. She was crying out of relief. I smiled warmly at her, and pushed her gently back to the bench and motioned for her to sit. I got down on One knee. She looked at me in confusion. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring holding it in my fist so she couldn't see it.

"You are my friend, lover and companion. Jaina will you be my wife for all eternity?" I said my voice soft and low. I was studied her face when she smiled brightly. I opened my hand and showed her the ring. Her face went from bright to ecstatic. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ring.

"YES! YES! OH MY GOD YES!!!" She squealed in delight. She lunged herself off the bench and into my arms kissing me. The kisses were at first quick but her eyes fell shut and it turned into passion. She pushed me back so I was sitting on the ground and she straddled me knotting her fingers into my hair. I could hardly control myself. I didn't want to take her in our garden. With my family able to see. I pulled her back and grabbed her hand smiling at her and slipped the ring on her finger. She jumped up and spun in circles looking at her ring. She was so happy.

"Oh my god I have to tell Bella!" she exclaimed and ran into the house. I stood up and brushed the broken pieces of grass from my jeans and walked into the house. When I got in the door I could hear the Joy in Esme's voice. Jaina told her first. I moved quick so I was standing behind her and she jumped. She spun around to face me and lept into my arms I pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around me and smiled brightly before pulling me into a kiss. Carlisle and Esme watched lovingly at us. It felt so good holding her. I was never one for public affection but right know I didn't care. I carried her out into the front room where the rest were gathered and put her down gently. She ran over to Rosalie and Bella. Alice rushed down the stairs holding a large book. Jaina rushed over to Alice and told her. Alice pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment. If she could cry she would have. I could feel the joy radiating off of Alice.

"You take good care of Jasper." she chimed.

"I will! I swear I will!" She said half crying half laughing. Alice walked over to me and hugged me.

"I told you she was yours." She whispered in my ear. I kissed Alice's cheek.

The next few days went by perfectly. We got the necessary paperwork done. Alice and the rest of the girls got there dresses and we got our suits. The wedding was planned for tomorrow in the rose garden. Small but classic. Bella invited Jacob to my dismay. I would deal with it, I wasn't going to spoil this. I convinced Carlisle not to invite the Denali clan. When this was all over we would have a grand wedding. I would invite all the covens to witness our union but right now it was best to have this as small and personal as possible. I went into the dinning room where Alice and Rosalie were arranging flowers on our large dinning room table. Esme was finishing up our wedding cake. It was a three tier cake, for Jaina. It was decorated in intricate sugar flowers she hand made herself. I hadn't seen Jaina much except at night when she slept. We have all been so busy. I missed her. I longed for her. I stole out to the garden to see her with Bella and Jacob.

'_What the hell was he doing here_?' I felt instantly irritated. I could feel her emotions, she was happy. She was intrigued by him, by that dog! I felt a growl echo in my chest as I desperately tried to pull myself together. Why in the hell was she so happy! I pushed it down. I continued my watch on them, I didn't realize I was in my battle stance, until Edward was beside me looking for what ever It was I was preparing to attack. He sighed and smiled at me slapping my back. "I used to feel the same way about him. I don't have a clue what they see in him. He must have his own camouflage." He said laughing. "Yeah, he must. He by no means is that great of a guy. All he does is cause problems." I said sharply. I continued to watch them. I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest when she hugged him. I felt Edwards hands on my shoulders, preparing to hold me back. I growled loudly but kept my composure. I wasn't going to let that mutt ruin my day tomorrow. I promised myself there would be no altercations. I begged myself to keep that promise.

Jaina's P.O.V.

I was insanely happy. Bella brought me outside to meet her longtime friend Jacob. I was so excited to finally meet him. I knew he and Edward were somewhat rivals but he was her best friend from forks, so he had to be a great person. I instantly liked him. He was so polite and had the warmest smile. He was huge, and his face was incredibly handsome. I now new why Bella had such a hard time deciding between them. He invited me to his reservation. He said we could go to the wade pools and I could meet the rest of the pack. I was thrilled at the invitation and immediately accepted. Me and Bella doing something together away from all the drama was an escape I would greatly appreciate. We talked for a good hour before he congratulated me and wished me luck and promised to be a guest tomorrow. He hugged me goodbye, and I couldn't help but smile and wave at the handsome new friend I had just made.

Jaspers P.O.V.

When he was gone, and a mile down the road I forced myself to wander into the garden. Jaina was picking wild roses for her bouquet she would hold tomorrow. I stared at her blankly. I held all emotion from entering my face and I saw the distress in her eyes.

"Something wrong Jasper." She said in a light tone hoping to change my mood.

"I don't trust him" I stated flatly.

"Who? Jacob." She said with surprise in her voice.

"Exactly" I said. I kept my voice low.

"Oh gosh, don't tell me your gonna pull and Edward and forbid me to see him. He is really nice." She said with a new edge to her voice. She was defiantly getting defensive.

"No, you can see him. I just don't trust him." I said. I hated the words but it would be a bad move to upset her this close to the wedding. I put on my best fake smile. Dazzling her was too easy. She responded by smiling back, and leaning in and kissing me softly on my cheek. I took her hand and we strolled through the garden. I listened to her tell me about there visit. He had invited her to the reservation. In any other circumstances I would have been an irate. Inside emotionally I was, but on the surface It was completely hidden. After I made her my wife, I would forbid it. She had no idea that dog had thought we should drown her.

"Everything is happening so fast, are you sure this is what you want?" I asked smiling at her.

"I'm positive this is exactly what I want. I want to be your wife forever." she said

"Are you scared about becoming like us?" I said turning her to face me. I had to see her face when she answered.

"To be honest, I'm terrified, but it's a small sacrifice to stand by your side forever." She said, her smile genuine. I was satisfied with the answer. It would be foolish of her to not be afraid. I was afraid. I had made hundreds of newborns, but none that I loved or cared about. I wasn't prepared to see my beloved writhe in pain for three days. I knew though it was the only way. I would turn her a week, so that she could do as many human things as possible before I stripped her of the ability. We had planned on going to Baskin Robins for her to try as many flavors as she could eat. It was almost overwhelming, I was so happy that I would finally have a mate but would miss so many things.

I would miss how hot her skin was, I would miss kissing her, feeling the fire from her mouth. I would miss her tossing in her sleep. When our walk was over I wished her a good night. We decided I would let her sleep alone, and we would only see each other when it was time to make her my wife. Me and my brothers went hunting, as did the girls. Bella was at Charlie's, and Alice stayed behind to watch over Jaina. They were going over last minuet changes. I ran through the forest feeling anxious. I killed way to many lions, and elk. I gorged myself on there blood never feeling satisfied. It was odd. I felt like a bottomless pit. I continued to feed even after my family went back home. All that was left was me and Emmett. Even though I told him he didn't need to stay, he stayed.

"I'm not going anywhere, we can hunt all night if you need to." He said. His voice was edged in seriousness. So unlike him. He was always so full of humor and life.

"Thanks Em. I guess I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. Its going to be so strange to do this again but with out Alice. I love Jaina don't get me wrong. I'm just scared I'm going to get he same outcome. I don't think I'll be able to survive if Jaina leaves me too." I confessed

"No way, that chick is smitten with you. Trust in this. She is yours. She put up with all your crazy shit and she still said yes. This is different, Alice even said it was. Trust her for once bro." He said smiling at me. I couldn't help but chuckle at Emmett being so serious.

"Man I was expecting a tasteless joke, but I think under your carefree exterior you're a wise man underneath." I said my voice soft.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, I like when they think I don't know any better." he said slapping me on my back and running head on with a brown bear that was watching us from a distance. I ran after him and we killed it as a team. It was a messy experience. When the sun began to rise we raced home to shower.

We entered the house cautiously, leaping up the flight of stairs to not track bear guts all over the carpet. I went to my room and showered. I could hear her sleeping in the next room. I wondered what she was dreaming about because she was softly murmuring .

I got out and dried off and pulled on my new suit. It was simple and black with a white shirt. I had to admit I looked pretty good. I styled my hair and brushed my teeth and pulled on my crest and watch. I had two hours till I would say those two words. Two words I had said before. Two words I hoped I would never have to say to another person for the rest of my days.

_A/N: for any confusion its 'I do'_

**PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight.**

**PLEASE FOR MY SANITY REVIEW!! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Wedding.**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sunrise, I heard the birds chirping in the tree's. The sun was bright not a cloud in the sky. I new my wedding was only hours away, and I began to daydream of how perfect it would be. I heard my door knob rattle and I was quickly removed from my daydream as Alice and Rosalie rushed into my room. Time for my primping.

Alice pulled my wedding dress from the garment bag and laid it on the bed. It was beautiful. White lace and pearls. It flowed in billowing layers at the skirt, with a long train. I was so excited.

I was rushed to the shower, and I bathed as quick as my hands would allow. I shaved every unwanted hair from my body. I got out, and slathered on the rich body lotion as instructed by Rosalie. When I exited the bathroom I was only in my towel.

I sat on the chair they placed near my dresser and they began to dry and straighten my hair, styling it till it was perfect. It was pulled into a bun and baby's breath was placed in my hair. Rosalie then applied my make up. The cosmetics flowed easy onto my skin with her expert touch. Alice selected the Jewelry and put my earrings and bracelet on.

It was now time to put on my dress and veil. By the time they were done I had only a half hour to get dressed. They helped me put on my gown and veil. They adjusted it till they were satisfied. I slipped on my shoes and was ready for my big moment. I heard a knock at the door. It was Edward

"Its time ladies." he said through the door.

"Are you ready?" Rosalie asked. She looked almost as excited as me.

"Absolutely!" I expressed with joy.

"Here, something old" she said placing a Saint Christopher medal in my silk pouch that was attached to my wrist.

"Something new" Rosalie said placing a diamond and emerald dragon fly hair comb into my bun.

"Something borrowed" Alice said, placing her crest choker around my throat.

"Something blue" Rosalie said placing a blue diamond ring on my right hand.

They both kissed my cheek so gently not to spoil my make up and smiled so warmly at me. I took both there hands in mine and they walked me down the steps.

Jasper was waiting at the podium in the garden. Carlisle greeted me and took my arm. Edward had moved his piano outside, to play our wedding march. He was seated playing the music. Alice and Rosalie ran outside to sit and watch. Esme was outside with the rest.

Me and Carlisle walk steadily outside and down the Isle to my soon to be husband. He was so handsome in his black suit, I felt my stomach do summersaults. I felt my heart lift and I was full of Joy. I wasn't sure if it was Jasper making me feel this way or if they were my own feelings. At that point I didn't care. I was so happy, I felt my eyes water with joyful tears. Carlisle handed me over to Jasper. The minister began speaking but I was lost in Jaspers eyes.

When it was time for our vows, we faced each other. We promised to love each other forever. I swore to honor and cherish him, I took his as my husband for always. Better or for worse, it didn't matter. I promise that I would be his forever. He swore to me the same vows.

I saw his eyes pain when he saw the choker I wore, it only made his words more serious. He promised to be faithful and love me forever. The mister asked us to exchange rings. I had my simple platinum ring ready to slip on his finger and he had mine. When he held my hand to put my ring on he spoke one word.

"Forever"

**Jasper's P.O.V. **

Our wedding was beautiful. I was so enamored by her feelings of overwhelming joy, I couldn't help but feel hopeful. Until I saw she was wearing Alice's choker. Alice, the one who betrayed me. The one who broke my heart into a thousand pieces and left me alone to put them back together. I took a serious note. There was nothing light about my voice as I recited my vows to her. My final point being the ring I gave her. I could only say one word. "Forever."

It was a promise to her and myself. If she ever left me or died, I would end my life. There is no way I could survive losing her. After we exchanged rings, the minister pronounced us husband and wife and that I could finally kiss my bride.

I didn't hold back. I was never one for public affection, but I was going to show my love for her. I kissed her with everything I had in me. The pain, the joy, the fear. She promised to love me forever. I was going to trust her. I felt my lips meet her blazing hot ones. The feeling was nothing less then electric. It wasn't a shy kiss or subtle in anyway. It was passionate. Our mouths fused together. It was like at that instant our souls fused as well. I only released her from the kiss when I felt light drops of rain fall on my face. I looked up to see black ominous clouds up above us.

I smiled at my bride and picked her up and ran her to the house. The guests followed suit and joined us in the dining room where our cake and presents were. Emmett and Edward carried in his piano. The party was going so well till I laid eyes on Jacob. He was smiling and congratulating her. I pushed it down. No anger on this day.

We did the cake, she smashed a small piece in my face but I got a look from rose that said do it and die. I carefully placed the cake to her lips and only tipped it slightly to get frosting on the tip of her nose. My family laughed and joked as we opened our gifts. Jaina got seductive lingerie from Emmet and Rosalie. Alice and Jared gave us matching cell phones. Then it was time for Carlisle and Esme. They handed her a small box. When she opened it, she saw a set of keys. She looked shocked.

"Oh my God this isn't what I think it is, is it?" She asked I felt her excitement roll off of her in waves.

"Yes dear, look out the window." Esme said. Her voice edged in excitement. Jaina rushed to the bay window and looked out to see a black Mercedes SUV parked in the drive with a large pink bow wrapped around it.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she screamed rushing outside. The rain was pelting down hard and she ran back inside.

"Gosh its storming bad, I'll have to check it out when it quits." She said putting the keys in her satin pouch. She sat back down next to me. Rain glistening off her face. I then reached for Bella and Edwards gift.

"Bella had this made. We it wont upset you." Edward said handing Jaina a large square package. She opened it up and just stared.

"Remember last Christmas you had family portrait done. You sent me one and I had it enlarged." Bella said her tone soft and compassionate. She staried at it for a long while before she spoke. I could see tears well in her eyes as she fought back tears. She hadn't laid eyes on her family since they died. She looked up from the picture, and looked at Bella.

"Bella, I cant tell you how much this means to me." she whispered looking back down to the photo. She began to trace the faces in the portrait. After a moment, Esme careful took the picture from her.

"I'd like to hang this in the family room, with the rest of our portraits if that okay with you." she said sweetly.

"I would love that Esme. Thank you." she said trying not to cry.

"My turn." I said reaching over and handing her a big square package.

She opened the paper and it revealed the laptop I had bought a few months ago. It was the only thing in my room I didn't destroy. Her face turned from sad to devilish. Like she was the cat that finally caught her canary. The smile that wrapped around her face told me she was extremely pleased.

"Oh jasper. This is so cool!" she whispered tracing the lettering on the box with her finger.

"You can play with it later sweetheart. I have one more gift for you." I said. She looked at me with large eyes. I handed her a small box this time. She unwrapped it quickly but slowly pulled the lid off. It was her own family crest. It was a duel chain. On the sides were tear shaped emerald but met in the center with our crest. I carefully removed Alice's choker and handed it back to her.

"Now you have your own." I said wrapping the platinum chain around her throat. She looked like she was in a joyful shock. Her mouth open as I placed the jewel around her throat. She looked extremely pleased.

"Thank you Jasper, so much. I don't know what to say. Today has been so wonderful. I love you much!" she said half crying. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I was instantly irritated when I heard Jacobs voice.

"I got you a present too." She pulled back from me and smiled at him. He handed her a medium packaged wrapped in newspaper. She took it from him smiling warmly as I gave him a hard stair. I watched as she unwrapped it. It was a dream catcher.

"Now remember, only you can touch it. If someone else does it will lose its power to keep the bad dreams away." he said smiling at her and giving me the same hard cold stair I was giving him. I wanted so desperately to grab the object and throw it at him. I felt my blood begin to boil. I was now officially irritated with him. I hated him.

He wanted nothing more then to seduce her into a trusting relationship so he could betray her and kill her. He was a wolf in sheep's clothing. If only I could tell her the truth but I told myself the less she knew the safer she would be. Jacob new how to kill it. She was completely oblivious.

I was fueling over why Bella would have been so foolish to have invited him anyway. I couldn't stand it any more. I excused myself to change into my everyday attire.

I ran up the stairs. I could feel her disappointment but I knew it was for the best. Once I was in my room, I tried to get the foul smell of the dog out of my nose. I opened my a window before pulling out my jeans and t-shirt. I changed quickly. I noticed Esme had completely cleaned and redid my destroyed room. I felt a tinge of guilt. It left as quickly as it came. The rain thudding against the glass was beating in my brain. With the window open the water pelted my tile floor. It was like an annoying tick. Like when I was human and would try to sleep in my grandmothers house. All I could hear was the ticking of her many clocks.

My sanity was hanging by a thread. It was irrational. I tried to push thought it, but the more I tried the more agitated I would become. That's when I began to hear something behind the rain, behind my irritation with Jacob. It was at first a humming sound. The sound became clearer.

'_Burn them all, burn them all, burn them all.' _then the chanting changed.

'_End her life, end her life, end her life._ I knew it then that the bird inside of her was messing with my head. It was pushing all this negative emotions inside of me. I couldn't fight it, I couldn't stop it. It was like I was there, but the bird inside of her was driving me. The rain and wind became violent slamming against my window.

Suddenly the window shattered onto the tile. I could hear them race up the steps to see what made the noise.

"Fuck bro what the hell happened." Emmett said eyeing the glass.

"It wasn't me. It was the wind. They all looked outside my window. The clouds were swirling. The thunder shook the house. Hail began to fall mixing with the rain.

"My beautiful roses." Esme whimpered. Carlisle put his arm around her. No one human can go outside. Its too dangerous. It looks like a hurricane weather. Alice didn't you see this coming?" He asked.

"No dad, this isn't supposed to be here. It was supposed to be nice. Only a slight overcast." she said looking confused.

'_End her life, end her life, end her life' _the chanting continued. I was to afraid to tell them, they may have thought I lost it. Jacob entered my room. His scent polluting my air. My irritation had reached its breaking point.

"Get out dog!" I yelled.

"Hey that's not very nice." he said sarcastically. He glared at me before disappearing down stairs.

"Son are you okay?" Carlisle asked. I lied, I desperately lied.

"Never been better." I said. I hid the panic in my voice. Just then the lights failed. The wind was destroying our power lines.. Branches from trees were breaking all through the forest. Jared flew up the stairs as they were exiting my room. He was another person I didn't need to see.

"Alice was so confused about this storm, so I crossed into the other side. That thing is calling on its sister elements. That is why the storm is so bad. I'm going to send Jaina up. You have to protect her Jasper. I think its going to try to kill her again." He said as he rushed down the stairs. I heard two descend to the basement to get the generator started, as the others stood guard outside. Bella and Jaina entered my room.

"I got her Bella, you should go keep an eye on your dog." I said trying to sound friendly to her but to let her know I didn't approver of his presence. She half smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. The voices echoed in my brain.

'_Look at her, the way she was flirting with that disgusting dog. She practically threw herself at him when she hugged him in the garden. She will just leave you like Alice did. It would be so easy to snap her frail neck and say it was an accident. You should kill her before she betrays you. Its only a matter of time before she finds out she could never love a monster like you' _It taunted.

"No she would never do that. It was just a hug" I cried.

'_Her blood is toxic, it would kill you to turn her. When she finds out you cant give her eternity she will leave you anyway. You should just spill her poison blood_.' it again taunted. The information that her blood would kill me, tore my heart in two. No more forever. Not even a possibility with that thing inside her, tainting her blood.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I yelled begging for it to stop. I turned quick to face Jaina. Jaina took on a look of fear.

"What's wrong Jasper? She asked in a frightened voice.

I walked toward her and she stepped back. She was afraid of me again. I began to think maybe it was true. She could never truly love me. It was a trick to gain eternal life, only for her to later leave me for another. Another like Jacob, like Jared.

She was so unaware that it wasn't even possible. If she knew she would have never married me. The rage in me hit a shattering point. It was too late. The bird taunting me made the monster within myself snap. I let it out of its cage. I no longer saw my beloved wife. I only saw another woman who was going to break my heart.

Another woman who was going to destroy me. Not if I got her first. Her heart pumping quick in fear, only filled my room with addicting scent of her blood. It was singing symphonies to me. I wanted to kill her. To end her. I could break her neck, or crush her ribs till they splintered into her heart. I smiled wickedly at her.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

Jasper was doing it again. I felt paralyzing fear as he gazed at me with his cold eyes. Its like he didn't see me anymore. My blood froze as he spoke.

"What's wrong Jaina. You don't look so happy anymore. Is it because I told your little boy friend to leave?" He hissed.

"What are you talking about Jasper." I asked. I crept slowly to the wall till I felt my back impact it.

"Don't lie to me. I see the way you look at him. I saw you in the garden. The embrace you shared. Such a small gesture, you didn't think I would now it was an invitation for so much more! He spoke with a tone that frightened me further.

"That's not true, your insane." I hissed back at him.

"Why are you so afraid, I'm your husband remember. Stop distancing yourself." he said his voice more calm.

"Your scaring me Jasper." was all I could croak out. I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"What are you scared of, an eternity of being stuck with me. I saw how you looked at him! You promised me only an hour ago, that you belonged to me!" he yelled, his fist connecting to the wall next to my head. I ducked and fell to my knee's as the drywall and wood splintered. Unfortunately thunder shook the house at the moment of impact. It wouldn't be alarming anyone.

"Stand up!" he said grabbing my shoulders and slamming me into the wall. It was crazy every time he screamed or did anything that could alert the others thunder would crash. I felt my blood run cold in fear. I didn't know what to do. I covered my face with my hands and tried to hold back the tears that now streamed down my face.

I was shaking in horror as he continued to accuse me of being like Alice. That I would betray him that I only wanted eternity but not an eternity with him. He was ranting. He wasn't making any scene. Lightning flashed, illuminating our dim room, His eyes were black as pitch as he continued to trap me against the wall. I was shaking violently, my thoughts raced as I looked at my beloved husband.

He was supposed to be the one who protects me. He was supposed to chase away my fear. Only now he was the one hurting me and causing me to tremble. I was so confused. I felt his eyes burn holes into mine. His expression unnaturally cold.

"Jasper please, listen to yourself. Your talking crazy. I love you, only you. Jasper please baby come back to me. This isn't you! You would never hurt me! Its me Jasper, Jaina not Alice, I'm your wife." My voice shook. His expression went from cold to cruel. His lips twisted in a mocking smile. He pulled me from the wall about a foot, only to slam me against it again. He then pressed his hands against my wrists and pinned them to the wall with his. He knelt in close his face only inches from mine. I could feel his cold sweet breath against my cheek as I turned my face so I didn't have to look at him.

"Its only a matter of time, before you change your mind! Your no better then Alice." he said his voice acidic. He released his hold on me and took a step back. I felt my rage and my anguish. I pushed toward him, as I slammed my fists into his stone chest and screamed at him,

"I'M NOT ALICE!!!" Thunder shook the house and tree became uprooted. It sounded like the siding was ripping off the side of the house. It sounded like nature was at war. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and held them against my stomach His other cradling the back off my head his finger pulling out the bun, my hair fell free. He knotted his fingers in my hair and jerk it back to look up at him. I whimpered at the sudden sharp pain. His face twisted into a sad expression. His eyes mournful. He just stared at me.

I continued to beg, but he didn't move.

Japers P.O.V.

The voices in my brain were so fast I could barely make them out. A million miles a minuet it chanted

"_Kill her. End her life. Kill her. End her life." _it chanted.

I pinned her to the wall, her eyes begging me to let her go. The moment I pressed my body to hers I whispered in her ear. She trembled, fear and panic flooded her. Then that thing started again It was reading my thoughts.

"What are you doing, Stop. You cant drink form her. Her blood is toxic. It will kill you! Kill her! Snap her neck! Crush her! STOP!" The bird screamed in my brain.

I wanted to die, I wanted her to die. I would drain her dry and die from her toxic blood. It was a means to an end. An end I would gladly take.

**Jaina's P.O.V. **

His expression unchanging, like the wheels in his mind were turning. The silence was torture, but what he said was even worse.

"I love you. You belong to me." he whispered his voiced pained. He pressed his body close to mine. Using his body to pin me firmly against wall. My heart was beating out of my chest I engulfed in panic and fear. I had no way to escape. They couldn't hear me scream, or cry. The thunder and the storm was raging outside the broken window. I felt my breathing hitch as he knelt his head and I felt his breath against my ear.

" I cant live with out you and I wont allow you to live without me." He whispered. My voice was frozen, as I tried to scream. I struggled to free myself from him but he held me in place. His mouth wandered to my cheek, and kissed me.

He then let go of my hands and I pushed with everything in me but he didn't move an inch. I was trapped. His hands found my shoulder and gripped the strap of my dress, he fiercely pushed it down. His icy hands gripped my shoulder, his other hand still wrapped in my hair. He Jerked my head to the side and I felt his mouth, his teeth penetrated my skin. I felt my flesh tear, and a horrid burning began to course through me. I screamed only this time the thunder didn't cover my cry. I felt my blood instantly heat to the point it started to boil. I felt an overwhelming emotion filter through every pore of my veins. It was utter rage. I felt my body shudder, then all I could see was fire. Fire radiating off of me, my whole being engulfed in it. Even though my body was engulfed in fire I felt no pain. The burning sensation immediately ceased as my blood evaporated the venom. He continued even through the flames lapping at his face, he held me as his hands began to burn.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I bit down on her soft hot flesh, I felt her blood spill into my mouth. I began to frenzy, it was instant relief from all the pain I was in. It was like I finally gave in to an addiction that has been tormenting me. Her blood was sweet, but my gratification was quickly over.

Her body bust into flames. Her blood began to rise in temperature, it was boiling. The blood began to burn my mouth, its sweet taste took on a spoiled burnt taste. I could feel it bubbling as I continued to feed on her now toxic blood. It turned from the crimson color it began as to a thick, black red substance.

I felt the flames lap at my face, my hands and chest. I wouldn't let go. I couldn't let her go. I had to end this. I felt my stomach burn and ach. I felt sick. It was only moments into this that my family must have heard her scream. They were suddenly in the room. Emmett screaming at me to let go.

"Oh god Jasper, let her go! Your killing yourself!" I heard the yelling and desperate plea's from my whole family. The flames engulfing me. My hands were on fire. Emmett didn't even give me a chance to let go.

He launch himself into me knocking me to the floor. I was on my hands and knees. I felt my stomach twist, a pain that was almost as bad as my burns. Emmett frantically put out the fire that was consuming my hands. I spilled the contents of my stomach onto the floor. I felt week, I felt my body writhe in anguish. It was a burning that consumed my mind body and soul. A pain I hadn't felt in over a century, like when I was turned, only worse. I curled up in a ball and felt my body convulse. Emmett grabbed me and held me to his chest. I felt his anguish, as he began to sob.

"Oh god what did you do, what did you do!" his voice was a painful cry.

I opened my eyes and screamed as the pain rippled through me. All I could see was Jaina, kneeling in front of me. The tile around her was black with scorch marks. Her makeup streaking down her tear covered face. I didn't understand why she wasn't burning and I was.

She put her hand on my arm and I felt like I couldn't breath. I was dead, I didn't need to breath, but the want was still there. She was crying. I didn't know if she was crying for me or because of me. I felt my muscles cramp. It was indescribably painful. I was immediately hit with the impact of what I've done. Through my desperate pants I reached for her and she took my hand in hers, like nothing I did made her love me less.

"I'm so sorry." was all I could say. I could feel something strange, a feeling I haven't felt in well over a century. I was tired. I was in pain and I was tired. I closed my eyes and blackness mercifully took me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Please review for my sanity!!!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Day Three**

**Jaina's P.O.V. **

I waited, softly crying off and on. I replayed that night over and over in my head. I felt myself being consumed by regret. It was my wedding day. It was supposed to be perfect. I replayed our kiss over and over again. My husband now lye in a room that was off limits to me. I begged Rosalie to let me just be with him but she refused saying Emmett was so angry with me that she couldn't guarantee my safety. She checked in on him often and told me that he was completely healed. She told me he was simply asleep. She promised me he would soon wake up, but he never did. It's been three days.

I wondered to my closet and picked out my clothes. I tried to focus on the stupidest of tasks in attempts to keep my mind off of jasper. It didn't work. I went into the bathroom and showered. I was overwhelmed with guilt. I knelt to the shower floor and cradled my knees to my chest and rocked as the water beaded down on me.

I must have sat there for over an hour. The hot water now a chilling cold, but I refused to move. I was so consumed by my emotions I didn't hear Bella come into the bathroom. She opened the door and pulled me from the water. I hadn't seen her for days. Edward took her home and prohibited seeing me any further until he could be sure she was safe.

"Jaina, get dressed. I'm getting you out of here. We have to hurry. Edward is hunting, if he finds out I'm here he'll try to stop us. Come on." she said trying to capture my attention. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I won't leave him." I argued.

"Just for the afternoon, were going to La Push. We're going to spend the afternoon with Jacob." She said

"Jacob is how this mess started." I said pulling away from her. I dried off and got dressed.

"No Jasper's insanity is what caused all this. Jacob is our friend. Come on Jaina. Let's have one afternoon without any drama. Rosalie will call if Jasper's condition changes. Besides they won't even let you near him. There is absolutely nothing you can do to help him at this time." she pleaded. I really could use a distraction from it all so I agreed. It would be only for the afternoon. I pulled the keys out of my satin pouch. I handed them to Bella.

"You drive; I don't know where he lives." I stated. She could tell I didn't want to go.

"It will be good for you to get away for a little while. He wants to show you the tide pools and the whales." she said smiling.

We snuck downstairs and into the driveway. We got in the SUV and she drove us to la push. I actually started to feel a little better when we arrived. Jacob greeted us with a huge smile. He opened Bella's door and hugged her. He spun her in a circle and set her gently back to the ground. I got out on my own. I struggled to smile at him, and he could see my hesitation.

"Come on Jaina. Today is all about forgetting your problems even for just a few hours. They'll still be there when you get back. I have so much to show you.

He showed me there motorcycles and took me for a ride on the back of his as Bella rode slowly her bike. We drove to the beach. We took a hike to the tide pools. Sea turtles and other sea creatures flourished in the pools. There were beautiful. I was having a wonderful time focusing on the water. I felt so much peace here. I couldn't explain it.

I was lost in my thoughts when Bella pulled me back to earth by slapping me on the back. I turned to look at her. "I'm going to head back and bring the SUV. Sue Clearwater called Jakes cell phone. She made us a picnic lunch, I'm going to pick it up and bring it back here. Jacob is building a fire. You wanna come with me or stay here till I get back?" she asked.

"'I think I'll stay here. It's so peaceful. I can't believe no one is down here." I said. I didn't want her to have to baby sit me. She kissed my cheek and took off toward her bike. I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water.

I continued to stare at the creatures that inhabited it. It was like I was being drawn. The cold water felt wonderful against my hot skin. I heard a branch brake behind me and saw Jacob walking toward me. He was so kind to invite us after all that had happened. He smiled at me and I returned it. I turned to continue my exploration of the pool.

"It terrible what happened to your family." he said. His voice was compassionate.

"Yeah, I miss them so much" I said feeling kind of sad that he brought it up. He sat next to me at the tide pool.

"I don't know you live with it, knowing you killed them." he said his voice low. I turned quickly to face him. My expression was of shock. How could he think that?

"I didn't kill them!" I said my voice defensive. I stood up quickly; I needed to put a little space between us. He stood and walked toward me.

"Yes you did. Didn't they tell you?" He asked. His voice was low

"No I didn't! It was the wiring in my house. I didn't start that one. Jasper told me I didn't!" I said my tone even more defensive then before.

"He's a liar. That is how they have kept their existence a secret. There all liars. You should know this, you live with the leeches!" He said his voice was sharp.

"No, stop it Jacob please. It just can't be true. I wouldn't hurt anyone." I said half crying begging for him to tell me he was the one lying.

"You're a danger to everyone. That thing inside of you is growing out of control. Deep down you know I'm telling the truth. What is it going to take for you to accept it? How many more people are going to die Jaina?" he asked his voice full of conviction.

My head began to spin. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want it to be true. My heart began to break into a thousand pieces. I fell to my knees and covered my face with my hands as the possibility of what I had done began to overwhelm me.

He inched toward me with his hand out palms up, in a nonthreatening manner as if he was feeling remorse at the sting of his words or it just could have been pity, pity for the freak of nature that destroys everything she touches.

I stared at my reflection in the swirling water beneath me and watched as it distorted my face on the outside to match the emotions on the inside. A new spray of water brought me out of my temporary revelation I had not noticed what was going on around me all I did know was that, what Jacob had said was true and deep down I knew it. I think I had always known it. It's true what they say 'ignorance is bliss' and I was quite content swimming in it.

"Jaina, sweetheart you don't want to hurt anyone else, do you?" he said softly putting his hand on my face and gently stroked my cheek. I shook my head back and forth.

"No." I choked out. My voice was wavering.

"I can make it all go away. I can end your pain. You can keep all those you love safe from the apocalypse that is inside you. Keep Bella safe, and Jasper. You almost killed him. What would have happened if Emmett didn't save him from you?" he whispered.

"Help me Jacob. Help me make things right. I'll do anything." I begged.

"Sweetheart, you have to die. You have to drown. Let me help you, it can all be over in minuets." he said, his voice was so full of understanding. I felt a fear build in me but my fear of killing my loved ones overwhelmed my fear of dying.

For once It was so clear to me. This was the only way. Emmett hated me along with Edward. Carlisle was indifferent to me. The fatherly love I once felt from him was replaced by fear. Rosalie and Emmett were fighting because of me and my beloved husband was unconscious and we were unaware if he would ever wake.

It seemed like this was a means to an end. I couldn't live without Jasper. I couldn't live with what I did to him either. Jacob extended his hand for me to take and at that moment I accepted my fate as I took his hand in mine.

Jacob led me to the water. The tide had come and gone leaving the two and half foot deep tide pool full of sea water. The ocean behind us met the shore in an even rhythm. He pulled me to him and he kissed my cheek. I held on to him. I was terrified but I knew he was right. He kept whispering it would be alright. I let go of him but I grabbed his hand as I descended into the water. It was cold. Goosebumps covered my arms and legs as I went more toward the center and the water reached the top of my legs. I turned to face him and I knelt down to my knees. The water reached just under my chest. He knelt down to. His face was full of compassion.

"We'll do this together, you and me. You're not alone. I'll be right here to guide you." he whispered.

"I'm so scared" I said my voice was full of anxiety.

"I know Jaina, I know. It will all be over soon." he replied. Jacob looked into my face and half smiled, though his eyes were sad. He didn't want to do it but he had to. I took a deep breath and lay on my back on the bottom of the pool. His large hands guided me and held be down on the water's floor. I felt at peace for a moment but it was short lived as my lungs began to burn for air. I tried so desperately to be brave. I began to fully accept that this was my end.

My conviction quickly turned to panic and I in instinct began to struggle. My lungs couldn't hold the air I forcefully held in my chest. I screamed in agony under the water. My struggling turned to thrashing. I fought his strong hands to free me as I took in my deep breath of water. Even as I thrashed I prayed he would be strong enough to continue. I unwillingly was projecting my devastating power. I tried to will it back, but I couldn't. It was stronger than me.

The water began to bubble around me as my temperature rose. It was a response to my body struggling to survive and the Phoenix struggling even more. The faint bubbles turned to rapid boiling. Through the water I could see his hands and arms begin to blister. It was becoming too intense for him to hold me down. He was struggling.

Through the water I could hear him screaming in absolute pain. I was cooking him alive. Through his pain his transformation occurred. His raw skin was replaced by hair and I felt his claws pierce my shoulders to hold me still. I saw the water turn red with my blood. I screamed silently under the water I felt an intense pain as my shoulder dislocated from his immense weight, and the pressure used to hold me down.

Just when I thought it was over, I felt an explosion of energy rip through my being. My hands and body were on fire under the surface of the water. I shut my eyes tight and held tightly onto Jacobs's front legs that were firmly planted on my shoulders. I felt my body start to fail. My heart was beating out of my chest.

I gasped and inhaled the water, my weakness only fueling my power that I had no control of. Suddenly Jacob was gone. The weight holding me under was no longer there. The fire that engulfed me pushed me to the surface. I felt utter despair at that moment. So close to the end and now I was right where I started. I tried to inhale a new breath of air but I only could choke out the water that filled my lungs. I gasped in a hard sharp breath of air, hoping for relief but it was still so painful. I gripped the side of the pool and pulled myself out. Finally stable enough I took in my surroundings. I was shocked to see my beloved Jasper slamming Jacob into the ground. I was still on fire. I couldn't control it this time.

"Jasper no. Stop! It was the only way. You have to let me go." I said my voice was pathetic it was hardly audible but he stopped and turned to face me. The stunned look on his face told me that he heard me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Review for ME!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**In-between the Elements**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I fell into blackness; only to awaken to the sound of rushing water it flowed over my feet and began to rise quickly I felt the pressure but not the liquid coolness of it. It carried with it light as it rose above my knees although I felt no fear only calm and relief as it reached my waist I began to hear a low buzzing sound like there were several people talking at once the sound grew as it reached my chest I ran my hands lightly over the top of the water only to have my hands still dry. When it reached my neck I was still as calm as ever, what was I to fear it's not like I would drown or anything. In a matter of minutes my entire body was submerged in the water and all the sounds I had been hearing melded into one voice. It was definably female.

"Listen to me young one, you don't have much time. The phoenix is rising within her. Soon she will be no more. My sister is determined to destroy mankind."

I turned to see where the voice was coming from but it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Why are you willing to help me? How do I know this isn't a trick?" I asked

"Fear not child, for I have seen mans capacity to love. Not all are filled with evil. I have witnessed man sacrifice themselves for the greater good. I have seen members of the human race stand against those who serve to destroy it and fall in hopes of what they gave up was not in vain. You have to stop her, and I will give you the knowledge to do so, if you can pass the test. The choice is yours. To your left you will see a sphere. It's the element of fire it's self. If your heart is true, and you're willing and strong enough to withstand uncompromising pain, it will reward you greatly in your battle against her. It is the only way to defeat her. You must take hold of the sphere and accepts its gift. I won't lie to you. There are consequences in doing this. On the right is another sphere. It's my element of water. Take hold of this sphere and it will send you back home. Love has conquered her before, without my help. But in the end they scarified themselves along with the ones they so desperately wanted save. If you chose not to take on this task, of embracing the fire, know when you destroy her, you both shall die.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I said unsure of its response.

"You don't, that is a choice you are going to have to make for yourself. But I warn you now this will not be easy, you will lose part of yourself in fulfilling this task. The pain will be excruciating not only physically but emotionally. Understand that fire isn't just a destructive element. It is also a cyclone of emotion. Rage, hate and passion. The sphere itself is like holding the sun in your hands and the emotions you will have to endure will be as if you feel all the rage and hate in the world. Can you as an empath endure such anguish? If you fail and release the sphere before it has found you worthy it will consume you mind and soul. You will never wake. Just remember love will not abandon you, when all else fails it will stand as your strongest ally"

My mind began to contemplate any other options I might have, but anyway I tried to orchestrate it, it still had the same outcome, Jaina still died. I knew I had to accept this entities help, for Jaina, for me, for our future.

I looked to the left. It was a large circular orb. It was glowing red and orange. It looked like a small version of our sun. It swirled like it was made of liquid. I looked to the right. It was identical in size but it was blue. It swirled and danced like water. I gathered my strength. I knew what I had to do. I walked in front of the fire element. The heat that radiated off of it was incredible. I took three sharp breaths as I raised my hands. I began feeling slightly hesitant. Doubt began to run through my mind, as I wondered if it was really going to work. I pushed back the fear and doubt as I grasped hold of the sphere. The moment I touched it, I was over come not only by the pain of the heat but of the spiraling emotions, flashes of Jaina crying as I screamed at her. It was like every hurtful emotion I gave her was amplified and I was now feeling it a thousand fold. As the seconds grew the more painful it was becoming. I was in agony. My hands felt like I gripping melting glass. I squeezed my eyes shut as a new rapture of emotion took hold, rage, hate, pain, and loss. I tried so desperately to focus on something else besides the pain, besides the anguish. I pictured Jaina's smiling face in my mind. I tried to think of the time when she held me and kissed me. I focused on the first time she told me she loved me. I pictured her laughing but seeing it play out in my mind only made my grief worsen. I fell to my knees screaming never releasing the orb. I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I felt my mind begin to break. My hands should have disintegrated but they remained physically unharmed. 'Don't let it go. Don't you dare let it go!' I repeated to myself. Suddenly a massive jolt of pain ripped through me making all that I have endured to that point was child's play. It was such an immense pain, I almost let go. Instead I gripped it even harder and screamed.

"Jaina!" My voice was twisted in my anguish. I saw a blue light engulf me and a voice boomed.

"ENOUGH! He's proved his worth!" the voice screamed.

At that moment the burning ceased. All those horrible emotions fled.

"Let go Jasper" she whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned I gazed upon an ethereal creature. She was beyond beautiful. Her skin was like water on a white sandy beach. It was intense blue. Her face was gentle and warm. She was nude, but behind her were great wings made of moving water, it was as if they held their own tide. You could see the liquid rush back and forth.

"You have successfully embraced the fire, and for that I bestow this gift. Please understand it is not yours to keep. If I let you keep it, it would become a curse. You would never be able to die. I know you think your immortal but all things come to an end, even your kind. When you have defeated my sister, I will come to reclaim it and bring it back to its rightful place." She said smiling. She then reached for the orb and it shrank in size. It was now the size of a baseball.

"This may hurt a bit, but nothing compared to what you have already endured." She said assuring me. She placed one hand on my shoulder and pushed the ball into my chest. It burned a hole in my chest and entered into me. My chest immediately closed leaving nothing, not even a scorch mark. The second it was inside me, I felt a huge burst of energy. I saw my reflection off her skin, as my eyes flashed full of fire. It quickly extinguished itself, leaving my eyes black.

"Now what do I have to do?" I asked determined to follow through with whatever instructions it gave me.

"You have one in your family who has the ability to cross between realms he will be vital to completing the task that has been set before you. I cannot help you while they are connected as one, only when they are separated can I finish it"

"How do we separate them, without killing Jaina?" I asked bewildered by the vagueness in its explanation.

"You can't" the voice never wavered in strength.

"What? Then why the hell am I even listening to you the whole idea is to save Jaina"

"And so you shall, you above all know how resilient the human body is. You can bring her back. You must understand that the Phoenix is bound to her soul. They share the same essence. If one dies so does the other. You must understand that when a phoenix dies it is consumed by itself. If this takes place with it still attached to her it will consume her along with it. Your world crosser must enter the sacred realm of the dead. In that realm he will see the Phoenix. He must pull her from Jaina's body at same time you drown her. If he doesn't separate them in time before Jaina dies, it will all be for nothing. Timing is crucial." it said.

"How can I know the exact moment?" I said hoping it would not sense the skepticism in my voice

"You already know the answer to that question." it replied with the confidence I lacked

"Alice but her visions are blocked by it." I said feeling overwhelmed.

"I promise I will be there to keep her visions clear as light itself." it reassured.

"What will happen to the phoenix after all of this?" I asked

"It will lay dormant, until it is reborn through fire." It answered.

"Can you tell me how long it will be dormant?" My question was pleading for the answer I so desperately wanted, 'forever'.

"Don't worry, my sister element will be under safe keeping with me, but I warn you I cannot keep her forever." It answered. Her warm expression took on a more serious one. She had paused and looked to the left, as if she could see something I could not.

"You must wake soon. As time here is not like that of your world. What has been a mere hour for you here has been three days in your world. You are now prepared to battle with her. You will still feel the intensity of the flame but you are now impervious to it." It explained.

"Are you telling me that orb is causing me to burn again like when I first became a vampire, only now I'll be immune to fire?" I asked.

"Yes you will now be Incapable of being injured or impaired by its manifestations I have great faith that you will be victorious." Its voice echoed.

"Thank you, for everything." I said

"If you are to prevail you need to wake up now. It's time for you to go; I'll be waiting in ocean." It whispered. Suddenly everything went completely black and I felt like I was moving a million miles an hour. I felt the wind rushing against my face. In the distance was a faint light. The moment the light flashed into my eyes I was laying on Emmet's bed. I sat up quickly and shook off the faint pain that was burning in my veins. It was the end of the burn. I was startled by Emmett rushing to my sides and hugging me. He looked awful. His eyes black like he hadn't hunted in days. He didn't need to tell me that he never left my side. I felt his relief and immense elation that it was over. I had survived. I hugged my brother and patted his back as he fussed over me.

"I'm good Em, I'm better than ever. I know what I have to do. Where's Jaina?" I asked him. His face twisted in a disgusted look. I felt his bitterness toward her roll off in waves. I understood immediately. He blamed her. He didn't answer me; he just rolled his eyes and sighed. He stood up and walked to the wall. He put his hand on the wall to support him as he ran his other hand over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I want her gone Jazz; I can't tell you how angry I am. She said you attacked her. I don't believe that. I think she seduced you into biting her, only to turn on you when you were vulnerable, when you were feeding. She is completely unstable. I swear if she had killed you, I would have ended her." His tone was menacing when he spoke.

I stood up and walked to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't turn around.

"Em, she told you the truth. I did attack her." I said, shame coating my voice. He turned quickly to face me. His eyes held shock and disbelief.

"No you wouldn't have done that. It was your wedding night. You loved her. We hunted. You were fine when we left her with you. You're just trying to cover for her. She made you do it! Don't lie!" he yelled.

"I can't tell you how insane that night was. It wasn't Jaina; it was that thing inside of her. It taunted me. It found my weakness and used it against me. It was doing it so I would kill her Em. It made me insanely jealous. It kept telling me that she was going to leave. I couldn't handle it. It kept fucking with me till I finally submitted to it. I wasn't myself. It masked our altercation with the storm. Em I swear, it wasn't her fault." I explained. I knew I got through to him when I felt his guilt. His face went from angry to disgrace.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I wouldn't even let her come near you. I really thought she was a threat. I did it to protect you. I really hurt her; I know she wanted to be here when you woke up. I'll apologize to her. I just hope you forgive me." He explained. I knew he was afraid I wouldn't accept his apology, but I had already forgiven him.

"It's all good Em, we don't have much time, where's Jaina, do you know?" I asked.

"I haven't left this room. I think the rest are hunting, so she has to be here somewhere." He said.

I patted his shoulder and exited the room as fast as I could only to find her missing. I checked her room and the garden. I stopped and tried to find her heartbeat, but there was none. I used my gift to feel for her emotions but again came up empty. I tried to fight back my panic when I finally realized she was gone. I raced back up the steps to my room. I found my cell phone on my nightstand still plugged into the wall. I dialed her number. No answer, I dialed again, still nothing. I ran back to Emmett's room to find his brooding on his bed.

"She's gone Em! I can't find her, we have to find her, and she is running out of time." I shouted, panic evident in my voice.

"Calm down bro, we'll find her I swear I'll find her." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

I could hear his phone ring, then an answer it was Rosalie.

"Baby Jasper is awake, he's fine." He said. On the other end I could hear her telling everyone and I could hear the relief in their voices. They were coming home immediately.

"Rose baby we can't find Jaina" he said, I could hear them whisper back and forth seeing if anyone knew where they were when he could hear Alice gasp Jaina's name, and I snatched the phone away from Emmett. On the other end was Alice.

"Me and Jared our on our way, get to La Push beach as fast as you can. You don't have time. I can't see everything, but it's getting clearer. She's with someone; all I can see is a shadow. I just know that it's happening right now! She said panicked. I dropped the phone and ran out the door. Me and Em got in the

jeep and drove as fast as the jeep would go, without wreaking.

"Jasper what the hell is going on!" he demanded.

"The phoenix is rising. If we don't make it in time, she's dead! I know what has to be done. When I was out, I was brought to the sister element. She told me how to save her." I explained.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Em, I have to kill her. God give me strength to go through with it. I have to drown her and pray Carlisle can bring her back." I felt my heart break at the words but there was no time to overanalyze it. I knew there was no other way. Emmett just looked at me. His face was full of anguish.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there." With that said he slammed on the gas pushing it faster than we had ever taken it. I prayed he wouldn't roll it before we made it to the beach. We all arrived at almost the same time. They must have been hunting close to the boarder. I saw Alice, her face was distraught. She couldn't see the end result. She could only see her die. She couldn't see if we could save her. It was something we would have to find out on our own. I stopped and searched the area. It was then when I caught her scent. I searched for her emotions. I was stifled for a moment by the shear despair she was feeling. We ran toward her scent when we saw Bella hiking further down toward the tide pools. Edward ran over to her. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her to him. His emotions were a mixture of anger, and of relief that she was unharmed. He quickly pulled her away and stared into her face.

"When this is over we will discuss your lack of trust in me. You should have told me where you were going. Regardless we need to get to Jaina, Bella where is she?" He asked his voice severe. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper your okay, she will be so happy." She chimed I interrupted her, my voice distressed.

"Not now Bella! Please tell me where she is, before it's too late." I pleaded. She looked at me peculiarly. She didn't understand that every second that went by was one that could lead to my failure.

"Its fine Jasper, she's with Jacob. He'll keep her safe." She said calmly. My heart sunk. My mind twisted. I turned to Alice; her expression was troubled and dazed. I saw Jared grip her shoulders to keep her balanced.

"Jacobs going to kill her, my god I can see it. Even though she's with a werewolf I can see it." She looked shocked. Then she focused on me, as she recovered from her vision.

"Run Jasper Run!" she said her voice was on the edge of panic. Bella pointed to her direction. Jared took the form of a mountain lion. He was slower than the rest of us but when he took on animal form it made him as fast as us. We all took off running toward the direction Bella had pointed. I caught her scent. It was faint. I reached the tide pools to see a Jacob in wolf form standing in a pocket of boiling water. Steam enveloped his body, his fur wet. He focused on his task at hand. I never stopped running till I slammed into his body knocking him off my wife and sending him skidding onto the ground. We both found our footing but my rage gave me the edge. I lunged for him at the same time he leapt for me. I caught him in mid air and hurled him to the ground. I heard a noise to the left of us. Suddenly I was surrounded by Jacobs pack. All in wolf form except for Sam. He stood there with a menacing look on his face.

"What is going on? Why have you broken the treaty! There will be serious consequences for your indiscretion!" he said sternly. His pack took their places strategically, readying to attack.

My family except Emmet took battle stances behind me, their emotions swirling with loyalty and love for me. Emmett was by my side crouched, a loud growl rumbled in his chest. I could hear Bella crying, her emotions were ranging from fear to despair, as we were ready wage war with her best friends pack. I was ready to attack when my focus was broken by her voice. I turned to see Jaina, her body engulfed in fire as she ascended out of the water. I could see her shoulder was dislocated. I turned back to face Jacob. I was going to rip him to pieces. I felt my grown echo in my chest.

"Jasper! No. Stop! It was the only way." Her eyes were so full of despair. I felt so much pain amplify off of her

"You have to let me go." She cried. I felt my sorrow turn to anger; I was shocked that she was a willing participant in all this.

"Jaina I just found you and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go" I yelled then turned to face Jacob.

"I told you if it didn't work that I would destroy her. You had no right! She is my wife! For this insult to me and my family there will be no repercussions for our breaking the treaty!" I raged. Jacob knew he couldn't win this fight with me. He transgressed back to human form.

"I tried to do what needed to be done. We didn't know if you were ever going to wake up! It was for the greater good!" he yelled back defending his actions. Sam quickly took a place between me and Jacob. The wolves crouched aggressively. The growling was deafening. Sam pointed to Jaina standing by the tide pool, fire encased her.

"Look at her son, she is absolute peril. Behind those green eyes lies a force strong enough to destroy us all. It's our job to annihilate any unnatural threat to man, Vampire and phoenix alike. Look at Jacobs's hands, there horribly burned. This needs to end Jasper." He spoke with a somber tone. His eyes hardened as he gazed at her. The fire engulfing her flickered light into his eyes. Sam's emotions were pouring off of him. I could feel no pity only hatred and disgust for Jaina. She was nothing more than another freak for them to destroy.

"Exactly, its your job to protect human life! Jaina is still human!" I said pushing pity and grief into him. His expression didn't change. He was determined regardless if it was right or wrong.

"He's right Jasper. Please, let them end this. I can't live like this anymore." Jaina begged. I turned to look at her. She clung to her bad arm, holding it tightly against her chest. Her eyes were tormented, her voice broken by her crying. I took a few steps toward her, her clothes disintegrating from the prolonged heat. They never burned before, it was like they were a part of her but now they fell as ash to her feet. I knew time was running out. The phoenix was ready to surface. I could see it in her eyes. A dim flicker of fire wrapped in her iris. Soon it would be a battle between it and me.

"Listen to her son. She is willing to end this. If you love her, you wont let her suffer anymore." He said his voice was softer then before.

"I'll do it!" I yelled. I turned to face Sam.

"I'll do it" I said more calmly. I was never so scared I'm my life as I was at this moment.

"Okay, but if you don't keep your word, we will end this. There is no other alternative. She dies." He said his voice was a agitated like he was going against his better judgment. I met his hard look with my own. I then turned to face Jaina. The green in her eyes was gone. All that was left was fire. Her body stance was no longer of a troubled girl. Her composure was almost arrogant. She tilted her head to the side and smiled at me viciously, her emotions were hostile.

"I guarantee it." I said ominously. I walked toward Jaina; her face was a mask of confidence.

"I knew in the end it would come down to me and you." She said sharply. I could see it in her eyes she had no intentions of letting me win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Please Review. **

**P.S. Did I tell you how much I LOVE Reviews?**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Phoenix**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I crept closer to her. I began circling her and assessing my surroundings. I needed to calculate my plan of attack. I didn't want to hurt Jaina physically. I was fighting something that wanted to die, and if it didn't succeed soon, it was going to do everything to take Jaina down with it. I had to be careful not to kill her by accident. I had to prevent her return from the ashes. It knew that I had a good change at success. The ocean crashing 10 feet behind her was a continuous reminder.

"You come any closer and I'll consume us both. Face it Jasper you failed!" it hissed. I was anxious beneath the skin but my exterior was absolute confidence. I couldn't let it see my weakness when it already possessed my most precious possession.

I took a chance; I needed to know how far it would go. I took a step forward. Her expression took one of surprise mixed with worry but it quickly retracted and again smiled at me. Her overconfident expression told me that she wasn't ready to destroy them both. It still harbored hope that I would make a mistake and kill Jaina.

I knew it was going to use its next available arsenal of weapons. It was going to attack me using my own weakness, my jealous side. I was prepared for any assault to my ego, and my insecurities. I wouldn't hurt Jaina.

"It must really upset you that she didn't even wait to see if you would regain conciseness, before she was back in the company of that boy. You risk everything by trespassing on Quileute land. You saved her from the claws of that dog. He dislocated her shoulder as he smothered her beneath the water with his shear weight, drowning her and she still pleaded with you to stop when you were doing everything to protect her. She is ungrateful." It roared, trying everything to convince me Jaina wasn't worth saving.

"Nothing you say will convince me to hurt her, any more then I already did. As I recall you have done nothing but cause me to hurt her, emotionally and physically. What I have done to her in the past will never compare to what Jacobs done. You're wasting your time. You know your time is up because without her I don't have a future and neither do you." I growled. I saw a flicker of defeat cross her eyes. Then the emotional cyclone of rage and anguish slammed into me. It was running out of ideas, it new that it had lost. The phoenix looked at me then at the pack and my family.

"You fool! I may die but before I do, I will destroy all of you! There will be not a soul here left to tell of this day! I will burn you all to cinder and ash!" It raged. Suddenly Jaina's body was showered in sparks. What looked like large wings made of fire descended behind her back? They flared out the fire that created them were multi colored flames, mimicking those of feathers. Her long hair was strands of fire. The heat that radiated was enough to through me to the ground. She raised her palms out and shot a wall of fire between me and my family. She was trapping me.

The wall was at least 6 feet thick. Anyone who tried to cross it would be instantly burned to ash. I could hear Jared's growls, and hisses. He shrieked. I could hear him walk the wall of fire. He was waiting. She smiled at my lost expression. I gathered my strength and new it was time to end this. I climbed to my feet and faced her down.

"I may die but I will again be reborn. Unfortunately for you, your end is permanent. I will take great pleasure in burning you to ash. Our little game was fun but you have been nothing but a constant irritation I intend to scratch. She lifted her hand and shot fire out at me.

The heat was stiffing. I fell backward. The heat was like gravity pushing down into the ground. The sand surrounding me began to melt into glass. My body was screaming at me to run, but my mind forced me to endure it. She stopped and took on a look of disbelief when she realized she hadn't even singed me. I stood and faced her down again. She looked at me in disbelief. I heard her sigh and her face twisted in worry.

"So it seems this is going to a little more complicated. I underestimated you. I figured you for a vampire, who thought he could defeat me without the help of my traitor sister. I assumed you took the easy way out. I guess I was wrong. I know now there is no way for me to kill you. You are now linked to the very element that has created me. Unfortunate for you, it was all in vein. There is still no way for you to save her." She said smiling.

"You got it all wrong sister. I have no intention in saving her. I fully plan to kill her." I hissed. Her expression changed from smug to absolute terror. At that moment I lunged gripping her shoulders and propelling us into the water 5 feet from the shore.

I prayed I was gentle enough not to Jaina's already broken body. I landed on top of her pushing her down below the surface. She struggled violently as I tried to submerge her under the two foot of water. She countered by bringing her foot square in my chest and kicking me off. Her strength was comparable to a newborn. I knew she had hoped it would catch me off guard, giving her time to contemplate her next move but I was so good at battle I didn't fall but landed square on my feet.

She raised quick to her feet. I moved rapid encircling her. The water surrounding her feet began to boil. Steam and mist formed a cloud around her lower half. She tried desperately to focus on me. Looking to her left and right trying to catch a glimpse at where I was, but couldn't. I felt her frustrations and it made me smile wide. I was right behind her. I gripped her burning arms and pulled tight against my chest.

"I hope you know how to swim bitch!" I said brutally. I threw her into deeper waters. I moved so quick I was again behind her, as she tried to find her footing in the 5 foot waters. I trapped her again against my body. She struggled violently but it was futile. I had her exactly where I wanted her. I turned her to face me; the inferno that encased her didn't even faze me. I used my gift to torment her further. I pushed the feeling of failure and absolute terror into it. I looked into its shocked and scared eyes.

"I only did this for the greater good. I see now your thinking the same thing. Mankind should be grateful that they had a champion like you." It said trying to gain dignity in its death.

"Wrong again. I didn't want to save the world. I only wanted to save one life, Jaina's life. You picked the wrong host, and for that there were severe consequences." I said sneering at the beast that lye helpless in my grasp.

"For your insolence I now take great joy, in the fact that in killing me, you kill her. I will be sure to turn her insides to ash." It hissed laughing at me; its laughter short lived, by my next comment.

"Bring it bitch, I hope you enjoy disappointment." I said my eyes narrow. I shoved her underwater.

Jared's P.O.V.

I paced the wall of fire. Waiting for the time I was needed. I was nervous I would let them down but I was determined not to fail. Alice motioned me to her. I wrapped my body around her legs and lay perfectly still as vision after vision entered her mind, she gasped and yelled. "Now Jared!" I quickly stood and ran as fast as I could, I knew exactly what had to be done. I raced to the wall of fire.

The moment I was close to the wall I leapt, only my physical body landed two feet from the fire, limp and unconscious, I propelled through the barrier in spirit form. I was still in the form of a mountain lion. I leapt into the water, swimming to Jasper and Jaina. I took my human form and swam under the water, I saw a brilliant light. The closer I got to it, revealed its true form. It was the most amazing creature I had ever seen.

It was a bird completely made of fire. Its wings outstretched, its talons imbedded in Jaina's soul. It was shrieking. The bird was large; Jaina's form didn't contain the bird. Its wingspan was massive outreaching beyond Jaina's flesh. I grabbed hold of body and pulled. It shrieked and tried desperately to bite me. I pulled again. I saw how it urgently it was clinging to Jaina's soul. I thought that it was going to be futile; it wouldn't let go.

I needed to go about it differently. I instead imagined it was Alice. I placed Alice in great peril. I tried again. I grabbed hold once more. I heard myself scream, pulling with everything that was inside me. I saw its large talons ripped through the raw energy of Jaina's soul. I pulled it to my chest and sank to the ground. It fought desperately to free itself. It was about to burn.

It wanted to punish Jasper and take Jaina down with it. I couldn't allow it. I fought to hold on to it. Suddenly it began to change color. Purple sparks exploded off of it. Blue and white hot flame consumed the bird. It started to change form. Its bird body destroyed leaving behind an entity, fire for hair, and wings of brilliant flame lay limp in my spiritual arms. I began to fall deeper into the water as if we were being pulled.

A blue light engulfed us, and a cyclone of bubbles distorted the water. The cyclone began to slow and as the bubbles ascended to the surface a blue ethereal woman came to me. Her face was welcoming. She pulled the limp vessel from my arms and swam fiercely to depth below.

Jaspers P.O.V.

The second she was under the water, she began to thrash, her eyes looked like two burning suns. She gripped my forearms fire still radiated off her hands. I held her firmly beneath the surface. Suddenly I felt a force radiate off her body and her eyes faded to green. In my peripheral vision I saw the wall of fire fall. I focused on Jaina.

I felt my heart break at the sight of her. The fire on her hands diminished. I knew it was Jaina. Her eyes were full of fear. I felt her human strength hands squeeze stone hard flesh. I felt her despair and isolation.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" I whimpered.

It was killing me inside to do this. It took everything in me not to pull her to the surface for air. I felt my eyes leak venom. My body began to tremble as I saw her struggling. I watched her gasp and saw her face distort in panic as water replaced the air in her lungs. I heard all my family and the packed enter the water. They stood only feet from me, witnessing my beloved's death.

I clenched my jaw shut and closed my eyes fighting back the pain that I was consumed in. I couldn't let her suffer anymore. I pushed my gift into her. I sent a tidal wave of calm to her.

"Go to sleep baby, just go to sleep." I sobbed. I could hear Rosalie, Alice and Bella crying in the background. Jaina's eyes closed as my gift made her lose consciousness. I fell to my knees and let the water envelope me to. I held her to my chest under the water.

I could hear the faint rhythm of her dying heart. Within a matter of seconds it was over her heart thumped once more then became silent I broke to the surface releasing all the pain of what I had done to my beloved and all that she had gone through just to lay lifeless in my arms. My cry was deafening, the wolves began to howl as I unleashed my pain on those around me. Alice's voice tore through me.

"Hang in there, it's almost over." Her voice was breaking. That only hurt me more, knowing she still hadn't seen the outcome. Abruptly Alice screamed

"Now Jasper, pull her out of the water!" I complied quickly pulling her out of the water and I cradled her to my chest. I pushed though the water so fast it produced crashing waves on the shore. I ran to Carlisle. He was prepared to bring her back.

"Son lay her flat on her back." He said, I obeyed laying her on the sandy shore. We were circled by onlookers, I tried to block out the gasps and whimpers. Carlisle went to work on her immediately. He started C.P.R. He pushed on her chest and then tilted her head back and gently blew air into her lungs. He repeated this several times. Her heart didn't beat. Panic set in, Alice was crying rocking on her knees, her visions abandoning her. I focused on Jaina, desperately waiting for her heart to restart. Carlisle worked on her for 20 minutes. Still nothing. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry son, she's gone." He said, sympathy coating his words. I began to shake, I couldn't even conceive his words. It couldn't be true. All this was for nothing. The sun began to set. The tide began to rise. The water inched toward us with each wave.

"No…No…" disbelief evident in my voice.

"Keep trying, you're wrong!" I demanded. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder but I jerked away and just stared at him. He was giving up.

"I can't lose her, I won't lose her Carlisle, keep trying" I yelled.

"Son, understand I did all I can for her, she's gone. I can't bring her back." He whispered somberly. I couldn't accept that. I pulled her limp body to me begging her to wake up. I lifted her limp hand to my lips, and kissed her palm. I kissed the top of her head and laid my cheek against her forehead. I was lost in my grief. I sobbed uncontrollable crying out her name.

I didn't notice the tide had come. I was sitting on my knees in a foot of water. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to control my sobbing. My grief was momentarily distracted when the sun completely set and a blue light began to glow in the water. I looked to my left then to my right. I stood quickly pulling Jaina's body up with me. I held her tightly to me. I didn't want anyone to take her from me yet.

Suddenly the water began to bubble, and turn likes a whirlpool 25 feet in front of me. A bright blue light shot out from the center and then she appeared, her wings expanding 20 feet. She floated toward us, never taking a step. I fell back to my knees. It was only moments before she was kneeling down placing her hand on my shoulder.

"It didn't work, I don't understand, I did everything perfectly." I sobbed. I looked up at her; her face was warm and caring.

"Oh my sweet child, remember the riddle my sister gave you, not all is lost. Search your memories. You must embrace the fire, bring her to death at my sister's door and give her life's kiss., beloved human no one else can rouse her from death but you." She reached down, and placed her hand on Jaina's chest. Her hand started to glow and water started to seep out of Jaina's Nose and mouth. She looked at me, as I stared at her amazed.

"All you have to do is give her life's kiss." She explained. Her voice was soothing like spring rain. I walked to the shore and laid her down. I lifted her head to mine holding it firmly in my hands. I placed my mouth over hers and blew gently. A soft pale light was illuminating from my mouth to hers. In only a moment her heart began to beat strong. I anxiously pulled away to look at her, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me and started crying. She reached her arms around my neck and pulled me to her. I felt overwhelming joy, I pushed my body back so I was sitting on my knees and I pulled her up on my lap holding her and rocking her. I was crying in relief, as I held my beloved safe in my arms. I kissed her forehead, cheeks and mouth, whispering

"Oh God, I thought I lost you. I love you so much Jaina. It's over now, it's all over now."

She pulled me closer and kissed me. I squeezed my eyes shut returning the kiss, basking in her warmth. Her temperature dropped to that of a human, her stifling power gone. Our reunion was interrupted by the entity.

"Jasper, I need to take back my gift." She whispered. I gently place Jaina on the sand. I stood to face her.

"I'm ready." I said.

"This will hurt but only for a moment. Like I said before, you've endured much worse." Jaina's eyes were wide in fear as she saw the entity place her hand on my chest, her hands penetrating my flesh. I gripped her forearms, as she punctured a hole in me, pulling out the red burning orb. I screamed in pain. She moved quickly, and I fell to my knees.

I had been through so much. Jaina quickly was by my side and was amazed as my chest closed, and not even a mark remained. I scooped her back in my arms. I looked back up to the entity. She smiled at us.

"A part of the four elements will always be a part of you Jaina, all bestowing a gift. You were a brave soul to withstand all that rage and anguish that was buried deep inside you. You are the first to ever survive. Live well young one. We will always watch over you." She said smiling at Jaina. She looked to me.

"You saved the world Jasper. You're a brave solider, I must say, I am proud. You fought well, just now know, you have given a part of yourself, to save her. You are both now truly one. You gave her part of your life force, and for that she owes you her life." She said brushing her fingers across my cheek.

I nodded, feeling strange that I was given credit for something that big, and all I wanted to save was one. I looked around and saw my family and the wolves, staring with shocked eyes. Sam folded his arms and nodded to me, it was first time I ever had the respect of my enemy. I nodded back at him. He and his pack turned into the forest, all but Jacob who was standing with apprehension on his face. I stood to my feet with my Jaina still in my arms.

I walked over to Emmett and handed her to him. He looked at her, with such remorse and scooped her into his arms and hugged her, pressing his face in her hair. I could hear him whisper how sorry he was and he hopes she can forgive him. I looked back over to Jacob. If looks could kill he would seriously have been dead. I took a step toward him, as he stumbled back, his hands flew out palms flat toward me as if too ward me off.

My steps were quick and soon I was a foot from him. Before he had a chance to react, I punched him half strength in the face breaking his jaw!. He fell to the ground but this time smart enough not to move. I felt his shame and regret pillar off him like smoke. His eyes never left the ground.

"Never underestimate me Jacob. I always keep my word. If you're smart, that will be the last time you take it upon yourself to take on a responsibility that isn't yours." I said my voice full of resentment. I turned away from him, and reclaimed my wife from Emmett's arms. From there I ran to the jeep and strapped her safely in.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't Own TWILIGHT…**

**This one has a little lemon**

**Please Review.**

**Chapter 21**

**Recovery**

I got in the jeep after strapping her in. I looked over at Jaina. She was shaking and bleeding from the wounds Jacob inflicted on her. Her arm dislocated and claw marks on her chest and shoulder. I sighed thinking it was just more scars for her to accept. She was naked, her wet hair clung to her shoulders and breasts, but blood seeped from her wounds filling the car with its potent scent. I couldn't think about that.

I felt my throat burn, in anguish. I just saved her; there was no way I would feed on her. Her teeth began to chatter, and her lips were blue. I wished I could somehow warm her, but my clothes were soaked too. Everybody's were. I turned on the heater, and drove as fast as I could home.

When we arrived, it wasn't a few seconds later, my family hit the drive way to park. I gently pulled Jaina from the seat. She winced in pain, her skin ice cold. I couldn't help but pity, this poor creature. She had been through so much.

I ran her into the house, and laid her on her bed. I half way got her dressed in her pajama bottoms, when Carlisle came in with his medical bag. I left her chest exposed for Carlisle to stitch up. She was visibly upset, shock was wearing off and she was faced with the pain of what happened. The crushing weight of Jacob, cracked some of her ribs, and me throwing her body around in the ocean, I'm sure didn't help.

"Carlisle it hurts?" she whimpered.

"I know sweetheart, but I have to this." He said showing her a compassionate smile. He straightened out the dislocated arm and snapped it back in its place. Jaina's scream echoed in the room. The pain she was enduring was taking its toll on her. I felt her fear and anguish as I tried to replace it with calm.

After a few minutes she managed to calm down again. Carlisle began to work on her again. She squeezed her eyes shut as he poured some kind of cleaning solution in her cuts, they were an inch across and about an inch deep. He punctured her with his claws not thinking she was going to survive. They were ragged looking, four on each shoulder. She turned her head to the side, and gasped as the pain flooded her.

I held her hand and she squeezed my fingers as tight as she could. I tried to push waves of relaxation into her but the pain was too much. Carlisle then began to numb the area he was going to stitch. Her head flailed back and forth as the needle pieced her soft skin. Finally she felt some relief. Carlisle worked fast closing her wounds.

When he was done, he bandaged them. He handed me a bottle of anti bionics and told me how to give then too her. I had to give her one in the morning and one at night.

He then left her in my care. I carefully pulled her up so she was sitting on the bed and I pulled her pink tank top on. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were heavy, dark circles traced under her eyes. Her pink lips were pale. Even her skin seemed paler. She looked fragile. I pulled the blankets back and laid her in bed. She drifted off immediately. I took that as an opportunity to hunt.

I hopped out her window and raced into the forest killing three coyotes I fed on them quick. I felt all that had happened to me pulse deep in my veins. I ran my hands over my face and signed deep. I was filled with relief, but I knew I had a long hard road ahead of me. I raced back to the house to find she was still asleep.

I quickly ran into my room and grabbed some clothes, and showered in her bathroom. When I was done, I lay next to her and pulled her close to me. I held her as she slept through the night and most of the day. When she woke, she sat up and pulled away from me. I felt the sadness and confusion, pillar off of her.

"Jaina darlin' talk to me." I said softly but she remained silent, she pulled the covers off of her and climbed off the bed. I watched her, feeling slightly rejected. I moved my legs off the bed and just sat there.

She ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I hopped off the bed and slowly approached the door; I put my left hand against the wood and rested my four head on the door. I was listening, but it was silent. She didn't move, I focused on her breathing.

She was inhaling deep sharp breaths. I reached down for the knob and it was unlocked. I opened the door and saw her sitting in the empty bathtub with her knees pulled to her chest. She was weeping silently. I approached her with caution. I didn't want to startle her. She didn't seem to notice I even entered the room. Her vacant eyes were wet, but staring at nothing.

"Jaina what's wrong?" I asked. I knelt down beside her, and I laid my hand on her shoulder. She didn't move. I reached slowly to her face and pulled her chin toward me so I could look at her better. She closed her eyes. Tears spilt down her cheeks as her eyelids shut.

"Please talk to me." I spoke with compassion. She responded by opening her eyes. Her lips trembled, and she reached for me, wrapping her hands around my neck. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I killed my family, I killed my brother! He was only four! Jacob told me I was the one who killed them." She cried as her body shook. Then she pulled away from me and looked me in my eyes.

"You lied to me, you told me I didn't! I trusted you and you lied to me! She exclaimed, anger washed through her face and she was looking at me with accusing eyes. I pulled back and sat on my knees looking at her. I didn't know what to say. I shook my head back and forth and squeezed my eyes shut as she continued her verbal assault on me and herself.

"Stop it" I whispered feeling my anger build, I tried to contain it. I pushed in deep inside but it was overpowering my efforts to stay calm. I opened my eyes to look at her.

"I caused every one so much pain, you should have let me die!" she yelled. That was the one thing I didn't want to hear. I couldn't contain it. My emotions shifted from loving husband to absolute anger. I had enough. I reached into the tub pulling her out roughly and had her in a standing position in front of me, my hands gripped tight to her shoulders. She hissed in pain as I paid no attention to her hurt shoulder. She looked at me in shock and resentment. She tried to make me let her go by pulling at my arms, when she failed she pushed against my chest, to no avail.

"Get your hands off of me!" her voice was acidic as she stared at me with narrowed eyes. I scoff back at her, and smiled menacingly.

"I suggest you stop testing my tolerance Jaina. You're in no position to tell me what to do. I'm your husband and you will respect me. I have had enough of your contempt; I think I've endured enough of your accusations." I said coldly. I was clearly irritated. She was wrong.

"I don't respect you. You're nothing but a liar." She hissed. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe she was talking to me like this. I felt my throat burn.

"I went through hell to save you. If you knew the pain I had to endure just so you could be standing here, you would think twice about what you're saying." I raged. I watched as her face went from resentment to shame. She dropped her hands that were pressed firmly against my chest. Her eyes fell as her head dropped, to look at the ground. She stood there, and I could feel the guilt and shame radiate off of her.

"I'm sorry jasper, I'm not myself. I don't deserve what you did for me. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me the truth." She whispered. I felt my anger fade. I let go of her and pulled her chin up to look at me.

"Jaina, I didn't lie to you. You have got to trust me on this. You didn't kill them, the phoenix did. You had no control of it. If it didn't chose you, your family would still be alive. You were not the catalyst, that thing was. Jaina you have got to know that." I replied. She stumbled forward into me.

I caught her in my arms and held her. I felt her sob into my chest, as I pulled her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I kissed the top of her head. After a moment I felt her calm, with my help. I let her go and stepped back. She looked so sad. She looked up at me.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I was out of line. I hope that you can still love me after all the horrible things I said to you." She murmured. I saw her bottom lip quiver. I felt a new flood of pain.

"Nothing you could ever say or do will ever make me not love you anymore. You have been through so much; a few mood swings can be expected. But Jaina darlin' promise me you will stop blaming yourself for things you had no control over." I pleaded

"Jasper, you don't understand. I feel so awful, not because there gone I feel awful because if I could change it, I wouldn't because it brought me to you. I feel like a monster for feeling like this. I feel so guilty." She said looking ashamed. I looked at her with surprise. I had no idea that was what she was feeling. It made me love her more, if that was even possible.

"Jaina, you would choose me? I can't regret that you feel that way. I know tragedy brought us together, but without you I don't know how much longer I would have lasted alone. It was killing me." I professed. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. I knelt my head down and kissed her softly on her pale lips. She responded and kissed me back slowly at first. Eyes drifted shut as a soft moan escaped her throat.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

So many things were racing through my head when I woke up. I felt like a car wreck. My body ached and my chest hurt every time I took a breath. My shoulder pounded in pain every time I moved it. I sat up from a nightmare that wasn't a dream. It was over, no more phoenix, only a vivid memory of things I didn't even conceive to be real play out before me.

Jacob's wolf form as he held me under, the water goddess, the ball of fire she pulled from my vampire husband's chest. It was like my mind was bending. Everything you were told as a child that wasn't real was. Vampires, werewolves, elemental demons looking to destroy the world were all too real. I was now nothing special, no longer did I harbor the apocalypse in my soul, and I was now stripped of it.

I was as I once was, but yet I wasn't the same. I looked the same, but what I felt was crippling. Jacobs's voice booming in my brain, telling me things I didn't want to believe. "You killed your family" I killed them. It was my fault. I had hurt so many, and yet Jasper saved me. I didn't deserve to live. I was a monster; my four year old brother would never celebrate another birthday because of me.

I know it's not the only thing bothering me; it's the fact that if I could, I wouldn't change it. I was in love. I was utterly in love with something that wasn't supposed to be real. I was now the wife of a vampire. I'm married to a man that should have been deceased years ago, yet he still lived. He was a soldier, he was an artist, and he was my, everything. He saved me, by killing me.

He held me under the salty ocean, and drowned me. I was so scared, but I was so tire of continuing. I was in a way happy that he was the one ending me. I drifted out of consciousness; I was consumed by my death. I don't even remember what happened until I was laying in Jaspers arms. He looked so beautiful; he was sobbing and smiling at the same time.

He looked so happy to see me. Then I saw that water goddess and she was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. I was captivated by her blue skin but the closer she came, I saw it wasn't skin at all but scales that covered her, they reflected aqua and sapphire. She then reached into my husband's chest and pulled out something that looked like a small sun.

He was in pain, pain because of me. I had brought nothing but pain to all of them. I was saturated by my shame. I couldn't bear for him to touch me. I couldn't bear for him to look at me. I ran to the bathroom, and hid. I opened my medicine cabinet and pulled out my bottle of Percocet. I threw two pills in the back of my throat and dry swallowed them.

I hoped they would numb the pain my body was in. I reached into my shirt and tore off the bandages and tossed them in the trash. I crawled into the tub and drowned myself in self pity. When he came in to comfort me, Jacobs's words rang again in my brain.

Jasper had lied to me. He lied. Weather it was to protect me or not, we were supposed to be honest with each other. How many other lies has he told me? I became infuriated with it all. We fought again. That seems to be the only thing we do. Fight. I told him I wish he let me die. That was the wrong thing to say. He held me in place not caring about my injuries, fortunately for me my pills kicked in numbing my physical pain. He then began telling me his truth. I wasn't the one. I didn't kill anyone.

At that moment I knew he was right. If that thing had chosen another, my brother would still be here. I never felt so ashamed of myself. I quickly apologized not expecting him to accept it. I figured he was done with me. I wasn't worth saving after all but he didn't say that. He accepted it. He took me in his arms and held me. His face was full of love and concern.

He then kissed me. I felt his cold lips and it was the only thing I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel anything besides the pain. I wanted him to take my pain away. I wanted to forget all that the things that led to this moment. I pushed my body against his; I wanted to feel him, to lose myself in him.

I felt his hands rest on the small of my back until I pushed my mouth harder against his. His hands then let me go and grabbed both sides of my face, one hand weaving through my hair and resting on the back of my head. His mouth became more aggressive and he pulled me up against him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me out of the bathroom still kissing me, and I could feel his chest vibrate as a small growl escaped his throat.

He carried me to my bed and laid me down, falling on top of me, never breaking our kiss. I felt one of his hands move down my side, the other still firmly wrapped in my hair. He broke our kiss only to continue kissing my face, and my throat. Suddenly he was off of me, his hand resting on the bed post, his other covering his face, as he tried to regain some control. I looked into his eyes and they were black as pitch. My blood no longer masked was tormenting him.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to hide any panic in my voice. I knew how dangerous he could be. He inhaled deep, and his eyes fell right into mine. He smiled nervously. He walked to the center of the room, and turned to face me. He must be getting a little space between us. I stood up and walked five feet in front of him.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered. I felt uneasy, about his eyes, but I needed him. I needed him to be strong enough to grant me the physical connection I so desperately long for. He squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his head slightly as if to push back the burn. He then opened them again and walked toward. My body wanted to step back, but I forced myself not to move.

I watch him as he tilted his head slightly to the left, and looked me up and down. I saw something in his eyes but I don't know what it was. He straightened his head and took a few more steps so he was right in front of me. I felt my breathing become a little more rapid than usual. I was fighting back any alarm that raced through me.

"It's okay Jaina, I won't hurt you. I just needed a minute." He said softly. I exhaled sharply as his hands gripped my shoulders gently and pulled me even closer to him. I felt his hands travel down my arms and to the hem of my tank top. I felt him gently pull it up and over my head. I stood there half naked as his eyes took in my body.

I immediately felt self conscience, my scars and the stitches that now adorn my chest, made me feel anything but beautiful. I was afraid if he got a better look at me, he would be disgusted. I knew he could feel my emotions, and as much as I tried to block him, he knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Don't feel like that, your beautiful, just focus on how I make you feel." He whispered, lust emanate from his voice. I reached my hands out and took hold the bottom of his tee shirt and he helped me pull it off of him. I focused on his chest. I saw a mixture of smooth marble skin and other spots that were covered in silver teeth shaped scars.

The sight of his naked skin sent lust flooding through me. I reached up for him wrapping my hands around his neck and I stood on my toes to kiss his throat, his collar bone, I heard his breathing hitch the second my mouth connected to his skin. He wrapped his hands in my hair as I explored his chest with my mouth. Another growl sent me flooding with lust.

He gripped my shoulders and walked me backwards till the back of my legs hit the bed. He was going to try again. His mouth found mine in a heated kiss; I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip to beg for entry. The second I responded he pushed me onto the bed, his fingers wrapped firmly around my wrists.. He released my mouth to travel back to my throat.

His mouth traveled lower to my breast, making my back arch pushing my body against his mouth. He released my wrists and grabbed hold of my sides, as he continued going lower. I couldn't contain my raged breathing, as my body begged for release. He kissed down my stomach, sending waves of lust into me. I twisted my back as his mouth caressed my side. My hands wrapped in his golden hair. I felt his hands grip my pajama bottoms and panties. My breathing hitched.

"It's okay Jaina, just relax." He said his tone heavy with lust. He pulled them off of me, as his mouth continued to explore my hips. I gasped as his tongue traced my inner thigh. He looked up at me, my eyes scared. He could feel my nervousness flood me. I sat up on my elbows looking at him. He stood up and half smiled at me.

Jasper's P.O.V.

The sight of Jaina writing on the bed was almost too much for me to bear. She was making me feel a lust I never knew was possible. I traced her body with my hands as my mouth wandered down her stomach. I watched as her skin pillared with tiny goose bumps where ever I touched her. Her heartbeat raced the lower I kissed. I pulled off the rest of her clothes, exposing every inch of her. I felt the burn but my need for her body was overpowering even my need to feed.

I gently bit her hip bones leaving my mark, but careful not to break the skin. It would match the ones I left on her throat. I then kissed and licked her inner thigh. She gasped. I looked into her scared eyes. Her emotions were of uncertainty. I knew she was far from experienced in this. She had only done this once, as I took her virginity in the forest. I could feel her insecurities.

When we were in the forest, I pushed intense lust into her, practically intoxicating her in it. She didn't have time to think about what she was doing. I almost felt guilty for it, but I couldn't regret it. This time, it was all her. I didn't manipulate her feelings for my benefit. I was letting her experience it as it should have been in the first place.

I know she felt insecure about her looks, even though I found her beyond beautiful, she still held doubts and it was causing her to be reserved. I didn't want to make her do anything she didn't want, but my lust building inside was causing my patients to waver.

"Jaina, do you want this?" I asked trying to sound compassionate. The desire for her, burning deep inside was making it hard for me to think straight, her nude body lying before me was a desire bordering addiction. I just knew I couldn't handle it well if she told me no. I didn't want to have to make her want this.

"I want this; I'm just scared I'll disappoint you. This is different from before. The first time you focused on your anger, now you're focused on my body. I'm hideous; I don't feel good enough to be with you". She confessed.

"Jaina you're my wife, if you weren't good enough for me, I would have never married you." I said coaxing her to let go of her apprehensive emotions. She looked at me sadly, I saw her eyes wet with tears. I know she was holding them back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and inhaled deeply.

"Tell me you want me Jasper." She half begged.

"I want you, more then you could ever know." I admitted. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She then reached for me, grasping my hips and pulling me to her. My breathing locked as she began to kiss my stomach, and unlatching my belt at the same time. She looked at me for approval and I nodded to her.

She unbuttoned my jeans with shaking hands and pulled my clothes down. I stepped out of the m and pushed her back on the bed. I was on the verge of desperate. I needed her body, I needed her. I loved her beyond love. I kissed her hooking my arm under one of her leg, pushing her more toward the center of the bed. She gasped as I pushed her legs further apart and rested between them. My mouth latched to her throat, gently biting it and caressing the bruises with my tongue.

She began to writhe under my touch once again. My hand wandered down and she bucked softly as I lightly caressed the heated sex between her thighs. She began to tremble, and her breathing was ragged. She then began to whimper and moan as my hand moved in circles bringing her on the edge of climax. I stopped abruptly not wanting her to fall over the edge yet. I pushed up on my arms looking down at her face. It was flush and her eyes were heavy with desire.

"Jasper please" she begged. I didn't give in to her, instead my hands moved down side, and over her stomach. Her eyes fell closed hoping I would continue my exploration of the moist space between her legs. She whined protesting my refusal to bring her release as my hand moved back up her stomach to her chest,

"You tease" she wined, frowning ever so slightly.

"Not yet baby" I whispered. She had no idea what that look was doing to me. She continued to buck her hips trying to gain more friction. I pushed her hips down and held her firmly in place with my lower body. She whimpered, desperately trying to move, but I held her still.

She never gave up; instead she tried to distract me. She pushed her upper body forward and caught my mouth with hers, kissing me as passionately as she could. She reached with one arm wrapping it around my neck, pulling me down on her. I cautiously began to grind against her; I didn't want to lose the weak control I had. I could feel her warm hands move off of my neck and slide down my chest. She struggled trying desperately to grind her body against mine, as she wrapped her arms around my back, and lightly drug her nails down my skin.

"Please Jasper I need you" she begged, and pushed up against me with everything her tiny broken body would allow. Her eyes pleaded with mine. I couldn't hold back any longer. My frustration and desire had reached its limit. I could deny her no longer.

I moved my body to align with hers. I pushed deep inside of her, and she moaned deep in her throat. I could hardly control it as she moved her body against mine, forcing me deeper. I was lost inside of her warm depths. Then she did something unexpected. She pushed her body forward locking her mouth with mine while pushing against me sideways rolling us on the bed. She was now on top of me.

She ground her body against me while I was deep inside of her, rocking her hips back and forth. I grasp her hips, my fingers digging into her soft flesh as I tried to control the rapture I was feeling. She was absolutely breathtaking as she arched her back and her hair fell over her breasts and spilled down her back.

She was lost in her desire. She flung her body forward never losing her rhythm her hair long hair falling on my chest. Her tiny hands sprawled against me to support her upper body, as she found my mouth again. I pulled myself up in a sitting position as she continued making love to me. I tried to slow her down. I pulled her into my arms making her stop.

"Did I do something wrong, oh god and am I not doing it right? She asked panic evident in her voice.

"No you're perfect, I just don't want this to end baby and if you keep moving like that, I won't be able to stop." I pleaded with her. She looked at me with heavy eyes, and began moving ever so slowly. I pulled her close and began kissing her neck, licking her throat as one of my hands wrapped in her long locks. I pulled her mouth to mine again, kissing her slowly. I was lost as she continued to softly grind tilting her hips back and forth in a painfully slow manner.

My lust driven to a new level altogether caused my already acute scenes to heighten. I could hear her heart beat out of control, and I began to focus on a darker desire. I listened closer and my throat began to burn uncontrollably as I tuned into the blood rushing in her veins. It made a sloshing sound that caused my mouth to seep venom.

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed her hips raising her up and down faster and harder, when I couldn't handle the tension any longer. I grabbed hold of her and rolled her on her back, I pushed as deep inside of her as I could, my movements close to violent.

I could feel frenzy build, and I couldn't stop. I could feel her body tense, I didn't know if it was pleasure or fear so I pushed desire into her, it wasn't a subtle wave of tension but undiluted lust. I began to lose control, as I pressed my lips to her throat, the pulse in her veins begging me to tear them. My hands roughly racked her chest as I continued driving into her; I felt her passion 10 fold as I manipulated her yet again. She turned her head to the side releasing a loud throaty moan; I could feel unadulterated pleasure seep out of her in crashing waves. I couldn't stop it, I too fell into ecstasy. My pleasure short lived as I felt her panic.

"Oh god jasper, you got to get away from me." She pleaded. I looked down at her as I pushed to sit on my knee, still planted between her legs; and I witnessed what she was frantic about. I had torn out her stitches, and her wounds lay bleeding. Crimson covered her chest, and I realized I had only moments to pull myself together before I turned on her.

I couldn't stop the burn, it was agonizing. She had no idea that the entire time I was with her I longed for her blood, and now it was seeping out sweetly in rivets out of her wounds. I felt my world shift. I could feel the beat of her heart like the bass from a loud stereo. It thumped loud and sweet, beckoning me, calling me like a ship to a harbor. It was my nature. She was my prey.

I screamed inside for her to run. But my voice was silent. Instead my eyes opened to focus on my victim, my control now gone. I watched her crawl cautiously out of her bed and stand to her feet. She looked me in my eyes searching for something that didn't exist anymore. I was no longer her loving protective husband. I was her enemy. I was her four horsemen ready to deliver the apocalypse on her life. My burning thirst was hell. I stepped toward her, and stopped.

Flashes of the night before screamed out its vivid pictures in my brain; her drowning, her bleeding, her dying. I fell to my knees, my body falling forward. I buried my face in my knees and pulled at my hairs squeezing my eyes shut tight trying to regain the lost control. I couldn't do this alone. I sat up straight as screamed for the only one who could save me from committing an act I could never forgive myself for.

"EMMETT!" I screamed sobbing. It wasn't three seconds later that the door splinted and flew into the room. Not as second to soon as I lost my control and I lunged for Jaina. Emmett caught me in his large arms and pulled me out of her room. I was rabid.

"I got you Jazzy" he said trying desperately to hold me back. He pulled me into the hall and slammed me into the wall. The wood cracked at the contact.

"Get a hold of yourself. You know you can. Control it, you have got to fight harder then you have ever fought before. You have to get control! For Jaina! For yourself! If you kill her you will never forgive yourself!" He shouted. His words began to form meaning. I felt myself relax. My rabid breathing began to calm. I pulled back the monster inside. He was right. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and pushed back the burn. It felt futile, I felt like it would never subside, but the more I tried the more it went away. I opened my eyes and looked my brother in the face.

"I got it." I said

"You sure?" he asked his voice stern.

"I GOT IT!" I shouted. He cautiously let me go. Emmett looked at Jaina in the room through the broken door.

"Get dressed sweetheart, and get your ass downstairs." He said as compassionately as he could. I could see her scramble for her clothes and she pulled them on as fast as she could. I closed my eyes as I saw blood saturate through the pink fabric. She ran out of the room as Emmett put his large hand on the center of my chest to keep me from attacking again.

"I feel bad for that girl Jazz, in 24 hours she's been crushed, drowned, thrown, clawed and now you fucked her! Hasn't that poor girl been through enough?" he said in a humorous tone. I knew Emmett's sense of humor was never appropriate but he was trying to keep my mind off the blood scent that was saturating the hall.

"Shut up Emmett. Let me go. I gonna get dressed so I can hunt." I demanded. He laughed at me.

"Please do, I wasn't enjoying the view." He bellowed sarcastically. I was grateful that he was there to stop me but he was now annoying me, I wanted to drown in self pity at my lack of control but I knew he wasn't about to let me hunt alone. I walked into Jaina's room and grabbed my jeans and t-shirt. I threw them on fast and ran the down the stairs and out the door. I tried to lose Emmett in the forest but he was only feet behind me.

**Jania's P.O.V.**

I ran down the stairs and straight into Carlisle's office. He was gone. Everyone was gone. I assumed they were hunting. I wandered into the downstairs bathroom when I heard the front door slam shut. I ran to the window to see Emmett and Jasper running into the forest. I ran upstairs and into my room. I opened my drawers and pulled out some new clothes, dark jeans and a black shirt. I went into the bathroom to inspect the damage done.

I stood in the mirror as I pulled off my ruined tank top. It was awful. My throat bruised from Jasper, along with my ribs from yesterdays fight. The stitches were a mess all torn and frayed. I pulled out a scissor and tweezers and clipped and pulled the string out. The wounds lay bleeding. I pressed a cold washcloth against them till the bleeding stopped. I then covered them with a bandage. I threw on my clothes feeling even more disgusted with myself.

I knew if I didn't tell Carlisle about this I the scars would be appalling but it didn't matter to me. I knew jasper would never attempt to be intimate with me again. It was hard for me to constantly battle my husband. Our whole relationship was built on controversy. I had accepted what he was, but I don't think he ever accepted what I was, a simple human with mass limitations.

I wondered then if he would ever have the strength to turn me. He said forever when he put on my ring. He said he would turn me but only because of the elemental danger I was becoming. Now that I wasn't a threat I wondered if he was going to follow through on turning me. I know it wasn't even an option when we made love the first time. He was so set that love doesn't last forever.

I wonder now if he changed his mind. I waited in my room for hours. I wanted to sleep to pass the time but failed at falling asleep. I went to the cabinet and took two more Percocet hoping they would help me sleep not to mention maybe numb the pain again. My shoulder was throbbing in agony. Still after another hour nothing, I couldn't sleep.

I decided maybe I was hungry but everything looked unappetizing. I decided to wait in the front room; I waited for a couple hours more with no one coming home. 'Where is everyone?' I thought. I walked into the garden and I watched the sun set.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ****PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE **

**Chapter 22 **

**My brother, My keeper. **

**Jasper's P**.**O.V.**

I ran into the forest with Emmett close behind me, I stopped and found the scent of the nearest prey. I was starving. I found a small heard of deer on the outskirts of our land. I took down three of them one by one. I felt a small amount of relief, as their blood coursed down my throat. It was agony. I couldn't drink enough to make the pain go away. If I ever was an emotional eater, it was now. I gorged myself and I still felt like it wasn't ever going to be enough. Emmett just watched me. He was making me feel almost self conscious.

"What are you doing, stop staring at me, shouldn't you be hunting?" I asked annoyance present in my voice.

"Just got done hunting 20 minutes before your little outburst brother. I'm doing just fine. You on the other hand look like shit. That girl has got your mind all twisted. Maybe you should consider counseling or something. What the hell happened in there, she was all bloody and shit." He scoffed.

"That girl is my wife, and you will respect that!" I snapped.

"I know, Jazz don't get me wrong. You have been both through hell. I am still having issues with all that went down yesterday. I know it's weird that were vampires and there are werewolves, but the shit that happened yesterday was straight out of a sci fi novel. What the hell happened to you." He asked compassion now coating his tone.

"It was hell. It was absolute hell. The pain I had to go though just to save her, was so intense, I don't think I'll ever be the same." I confessed

"I commend you for doing what you did, but was it worth it Jasper? Is she worth it? You're a mess, and I hate seeing you like this. I don't want you to lose it anymore. You're my best friend and I hate it when your suffering like this." He said, I swear I heard sincerity in his voice.

"She is worth every ounce of pain, I had to go through. I would have endured it 10 fold if it was necessary. Emmett, I love her. She is my mate. You would have done the same for Rosalie." I explained.

"Your right, I would tear myself to pieces for Rose and set myself on fire to save her. But Rose has been my mate for a long time. I hate to tell you this but you barely know this girl. All you have known is tragedy with her, are you sure you love her and it isn't your way of dealing with losing Alice. Like the rebound girl. In saving her, you were saving your humanity." He asked

"My humanity, Em, I almost killed her. My humanity is hanging by a thread. I loved Alice, I did more than she would ever know, but she is with Jared and I accepted that. Jaina is my mate now. I know I have a short history with her, and your right it's all build on pain, but I wouldn't change a thing. I have no regret in marrying her. I have no regret in saving her. I can honestly say that I love her. I said defending my actions.

"Okay, but what's going to happen now? Are you going to turn her? I suggest as your friend that you turn her as soon as possible" he suggested.

"Why do you say that? I want her to enjoy life as much as possible before I take it all away" I asked confusion in my voice.

"To be honest, some of us think you're too unstable to continue as her husband when her blood is too big a temptation for you to deny. We were going to ask Carlisle to turn her for you. It's not a big deal; you always had a little bit of a problem. If you or Carlisle turns her you won't have to always be plagued by her blood. You know as well as I do you can't handle it."

"Unstable. That's not what you mean. You mean weak! I'm far beyond weak! What happened in there was not a demonstration of how strong I can be. I can admit that. But no one is going to turn my wife but me! If you want to see a picture of weak, look at Edward. He can't even make love to Bella. I have to feel all her frustrations because he can't trust himself." I vented

WOO NOW! Why the hell are you attacking Edward? He's your brother and he cares about you." He defended

"Don't play stupid with me Em; I know damn well who said I was unstable. He should mind his own business! He is so feeble and pathetic and Bella knows it. She walks all over him. He has no choice but to allow her to associate with that fucking DOG! If he were as strong as he thinks he is, he would forbid her from consorting with our enemy, her soon to be enemy! They are not the loyal compassionate dogs they pretend to be, and you know it! I've had it! I'm tired of people telling me what's good for me. She is my wife, and she will be obedient to me, no one is going to decide her future but me!"

"Hey calm down, no one is going to tell you what to do, it was only a suggestion. Edward didn't mean anything by it. We were all feeling the same way. He was the only one with enough balls to admit it. It's just that she had been through so much. We all had a talk this morning before they left for Denali. Carlisle is at work but the rest left to give you and Jaina some alone time. I stayed behind, to keep you company when she is asleep. I'm glad I did. For having all this control and endurance, you sure need me a lot. I think that's twice now, that I saved your ass from killing her." He quipped.

"I appreciate it Em. Don't get me wrong. It won't happen again. I'm not going to put myself in anymore situations I can't handle. I'm just pissed that Edward would throw me under the bus like that." I admitted

"Hey give him a break, I believe it was you that attacked Bella at her birthday party, and it was you who attacked your wife. He has every right to say what he needed to say." He defended

"You're on his side! I apologized up and down for Bella, but I'm not the one who left her. I had a moment of weakness fine I admit it. But I never left Jaina. No matter how hard it was in the beginning." I ranted.

"The only reason you stayed in the beginning was for me! I needed you! I couldn't lose my best friend and brother over a girl. Remember our conversation! You would have left but I need you! Just like I need you now to admit you can't handle this! For the love of God, let Carlisle turn her. It is for the best but you're too stubborn to admit you need our help! I know your tough; you don't have to prove anything to us! You're still our family!" he vented.

"You're wrong! I can handle it! I don't need your help! I'm tired of all of you feeling like you have to babysit me. I can take care of myself and I can take care of my wife, without all of you making plans based on what you feel will be best for me!" I vented. I knew I was wrong, but I couldn't admit I was failing at keeping her safe. I wouldn't back down, no matter what the cost would be. My pride was all I could think about at that point. Em just looked at me with disapproval. I could feel his frustrations, and it only elevated mine. He was bound and determined to get through to me know matter how fractured our friendship would become.

"I've had enough of this bro; you don't know what you're talking about. You run on pure emotion, and your pride is over clouding your judgment. You know what's best for her? That is laughable! You have no idea how many poor decisions you have made based on what you thought was best, only to find out it was completely the wrong decision."

"State your facts, what poor decision was it that I made. I saved her from the phoenix, I saved all of you. She would have burned you all to ash, if I didn't do what I did! I think I know what's best for her." I defended

"Oh I see you want an Example, How about this lover boy, she was in no condition for you too to consummate your marriage; a less selfish man would have waited more than a few hours before he pushed himself on his wife." He said his tone was condescending. I snapped. I sprung back and growled as I took on my battle stance. I was going to kill him.

"Looks like someone is a little butt hurt, what's wrong Jasper? Does the truth hurt!" he said, mocking me. He moved swiftly his stance was one of attack. We were going to fight this one out, and with all the aggression building inside of me, I welcomed it.

"Show me what you got, or did Rosalie take your ball with her to Denali" I hissed.

"Ah Jazz your just jealous that my wife can fuck me without me killing her!" he said spitefully. He had gone too far, I lunged at him, but he countered sending me flying into a tree. I regained my composure in only moments and I was back in front of him, anticipating his next move. He sprung trying to leap over me to grab me from behind, but I was too quick and I caught him in the air and slammed him into the ground.

He was up again, circling me. I was ready. My senses started to peak, and I could feel my emotions become a tidal wave of explosive hate. He stepped into my arm range and I hit in as hard as I could in the face. He went down with a thud. The second he hit the ground I kicked him in the face spinning him twice in the air and landing on his chest.

He tried to get up using his speed and agility but he wasn't fast enough. I saw an opening and I kicked him again in the chest sending him flying into a tree. Emmett got up and adjusted his jaw. I heard a cracking noise. I could feel his anger explode. He leapt and I caught him, but this time I didn't let go. Instead I dug my fingers deep in his chest, I had three fingers knuckle deep into his stone flesh when he let out a blood curdling scream. I was hurting him viciously. We fought, a hundred times, and it was never was more than a tussle. An over rated wrestling match. What I was doing was beyond cruel and I knew it.

He would have never taken this far. I only wanted him to feel a fraction of the pain; I had endured throughout the ordeal with Jaina. I felt him struggle, trying to pull my hand out of his chest. He finally succeeded by elbowing me in the stomach. I let him go, and he stumbled forward. The look on his face wasn't anger, it was disbelief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Jasper?" he almost cried. I began to regret taking it that far when he caught me off guard. He had me on the ground and my arms twisted behind my back, his knee planted firmly on my spine as he knelt and grabbed hold of my shoulder and bit down tearing at my flesh. I screamed.

"There's another scar from me asshole! He howled menacingly. I twisted and knocked him off of me. He tumbled to the ground and I leapt landing on top of him, biting his arm and tearing at his flesh. He pushed me off and was in another stance. I stepped back having enough. He leapt and I threw him into a large redwood tree. It cracked with his impact.

"Emmett, that's enough! I screamed at him.

"Oh no you don't get to make the rules for me, I aint your wife bitch! He bellowed. I just stared at him. I couldn't say anything. He was right and I knew it. I wandered to a large rock two feet away from me; I sat down and covered my face with my hands.

"I can't do this anymore." I muttered. I took it too far. He was my best friend, and I was destroying our friendship with my pride. Through it all Emmet wander over to me and took a seat next to me on the rock.

"Come on Jasper, it's all good. Don't get all weepy and shit. Families fight, but we make up too. I know you can't help it that you're a dumb ass. I accept it, its time you did too. He quipped. I couldn't help but laugh. I lifted up my head to look at him, and sighed. That was Emmett for you.

"I can't let you guys make decisions on my behalf. Please understand that." I begged

"We just want what's best for you. I can't handle you being this crazy all the time. I will but I don't want to. I know you love Jaina, but we have always been there for you. Your family has to come first.

"Please don't make me choose." I said sadly.

"Chose, no bro you got it all ass backwards as always. You married Jaina. You don't have to choose between her and us. She is your family now as much as we are. I just want you to do what's best for all of us, Jaina included. Let Carlisle turn her. Let's get back to the boring lifestyle we had before Bella and Jaina came into our lives. No more drama." He pleaded.

"I will do what's necessary when I feel the time is right. I'll turn her, but I'm not ready for it yet. I want her to be human for as long as possible. Please just trust in me that I'll do what's right. Please if no one else, I just need you to trust me. I have to prove to them and myself that I can control this. If I don't now they'll never have faith I'm me. I don't want to be the unstable one in the family anymore. Please let me do this. I pleaded.

"You don't have to prove it Jasper." He said smiling

"Yes I do. I have made so many mistakes, but I get stronger every time. Please let me do this." I asked

"I trust you, I will tell the others to stay out of it, but if you turn on her again, I won't give you a choice in the matter. I'll turn her myself to keep you from killing the one thing in this world you would die to protect." He said

"Fair enough, it's a deal." I agreed

"Wanna go eat that elk I saw a mile back. He looked damn delicious?" he asked smiling at me.

"Hell yeah lets go." I said feeling content with myself. We both took off in a full run toward the elk. We must have played out there for hours before I knew it the sun had set, and I decided finally it was time to go home.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 23**

**My Beloved**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I returned home with Emmett, we were covered in elk. I raced into the house to shower and brush my teeth. When I was done, I went to look for Jaina. She wasn't in the house. I felt a wall of panic strike me but I pushed it down and focused on her heartbeat. I could hear it. I knew exactly where she was. I ran out of the house and into the garden. She was sitting on the stone bench; it must have been her favorite spot because she was always there. I walked softly not wanting to alert her of my presence.

I was enjoying watching her as she gazed at the stars that flooded the sky. Her scent was present but tolerable. I would talk to Carlisle about putting her back on the anti depressants. Masking her blood would give me an edge on being close to her that I lacked now. I focused on her face. I noticed her expression was dark, as if she were thinking about something unpleasant. I snuck up behind her, she didn't notice my presence.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. She turned her head quick to see me. Her dark eyes became predominantly sadder. She tried to smile at me but it didn't reach her eyes, I walked around and sat next to her. I took her hand in mine, and kissed her on the four head. She pulled away slightly to look at me.

"I was just thinking about something, but I'm afraid to ask." She said, her tone was sad but soft.

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked smiling at her. I was trying to make her feel as comfortable around me as possible.

"Jasper are you ever going to turn me." She asked. I cringed at the question. I had already had this argument with my brother, and it may have ended well but everything in the middle was regrettable.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Just leave it alone Jaina." I said trying to keep a civil tone.

"I need to know what your intentions are." She stated flatly. I reached up and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"To be your husband, isn't that enough for now?" I asked, my voice coated in sweetness. I was trying to avoid speaking of it any longer. She turned her face away and then looked back at me, her eyes sparked with frustration.

"It's a simple question Jasper, either you are or you aren't." She replied coldly. She was already getting under my skin.

"I told you I don't want to talk about this!" I said raising my voice.

"Your not are you? You were only going to turn me because you thought I was a threat, now that I'm nothing but a simple human you have no intentions of turning me. You don't want forever with me!" she shouted fiercely, then her anger turned to rejection and she started to weep. Jaina was one who couldn't handle anger; it always drove her to tears.

"Damn it Jaina that is not true. It's deeper than that. It has nothing to do with you." I spoke my voice slightly raised.

"Then what is it? You have to talk to me. I can't read minds like Edward, or see the future like Alice. I'm nothing special. I'm just a disfigured girl with nothing to offer you." She cried. She made me feel guilty, no matter how many times I showed her how special she was to me she still felt like she wasn't good enough.

"Stop it Jaina" I whispered, half begging through the anger that was building. She turned away from me, to hide her face. I closed my eyes and sighed loudly.

"Please Jaina, your just tired. You can't possibly believe that. It was only hours ago, that I thought I lost you. I couldn't accept it. You were dead, and I couldn't let go of you. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone, including Alice. What I feel for you can't be explained in words. You're my everything, my present, my future. I wish you could understand that I have no intentions of ever letting you go. As far as turning you, it's not that I don't want you forever, I do. It's about me." I tried to explain but she just looked at me in disbelief.

"What about you is keeping you from turning me?" she asked. She just had to ask. I shut my eyes, and ran my fingers though my hair. I took an unnecessary breath and exhaled sharply. I stood up off the bench and faced her.

"The others" I whispered shaking my head.

"The others think I'm weak. I can't allow them to keep feeling like I can't be trusted. They think I'm unstable. They think it would be best if Carlisle turned you. I won't allow it! I can't allow it! I will be your maker; they won't take that from me. They think I can't be a husband to you as long as you're human. I will prove them wrong. I refuse to let them strip you of your humanity before I feel you're ready. I will decide when. Please Jaina understand I just gave you life, I'm not ready to take it." I explained..

"She sat up from the bench looking pleased with my explanation. She walked toward me and put her hands on my chest gripping my shirt.

"Your life flows through me, it was because you were strong enough, I still live. She was right; I do owe you my life. I won't allow anyone to turn me, but you. When you're ready and you've proven to yourself that you can do it, I will gladly give you my life. I have faith in you. I trust you, I've always trusted you." She said, and then she leaned in and kissed my mouth softly. I returned the kiss, letting my tongue glide at the entrance of her mouth, feeling a small pulse in her lips.

I took her bottom lip in my mouth and gently bit. Her head tilted slightly for me to access her mouth, and that when I felt a fire start to build inside of me. I became more aggressive winding my hands in her hair and pressing my mouth firmly against hers. I released her mouth to travel to her bruised neck, gently licking and biting and kissing her throat. I could feel her desire build along with mine.

Her small hands raced up my chest and shoulders. She grabbed hold of me as she arched her neck beckoning me to continue my exploration. Then something happened. Emmett's words came crashing in the back of my mind. I should be taking it slow with her. She had been through so much. I should stop, and not continue pushing myself on her, for my own selfish need. I stopped and looked down at her lust filled eyes. She looked like she was pleading with me.

"I have to stop, Jaina you need your rest." I said trying hard to ignore the building desire inside of me. She looked at me confused her breathing was heavy. She grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me down to her, kissing me passionately, and then she broke the kiss and began to kiss the side of my face. Her lips traced my jaw line and down my neck.

My eyes fell closed as I was lost in her touch. Her warm mouth trailed wet lines down my throat. I grabbed hold of her upper arms and pulled her back. I looked down in her beautiful face.

"I can't." I whispered breathlessly. She just ignored my plea for her to stop. She threaded her hands around my neck, her fingers tangling in my hair, pushing my mouth to hers. Her mouth became eager, and she began to push her body against mine.

"Stop" I whispered into our kiss. But I didn't stop, I couldn't. She was seducing me, and she knew exactly what to do. She pushed me back onto the bench and straddled me, grinding her body against my erection. She pulled away only to pull her shirt off. I sat there in amazement, my eyes drank in her skin. I pulled her to me, my hands wandered over her warm flesh. I could feel the scars under my fingertips.

I didn't care; they only turned me on more. She then reached down and pulled off my shirt throwing it to the ground next to hers. Her hands gently racked down my chest her eyes taking me in. Then her expression changed as she looked and saw the new scar on the top of my shoulder from Emmett. It was still raised, his venom still burning me, but I was so used to the pain, I half forgot it was there. Her eyes looked sad.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice weak sounding. It was like she couldn't handle seeing me wounded, no matter how small the wound was.

"Em and me had an argument." I whispered pulling her face by the chin with my hand so she could focus on my face and not my injury. She looked into my eyes, and kissed me softly but then began to focus on my bite. She traced it with her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A little" I confessed.

She then did something strange, like she didn't do it consciously; she placed her hand over the wound and kissed the side of my face.

"I love you Jasper" she whispered. Suddenly something happened; the wound and the flesh under her hand became hot, nothing uncomfortable, and just hot. I looked to her face and her eyes changed, the green of her eyes split and cracked, and a bright aqua color surfaced filling the gaps. They were beautiful.

I noticed her breathing was a bit paced, like she had just run up a flight of stairs. I was caught in a wave of absolute warmth, and then it happened. My heart began to beat. I freaked out, shoving her off of me. She landed in the grass with a thud. My heart stopped beating, the warm wave completely vanished. Then I looked at my shoulder. The wound was gone. There wasn't even a scar. She sat there like she didn't know what to do.

"Did you feel that, it was so warm." She whispered. I knelt down beside her and looked into her face. She looked at my shoulder and noticed it was gone.

"Did I do that?" she whispered.

"Yes….what happened to you, your eyes. There different" I said astonished. I looked into the beautiful patchwork of color that now embedded her eyes, Green, aqua and sapphire. It was like the same color of the water goddess.

"I don't know, I only meant to touch it to comfort you, I felt an incredible pull, I hate seeing you in any pain, and I wished I could take it away. The second I thought that, everything became warm and peaceful. Next thing I know I was sitting on the ground. I pulled her to me and kissed softly on the lips. I pulled away and stared at the bandages.

"Try it again baby, see if you can do it again." I said removing the bandages. Her stitches were gone leaving jagged cuts that looked painful. I took her hands and placed them over her wounds and told her to wish she was better for me. I placed my hands over hers and she closed her eyes, concentrating. Her breath became slightly rapid once again, I could feel heat radiate from her pressed hands. I then heard sounds, like candy unwrapping, I looked at the rose bush next to me, and was amazed as all the roses opened, it was night, and it happened way too fast for it to be natural. Jaina was regenerating and it was affecting Esme's beautiful flower. She pulled her hands away and I sat there amazed that the wounds were gone, not even a hint of a scar remained. She smiled brightly at me.

"Even my shoulder doesn't even hurt anymore. It's so wonderful!" she exclaimed tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Her smile was like pure sunshine. It also looked like the scars on her arms faded just a bit. If she held on longer, I wondered if they would have disappeared all together.

"We have to tell Carlisle. This must be the blessing that the elements gave you." I said my voice excited. I stood up quickly and reached my hand to her, she took it and I pulled her up. I then grabbed our clothes and hander her, her t-shirt. She looked at me with a small sad expression. I pulled my t-shirt on and took hers from her hand.

"What's wrong" I asked. She put her hands on my chest to support herself as she rose on her toes and took hold of my bottom lip in her mouth. I felt a surge of electricity when she kissed, me. I couldn't help but wind my hands around her hips and take hold of her mouth with mine. I could feel intense urgency in her emotions. It was almost frightening how much she needed me at that moment. I had to pull away before it got out of hand again.

"We have plenty of time for that Jaina, I promise when we get back from visiting Carlisle we will continue where we left off." I said, pulling her top over her head, she threaded her arms in and sighed deep. Then she smiled brightly.

"Okay, let's go tell Carlisle." She took her small hand in mine and we walked to the garage. I climbed on my bike and then took her arm to help her climb on the back. I started the bike and drove us to the hospital Carlisle was working at. When we arrived, we walked to the entrance and peered in looking for any sign of him.

I found his scent, it was hard for me to be here because of the consistent smell of blood but I kept my composure. When I found him he was in his office. He was going through charts. When he noticed us, he sat up and greeted us warmly.

"What are you too doing here? Is everything alright?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Things are great; in fact Jaina has acquired quite a gift." I said pushing Jaina slightly forward to Carlisle. I explained to him what happened and he had a look of shock on his face. I pulled Jaina's shirt up to show him that the wounds were gone. Carlisle examined the place he had just stitched last night.

"Dear lord, you can heal. That is incredible." He said, with a look of astonishment plastered on his once calm face.

"Was there any side effects, dizziness, tiredness, anything?" he asked questioning Jaina.

"No nothing." She said pulling her shirt back in place.

He then took out his light and flashed it into her eyes. He gasped when he saw them.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's incredible. How is your sight?" he asked.

"I think I actually see well." She replied

"I need to see it. I need to witness this gift. I have a child here, he is two years old. He can't speak yet. He has terminal cancer; I've been racking my brain to figure out a way to save him. I have become quite attached to him. They have tried every medication, radiation and treatment, but nothing seems to help. The Seattle hospital sent him home to die, and his family brought him here to keep him comfortable. Jaina, would you be willing to try to save this boy's life?" He asked

"Won't that draw attention?" I asked.

"No they will just chalk it up to be miraculous, it happens all the time. Please for the boy, for me, will you try?"

"Of course I will try." She said, her eyes showing a concerned emotion. Carlisle walked us to his room. It was empty but him. Carlisle sent the boys mother home for the night promising to call if anything changes. She had been by his side for days. The boy was hooked to tubes, and monitors. Jaina looked down at the sleeping boy, he looked so frail. She placed her hands on his head and knelt down and kissed his forehead. His eyes fluttered open; he could barely move he was so weak.

"What's his name Carlisle?" she asked

"Daniel" he responded. He knew her brother's name was Daniel but he hoped she would see past it. It only fueled her more. Her eyes began to water.

"I'm gonna make you all better Danny."

She closed her eyes and wished for him to be better, and her breathing became labored. I heard the same candy wrapper sound coming from the corner. There was an array of stuffed animal and deflated balloons, along with a vase filled with flowers. The flowers had looked like they were dead for days, but they began to brighten in color, there wilted petals became smooth, and they began to open, I looked over at Jaina, and she held his face firmly in her palms. Carlisle just watched in amazement.

The boy began to thrive, kicking and squirming. She let go of him and he let out a wail. Carlisle looks as if he could cry he would be.

"He hasn't cried in two weeks." He exclaimed rushing to his side. I pushed a wave of relaxation into the child till he again fell asleep. I didn't want to draw attention to our room. Carlisle nodded at me in appreciation.

"I'll run tests; they will think that the medication from the hospital before was just delayed and they will mark it as effective. Thank you so much Jaina." Carlisle said hugging Jaina.

"This is so incredible. I can't wait to tell Esme." He said looking to me. I was feeling a little anxious; this place was so strong with blood. Keeping my composure was becoming more difficult by the second.

"Jasper, take Jaina home, you look like you need some air. I'll see you both tomorrow. I'm on call for 24 hours. I'll be back around 8 tomorrow morning. He said leading us out of the door. I took Jaina's hand in mine and let her out of the hospital. The second I got out I began to breathe heavy trying to rid my sinuses of the potent scent. I turned to look at her, and her eyes were a little weary; like she was waiting for me to strike.

"I'm okay baby. Don't be afraid." I said trying to comfort her. She smiled at me and we walked back to my bike. I drove her home fast; I could feel her heart beat out of her chest into my back. Her small hands gripping tight to my waist; I loved the feel of her body so close to mine. When we got back, she began to feel the weight of the day. She stumbled off the bike and into my arms. I held her close to me, and then I picked her up and carried her human speed into the house. Em was sitting on the couch playing video games.

"Wanna play me?" he asked.

"Yeah, let me put her to bed. I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

"I walked her up the steps and into her room. I laid her down and noticed she was already asleep. I pulled her jeans off and pulled back the blankets. I laid her down and covered her up. She was murmuring something, but then she rolled over on her side. I kissed the side of her face and left to go kick Emmett's ass at Mortal Kombat.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Please Review**

**Chapter 24**

**Bliss to nightmare**

**Caution: Graphic Violence and Rape.**

The weeks rolled by into months, our marriage became stronger every day. I still had a hard time being with her physically but she started her anti-depressants which help immensely. It was just being so close to her beating heart when she was lost in her desire for me, it would almost drive me over the edge. I kept myself well fed, hunting repeatedly throughout the days.

I knew the lack of intimacy was taking its toll on Jaina, but she never complained. She settled for our short but passionate make out sessions, I did try a few times to perform as her husband, but in the end, I still had an overwhelming obsession for her blood. I couldn't risk Emmett finding out I had a hard time or he said he would take the choice away from me, and turn her himself.

So I tried to keep her occupied, I began home schooling her. She worked hard to catch up on the set of courses she had missed. She was now advancing forward with my help. To my dismay Bella was now begging her to return to school with her and Edward. She considered it and agreed. I wasn't happy about it but there was nothing I could do. I would miss being her teacher.

When Jaina came to us in late august, school had barely started. She was there a whole two weeks before we pulled her for her own safety. We had an Indian summer; temperatures didn't drop till late September. Winter finally came, Its February now, Jaina's birthday only a day away. I was disappointed that she chose to return to school today.

I waited as she descended the stairs. I felt my stomach flutter, as if I had butterflies, she looked incredibly beautiful. She was wearing a light jean skirt and long sleeve pink thermal shirt. I couldn't help but smile at the light beige leather cowboy boots she chose. Alice always had chosen designer shoes, but Jaina was a simple girl.

I helped her put on her beige suede coat, and I walked her to Rosalie's car and opened her door. I drove slowly to get her to school, trying to get as much time with her as I could. When we arrived, I drove her to the front, kissed her goodbye and promised to be there at 3 to pick her up. I had a hard time leaving her; I wanted desperately to be with her there.

Things these past few months have been blissfully uneventful, and I wanted to keep it that way. It would be only months before Edward and Bella would wed. When I dropped her off, I drove straight to Port Angels. I needed to buy her a gift. I wandered though out the stores, searching.

I came across a jewelry store, and purchased a set of one and a half carat diamond earrings. They were round and set in white gold. I had the clerk gift wrap it in black paper with a pink bow. She placed my purchase in a bag and handed it to me. I then left to search again. It was hard. She had everything already. I then found the art store. I grabbed a five pack of canvas, oil pigment and charcoal.

I left looking at the time, noon and realize the day had gone by a lot quicker then it seemed. When I climbed into Rosalie's car, I realized I forgot my cell phone on the passenger's seat. I had missed calls and texts. It was from Alice. I had just missed them. I flipped open my phone to read the text.

'Get home now! Jaina is in serious trouble.'

I started the car and drove as fast as I could home, dialing Alice's number. She wouldn't tell me what kind of trouble, just to gets there now. I made it into to town in less than a half hour. I must have done well over 100 miles an hour...

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I returned to school, feeling nervous. I didn't want to upset Bella, so I decided to give it one more try. Some people welcomed me back like Angela and Jessica. But a lot of them remembered me from the dance. I never healed my scars; they were a reminder to who I was and how far I came.

I would wait till I was turned. I knew that they were going to stare at me but I told myself it was okay, because there was someone waiting for me at home, who loved me. I didn't wear my rings, it upset jasper but I didn't want them to know yet. I knew it would just start rumors and gossip. I went to my first class, unfortunate for me Jason was in my class. He scowled at me, and I could hear him make vicious comments about me to his friends. I tried to fight back the overwhelming need to run.

I stayed and I pretended what they said didn't bother me. The hour came and went. My next two classes were good. Bella was in both. We sat next to each other and she seemed so pleased to have me there; one more class till lunch. I went alone into the history room. Bella had math. I took a seat in the back. I listened to the teacher and paid no attention to the girls to my left looking at me with curiosity. Finally one of them whispered to me.

"Is it true, your home burned down?" she asked.

"Yes" I whispered back.

"I saw you at the dance a few months back. I thought you looked beautiful." She whispered. I turned to look at her and smiled. It was a compliment.

"Thank you." I replied

"My name is Adrian. Wanna go have lunch after class with me?" She asked

"I would, but I promised Bella I would sit with her today." I explained in a low voice.

"Bella has Edward; come on it will be fun." She begged. I wasn't good at disappointing people, so I accepted her invitation.

"Okay" I agreed. I pulled out my cell and text Bella. She wasn't upset with me at all. She said 'Okay see you sixth period.' I waited for the bell to ring and me and Adrian left for lunch. She was so nice, complimenting my clothes and hair. I tried to return the compliments.

We walked to her car, and she drove us down the street. She took an off road and I didn't know where it was she was taking us. It seemed like we drove for 15 minutes when we reached an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest.

It was more like a shack, then anything else. There were no power lines, no windows, and no door. It looked really old. I cautiously got out feeling a sense of dread. It wasn't seasonally cold out, but it was chilly, it had been a dry winter, barely any snow. She got out looking chipper, smiling at me. She put her keys in her coat pocket.

"I'm supposed to meet Jon here, I met him in Seattle, I don't really know him, I only met him once but we talk on the phone all the time. I know he's 18 and lives with his brother. He wanted to see me so I thought it would be cool to meet him here. This is where me and my friends always hang out. It's really private." I gave her look of concern.

"Relax, I know what you're thinking, I'm really glad you came, I didn't want to be here alone with him. He might get the wrong idea". She said grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the cabin.

"I really don't feel comfortable with this" I confessed.

"Everything will be fine, it will be fun. He said he is going to bring us lunch. I text him and told him I'm bringing a friend." She said smiling. She then pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. She offered me one, but I turned her down.

"You only live once, come on Jaina." She said handing me one. I reluctantly took it and we sat down on the porch of the decrepit shack and waited. I set my cell phone next to me.

"So you live with the Cullen's. That has to be cool. I always thought Edward was so striking" she said looking up at the blue sky.

"Yeah, there wonderful people, I'm really blessed that they took me in." I said continuing the small talk.

"You looked really cozy with Jasper. Are you guys dating now?" She asked

"You could say that." I answered not wanting to give too much away. I loved Jasper more than anything, but I didn't want them to know we were now married. They had enough ammo to throw at me. I didn't need them to think it was a pregnant thing.

Next thing I knew a black dodge pickup truck came rushing down the road and parked next to her car. Four boys piled out of the car, holding bags of food. She squealed in delight as she hopped off the porch and raced to him.

"Hey Jon, this is my friend Jaina" she exclaimed before hugging and kissing him. He pulled away slightly and looked at me. Jon was a tall boy, with short brown hair that hung slightly in his face. His skin was a little lighter than mine. His face was handsome but what caught me, was his striking blue eyes.

"Jaina, nice to meet you, this is my older brother Casey, and my friends Justin and Ethan. Guys this is Jaina and my girl Adrian." He said Pulling Adrian to his side, half carrying her over to me. He extended his hand. I shook it and he let go. The others waved in our direction, pulling out the drinks. I looked at the other three. Casey was almost identical to Jon. They shared a lot of the same features, only Casey was about 3 years older and more built. Ethan was about the same size as Jon, but he had short blond hair, and brown eyes. His face was this, and he dark circles under his eyes. Justin looked like the youngest, probably 17 or 18. He had a baby face that was framed in his shoulder length brown hair.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said feeling a little uncomfortable but they seemed nice enough. They all sat down on the porch and started eating and Adrian handed me a drink. She offered me food but I declined. I knew we had to get back soon. I sat next to Adrian but Jon's older brother Casey kept moving his head forward to look at me. I tried to ignore it but he wouldn't stop.

"You look really familiar, Jaina. Where are you from?" Casey asked

"Phoenix originally, but I moved here a few months ago." I replied.

"Maybe I've seen you around town, or something, because I know I've seen you before." He exclaimed. They all started staring at me, trying to place me. I didn't remember them, but I was bad with names and faces.

"Shit! I fucken remember now!" Casey said excited throwing his food in his bag. He stood up and walked over to me. I was shocked when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet, I tried to pull away but he was unwavering. He jerked my coat off throwing it to the ground. He then yanked up my sleeve. I struggled to get away but he spun me and he held my back to his chest, Panic enveloped me. I screamed

"Let me go!"

I couldn't surpass his strength. Adrian tried to come to my aid and started to yell at him, to let me go.

"Shut your bitch up Jon!" he said his voice was menacing. He then jerked me sideways and showed the rest of them my arm.

"You all remember the freak from a few months back?"

"Let me go! I don't know any of you!" I hissed.

They all stood up and started to circle, cursing and looking irritated. He then grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. He was so tall I had to arch my neck up just to look at him.

"You don't fucking remember me, let me refresh your memory, your fucking boyfriend busted my nose!" He yelled at me. It all came crashing back at me. These were the boys from the mall.

"What are you talking about? Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" Adrian screamed trying to pull me away from Casey.

"Shut your fucken mouth!" Jon screamed at Adrian and then threw her to the ground. She got back up and started screaming while pounding on his chest. He just shoved her to the side again, ignoring her as they all started swarming me. I felt anxiety flood me, and I was terrified. I noticed that the sky started to grow dark, and the wind picked up.

Casey got right in my face, his breath reeked of beer. He twisted my arm up and pulled me to him. I Glared at him, anger and fear flooding my whole being.

"I figure that mother fucker broke something of mine, I think I'll break something of his." With that he pulled me back and struck me in the face. My head snapped to the left, the impact felt equivalent to being hit in the face with a baseball. I felt my knees give out, and blood leak down my chin from the split in my lip.

He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me forward onto the broken deck. I rolled and fell on my backside, my legs moved quick as I tried to push myself back against the cabins exterior. I searched for an opening to run but he was right above me gloating. Lightning struck and a cold rain started to fall. I could hear Adrian crying and screaming.

I tried to focus to where she was only to see Jon slap her and shove her into her car. He slammed the passenger side door and climbed into the driver's seat and they disappeared down the road. I began to cry uncontrollably but this only fuel Casey on. He knelt down beside me and traced my cheek with his finger. I jerk my head away. He got angry and grabbed my chin to look at him.

"I never forget a face, especially one as ugly as yours." He said, his voice was like acid. I couldn't stop the flood of tears that rolled down my face but I know tried to hold back the cries and didn't make a sound.

"Your awfully quiet, Jaina. Your boyfriend wasn't, in fact I recall him threatening me, said if I didn't apologized he'd kill me. Let's see how big his mouth is after I'm done with you." He hissed. I did the only thing left to do I began to plead.

"Please…please let me go, I didn't do anything to you." I whimpered trying my best to keep it together. He just laughed at me.

"But Jaina, we just got here" he said smirking at me, I turned to get up, but he was quick. He stood up and kicked me in the ribs sending me skidding across the porch. Then he walked behind me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into the cabin. I screamed but they were unheard. I struggled to get away clawing at his arm to let me go but he was to strong. When he had me in the center of the room, I pulled away and climbed to my feet but he caught me with his hand, slamming his palm into my chest and shoving me back down. Next thing I knew his friends were there blocking the doorway. The look captured on their faces was alarming. They had no intentions of letting me go. I felt a shuddering cold capture my bare arms, as the rain turned to snow.

"Why are you doing this" I screamed.

"I already told you sweetheart, I'm gonna break something of his." He said, his voice mocking. He then knelt down and grabbed my shirt and swung with his right arm, backhanding me in the face, I would have fallen back but he held me in place. Then he straddled me putting all his weight on my lap, and smiled at me.

"Your one ugly bitch!" he jeered.

"No way Casey, I think she's pretty hot! Let me have her first." Yelled Ethan. He was walking toward me unbuttoning his jeans. I turned my face so I didn't have to look at him. Casey brought both his hands to my face and forced my head to look up at Ethan.

"You show some respect to us when were talking to you!" Casey roared with a mocking tone.

His grip was painful as he squeezed, then he grabbed a hand full of my hair and jerked my head back so he could get a better look. I was crying and begging, but it only made them laugh. Ethan knelt down beside us, I felt instantly nauseous as his hand trailed down my side.

"Sorry Ethan, I'm gonna fuck this bitch first, you can have what's left of her when I'm done." Casey said laughter evident in his voice. Ethan sighed

"Man you always get to go first." He remarked, and then got behind me and sat on his knees. The comment he made, shook terror even deeper into me. This isn't the first time they have done this to someone. I squirmed as Ethans hands pulled my arms behind my back, I tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was futile. I couldn't do anything; while Casey continued to straddle me, locking me down with his weight.

"Let's see what you got under there!" Casey howled grabbing the top of my shirt and tearing it in two. I screamed but he just smiled and then he grabbed the center of my bra and tore it. His head flew back in laughter.

"Oh that's nice, really nice. I didn't expect that. I thought your tits would be all scarred to." He laughed.

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO! PLEASE JUST STOP!" I cried.

I pleaded for him to stop but it was like they couldn't hear me. Next thing I knew Ethan let go of my arms only to grab my shoulders and shove me on my back. I exhaled hard, like my breath was knocked out of me. I kept telling myself in my mind that this wasn't happening. It was a bad dream until I felt Casey shove my skirt up and pull down my panties tearing them off of me. I pushed at his chest to get him away from me, slamming my fists into him. I then slapped him but all he did was smile. I started to scream and thrash only to have him shove my legs apart and sit between them on his knees.

I felt my eyes widen in terror as I watched him unbutton his jeans and push them down exposing himself to me. I reached up to his face racking my nails down his cheek, the look her gave me was murderous.

"Fuck Ethan, get a hold of this bitch!!" he screamed at Ethan. Ethan let go of my shoulders and grabbed my wrists, and pinned my arms to the ground. Justin stood guard at the door, cheering him on, he must have noticed my cell phone on the deck because he grabbed it and started to record a video of it on my phone. Casey then crushed his body on top of mine, forcing his way inside me. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the pain, was inconceivable, I felt myself rip and tear.

He violently slammed into me, the humiliation and revulsion was overwhelming. He then pulled out and began biting at my breasts, and grabbing them so rough I was sure they would have bruises. He then licked his way up my chest to my neck, biting and scratching down my sides and breasts. His mouth on my body felt sickening, but him inside of me felt even worse. I tried to endure the pain, but the feeling of disgust that saturated every pore was more then I could bare. I begged for him to stop, screaming out my pleas. He would listen. He then moved up to push into me again. He made the mistake of putting his face to close to mine, and I bit his cheek drawing blood.

"Fucking Bitch!" He screamed. He wrapped his hand around my neck to hold me down and punched me in the face. I felt the world spin. The pain immense but it didn't knock me out. I was now too weak to struggle any longer. I felt my body go limp in exhaustion. I couldn't control the tears that rolled down my cheeks as he continued raping me. I could only find the strength to scream. So I screamed in his face, till he slammed his hand over my mouth.

The whole time, he told me how ugly I was, and that when he was done with me, he was going to find my little friend and fuck her too. He called me degrading names and insulted Jasper, saying he would never fuck me as good as he was right now. I was broken, I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I was wrong. Casey then released my mouth only to wrap his hands around my throat and started choking me, while he pounded into me as hard as he could. As soon as I thought I was going to lose consciousness, he would let go and I would choke and gasp for air.

The amusement in his eyes was chilling. He did it three more times, making my neck ache and my throat burn in agony. I thought I was going to die. Finally he thrust into me shuddering, and cursing at the same time. He buried his face in my hair, breathing rapidly. He laid there for a minute before he pushed off of me. Pulling up his pants and spitting on me. Ethan released my wrists. I rolled over onto my side pulling my knees into my chest. I was overwhelmed with a sick feeling and my whole pelvis felt like it was just as bruised as my face.

I thought it was over but Ethan grabbed me and threw me on my stomach. I scurried away rolling onto my butt and kicked him but it was like he didn't feel it. He grabbed me again rolling me back on my stomach and pulled me up by my hips so he could continue the assault. He slammed into me, pulling my hair, jerking my head back. He hardly spoke, mostly talking dirty, as if I had asked him to do this.

"You're so fucken hot! I'm gonna fuck you so good." He moaned breathlessly. I screamed and cried so much my voice was horse. Finally he was done, but then, they turned me over for Justin. When he climbed on top of me Casey took hold of one hand and Ethan grabbed the other. Casey looked down at me and laughed.

"Come on Justin This bitch is wet and ready, we already lubed her up for you!" he howled. I screamed at him to get away, I found a second wind of strength and began kicking and struggling. He walked over to me rubbing at his errection that pressed against the fabric of his jeans. Justin then grabbed my knees and pried them apart. So he could position, himself between them.

My efforts to block him were futile. I lay there weeping. He looked at me with mock affection as he brushed the hair from my face; his finger grazing my cheek in an almost affectionate manner. I turned my face to make him stop. He shushed me turning my head back to face him. He reached his hand up, and I noticed that he had my phone; I could see my reflection on the screen, as he began taking pictures. When he was done, he threw the phone across the floor; it skidded and hit the wall.

"It's okay, I got you know" he whispered.

"Please don't do this; you don't have to do this." I whimpered.

"Shhh." He whispered. Then he started kissing my face, and his hand trailed my naked skin, between my breasts. It was stomach-turning. I tried to squirm but he latched onto my face with his hands, and kissed me, forcing his wet mouth over mine, one hand twisting in my hair, the other hand gripping my chin.

He then paused as he told me to relax, that I would enjoy him. I tried to move my face away unable to stomach looking at him, but to no avail. The other two were getting impatient with him, yelling at him to hurry up and fuck me. He then pulled down his pants and pressed himself at my entrance.

"Tell me you want me Jaina" he whispered.

No…Please don't do this. I sobbed. He pushed his body back onto his knees supporting himself on one arm and slapped me as hard as he could. My head jerk to the right; I saw blood splatter from my nose onto the floor. He then jerked my head by my hair, and forced me to look at him.

"Tell me you want me Jaina." He demanded. I didn't answer. So he slapped me again.

"Tell me you want me!" he demanded again. I stared at him with scared eyes, my silence angering him further. He reached his hand out like he was going to strike when I screamed

"I want you!!!....I want you…." I half screamed half sobbed.

"That's a good girl." He whispered brushing the hair out of my eyes. He laid his body over mine. I held back the bile that built in my throat from the words I was forced to say. He aligned with my body using his hand, I felt his fingers graze my bruised flesh, and then he pushed himself inside of me.

At first he was slow but became more aggressive with each thrust. It seemed like hours that I endured all this humiliation. It felt like it would never end. He then started grunting, like an animal going faster and harder, my insides felt raw, I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried not to make a sound, the more I cried the more they enjoyed it. He then grabbed me by the hair, both his hands twined tight in it; it hurt, like he was pulling it out.

"Keep your eyes on me bitch, I want you to remember this!" he howled. I refuse squeezing my eyes tighter, so he started slamming my head into the wood floor, I open them quickly, fear, already paralyzing me, I just knew I wasn't going to survive this. I winced and whimpered, blood bubbling out my nose, down my cheek, mixing with my tears, I was too weak to heal, and I didn't have a defensive gift. I hoped Alice would have a vision but I knew she wouldn't know where I was. There was no saving me, if they decided to kill me.

Justin released one hand only to claw at my already sour breasts, and he grabbed hold of my side, shoving in deeper till he finally climaxed. He pushed off of me and stood laughing giving high fives to his friends. Then they all stood looking down at me.

"I think I fucked her to death, man she looks like shit." Justin laughed. Casey smirked at Justin then turned his eyes down at me.

"Don't even think about going to the cops, if you do I'll fucken kill you and your pussy ass boyfriend before they even find me." Casey snickered and then spit on me; he then knelt down and forced my face to look at him.

"Do you understand me?" He hissed. I couldn't help the wicked smile that crossed my bloody lips.

"I won't need to go to the cops, because my husband is going to kill you, all of you." I half laughed and choked on the blood that was draining down my throat. His face turned into a mock frown, but it quickly turned into a menacing smile.

"Tell him to bring it, I'll knock the shit out him and fuck him in the ass." He smiled back. He turned to leave, laughter echoed from the door way.

"Let's get the fuck out of here; this storm is getting fucking bad." Casey said, looking out the door.

"Do you think we should leave her here, she's going to freeze to death?" Asked Ethan.

"Not our fucken problem." Casey replied and walked out.

Ethan looked down at me as if I were nothing more than a dead bird and kicked me over onto my side. Not enough to really hurt me but enough to physically move me. The other two followed Casey out into the storm. I stayed perfectly still till I heard there truck start up and drive away. I laid there broken and alone, I tried to roll over and crawl only to be struck with a rapture of nausea.

I spilled the contents of my stomach on the floor. I began shaking as I dry heaved violently. When it subsided, I scanned the room looking for my cell phone, it was in the corner. I crawled toward it, my body broken and bruised, made me move slow.

I finally grabbed hold of it only to find I had no service. I threw it to the ground as began crying, putting my hands around my bruised chest holding myself as a wave of relief and indescribable wretchedness coursed through me. I was relieved that I had lived, but the hopelessness I felt only caused me to shake and sob. I wanted Jasper, I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was all a bad dream. I couldn't call him. I couldn't tell anyone where I was and the storm was rushing ice cold air into the desolate cabin.

The frigid winds were causing my teeth too chatter, and my body to tremble furthering the pain of the assault I just endured. I retreated into a corner. Pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around myself in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Caution Graphic Violence**

**Chapter 25**

**Revenge**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I sat down at lunch with Alice and Edward. We had already purchased our lunches, and I smiled as Edward began to rip apart a piece of pizza with his fingers. I loved watching him toy with his food, his prop as he called it. It brought a child like quality to him. I grabbed my bottle of lemonade only to struggle with the lid. Edward smiled at me and took the bottle from my grasp. He opened it with ease and handed it back to me.

"It's going to be so different when you won't need my help for the little things Bella." He said with a small sad smile.

"I'm always going to need you Edward, who else is going to catch me a big fat mountain lion, when I get to be like you." I said smiling. He smirked at me, and kissed me on my forehead. He was always affectionate. He looked over at Alice; she was smiling lovingly at us. She was a sucker for the romance. Suddenly her smile fell, and her face took on the look she had when she was locked in a vision. Edwards face fell as he unconsciously read her mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, and his hands gripped the sides of his face, as if he couldn't bear to watch what was playing in Alice's mind. Alice forced herself alert and looked at me with terror in her eyes.

"Where is Jaina" she demanded, her voice panicked.

"She decided to go to lunch with Adrian. What is going on Alice?" I asked feeling a sense of dread and nervousness flood me.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, we have to find her now!" She exclaimed, looking on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me from my chair, and Alice followed. He rushed us out of the lunch room, pulling me behind him. Alice dialed her phone over and over, but she got no reply. Edward pushed me toward the parking lot and we climbed into his Volvo, I got in the back and Alice was in the passenger side. Alice then threw her phone into her lap, sobbing. I tried Jaina's cell but there was no answer. It just went straight to voice mail.

"It went to voice mail." I cried, feeling a deep sense of frustration.

"What is happening to her?" I cried.

"Were going to be too late!" she exclaimed. Alice then turned in the passenger's seat to face me.

"Jaina is going to be assaulted, if we don't find her now!" she said crying. We got to the Cullen's house, and collected Emmett and Rosalie. Alice told them what was happening, but she didn't know where Jaina was; only it was in the forest. She began to describe, what the cabin looked like to see if any of us, could recognize her location. Nobody knew where it was. 20 minutes later jasper hit the drive way, he came to a screeching halt and was out the door racing to us.

"What the hell is going on Alice!" he screamed looking desperate.

"I see three boys, and there….there." she couldn't finish, the emotion he radiated was stifling, he didn't need her to finish. He squeezed his eyes shut, at the revelation of Alice's vision and ran his hands over his face. He knew exactly what was going on. She told him about the location but he didn't know where it was. He looked so distraught. Fear and hopelessness flashed in his topaz eyes before they turned pitch black right before me and you could feel the rage pulse in waves out of his being. They divided the forest around the school in sections to search. They then told me to find Adrian, she wasn't in the vision and they hoped she was headed home.

I knew where she lived; I was invited to her birthday party a few weeks before Jaina moved in with them. Jasper threw me the keys to Rosalie's car, and I raced four miles into town, only to find her not at home. I knew Jaina's safety was depending on me so I kept searching, I went to the diner, and then back to school, but her car wasn't in the parking lot. I felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness. I didn't know where else to look.

I got in the car and drove aimlessly around our small town. Forty five minutes passed, and I got no texts from the others. My alarm worsened as I knew they were coming up empty. I turned left and drove down by the park for the third time, and I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw one of her friends lying in the grass with her boyfriend. I slammed on the brakes and raced over to them.

"Anya, do you know where Adrian is?" I asked trying to keep my composure.

"Yeah, she said she was going to the cabin, to hang out with this guy she met at the mall. She wanted me to go, but I already made plans with my boyfriend." She replied.

"Can you tell me where the cabin is?"

"Yeah, go left out of the school parking lot and drive about 12 miles, you'll then hit a street called Cedar Drive, and you go about 2 miles down it. Keep your eyes open, you'll see a dirt road that leads east. It's next to a huge rock that has been spray-painted. You can't miss it and its bout 3 miles down." She said. I smiled and thanked her.

I ran to the car and got in hitting the gas. I started heading toward it when I called and gave them instructions to where the cabin was. Edward became irate when I told him I was on my way.

"Go home Bella! We will get her. I don't want you near this situation!" he yelled

"I can't leave her there. I'm going there now!" I yelled back.

"Damn it Bella, what are you going to do to stop them. There is nothing you can do to help her now! Go home now!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry Edward I can't do that." I said softly before turning off my phone. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got there; I just knew I couldn't let them hurt her anymore. Maybe I could distract them long enough till they got there. It didn't matter; she would have done the same for me. I made up my mind. I couldn't leave her there for another second.

I drove faster than I ever have before. It wasn't hard to find, if you knew what to look for, I started down the dirt road and I was suddenly hit with a massive snow storm. Temperatures dropped and my teeth began to chatter, I turned on the heater. I finally felt my heart jump when the cabin came into view. There were no other cars here.

I prayed it was a sign that she was alone. I only hoped she was alive. I jumped out of the car and ran into the cabin to find Jaina. Blood covered her face, and she had bruises all over her body. She was slumped in the corner, her knees pulled into her chest. She was completely silent. I raced over to her, and pulled off my coat to cover her.

"Oh my God Jaina, sweetheart, I'm here now. I'm gonna get you out of here." I said half crying.

She flinched when I touched her, but when she realized It was really me, she threw her arms around me. She shuddered sobbing loudly.

"I shouldn't have gone. I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Bella."She cried. Her words slurred together in sobs and wails.

"This is not your fault Jaina. This isn't your fault at all." I said, as my voice cracked.

I help her to her feet, she yelped as she struggled to stand. The bruises on her thighs were deep purple and black, and covered in blood from her assault. I squeezed my eyes shut for a second, feeling absolute grief from what she had endured. I pulled her arm over my shoulder so I could take on the majority of her weight.

We were half way to the door, when I heard voices that I didn't recognize. I felt my heart pound in panic, there was no place for us to hide. Jaina started to cry, but she held her sobs in. I could feel her body shudder against me. I instantly regretted not listening to Edward. I took hope that they would be here soon.

"I can't believe you forgot her fucking phone, stupid. Get it" someone said.

"There's another fucken car here, I'm not going alone." Someone else replied.

"Fucken pussy" the other voice responded.

Next thing I knew three older boys walked into the cabin. They walked in with hesitation, until their eyes fell on us. My blood ran cold as they smiled viciously at me and Jaina.

"Well well well, look what we have here." One said in a menacing tone.

"Get away from us!" I yelled. But one grabbed me, while another one shoved Jaina back onto the floor. She tried to get back up, but before she was to her feet, the tallest one grabbed her by her hair and drove his knee into her face sending her backwards. I screamed as more blood pooled out of her nose, and mouth. She was unconscious. He walked back to the circle they kept me in and began shoving me into one another.

"I'm going first this time Casey!" The youngest one hissed, never taking his cold eyes off of me.

I tried to break out of the circle they had me in, only to have the youngest looking one grab me, and shove me into the wall I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. Blood pooled out of his lip and he spit blood before looking back at me.

"So you wanna play to!" he laughed. He then shoved his bloody mouth on me, but I turned my head. He pulled me back only to slam me into the wall. I screamed as one of his hands found the center of my shirt tearing it in two. He then slapped me full force across the face. My head jerked to the left. I closed my eyes waiting for more brutality, when suddenly I heard a car outside and doors slamming. He turned his face to look at the entrance while still firmly holding me against the wall. It was only seconds when Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie entered the cabin. Edward looked at the man holding me with unyielding vicious eyes.

I could hear the growls that emanated from all of them, like a symphony of lions. Edward looked to me and back to him. He moved quick, grabbing the man and throwing him across the room, and I watched as his body bounce off the wall. Then Edward looked down on the boy rising to his feet. The look on Edwards face was murderous.

He looked back to me caressing my face, tracing the raised handprint that had embossed my cheek. I watched as the one who attacked me join his friends at the back of the room. They were trying to group together, to fight my family. They had no idea, what was coming. Edward knelt down to kiss my cheek, then he spoke.

"Bella love, I need you to go outside and wait in the car, no matter what you hear don't come back in." he whispered and kissed me again. He gently pushed me out the doorway. I ran to the car, starting it, my hands were shaking from the adrenaline that was still coursing through me, and the cold from the frigid wind.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I ran in behind Edward. He was always faster. When I got in I saw Bella, being held by a younger looking guy, looked 18 or 19. Edward grabbed him throwing him across the room, I watched as his body bounced off the wall and slam into the floor. I scanned the room and searched for Jaina. What my eyes saw, fueled my rage into maximum overdrive. I would show no mercy, I would make them suffer. The monster inside me busted through the cage with vengeance on his mind. Jaina's unconscious broken, bruised body was being held up by a man about my age before my transformation. I watched as his two friends rushed behind him.

The one in the center used Jaina as a shield holding her back to his chest. In moments she came to. Looking side to side only to realize she was in the arms of the enemy. She struggled but he wrapped his arm around her chest, while his other hand gripped her arm. She finally focused her eyes, and saw me standing in front of her. She was silent, but her eyes pleaded with me. Her teeth were chattering from the cold, and the bruises and blood that coated her face, were heart breaking.

I continued my observation of her, my eyes trailing down her body. Bruises and scratches coated her breasts, and sides, but the hand prints that were forming around her throat, were what really told me what happened here. They were playing sadistic games with her. They had raped and tortured my beloved. They would never walk out of here alive.

I swore to myself I would never take another human life, but I think all of us knew coming in here, there would be nothing but bloodshed. We would slaughter them for this. They would never claim another victim. I looked into the face of her assaulter.

Recognition flooded my memory. I knew his face; I broke his nose at the mall a few months ago, he had been warned long ago. I told him I would kill him. I would keep this promise. I stared him down with my black eyes; my face wore a mask of hate. He sneered at me, and pulled Jaina even tighter against him, as he ran his one of his hands down her body. She whimpered in disgust. The other two began mocking us with their looks of arrogance. They enjoyed abusing her, and their pride, blinded them. They actually thought they could win this fight.

"Let her go" I demanded. He only continued to sneer, and then a smug smile crept on his face.

"But we had so much fun together. Pounding her pink little pussy certainly brought a smile to my face!" he said menacingly. Emmett and Edward took their place beside me. I could hear Rosalie gasp as she took in her beloved friend, broken as she once was. I heard a growl; I never heard emanate from Rosalie before. I knew she would be a willing participant in our revenge. She took her place beside Emmett. The emotions that were coming off of Rose and Em were stifling. They hurt Em's little sisters. They raped Rosalie's best friend. I took a step toward the tall one holding my wife. He wrapped his hand around Jaina's throat.

"I won't ask you again. Let her go. Your fight is with me. Only me." I said my voice acidic I pushed a wave of confidence into him. It worked. He smiled and threw Jaina to his friend on the left. He caught her and held her as she struggled to get away from him.

His approach was overconfident, he swung and struck me. The moment of impact I moved my face, so he could feel like he could win. I didn't want him to break his bones on my face. I dropped to one of my knee's my face down cast.. I could hear Jaina scream for me.

"Jasper!" her voice echoed.

"Jasper!" he screamed in a high pitch voice to mock Jaina.

"Looks like Jasper is down for the count sweetheart." He hissed at her. He walked toward me, and kicked me. I fell backward, as Em and Edward stepped back. I was toying with them. They knew it and went along with it. I stood up my face still out of view as I held it downward. He stepped closer to me, swinging to the left. I moved my head at the moment of impact.

"You had a big fucken mouth back then, look at you now Jasper, did you lose your balls? You're not even fighting back, you fucken pussy. I fucked your girl, all of us had a turn, and she wasn't half bad, aside from her face!" he jeered.

I had enough, I anticipated his next move. I pushed more confidence into him. He got right in my face to gloat. I slowly turned my head to face him. A wide smile plastered on my pale white face. His face went from overconfident to fear, as he saw he left no marks on me.

"You got it all wrong, there won't be a fight. This will be a massacre." I said with cold eyes, and a wicked smile. I pushed fear into him, absolute terror. He began to shake, his two friends started to call on him.

"KICK HIS ASS CASEY!" they screamed at him. They didn't understand what was going on. He was weeping, and shaking. The fear I pushed in only him, was overwhelming him. He cowered down, as I rose to my feet. He began sobbing, and begged for us to go; to take Jaina and just go. Unfortunately for them, that just wasn't going to happen. The others began getting nervous. The one who wasn't holding Jaina crouched down to help him up, but he grabbed hold of him like a baby.

"Pull yourself together, fuck dude, he didn't hit you yet. What the hell is wrong with you?" he said his voice coated in confusion. I pulled back the wave of terror and replaced it with confidence again. He looked confused.

"What the fuck did you do to me!" he screamed. I pushed rage into him. The same rage I was feeling.

"It's your move now Casey!" I hissed. He swung at me, crashing his fist into my stone face. I heard the bones crunch at impact. He shrieked holding his now broken hand to his chest.

I saw Edward became impatient. Rage from what they did to Bella fueled him. Edward moved so fast, he blurred. The one that had slapped Bella was caught in his grasp. I could feel the fear, as he realized he wasn't dealing with a 17 year old boy but a creature, he had no capacity to understand. Casey turned to see his friend being slammed into the wall, as he had done to Bella.

The boy in his grasp began weeping. The one holding Jaina dropped her and tried to run but was captured in Emmett's arms. He struggled in vain, as he held him firm and forced him to watch. Casey tried to run also but I caught his arm and sent him sailing backward into the opposite wall. He slid down the wall stunned but still cradling his broken hand. "Rosalie, get Jaina out of here!" I roared. I didn't want her to witness this. Rose blurred as she ran to pick up Jaina, Jaina wrapped her arms around her tight and she carried her out to the car. Rose was back by Em's side before Edward continued his revenge.

"How do like feeling helpless, now that the tables have turned. You're pathetic. Preying on women, and raping them. You're supposed to protect them." Edward screamed as he grabbed his upper arm snapping it in the center. The boy screeched in agony.

"You're supposed to revere them!" He hissed as he slammed his fist into his side shattering his ribs.

"STOP!" the boy wailed struggling.

"You like playing games. This is one game you will not win. There will be no more victims for you." He said his voice was full of rage. Edward must have let all his aggressions out because he was merciless. He slammed his fists into his prey, breaking the majority of the bones in his face and upper body. The boy fell into shock, his face was unrecognizable.

Edward picked up his broken prey and bit him; his eyes were lost in his passion to kill. Then I heard a crunch sound, as Edward broke his neck, so the boy couldn't return. He let the body drop, and looked to me with conflicted eyes. He would deal with the emotional burden later for this would be the first time for all of us in years. I looked back down in the face of my victim, but his eyes were plastered to the one Emmett had a hold of. I watched as Emmett held him firm against his chest, trapping him for Rosalie. She stood two feet away from him; the look on her face was one of vengeance. He didn't emanate fear, he didn't take her serious. I was positive it was because she was a woman. This is one woman he will wish he respected.

"What the fuck do you want bitch!" He hissed. She looked taken back by his lack of fear of her. He tried to struggle out of Emmett's arms. Let me the fuck go you fucken monster! CASEY! BRO! GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER OFF OF ME! GET UP! STOP BEING A FUCKEN PUSSY!" he screamed at his friend. But Casey just sat there in shock. He didn't move, only watched.

"You bastard, you're the monsters! You're the ones who raped my friend! You hit her! You Choked her! You will pay for every mark on her body! She screamed.

"I didn't choke her! That was Casey! I only fucked her, and she loved it! He hissed at Rose. His arrogance only fuel Rose and I could feel her anguish. She backhanded him at semi human strength and his jaw cracked at her impact. Blood ran down his chin, and he spit at her. She got even angrier, as he showed no remorse.

"That all you got bitch! I rolled her over, grabbed that tight ass and fucked her! That fucken whore begged for it!" he mocked, sneering at her.

"When I'm done with you, what Edward did to your friend will look like a mercy killing!" She roared.

"I'm not afraid of you cunt! All you are to me is a slot for me to shove my cock in! Big talk for a bitch! Tell your boy to let me go and I'll show you what that mouth of yours was made for!" He said, his voice was sickening, his words were even worse.

"You asked for it dumbass." Emmett hissed, as he released him. He smiled the second he was free, and swung at Rosalie, attempting to punch her in the face. She countered grabbing his arm and snapping it at the elbow. He howled in agony and dropped to his knees. She then kicked him in the chest sending him skidding on the floor. She walked over to him and picked him up. He was kicking and struggling. She got irritated and slammed him into the wall.

"So remind me again what I was too you, just a slot, to shove your cock in?" she hissed. One of her hands traveled down his stomach, as she pinned him to the wall with the other hand. He tried to stop her, but it was futile. She reached to top of his jeans and shoved her hand in

"NO NO NO! LET GO!! STOP! He screamed.

She shushed him and smiled, gripping what I was guessing was his genitals. He screeched in agony and his body thrashed against the wall. Blood soaked the front of his jeans, as she crushed them to a pulp. She pulled her hand out, and wiped the bits of flesh and blood from her hand, onto his chest. He was panting, and crying, the pain was intense. He became pale and his body was shaking as shock began to take him.

"Now your nothing but a slot too!" she hissed.

"I'm done with him Em, he is all yours." She said her voice acidic. Emmett grabbed him off the wall, and busted his other arm in the process.

"I've been waiting for this moment." He said pulling the man to face him. Em's large hands gripped under his arms, holding him up.

"Nobody puts their hands on my sisters, without paying a price. Also a little note for you, never insult another man's wife in front of him. Nobody talks to my wife like that." Emmett roared. He squeezed his hands snapping his ribs. The man coughed from the blood that was now filling his lungs as his own bones punctured into the soft tissue of his organs.

He then picked up the man in the air, like a wrestler. His body lengthwise over Emmett's head, then Emmett, dropped down to one knee slamming the man's back into it, instantly snapping his back in half. Em let him go, letting his twitching body roll to the floor. He then grabbed him by his shoulder and bit into his throat draining him. When he was done he threw his lifeless body next to Edwards's victim.

"The corpses are stacking up Casey. Only one left to go." I said mockingly. Casey looked up at me; his face was a mask of shock and terror. He had witnessed his friends go down one by one. He knew it was over. I could feel hopelessness pulse off of him. It was exactly what I had wanted. This is what Jaina felt.

I reach down and grabbed him by his shirt, forcing him to face me. This vile creature was now my prey. I was sure; it was him that initiated it, as revenge for what I did to him months ago. I looked upon him with cold eyes. Nothing he would say would change his fate. It was sealed the second he touched her. I saw no regret in his eyes, only fear. Fear wasn't enough; I would make him feel pain. I knelt my head to tell him his fate; I could smell Jaina all over him. It rushed a wave of disgust threw me, but I held it back as I began to speak.

"You raped my wife, my mate, and you have no idea what you have awoken in me. I'm gonna show you a level of pain you had no idea existed" I whispered in his ear

"Fuck you asshole, no matter what you do to me, I already won. She will remember me for the rest of her life. I'll be the cause of every nightmare she has. Just remember this is all your fault. I only fucked that ugly cunt, because you had to run your mouth to me, threatening me." He said his voice arrogant.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight realizing he was right. She would remember, I took solace in the fact that my last memory of him would be him dying by my hand.

"Oh it wasn't a threat. I think you know that by now. I promise you this; I won't be over till you beg me to kill you." I hissed. I didn't give him a chance to retaliate verbally, I grabbed his forearm and snapped it, and he let out a scream. It only fueled me. I would enjoy every second of his pain.

"FUCK!!!" He screamed. He looked down to see the bone exposed from his arm.

"Your gonna kill me over some spent ugly fucken whore! If you loved her so much then, where the fuck were you! You let your whore wife go alone to some fucked up cabin in the woods with her slut whore friend, dressed like that! Thank that bitch for wearing such a tight little skirt. She made it easy for me to shove that shit up, rip off her white panties and show her who had the biggest cock!"

I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, but I pushed it down to focus on the suffering I would deliver. The pain of knowing he violated her in the worst way possible left me with no humanity for him. He was gonna suffer. I wrapped my hand around his throat and gently squeezed. I had to be extremely careful not to kill him yet. I squeezed as he struggled for a breath.

He trashed and pushed me, to no avail. When he almost lost consciousness I released him and he caught his breath. Choking and gasping. When he thought it was over, I repeated my actions. I must have done this three times. The last time, when he finally caught his breath I brought my face inches from his.

"I'm gonna kill you because you raped, terrorized and beat an innocent girl. You took your vengeance for me on her, it took three of you, to destroy what I have work so hard to protect, and for that you are looking eye to eye with your death. You have no idea what I'm capable of. I have walked a hundred years in blood and combat. I've killed hundreds, for less than an insult. I let you walk away one time, and you chose to ignore my warning. The only reason you lived was because I was embracing my humanity. You killed whatever chance you had with me allowing such a disgusting creature as you to live by defiling the one thing in this world that had any hold on me. Jaina was my humanity. It was the only reason you lived. Her and her alone saved you that day at the mall. And look at how you repaid her." I said my tone menacing.

"What the fuck are you people?" he said shuddering at my words. He knew they were true, he saw our speed and strength, and it just didn't hit him till now that he was dealing with something altogether impossible.

"No more questions, you know the answers to already. It's time for you to face your penance." I hissed. His eyes grew wide, his heart began to pound, I didn't need to push fear into him, it was already evident. I had to control my strength or it would be over to quick for him.

I took my time; I struck him as he had struck Jaina, breaking his teeth. I then became cruel, shoving my stone finger into his stomach puncturing the muscles and flesh, his blood streamed into my palm, the more I pushed the more he screamed. I pulled them out and grabbed his arm breaking it at the shoulder joint, it was only hanging on by his skin. I shoved waves of excitement and terror into him to keep him from passing out. He would have no relief but death.

He began to scream and plead for his life. He apologized over and over again, but like Jaina, it all fell on deaf ears. I then kicked his knee in breaking it at the joint, it lay sideways and the pain that crossed his face was priceless. I then gripped him by his waist with both hands digging my fingers into his flesh, I felt his ribs break and splinter, I stretched then deep inside of him, the scream was deafening. He began to pant, sharp breaths, as if he couldn't breathe.

I looked into his face and smiled menacingly at him before I bit down on his shoulder biting off a mouthful of flesh and spitting it out onto the floor. I then decided, it was time to finish this. I bit down again, draining him slowly. My burning venom causing him to thrash; his eyes rolled back in his head at the excruciating pain. I released my bite on him, blood saturating my face and shirt and looked into his dyeing eyes.

"Please don't kill me" he whispered.

"Don't beg for life, your already dead, your body just doesn't know it yet"

His eyes wander over to look at his friends bodies, their blood was everywhere. There screams that echoed in the cabin along with their bones breaking and muscle tearing, was music to me. I had basked in their pain as I was basking in his. I pushed a wave of immense fear into him to amplify what he was already feeling, making him cry like a child. Shaking and wounded.

"Please…please…" he choked out.

"Did you listen to my wife, when she begged you to stop?" I asked my voice like acid. He just looked at me in fear. He didn't speak.

"That's what I thought." I hissed just seconds before I bit him again. He thrashed against me, he was feeling absolute pain. I pulled away.

"Do you want me to end your pain?" I asked my face void of expression.

"Please, make it stop, it burns." He screeched.

"Shhh, it will be over in a minute." I whispered pulling him up and wrapping my arms around him. I then squeezed shattering his already broken ribs and I felt absolute bliss at the sound of his spine snapping. He gurgled, blood spilling out of his mouth. I had smashed his organs along with all his bones. I heard his heart stop and I released him throwing him to the floor. My brothers and sister gathered the bodies, I grabbed Jaina's cell phone and torn clothes.

We ran into the forest and started digging at the forest floor, when the grave was at least 8 feet deep, we threw their bodies in. We then set there grave ablaze, burning the bodies to ash. We knew that was exactly what Rosalie was doing to the cabin. Me and Emmett covered the ash with earth and then found a giant bolder, planting it on top. No one would think to dig under it. No human could have possibly lifted it. I then got a call from Alice. She had found the fourth one.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I had vision after vision. I recognized a patch of forest that I had hunted a hundred times. I got in my car and drove 10 miles down. I parked on the side of the road, and ran down the dirt road, heading west. I saw Adrian's car. I could hear her cries**. **I stayed hidden behind a tree, as I watched him walk to her car, buttoning his jeans before grabbing the door handle, and climbing in. I knew then he had raped Adrian, leaving her in the forest. He drove off in Adrian's car, heading west. I ran down the dirt road, speeding past his slow moving car, I knew he didn't see me; I was hidden by the forest.

I hopped in my car and waited for his to hit the pavement. He finally pulled off, and I followed him down a dark highway. I was guessing he was heading toward Seattle. I must have followed him for 40 minutes, He began to speed; first, 70 then 75 accelerating steadily. My Porsche had no problems keeping up with him. To my luck, the road was vacant of other drivers. I decided it was long enough. I sped behind him, my high beams on. This irritated him and he sped up even more. When he hit 90 miles an hour I saw my opportunity.

I knew there would be a sharp curve. I sped up passing him and getting in front. The second we hit the curve, I slammed on my brakes. He did also, only he lost control of his car. The vehicle lost its equilibrium and rolled. When his car came to a halt I pulled over by it. I got out, and walked toward him. He was moving, and I could hear him mess with his seatbelt. He saw me, blood leaked out of his hair and down his face.

"Please…..Help…me." he asked looking dazed. I walked toward him. He seemed relieved to see me until I gripped the sides of my head as if I was confused in what to do. I shook my head back and forth.

"Oh dear…This will never do!" I said stomping my foot softly. I didn't want to damage my Jimmy Choo shoe's in my slight tantrum. He looked at me oddly as I walked over to him. He looked gross and I didn't want to touch him.

"Ewww!" I exclaimed as I reached inside and gripped him by his neck snapping it.

"There we go, all better." I said feeling pleased with myself. I walked back to my car and headed home. When I was about 10 minutes away I called Jasper to tell him the news. I told him he was dead. I also assured him that my visions were clear, there would be no ramification for our acts, and in fact we have now saved many.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Please review, It means so much to me. I get so disappointed when I post and I only get one or two. Thank you so much to the ones that have reviewed!!! It means the world to me.**

**Chapter 26**

**Dealing with it **

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

Rosalie placed me in the passenger's seat of her car. I saw Bella in the driver's seat. She reached over and brushed the hair from my face.

"Bella's gonna take you home." She whispered. I didn't want to let her go, I didn't want to leave the safety of her arms. I was scared, seeing Bella, her shirt torn a handprint bruising across her face only reminded me how close she came to enduring my fate. It was all because she was trying to rescue me. I didn't deserve her. She came alone; I wondered why she didn't wait for the others. It dawned on me then how much she truly did love me. But I didn't deserve her love. I didn't deserve any of their love. I was a walking tragedy. It wasn't fair. I thought the worst was behind me

"I'm scared Rosalie." I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't be, were gonna make them go away Jaina." She said, giving me a sad smile. She looked over to Bella and gave her a serious look.

"Get home to Carlisle. Do not go to the hospital. Carlisle will treat both of you at home." She said with seriousness and compassion in her voice. With that she turned and headed back into the cabin.

Bella drove us home fast, I felt so guilty and dirty. I felt utter worthlessness. The things they said to me, and the things they did to me, were unspeakable. Whenever I moved I felt pain. I closed my eyes and wished to be healed but it was futile and terrifying.

The opposite started happening. My pain became worse, my nose began to bleed. The once effective gift I had harbored was now turning against me. I quickly stopped when I realized my bruises began to darken and a gash in my thigh had split even more.

"Bella! It's not working! Oh god, I'm bleeding more." I exclaimed.

"Stop trying! Please it will be okay, were almost there." She cried. The look on her face when she saw that I had caused more damage was frightening. My mind was cracking. I couldn't get their faces out of my head. I couldn't stop feeling their hands on my body.

I felt my stomach turn; I began to breath deep, trying to hold back my urge to vomit. I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and fault. Look what I had done. If only I stayed with Bella. If only I stayed home and let Jasper continue to school me, I wouldn't be in this situation and Bella wouldn't have her shirt torn and a hand print across her face.

I couldn't stop blaming myself. How will Jasper look at me now, knowing I've been polluted? I only had sex with Jasper; now three other men had been where only he had. I am so disgusting; I know that is how he will feel too. I cried silently hoping Bella wouldn't hear. When she pulled up into the drive, she got out and screamed for Esme and Carlisle. They heard her and ran out to the car. Esme gasp holding her hand over her mouth, her eyes were stirring with shock. Carlisle had to pull her out of his way so he could open my door.

"I got you little one" he said picking me up, and carrying me inside. He had no idea what was going on. He was at work and Esme was shopping.

"Where are the others?" Carlisle asked Bella. She didn't answer. From the look he gave her she didn't have to. He shook his head back and forth and a wash of disappointment coated his face. I knew that it was my entire fault. Now he would have to deal with this because of me. He looked down at me and forced a smile onto his face.

"It's going be okay, they're going to make it right." He whispered. I was confused at his words. His face told a different story then what he was saying. Carlisle carried me into the house, and laid me down on the couch. He ran back to his office and came back with a medical bag. He pulled out a scissor and cut off my skirt. Bella helped pull off her coat. Carlisle placed a sheet of cloth, over my private area, and one over my breasts.

He looked at my wounds, and turned his head to Bella.

"Bella sweetheart, tell me what happened." He asked, looking sternly at her. It was like he was bracing himself, he already knew it was awful, but he needed to put a face to the wounds on my body.

Jaina was raped by three boys, they beat her and left her to freeze to death in a cabin 20 miles out of town." She explained her voice shaking. It was the quick and dirty version. If she wanted a detailed version he would have to wait for me to explain. He looked down at me.

"What were you doing out of town, I thought you were in school?" he asked inquisitively. Bella answered for me.

"A girl from school asked her to leave campus for lunch. She didn't know where they were going." She explained.

"Did you know your attackers?" he asked me

"No and yes." I tried to explain but it didn't make any sense.

"I'm lost, sweetheart, did you know them?" Carlisle replied.

"I didn't remember them…When I first got here we went to the mall and some boys were being mean to me about my stitches. They kept making comments and then Jasper hit one of them. When I got out to the cabin they recognized me, and said that because he broke his nose, they were going to break something of his. Then they….They…" I couldn't talk anymore. I was reliving it, and it was horrid. Carlisle looked immensely sadden by this.

"I understand." He said. His voice was low and barely audible. Then he pulled himself together and looked at me.

"Have you tried to heal yourself Jaina?" He asked.

"Yes but it only gets worse. I don't understand." I said my voice weak and hoarse.

"Try again for me, I want to see what you're saying by it gets worse." He requested. I closed my eyes and wished for it. I heard something start to crackle, Carlisle looked distraught.

"STOP!!!" he screamed. I looked down and noticed blood pouring out of my arms and I felt it drip out of my nose. Where my scars were once healed started to open into fresh cuts. Not deep, but my power began to reverse the progress I had made. Esme gasped.

"Carlisle, look at the flowers." She whispered. He looked over at the end table next to the couch where Esme placed fresh flowers, and noticed they were dead, and withered to the point of crumbling.

"When did you pick those Esme?" he asked glancing over to her.

"This morning dear, just like I always do." She replied. Carlisle ran his hand over his face sighing, and looked down at me. Carlisle then looked into my face, his eyes widened.

"Jaina your eyes, the blue cracks you had before are now black." He said stunned. He pulled his light out and shined them into my eyes. He sighed, putting his light in his pocket.

"Your degenerating Jaina, instead of healing your destroying." He explained.

"How is that possible?" I asked, weak and confused.

"What happened to you has seemed to have reversed your gift. Maybe you always had the ability, but only harnessed the healing, but maybe now because of this tragedy, you are now harnessing the darker ability. How do you feel right now, what emotion is driving you?" He asked.

"Shame." I said closing my eyes. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh Jaina. Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. I need you to know that it's not. Don't blame yourself." He whispered. I felt my heart break, I knew he was lying. I couldn't stand being the cause of them breaking their promise to their family; the promise to never take a human life.

"I can tell you're angry with me, your children are out there because of me. There breaking a promise to you because of me. I'm not worth it. All I've done is bring your family pain! I'm so sorry Carlisle. The last person I wanted to disappoint was you. You and Esme are the only parents I have now. I never meant for this to happen. I should have never left. I got Bella hurt too! How can I not feel ashamed? I'm sickening! My husband will never look at me without disgust again." I cried. My body felt like it was burning from all the damage, my insides were screaming. I was trembling, I was emotionally wounded.

"No Jaina! I'm not angry at you. We love you like a daughter. I know that this is not your fault. Nobody asks for this. There are people in this world that are simply evil. I know. Rosalie had a similar incident. It wasn't her fault. I know in time you will know that this wasn't yours either. As far as Jasper, he is out there breaking his vow to never take a life. Please don't let it be in vain. Don't take the guilt on yourself. The people who did this will never hurt another person again. What you went through, will never make Jasper look at you in disgust. He loves you. We all love you!" He said with great emotion. I knew he was trying convince me but it wasn't working. I just squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the faces swimming in my head.

"Esme will you please put a sheet on the dining room table and get Jaina a pillow. I need to do a full exam." He said looking down at his bag. She didn't respond just ran and got the area ready.

"I hope you feel comfortable enough with me doing this. Esme will be in the room with us." He said explaining. I shook my head yes. I trusted Carlisle. I knew what needed to be done. He gently lifted me off the couch and carried me over to the table. It was prepared. Carlisle placed himself at the end and asked me to scoot my bottom to the end of the table. I felt his gloved hands examine my privates. He told Esme to set him up with a sutcher. They had torn me pretty bad.

"Only four stitches and they will dissolve in a couple weeks. You won't have to do this again. I need to swab you for diseases, and then I'll take a blood sample. Looking at the rest of your wounds, they will heal on their own. I will give you an anti biotic, to help prevent any infection, but you do know that there is a risk of aids. I know once you're on your game, you will be able to heal your blood. I am also going to give you a pack of pills, called the morning after pill, it's to prevent any pregnancy you may incur during a rape." He said as he swabbed me.

I felt a course of disgust permeate me again. It wasn't Carlisle tinkering down there it was his words; Pregnancy and Aids. I internally panicked and thought what if I have an incurable disease and I can't ever heal myself again. Carlisle noticed.

"Jaina Sweetheart, breath. It will be fine. I'm sure you're going to be fine. I will rush the test, we will know in a few weeks, and then we will test in six months. I promise Alice will know the results long before we get them back. It's just for her visions. I have to do this so she can see the outcome. You'll know as soon as she does. I also want you to have faith that you will be able to heal yourself again." He said, he was doing his best to sooth my alarm. I nodded hoping the outcome would be good.

"I just want to heal myself. I just want to make all this go away." I cried.

"You will, when you're rested, I'll have Esme bring you up some dead flowers, focus on them, instead of you. When you regenerate them then you can try again on yourself. When I'm done, I want you to go bathe, and then get some rest. When Jasper gets home, I'll have him check on you." He said. His voice was soft.

"You're going to feel a little pinch." He whispered, after prepping my arm for blood samples. I hissed as he pushed the needle into my vein. He was quick and pulled it out, placing a plastic band aid over the top.

"Would you like Esme to carry you up to the bathroom?" he asked. I looked over at her, and shook my head yes. She walked beside me and cradled me in her arms. She walked me up the stairs and sat me on the toilet, as she turned on the shower. The steam started to fill the room. I stood on my wobbling legs and opened the shower door.

"Just call me when you're ready and I'll help you get dressed." she whispered. Her face was a mask of concern and love. I nodded.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too Esme." I croaked.

The second she left I broke down, a wave of relief that I was alive mixed with the anguish of what happened crashed over me. I sobbed loud and hard to the point I couldn't breathe. I grabbed the washcloth and started to scour my skin with it. I lathered it up over and over and ran it over my broken skin. Blood was running free as I scrubbed off the scabs working my best to get the feeling of their hands off of me.

It didn't take long till my skin was inflamed by my intent to wash off the layer of flesh that had there bodies imprinted on it. But it wasn't enough, nothing would stop it. I became angry. I threw the washcloth down, and leaned my forehead against the wall slamming my fists into the tile. I screamed till I couldn't scream anymore.

I pushed away from the wall turning so my back was against it and I slid down to my bottom, wrapping my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth. I buried my face in my knees and wept silently. I must have stayed like that for a half hour, when I heard a gently knocking on the door. I heard it open and a silhouette formed in the fog covered shower door. I looked up as the door opened slowly. Bella stood before me holding a large towel.

"Esme was worried, you've been in here for over an hour." She said softly; then her eyes widened in horror.

"What have you done to yourself?" she asked with a mask of shock. I looked down and noticed my skin was completely raw and bleeding even more.

"I can't get it off of me." I said looking down. I felt more shame, for making her worry. She reached in and turned off the water and kneeled down in the wet shower, stroking my hair.

"It's going to be okay, Jaina. We're going to get through this together. You and me; just like old times. You're a tuff girl, you've endured so much. You're going to make it through this, one day at a time. I swear you're already invincible. You're a survivor in every sense of the word. Don't let them win. Don't let them destroy you. Don't be there victim, be the one who survived" She said with compassion.

She hooked her hand under my arm and pulled me to my feet. I took a shaking step out of the shower. Bella caught me in her arms wrapping the towel around me. Blood instantly soaked through the large cotton towel, as I made my cuts worse by scrubbing them. She let me put my weight on her as we walked out of the bathroom, into my room. She had already pulled out clothes for me. I dried off the best I could and she helped me dress. I pulled on a pair of Capri pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She combed my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. I was lucky that the cuts stopped bleeding on their own, I would have felt even worse ruining my clothes and blankets. I crawled into the center of my bed and laid on top of the blankets curling into a ball. Bella sat next to me stroking my face. The feel of her hands on me sent chills inside me. I kept telling myself, its only Bella, it's only Bella. I closed my eyes and prayed I would fall asleep.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I hung up the phone with Alice and we found Rosalie, She had burned the cabin down, only glowing embers remained.

"It went up quick and burned hot, I used the gasoline I found in the back of the truck." She said smiling. I looked around and didn't see the truck anymore. What I did see was small specks of metal littering the ground and a set of 7 metal cubes of what I suspected used to be there truck. She compacted the metal so tight that it almost looked smooth aside from the wires, rubber and cloth that poked out of them. She picked up two of the cubes and ran, she came back and picked up two more and ran again. When she came back for more, I picked up two and she picked up the last one, and I followed her as we ran.

There was a large river, over 20 feet wide and god knows how deep rushing, about 7 miles away from the cabin. She chucked the cube in and I did the same. She brushed her hands across her pants ridding her fingers of metal slivers that were sticking to her.

"There, all evidence the evidence is destroyed." She said a serious tone in her voice. She looked at me, and smiled. I couldn't return her smile. I felt a wave of failure.

"What's wrong Jasper?" she asked.

"I didn't protect her. I wasn't there in time to stop them."

"But you did, they would have raped Bella, and killed them both. Jaina and Bella are alive because we stopped them." She said looking me with an intense gaze as if trying to see if her words were truly understood. We began to walk back to the cabin, to where the jeep was parked. We walked faster than humans but slow enough for us to continue talking.

What did Alice have to say?" she asked.

"She caught the fourth one, and made it look like an accident. Her visions are clear, were safe." I said running my hand over my face.

"Do you regret killing them?" she asked.

"No, I only wish I could have hurt them more." I said flashing her serious look.

"Do you?" I asked. She stopped walking and faced me.

"No! I will never regret it. What we did was justified. They deserved every ounce of pain they got." She said her voice was stern. I nodded in agreement. We continued back, and found Emmett and Edward talking. Edward looked distraught.

"What have I done." He whispered to himself, looking on the verge of crying. Emmett placed a large hand on Edward shoulder. I could feel waves of self loathing emanate from Edward, but the girl on my right was emanating rage.

"Don't Edward, Don't you dare feel bad for protecting the woman you love. I found pictures of at least five other girls in the glove box, and what they did to Jaina was a walk in the park. They deserved it." Rosalie hissed. His head snapped up, and stared at her.

"I'm a monster." He bellowed.

"No you're not. They're the monsters. Imagine what would have happened to Bella if you didn't do what you did, in fact don't imagine, see for yourself!" she screamed. She reached into her back pocket and threw the photos at Edward. The photo's hit him in the chest and fell to the ground scattering at his feet. He looked down and picked one up. What he saw made his eyes grow wide. He picked up the rest and started thumbing through them. I leaned over his shoulder and stared at picture after picture of different girls, bound and gagged, bloodied and bruised.

Some were of them assaulting them, others were the aftermath. The last few pictures made both of us gasps. You could tell the girls were dead. One in particular, broke my heart. The last photo was of a young girl maybe 14 years old, if not younger. Her blue lips and unfocused eyes, stared at us. The one I killed had a handful of her hair raising her head up off the floor, a huge smile plastered to his face. It reminded me of a photo a hunter would take; holding their latest kill by the horns posing for their picture. I immediately felt Edwards guilt lift, and was replaced by a felling of Justice. He knew then we did the right thing. He handed the photos to Rose. She put the photos in her back pocket.

"I'll destroy them when we get home. I want to show Carlisle, so he can see we truly did do the right thing." She said, with a somber tone.

"I'm sorry Rose, you right. After seeing those, I know we did what was right." He said

"What they did to Jaina should have been enough." She hissed. Edward looked down feeling ashamed. I knew he had a hard time, killing. It came natural to me, but it was different. Edward was good, through and through. He had a big heart. I knew he used to kill murders and rapist, but even then he never took comfort in that fact. I knew it took a lot for him to stand with us, and take them down. He did it for Bella. He did it because they hurt the one he loved, but for some reason until he saw that they too have killed, he couldn't justify it. I knew now that he had accepted it, and it would not haunt him. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's go home, I know you want to see if Bella is okay." I said my voice compassionate. He smiled. Emmett half smiled at me and climbed in the back with Rose. I got in the driver's seat and drove us home.

When we arrived home, I felt a wall of worry pour out of the door way. I saw Carlisle and Esme waiting for us in the front room. Esme ran over and hugged me.

"She's upstairs." She whispered telling me exactly what I wanted to know. Edward walked over to Carlisle, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Son, I'm not angry with you." Carlisle whispered pulling Edward into his arms and hugging him. Rosalie pulled out the photos and handed them to Carlisle. He looked shocked as he skimmed through them.

"I'm shocked, at the lack of humanity these men held. I cannot pity them." He said a serious tone echoing in his words. He handed them back to Rosalie.

"Destroy these, we don't want Jaina or Bella to see what they were truly capable of, they have suffered enough." He said softly. Rosalie took them and walked over to the fire place, turning the switch, a soft hum of gas poured out, as she hit the ignite button and it was ablaze. She tossed the photographs into the fire, and watched them burn. I left them, as they began to tell Carlisle exactly what happened. I ascended the stairs, wanting desperately to hold my beloved in my arms. I knew I was fortunate to find her broken instead of blue lipped and unbreathing. I opened the door slowly to not startle her. I saw Bella sitting on the bed, and Jaina curled into a ball. She sat up slowly, and faced me. She gasped.

"Your eyes" she whimpered. Her eyes widened as did mine, I knew she was looking at my eyes red as rubies and I was staring at hers. Once a mosaic of aqua, crystal blue and green now were almost black with a webbing of green. I watched as those eyes looked from my face and trailed down the length of me. I knew I was still covered in their blood.

I wanted her to see evidence that they were gone. Not to mention we shared her room now since the wedding. I was shocked to feel an emotional shift, it was brief but her emotional tidal wave of grief, guilt and disgust was altered and I felt an emotion from her that made me know I did right by her. It was a brief glimmer, of satisfaction. It quickly faded back to the dark storm of emotions that were swiftly tearing her apart.

"Bella, I know Edward will want to see you, you should go to him." I whispered. Bella smiled sadly at Jaina and kissed the side of her face. She then sat up and walked swiftly out the door, pausing briefly, she stopped next to me and looked up at my face.

"Thank you Jasper, for everything." She said, placing her small hand on chest and patted me. She then dropped her hand and left out the door closing it softly behind her. I looked at my wife, as she slowly climbed off the bed and walked toward me. She stopped about six feet infront of me, her face was downcast, she couldn't bear for me to look at her, I could sense it.

"I' m sorry." She whispered and then started to cry. I wanted to hold her but I was covered in blood. She fell to her knee's holding her hands over her face.

"I'm so disgusting, I'll understand if you can't love me anymore. Please forgive me." She wailed. She wasn't making sense. How could I not love her? I knelt down in front of her, I wiped the dry blood from my hands as good as I could on my pants and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll always love you. I'm not disgusted or feel that you did anything wrong. Please Jaina you have to know that this wasn't your fault." I said my voice soft. She looked at me, her eyes brimming with grief.

"You had to kill because of me! If I just stayed with you like you wanted me too, none of this would have happened." She cried.

"Jaina baby, you don't understand. Yes I killed him, and I enjoyed every moment of it. We did everything in my power to make them suffer. Sweetheart, if not for yourself for the others that weren't as lucky as you to survive, don't you feel guilty for the justice I carried out." I said, my tone soft but serious.

"Others?" she asked.

"Baby, you were not the first, but I made sure that you were the last, to fall prey to those sadistic ruthless motherfuckers. Rosalie found photos. They weren't just sadistic rapists, they were killers. Those sick motherfuckers took pictures of the girls they raped, and some of the ones they killed." I said feeling even more justified.

"Pictures, Oh my god. They took pictures of me, there on my phone. They left me there to freeze, but they came back for my phone, that's when they found Bella trying to help me." She said, astonished realizing how lucky she was they they left her to die, instead of just ending her themselves.

"How bad did they suffer?" she asked

"Severely" I said.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking down. I knew she still felt disgust, but the guilt was lifted. She knew in the end, that she suffered for the greater good. In the end, her assault was the catalyst that ended the lives of four malicious killers. I only hoped that was enough for her to grasp onto so she could make it through this.

"Adrian" she whispered snapping her head up looking to me for answers.

"Bruised but not broken, and Alice took care of that one." I answered. I saw her eyes swim in relief.

"I have to clean up. We will talk more if you want, after I shower." I said half smiling at her. She looked me up and down again as I stood. She just pushed herself back onto her bottom and sat Indian style. I went to our closet and pulled out a new pair of Jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I kicked off my blood-soaked shoes and peeled off my bloody clothes throwing them in the empty hamper.

I would burn them later. I turned on the water to scolding hot and climbed in letting the hot water spray the dried blood off of my body. I showered as quickly as I could not wanting to leave her alone for any amount of time. She looked awful, her face was so bruised and her lip was split. She had a cut above her eye, making her eye swell black and blue. She wore a tank top and it revealed all sorts of bruises and bites on her shoulders and arms. I got out and dried off. I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my dirty ones to fish out my wallet when I came across her phone. I picked it up at the cabin. She said he took pictures. I didn't want to look but I had to. I opened her phone and looked at the array of photos they took. Her face was bloody and she had tears staining her cheeks. I then looked through her videos and sure enough they recorded it. It was of the one I killed. He was raping her.

I shouldn't have looked. It wasn't just the visual it was the audio. She was begging for him to stop, screaming her heart out and he laughed. It slammed a wall of grief into me I couldn't contain. I squeezed my eyes shut unable to continue watching and I crushed the phone into tiny pieces. I should have followed her to school. I should have protected her better. I wish I could go back and make him suffer more. I honestly didn't know where to go from here. I didn't know what to do or what to say to her to ever make her feel happy again. I could feel her disgust, her anguish. She was silent and not crying but I could still feel it all the same.

I tried to block out her feelings. I pulled myself together. I needed to be strong for her. I picked up the pieces and tossed it into the trash. I brushed my teeth, trying to get the taste of his blood out of my mouth. I stared at the mirror, telling myself over and over that it was going to be okay. I took a deep breath, and left the bathroom. She was still sitting on the floor. Her face buried in her hands. She wasn't crying, just sitting. I knelt beside her and she moved her face to look at me.

"Everything hurts." She whispered.

"You should get some sleep." I replied,

"NO! I mean no. Every time I close my eyes, I see their faces." She explained. It scared me to see her like this. I reached my hand out to caress her face and she flinched.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I did that. Will you help me up and get me a glass of water. I got to take all these pills." She said pointing to her bedside table. I held out my hand and helped her to her feet. She gasped in pain and then hobbled over to the bed and I ran and got her a glass of water from the bathroom. She looked so sad as she took one pill at a time. When she was done, she scooted back onto the bed.

She looked exhausted as she tried to fight sleep. I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed relaxation into her, wave after wave till her eyes couldn't stay open. She collapsed on the bed and I covered her up. I sat there the rest of the night clear into morning. She struggled with sleep, tossing and turning, even flailing. I put my hands on her shoulders to hold her back onto the bed, and pushed deep waves of peace and relaxation into her. It was like fighting a storm. She cried and murmured, and there was nothing I could do. No matter how hard I tried to comfort her, the monsters in her dreams were winning.

The sun rose high in the sky when I released her from her artificial slumber. She looked into my eyes, fear flashed till it registered that it was me.

"Happy Birthday Jaina." I whispered, and held out the gift I bought her. She smiled and took the box from my hand, but she didn't open it. She set it down next to her. She turned pale.

"Jasper…" she said just staring at me. She pushed me away abruptly and she ran into the bathroom. I could hear her gasp for breath as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Then she began to cry. I opened the door to see if I could help her but she started screaming at me.

"GET OUT! I'm fine! Just give me a minute!" then she started to vomit again. I closed the door and ran to get Carlisle but I realized he was at work. I went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water, and some crackers. I went back upstairs in time to see her stumble back to the bed.

She looked at me but she couldn't smile. There was something swimming in her eyes.

"I can't do this Jasper. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to live anymore, I just wanted to be happy, but it wasn't in the cards for me. Every time, I think it's really gonna work out something shitty happens. First my family dies, then the phoenix, and drowning. Then it was us. My own husband couldn't touch me without the urge to kill me. I didn't complain, knowing how hard it was for you, but now the last person to touch me, the last person to be inside of me, isn't you. It's unbearable. I don't think I'll ever be able to let you touch me again, without feeling like I will somehow make you dirty." She whispered. It killed me to think she was afraid she was going to somehow, pollute me, when I killed that motherfucker and drained him dry. My eyes were proof that I would kill for her, and I did.

"How could you think that baby?" I whispered, stroking her cheek.

"I'm never going to be good enough for you. Look at me. I'm pathetic. You deserve so much better than I could ever give you." She whimpered, holding back the tears that were border lining her eyes.

"You're too good for me! Don't think that for a second that you're not." I replied.

"I failed you. You trusted me to stay out of trouble, to just do what I needed and come back to you. I'm so sorry. I just can't stop feeling like you will resent me and think that I somehow asked for it." She cried. The tears spilling down her cheeks and the emotions she was feeling was almost crippling.

"Asked for it, Jaina…I saw the pictures, I saw the video on your phone. You far from asked for it!" I said raising my voice. The video flashing in my head, only deepened the pain I already felt.

"Oh God" she whimpered down casting her eyes.

"That wasn't you having sex with them. That was them violating you in the worst way possible because of me! If anyone should feel at fault it's me! I should have just let it go, but I couldn't let them talk about you like that! They did this to you to punish me!" I said raising my voice. I needed her to know where the blame laid. It was my fault. I felt a wall of guilt engulf me. I couldn't look at her any longer. Saying it loud made it real for me. I accepted the blame. It was mine to deal with. I couldn't stand seeing her bruised, as a penalty for my pride.

"Jasper, look at me." She whispered. It took everything in me to face her again. Her eyes were swimming in remorse.

"Even if the incident at the mall never happened, I'm sure that they intended on raping Adrian. Me being there was only a bonus." She said looking at me nervously. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't let me hold the blame. I knew she was right. That's what they did; they lured innocent girls out and assaulted them. I shook my head back and forth and then looked up at the ceiling. I didn't want her to see the emotions twisting in my eyes. I had to push it down. My sorrow was getting the best of me. If I could cry I would be. She was so damn compassionate when it came to me. She never let me take the weight off of her shoulders. She took the cross I wanted to bear. She took on the guilt.

"Jaina please, it's done. I don't hold you responsible and you don't hold me responsible, let the guilt lay where it belongs; on them." I whispered.

"Okay. I'll try." She said giving me a sad smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 27**

**Down the long road through hell**

**Please Review, I'm not too confident about this chapter. I would love to hear what you think. I would love any feedback, or idea's anyone may have.**

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

It's been an hour since our conversation. I still felt wretched but I put on a brave face for Jasper. My face hurt so bad, I could feel my pulse beating in my eye. I wanted to heal. I wanted to forget. I thought if I could just be happy maybe I could get my ability back. Then I got an idea. I looked over at Jasper who was sitting on our loveseat in our room flipping through channels. I hobbled over to him and sat down. I cleared my throat, and spoke.

"Jasper maybe if you make me feel happy, even if it's artificial, I'll be able to heal. Will you help me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course I will." He said turning to face me. He took my hands in his; it took everything in me to not recoil. He smiled at me, and started to speak.

"Remember the day I asked you to marry me. Focus on that. Remember the garden and the stars…." He trailed off describing that day to me. I felt a wave of happiness surge into me. It grew intensely, as he described our date in detail. I forgot all about yesterday as I listened to his voice. The emotion he pushed into me was warm and full of happiness. I started to lose myself in it. It was wonderful.

"Jaina….Jaina…" he whispered trying to reel me back.

"What jasper?" I asked still caught in the moment.

"Try to heal yourself now. Your eyes are blue." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and wished for it. I wished for it long and hard. I wanted everything to be healed. I wanted the scars to be gone. I wanted the bruises to be gone. I felt a rush of pure love generated inside of me, and I spiraled into it. I looked down at my arms and saw the bruises fade, I saw the old cuts turn to scars and then I watched the scars almost completely fade away before jasper shook me.

"Stop….those are a part of you. Remember. A reminder of how far you've come. Don't take that away." He whispered. I saw a sorrow flash in his eyes. I stopped, leaving them faded but still there.

"Okay, but is everything else gone?" I asked. He looked me over.

"Yeah…All better." He said half smiling.

"Guess I don't have to worry about those blood tests. I'm pretty sure, I healed my blood. I wished for it." I said, feeling better. Without the pain and evidence it happened, it was almost like it was only a bad dream. I stood up stretching. I walked over to the bed and picked up the box Jasper had given me this morning. I sat next to him and started to open it.

**Jaspers P.O.V.**

I was more than happy to help her feel happy again. I pushed wave after wave into her and I kept my eyes locked on hers. I watched them turn from black to aqua and blue and green. I told her to try to heal, and it worked like a charm. It was aw inspiring to watch her heal.

Her swollen eye contracted and the bruising faded in seconds, the split in her lip closed and the handprints that embossed her neck disappeared. I looked at the deep bite on her shoulder and it faded into nothing. No trace left of them. I continued to watch as the cuts from her old scars mended but then I saw she was healing the scars, fading them. I had to stop her. Something's should never be forgotten.

Those were the scars of a survivor. Those scars brought her to me. I cherished them. It was the one thing we held in common. She stopped for me and asked if everything else was okay. I assured her that she did a great job. You couldn't tell that she had been down the long road to hell yesterday. Now the only damage was in her mind. I watched her as she stood and started to stretch. She was breathtaking. I pushed that feeling down. It was inappropriate.

I told myself, it would be a long long time before she would ever let me touch her again, and I would patently wait. I watched as she wandered over to the bed, she picked up the box and sat down next to me opening it. I watched her eyes widen in surprise as she eyed my gift.

"OH MY GOD!! Jasper, there beautiful." She exclaimed. I felt a wall of excitement that was purely hers, slam into me. It felt good, more than good. It felt great! I went to take the box from her hand. I must have moved to fast, as she flinched. I stopped and pulled away from her. She immediately felt sad.

"I'm so sorry; I know you would never hurt me. I…."

"It's okay, it's just gonna take some time that all." I said reassuring her. She forced a smile and handed me the box. I pulled the earrings out and asked

"May I?" She pulled her hair behind her ears and moved her head so I could put them on her.

I was careful not to touch her too much, but the urge to hold her in my arms was overwhelming. I wanted her to feel safe in my embrace, not flinch when I touch her. I pushed those thoughts down. She looked at me moving her head side to side so I could see the diamonds sparkle. I couldn't hold back the smile.

"I'm hungry." She said, looking down.

"I can take you out to eat if you want or I could order in. I was going to take you anywhere you wanted to go. It's your birthday remember?" I said, putting on a happy face. She half smirked, and her eyes began to cloud. The blue was turning darker by the second.

"Don't Jaina, don't let them spoil today." I said softly. Her eyes snapped back to blue.

"Your right; Lets go out. I want to forget. There dead and gone, and I won't let them hurt me anymore." She said putting on a brave face.

She stood up and fished though her closet. She looked at me, like she wanted to tell me something, but she sighed and started to undress. I could sense she was uncomfortable, by her hesitation, but I let her continue. She pulled on her jeans and long sleeve shirt quickly. She then looked through her shoes, choosing her brown lace up boots. She ran a brush through the tangle knots of her hair, hissing sometimes as she racked the brush down. When she was done, she threw her brush on our dresser and walked toward me. I stood and waited for her next move. She walked up to me and embraced me. I slowly looped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I love you so much." She whispered. She let go and walked out of the room, and I followed behind her. The rest were waiting in the front room. I knew they were concerned, the look in their faces told me.

Alice came rushing up to her and holding her and kissing her.

"It's going to be just fine; I knew you would heal yourself. You look beautiful." She said, her tone was light but edged in sorrow. Alice then pointed to the table. A birthday cake and presents cluttered the front room coffee table.

"Thank you Alice." She said, drifting over to the table. She kneeled down and began opening gifts. She put on a fake smile, I could feel it. She thanked everyone, and passed on the birthday cake promising after she came back from dinner that she would devour the whole thing. Emmett went over to hug her, but she flinched. It didn't stop him, and he grabbed her up and swung her around.

He then put her down and patted her on the head. I was glad no one came rushing up asking if she was okay. Edward seemed to be doing well. I felt a very protective feeling filter through him. I knew he didn't regret what we did, nor did any of us. It was beyond justified. He looked so happy holding Bella. I felt a pang of jealously as I couldn't just hold and love on Jaina.

It was too soon, even though she seemed determined to forget it even happened. Jaina walked over to Bella, her eyes became unwavering. She traced the bruise on Bella's face. She shut her eyes tight and Bella's bruise disappeared. Bella looked at her with concern.

"Not a trace, like it never happened." She whispered to Bella. Bella smiled at her.

"Like it never happened." She whispered back. She turned toward me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah let's get you fed." I said putting on my best smile. We left for the restaurant, and she tried to act like everything was okay. She did eat though, which gave me some relief. I knew healing herself took a lot of her energy. When she was done, I paid the check, and took her home. She didn't go inside though; she instead wandered out to the garden. It was cold, and all the flowers were dead. I saw her start to shiver, as the winter wind blew. She took her spot on the bench. I took off my coat and placed it around her. She smiled up at me.

"I wish I didn't feel so gross. I wish I could make that go away." She said softly. She frowned but immediately replaced it with a smile.

"Jaina, its okay, to take it slow; you can't just forget. It happened yesterday. You don't have to be brave about this. It's okay to feel what you're feeling; Emotions, good and bad are a part of a process. Pretending it didn't happen will only hinder you. You're only human." I said, looking down at her. She sighed.

"I just want to forget it though. I wish I could just erase the memory." She whispered, and then she started to cry. It was soft and almost silent, aside from the sniffles. I sat next to her on the bench and put my arm around her. She turned her face and buried it my shoulder. I let her cry it out. Let her feel everything, without me altering it. I shared her pain. I knew it would take a long time for us to heal from this, but heal we would.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

It's been four months since that night. Rosalie and I had a conversation about what happened to her, and it gave me a lot of hope. She survived and it made her a stronger person. I wanted to be strong like her, I loved her with all my heart, and new if I ever started to doubt my, self worth she would be the one to pull me back.

She said, I wasn't dirty or disgusting. She also told me that she crushed one of assaulter's genitals. She said Jasper made one suffer so bad he practically begged to die. And Emmett and Edward made sure they would never haunt another girl's memory. She told me not to let them win. She told me the best thing to do was to climb up on the horse and accept that it happened but to also accept that it's over. They didn't change me. What they did didn't make me a different person. She said to take strength from the memories that I survived. I'm walking and talking and there burned to ash and buried deep in the forest floor.

I quite school, and spent the majority of my time with Rose. She was the glue that held me together. She was always doing stuff with me, weather it was talking, or shopping, or just watching TV. She didn't abandon me.

I was worried about Adrian telling the police I was with her but Bella talked to Adrian. She didn't even report the rape. When she found that he had crashed her car and he died, she just left it at that. She told her parents she took a drive at lunch when she saw a boy hitch hiking. She told them that he beat her up and stole her car. When she asked about me, Bella told her that I got away before they could do anything serious to me. She told me Adrian was so relived.

Everything seemed to be going good. All accept me and Jasper. I think it hurt him, that I took comfort with Rosalie. It wasn't that he didn't want me to find a source of strength, but I think it hurt him that it wasn't him. He grew distant. Quiet. He stopped trying to comfort me. When Rosalie would enter my room, he would just leave. He wasn't bitter toward us, just indifferent. Maybe it was more me then Rose. It was hard for me to let him get close. I trusted him. I did. It was just I wanted to be with someone that I could relate to. I pushed him away. I know I did.

Every time he hugged me I would recoil. He even tried to kiss me once but I moved my face. It wasn't intentional. I loved him. Loved his affection, but at the time, I couldn't handle it. I feel better, now more than ever, like I could totally put it behind me, but I fear that my distance may have ruined mine and Jaspers relationship. I didn't know how to get back to the place we once were. I didn't know how to recapture his heart.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

It's been 4 months since that night. She grew more distant each passing day. I felt like I was losing her. My beloved wife, mine forever and in a few short months it was like she couldn't stand being around me. She would disappear with Rosalie for hours on end; locking themselves in Rosalie's room. It was hard to hear the laughter echo, down the hall knowing I wasn't the one making her smile.

When she wasn't in Rosalie's room, Rose would steal away from Emmett and come visit her in our room. I told myself it was okay, she just needed a little space. I gave it to her. I tried my best to let her know I still loved her by trying to be affectionate but she would shy away from me, or recoil at my touch.

I got so frustrated on night with her, when I tried to simply kiss her, to let her know how much I needed her, and turned her face. It broke my heart. I just left her alone after that. I hunted with Emmett and tried to shell off my problems on him. Like a good friend he listened, and told me to just give her time. He told me she loved me. Not to worry.

Not to worry. I just couldn't do that. I was scared. And like the scared child I am, I retreated away from her. I couldn't stand to be hurt again. Bella's wedding is a week away, and now she was so engulfed with Rosalie and Bella, there was defiantly no time for me.

The bridal shower is in two days. Me and Emmett, along with the rest of the males were going out hunting, while they did whatever girls do at those things. Jaina and Rose are shopping now with Alice and Esme. I'm stuck at home, waiting for the Denali clan to arrive. Carlisle said they had a new addition. A female vampire named Jesse. He told us all to greet her warmly.

I didn't feel much like greeting today. I was spiraling in my self-pity. I was sitting watching a movie when the door bell rang. I got up and saw all our old friends standing there, bearing gifts for Bella and Edward. I opened the door and greeted them all, and then I laid eyes on the new comer. She was quite beautiful, long black hair hung to her waist, and her body slender like Alice's. Her face was beautiful with delicate features.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jesse." She said holding out her hand. I shook it and couldn't help but look into her topaz eyes. She must have just hunted. They were brilliant.

"I'm Jasper." I whispered feeling a little taken back by her voice, it was soft like velvet.

"Let me take that." I said gesturing to the large bag she was pulling along.

"Thank you Jasper." She said and smiled. I took her bag and showed her the guest room. She walked in and sat on her couch.

"If there is anything else I can get you don't hesitate to ask." I said returning her smile.

"How about some company." She said, and patted the couch next to her. I felt a little guilty at the feeling that swelled in my stomach. I loved my wife, I did, but with Jaina being so distant I had to admit, I was lonely. She never wanted to talk to me anymore. So when this beautiful creature wanted my attention, I was more than willing to accompany her in some polite conversation.

We must have talked for over an hour. She was from Texas. She was made 57 years ago, buy a man she thought was a potential husband. He turned her, and they were married, but after many years together, they grew apart. She couldn't handle his insatiable appetite for killing. She found Tanya, and the others and they showed her a new way of life. I told her about Jaina, and a little bit about what happened. I don't know why I relinquished such personal information, but something about her made me feel utterly comfortable. She understood what I was saying, about our situation.

"She must be very important to you, for you to endure such loneliness." She whispered looking me in the eyes. Then she smiled and looked down to her lap. I could feel the emotions rolling off of her; it confused me. They were curiosity, excitement, and a small wave of lust, with an undertone. I tried to feel the emotion and then it hit me, jealousy. I knew she was attracted to me. I was defiantly attracted to her, but I took my vows to heart. Jaina was it for me, but then something Jesse said, made me think twice about my marriage.

"A lot of times, women will shut themselves off to the men in there life, to cope. It's possible that being married to you only reminds her further of all the suffering she has endured. Maybe she is pushing you away, so that you'll be the bad guy and leave her, when it's really her that wants to end the relationship." She whispered. It was so weird, it was like I was falling, and I couldn't stop. All her words echoed in my brain. I couldn't think straight. She saw that I was tensing at her words, so she placed her small hand on top of mine.

"It was just a thought; I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure she loves you." She said softly, and smiled. I tried to force a smile, but I couldn't. I put my hands over my face for a moment then I ran my hair nervously through my hair sighing loudly. Maybe Jesse was right. Maybe my wife is pushing me away intentionally. The thoughts coursing through me was causing me to become edgy. I needed to hunt. I would have gone alone but I kept thinking it would be rude of me not to ask.

"I need to hunt, wanna come with me?" I asked her. She nodded and stood. She was so graceful in her movements, I couldn't help but stair.

"Are you alright Jasper?" she asked me her voice purring like a kitten. The way she said my name, sent a flutter in my stomach. When I looked into her eyes it felt like the pain that was in my chest disappeared. There was something about her; something, alluring and dangerous in her eyes. I knew there was something wrong with the way I felt, but at the time, it just didn't seem to matter. We left the house and ran into the forest. She was playful in her hunting, but none the less lethal. There was something about this girl, and I knew I had just begun to figure her out. She was a swelling abyss of mystery that I just had to solve.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I met the Denali clan through Tanya. I was in Alaska hunting the small villages. I loved the fact that certain times of the year, Alaska was nighttime all day. I didn't have to worry about the sun exposing the intense shimmer of my skin. I was tracking my prey, when I found a vampire, with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, taking out a bear. She noticed me at once and took her stance. I told her, that I wasn't looking for trouble but she assured me I found it.

I pleaded for no fighting telling her she wins no contest. I didn't like fighting; I did it enough with my maker, my husband. I left him years before. His appetite for killing was about to get us caught, and I knew the voturii would eventually get involved. I looked at the beautiful woman standing before me, and I used my gift to plant seeds of interest in her, so she would take me in. That was my gift. The mind is a garden and my suggestions bloom inside, like blood weed, twisting out rational thoughts killing any doubt in my suggestion, till no matter what lie I tell, it will be absolute truth to them.

I told her, she was a good person, and maybe taking in a lost soul like me would bring her some happiness. She asked me then to go back to her home, and meet the others. I made myself at home with them. It was easy. The male in her coven, took to me easy. I bear two gifts, power of suggestion which works on anyone, and my voice which only works on men, and only if I want it to. If I concentrate on intent to seduce, my voice becomes the suggestion. I can manipulate a man's heart with it. Its soft gentle tone is enough to make any man interested in me, no matter who his heart belongs to. Some take better than others, like bait on a hook.

I swore to myself a long time ago, if I find someone I wanted, I would not hesitate to obtain them, no matter the cost. Life was long, and lonely, and I was truly desperate for a mate. No one ever held my attention, not to say I didn't try to make it work with my husband. I tried to hold his heart, as he constantly rejected mine. My gifts had no effect on him, so even artificial love couldn't be forged. I always figured it was because he made me. And even though some don't recognize it symbolism, there is a connection between, predator and prey.

I have now been with the Denali clan for a few months. It was quiet and comfortable. I even took to their diet. I may be selfish in my conquest, but I am not completely without respect. I was in there home, and I was grateful, even if it was only linked to my suggestions. I was good for them, as they were good for me. I grew to honestly love them. I never overstepped into their relationships. They invited me to go with them to another coven's home for a party. We would be staying for four day. They told me about the Cullen's, and I was excited to go.

I was a social person, and I loved interacting with other vampires. I accepted warmly, and thanked them for asking me. It wasn't an unbearably long trip, and Washington held a certain charm. I loved the foliage. We pulled up to a large beautiful home, and I was a little nervous so I put on my charm. We walked to the door and Tanya knocked. When the door opened I laid my eyes on the most handsome man I had ever seen, I was completely at aw with him. He greeted all of them warmly, shaking hands and hugging them. Finally it was my time.

"Hi my name is Jesse." I said using my voice. He defiantly responded. He took my bag and showed me my room. I was doing my best to be a lady. He seemed to hold that old Texas gentlemen charm. He asked if there was anything he could do for me to only ask and so I did. I asked him to sit down and be my company. He didn't even hesitate.

We talked for a long time. He told me about himself, and then he told me about his wife. I felt my heart snap and jealousy pulsate through my veins. I then listened to him state he was having problems and I saw it as an opportunity, I planted a seed of doubt in his mind, and I saw the wheels in his brain turn over my words. It defiantly was working. I didn't have a doubt that this beautiful man would be mine.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I was nervous about meeting the others. We got home, and I found jasper was gone. We started to bring in our preparations for the big party we were throwing for Bella. I purchased her sexy lingerie, and some candles. Rosalie and Alice had similar gifts.

Me and Rosalie, were about to take our purchases up to her room to wrap them, but we were greeted by the Denali clan. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya, were all sitting in our front room. She introduced me to them, and I got a distinct feel of intimidation from Tanya. The others were very warm and friendly. Rosalie glared at Tanya and excused us so we could get the gifts done.

"I wonder where Jasper is." I stated while pulling tape down to latch down the corner of the paper one of my gifts was in.

"Probably went to catch up with Emmett. The rest of them were hunting." She said smiling at me.

"I think I want to try again." I said giving her a look so she would know what I meant. She looked confused but then she smiled.

"Atta girl, get back on that horse, Jasper has been left to graze long enough." She said laughing.

"I think he's mad at me, I've been so withdraw from his affection, and he has grown so distant. I don't want to lose him." I said sadly

"Lose him, you're crazy. He has just been giving you space. The second you show him that your okay with him touching you, I bet he will be the same sweet Jasper you have grown to love." She said reassuring me.

"Your right, I think tonight, we will have to slip away, and rekindle that flame, I smothered. I just want things to be like they were." I said.

"Yeah, but I will miss having you around so much; you'll end up spending all your time with him again." She said sadly.

"No way, I can't live without you either." I said laughing throwing a wadded up piece of wrapping paper her way. She caught it and tossed it back, laughing.

"You know I bought something special to wear for him tonight." I said feeling my cheeks blush.

"Nu uh, what did you buy?" she asked… I could see a mischievous spark flash in her topaz eyes.

"This" I said reaching into the bag next to me on the floor. I pulled out a red and black corset and matching thong. It had the guarders attached to the corset for the fishnet thigh highs I purchased with it. She gasped and smiled wide, showing off all her beautiful teeth.

"You slut!" she screamed snatching it from me.

"This is so hot! He's gonna cum in his pants when he see's you in this!" she teased. I couldn't help but laugh even harder. Suddenly Emmett threw open the door, seeing the slinky outfit in Rosalie's hands. She tossed it back to me and I tried to shove it back in the bag but it was too late.

"Is that for Bella, or is that for Jasper?" he asked teasingly.

"Jasper" Rosalie blurted out.

"Well then, I bet he will look damn sexy in it. Make sure you take pictures of him in it for me." He said laughing.

"You're such an ass Emmett. I'm gonna wear it for him tonight, not vice versa." I said feeling proud of myself, I was moving on, and i was a stronger woman, all I needed was to physically prove that to myself by giving jasper not just my love but body too.

"Did you get something for me Rose?" he asked looking at our bags.

"Yeah, I bought a wide strapped bra and some granny panties for ya." She said trying not to laugh.

"Ah baby, you know how to turn me on." He quipped.

"Well if you all will excuse me, I got some seducing to do." I said smiling at rose. I grabbed my two bags, and she winked at me.

"You get him girl! Tell me all about it later. I'll finish wrapping these, and I'll see you later." She said smiling at me. Emmett wrapped his large arms around her and pulled her out of chair. He spun her around and threw her on the bed. I exited quickly and I could hear Emmett roar and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"You are my monkey man" came echoing through the closed door.

I went into my bedroom, and started to set it up for romance. I put candles around the room, not lighting them, just placing them. I went into the bathroom and stripped down. I got in the shower and lathered up using some expensive body wash I purchased at Victoria's secret. When I got out, I towel dried my hair and started to apply the body lotion.

I spirited on some perfume and got to work on my hair. I straighten my long locks, and applied some makeup. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. I then grabbed my corset and snapped it on, and then I pulled on the red and black thong, and pulled out the thigh highs. I was extra careful not to snag them as I pulled them up and latched the guarder to it. I slipped on some black high heels and left the bathroom.

It was getting late, the sun had set. Emmett was home, but I didn't hear jasper. He must still be visiting. I walked over to the stereo and played some mellow music. I then lit the candles and I waited. I started to feel tense, the time seemed to creep by, but it went by none the less.

I looked over and saw the candles half melted; the perfume they were releasing was filling the room. I decided to open a window to let the cool night air in. I pulled open the curtains and opened it, peering out to the garden, the flowers had already started to bloom, though now because its night they were locked away in there buds, waiting for morning to open there petals,

I felt a smile cross my lips till my eyes fell on the stone bench. It was occupied. I felt the smile fall into a deep frown. It was jasper, sitting closely to a woman I never seen before, my anger started to build when I realized they were kissing, I gazed at them unable to turn my eyes. I felt my heart shatter, as I saw his hand wrap in her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss. I gasped.

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

We hunted for hours, laughing and chatting, it felt so good, to just be free. We were like children. Before we knew it, it was well after dark.

"We should get back." I said smiling at her.

"But it's so beautiful out; I just love all the tree's and wild flowers. The natural perfume is intoxicating." She said running her slender hand over bark of a tree she was standing by. Her hair was like liquid midnight, and her eyes were stunning, gold and amber, mixed with topaz.

"We have a garden. I can take you there and we can talk some more." I suggested. It was strange; it was like I didn't want our time to end. I thought about what she said about Jaina, actually I couldn't get the idea out of my head. It would hurt me so bad, if it was true, but I love her so much, that if that is what she wanted I would let her go. Jesse was turning out to be a good friend, whenever she noticed me being quiet; it was like she knew exactly what to say.

Her voice would come purring out that beautiful mouth and I would forget to feel wretched. She would defiantly be a shoulder for me to cry on if my beloved left me. I kept telling myself I should feel guilty, for the way Jesse would sometimes make me feel. Jaina hadn't touched me in months, and when Jesse would brush against me, or would smile, I'd get that swelling feeling in my stomach. It was times like these that I was glad that I was the empath and not them; glad they didn't know what I was feeling.

I wish guilt would hit me, I knew I should get back to my wife, but I figured she would just be held up with Rose, and she never acted like she ever missed me when I did hunt late. I took her back to the garden. She found the stone bench and sat. I finally felt a tinge of guilt, as she was sitting in Jaina's spot.

"Penny for your thought." She whispered and patted the bench beside her.

"I was just thinking that I should get back to Jaina. She probably wouldn't appreciate me spending all night with another female." I said, feeling tense. She just smiled at me.

"Please Jasper, stay just a little while longer, you know you don't want to go home yet." She said, her voice smooth like silk. All my hesitations were lifted, she was right I didn't want to go yet. At least I didn't think I wanted to, it was all so strange, how she made me feel. She smiled again, and patted the seat next to her, I felt a deep surge of desire to remain there with her and I sat. She took my hand in hers, and I told myself, that this was wrong. She must have seen it in my eyes. I felt my hands tremble under her touch.

"Relax Jasper; it's all innocent, just two friends talking. Look at you shaking like a scared child, I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you, never push you away" She whispered, her voice was encompassing me, absorbing into my entire being.

"I should go." I whispered.

"Go where, to your empty bed, to your loveless existence. Go back, to never being touched, or kissed, or held." She said, her voice soft voice, hummed in to a single vibration, I could feel myself drowning it. I was lost in the words, as she spoke she inched toward me; I could feel her breath against my face.

"Look at me Jasper, I'm here right now, I know what it's like to be lonely, to feel desperate for someone to touch you, only to have them with draw." She said, her voice pulsing in waves, I felt a spark of fire under my skin as she reached up and stroked my cheek, gently coaxing my face to turn toward hers,

"Jasper, you want this, I want this, I won't push you away, I won't flinch when you touch me." I felt my heart break, if I could cry I would, I was swimming in abyss of confusion. I did want this, I didn't know why but I did.

"Kiss me, Jasper, let me show you what it truly means to be loved." She breathed. I couldn't stop myself; I was trapped in a spiraling cyclone, of need. She came in slow, and I closed my eyes. I felt her lips touch lightly and I couldn't stop myself from responding, from the sweet affection.

The kiss was soft, but it wasn't enough, I could feel something coarse through my veins. I found my hand trailing up her arm and shoulder, reaching till I found the side of her face. I brushed her cheek with my fingers and moved my hand through her soft black hair. I pulled her face closer, deepening the kiss. I felt her tongue trail my bottom lip, and I responded by opening my mouth letting our tongue wind together in our passion. I felt her hands move up my chest and twine around my neck, holding to her. I was consumed, my desire growing by the second.

I was knocked out of this dreamlike state by a crackling sound, I opened my eyes to see Esme's flowers wither and fade, when only moments ago they were fresh full of life, the buds closed for the night. Now they were dead, crumbling and decayed. I knew that moment Jaina saw us. I tried to push Jess away, but she grasped hold of me. I broke the kiss, forcefully shoving her back. I ran into the house. I could hear Jesse screaming something but I failed to hear what she was saying.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER,**

**I hope it wasn't confusing or disappointing.**

**Also, A HUGE ****THANK YOU**** to those who have reviewed. I can't ****THANK YOU**** enough. Reviews mean the world to me!!!**

**Chapter 28**

**Redemption**

I ran up the stairs and shoved open our door. I could see Jaina, standing by the bed next to the window. Her eyes were black, tears soaked her cheeks. The guilt I felt was overwhelming, but seeing she dressed the way she was, sent another tidal wave of remorse. She was waiting for me to come home, so she could make love to me, and I was out with another. I looked beside her and saw candles melted down, the wax spilling onto the table. She had been waiting for me for a long time. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but he second she laid eyes on me, she threw her hand up, as to silence me.

"Don't" she breathed, sorrow, and betrayal were rolling off of her in waves. I walked up to her cautiously, catching her arms. She squirmed to get away from me, but I still held her arms length away. The look on her face was heart retching.

"Let me go." She whimpered.

"Please, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened; I don't know what I was thinking. Please, please Jaina, don't leave me." I begged. She twisted and I let her go. She was now looking out the window. Her once gentle sobs, were now tuning more aggressive, her body started to shake as she tried to keep them in but she couldn't. I put my hand on her shoulder, to let her know I was still there.

"I love you Jaina" I said, my voice pleading. She turned around slow, and looked up at me. When her eyes met mine, I saw a flash of anger and then her hand flew up striking me across the face. My head shot to the left. I didn't retaliate, I deserved it. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. I felt such terrible guilt.

"Stop it, don't you say those words to me! You never loved me; you only married me so you could keep your little secret from getting out, in case you had to turn me! I just didn't see it. I didn't want to believe it. I should have known, as soon another woman came along, you would betray me." She sobbed.

"That's not true. I love you, I've always loved you. I killed for you!" I said feeling anger rise.

"Then why couldn't you be faithful? Why couldn't you have come to me, if you were in need?" She asked her voice shaking.

"Because you kept pushing me away!" I screamed. She stood there, with a heartbreaking look. She looked down unable to make eye contact with me.

"This is all my fault." She whispered more to herself then to me. It was barely audible.

"No this I'm my fault. I was weak. I was just so lonely. I didn't even know what happened. We were just talking, and it was like I was falling, and I couldn't stop. I am so sorry." I pleaded.

"No I pushed you away. I was distant. I always knew I was never good enough to be your wife, not strong enough, nor pretty enough. I should thank her who ever she is; I know what I need to do. I need to leave." She whispered. Panic shot into me. I couldn't believe she was saying this.

"NO! That is not the answer. You are good enough, you're strong and beautiful and you're everything to me!" I cried. She just looked at me, tears pouring down her cheeks but she was calm.

"I'm not Jasper; I'm just a girl. I'm just a broken damaged girl. You deserve someone who is just as flawless as you. You deserve a wife that makes you feel loved every second of the day. I was a fool to think I had what it takes to make you happy. I only caused you pain. I obviously don't have what you need." She said quietly.

"You're everything I need. I was lonely and felt like you just didn't need me anymore, I was resentful that you deserted me for Rosalie. I knew you needed time, and I gave you space, but it was like you were never going to come back to me. That is not an excuse for what has happened, I would wait forever, it was just something she said to me that made me lose ground with what I was doing." I whispered.

"What did she say?" she almost hissed. I could feel irritation and hurt spiral off of her.

"She said that maybe being married to me was a constant reminder of the pain you had to endure, and that maybe you were pushing me away so that I would end the relationship, so you wouldn't have to." I said looking at her for any sigh of it being true.

"You thought I wanted you to end our marriage so that I wouldn't have to be the bad guy. You thought I was plotting to do this. Look at me. I look ridicules, but I did this for you. I know that before the rape even happened; you still had a hard time being intimate with me. You claimed you had a hard time not wanted to feed off of me. Then when the rape happened, I felt used and disgusting, and Rose made me feel good about myself. She was strength and support that you couldn't give because it didn't happen to you. I never meant to push you away. I just didn't know what to do. The last person inside of me hurt me. He spit on me and kicked me and strangled me. I thought tonight, we could try, and maybe when we made love I would feel clean again. You would erase all that disgust and I would stop feeling their hands on me because it would be you instead of them. I knew there would be a good chance you would struggle with control but it was a risk I desperately wanted to take." She said and then pushed me aside to get to her closet.

She pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over the erotic outfit. I could sense a hit of embarrassment. When she was done she turned to face me. Waiting for my response. I signed and sat down on the bed. I looked back at her and spoke.

"I don't know, it just seemed to make sense, you never wanted me around." I whispered trying to make sense off it all.

"How could you even believe such a thing? We have been through so much. I trusted you. You just didn't give me the same benefit of the doubt. You believe a woman to tell you what I'm feeling when she has never met me. How did she know what kind of pain I'm in unless you told her? Whatever you told her made her believe that, so maybe it is you who wanted it to be over." She said, her voice was breaking, and I felt another wave of betrayal. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to build a wall between us. The tension was so thick it was stifling.

"I would never hurt you on purpose; I don't know what happened…." I started to say when we were interrupted by a soft voice smooth as velvet. Standing in our open doorway was Jesse. I could feel waves of regret pour off of her. Jaina's face shot a glance toward the door.

"I do… Seeing her, and knowing I did this, I can't let you take the blame Jasper." Jesse said her voice was sad. Then she turned to look at Jaina. She signed heavily, and took a step closer to her. Jaina emotions ran from utter Jealousy, and worthlessness. I knew she thought Jesse was more beautiful and graceful then her, she didn't need to say it, I felt it. Jaina's lips trembled, and tears welled into her eyes. I stood quickly wanting to protect Jaina if Jesse thought to attack her.

"Jaina, Jasper loves you. He needs you, and what happened out there was not his fault." She tried to explain. I was shocked by her words. I was as confused as Jaina was at that moment.

"How, it looked like he was willing." Jaina said her voice hesitant. Her words stung me, I was willing. I don't know why or how but I was. Jesse had my full attention; I needed to know why my betrayal wasn't my fault when clearly it was.

"I have a gift. I have a few gifts, all revolving around manipulating people to do what I want. When I met him today, I saw the most handsome southern gentleman I have ever seen" she said her eyes falling on me. My desire over road that fact he was married and I wanted him for myself thinking no human is good enough for him. I was jealous. So I used my power to plant seeds of doubt in him and it didn't take as easy as it should have, his love for you fought it. I then seduced him with my other gift. He fought it tooth and nail till he finally gave in.

"Is that why I felt like I couldn't stop." I asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Exactly. Funny thing is, once I have someone in my power, they tend to stay, but you my dear Jasper, broke away from me as soon as you thought of her." She said trying her best to explain. Jaina face was a mask of mild shock.

"You see Jaina, I called to him when he started to leave me behind, and he was able to resist it. I knew then what I did was wrong. His heart is true to you, and all the glamour I put on him fell away. He would have never done what he did, if it wasn't for my gifts. I feel wretched. I heard what you said about the assault. He told me you were assaulted but he didn't go into detail. I didn't know it was so brutal. I also didn't realize you loved him that much. I figured a human married to a vampire was just a way to gain immortality. I knew I was wrong about you, when you told him you were not good enough and that you would leave. If you were after immortality, you would have done everything in your power to keep him. For that I am truly sorry for causing you more pain. I will go and never return." She said turning for the door.

"Wait" Jaina called out. I looked at Jaina and her face was full of compassion. She was truly one of a kind.

"Can I talk to you alone." She whispered and then looked at me; I took the hint and stood to leave. I smiled sadly at her as I left the room. I went into my room to eavesdrop. I knew it was wrong to invade her privacy but I had to know what she was thinking.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

When Jasper left I closed the door. I turned to face Jesse. She was beautiful and gifted and graceful. I meant what I said to him about him deserving someone better. I knew in my heart it was wrong for me to stay with him. I brought tragedy, and pain. I pushed him away, I hurt him. For this I can't forgive myself. If only she had come a year sooner, he would be with her and I would be dead. I knew all the pain he went through for me. He saved the world and the only reward he got was me. I was nothing. I was nobody. I was broken and nothing in the world would change that. He had yet to turn me, and that only reinforced the fact he wasn't sure he wanted forever with me.

I couldn't blame him. I was pathetic. I looked into her eyes, and knew she was good inside, though her actions were questionable. To her he was the most handsome southern gentleman, and her desire for him over road the moral fact that he was already married. I thought about Alice, and how she found Jared. I knew that it was time to move on, and let Jesse take my place. She was good enough. She could ward off his insecurities with her gifts. Convince him over time, that he loves her.

"Jesse, I need you to do me a favor." I said my voice low.

"Anything, I will do anything to make this up to you." She said her voice anxious. She truly was sorry.

"I need you to take care of Jasper for me. I need you to use your gifts to convince him and the others that me leaving is a good thing. I don't belong here. I know you don't understand the half of it, but trust me when I tell you I have brought nothing but bad since I came. I have to leave. Seeing you both together, made me aware of the fact that I'm not like them. I'm not a vampire; I'm not what he wants. He just doesn't know it yet. In the end he will hate me. In the end he will regret his decision to stay with me." I said pleading to her.

"No…No…He loves you. I just told you that." She said, not understanding.

"Jesse, we can't go on like this. We can't hunt together, or play together; we can't even have sex together without him losing his humanity. I'm too fragile, to weak." I said trying to explain.

"Then I'll turn you, and you won't have to worry about it anymore." She offered.

"No...I waited for him to turn me, dealing with every excuse in the book. He doesn't want forever. I think he feels obligated." I said trying not to cry.

"Look I don't know you, but I do know that you're making a mistake. I know you think you're not good enough but you are. You are pretty and I know that in time, he will make you his forever. It's not an easy thing to do to your loved ones. To watch them writhe in agony, for days. That is probably why he hasn't yet. You need to start believing that." She pleaded. Suddenly the door flew open and Jasper stood in the door way. He was angry, I could see it.

"Jesse go down stairs, and visit with the others, I will deal with you later." He said his voice angry. She paused a moment and smiled wickedly at him. Please, don't force me to make you leave." He said his voice acid. She smiled brightly, and flashed a look at me.

"Well aren't we aggressive, I've always had a thing for the bad boys. Jaina you're a Lucky girl, what I'd give for a man like him." She said smiling at me, and winking before leaving so fast she blurred.

**Jesse's P.O.V.**

I was becoming frustrated by this human girl. I felt wretched for hurting her. I didn't even know her but I still felt like crap. I never felt bad. It was hard for me to deal with. Jasper was able to resist me, able to shove me away. I knew then his heart was true, and what I had done was a travesty. I had no right, and I was willing to come clean.

Now this girl was asking me to take her place. I knew that would never work. Whatever bonded them together was unbreakable. No amount of glamour would ever convince him he didn't want her anymore. I wanted Jasper, don't get me wrong, but It was wrong. I then resorted back to my bag of tricks. I used my gift to tell her she was good enough, but it failed.

She was completely immune to any suggestion I had. It wouldn't take. I never had to argue before, I always just suggested and it was mine, but her, she wouldn't accept any of it. She had reason after reason. I was at my wits end. Then Jasper burst in, like a knight on a horse. He was there to rescue her from herself. I could sense his anger, but I knew it was in love. I hoped one day I'd find a man like him.

**Japers P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe my ears. What she was asking Jesse was unimaginable. I couldn't let her go. No I wouldn't let her go. When Jesse offered to turn her, I felt utter rage. She had done enough damage, there was no way, I was going to let her turn her. I was possessive, and the only way that girl would burn, was when I decided. I was relieved slightly when Jaina turned her down. I couldn't listen to this any longer. I opened my door and ran down the hall to her room I threw open the door, and demanded Jesse to leave. She hurried a comment out before exiting.

I was grateful for her trying to convince Jaina she was good enough, but I was too irate at Jaina to express that. We needed privacy. I saw Jaina's expression flash a look of fear, when I slammed our bedroom door.

"How could you even ask her to do that? How could you even think about leaving! You think you're just going to walk away from me after all that we have been through, all we have scarified and I would simply let you go! I don't know if you're crazy or just plain stupid!" I screamed. I never insulted her intelligence up until now, but I needed her to know what she was asking lacked solid judgment.

"Stop it Jasper! I only want what's best for you!" she cried. I smirked at her. She obviously didn't know where she stood. The vows we made were unbreakable. I refused to let them be broken. I would do anything in my power to keep her. I could feel my anger rise to a breaking point. I walked up to her and grabbed her upper arms and shook her to force her look at me. She gasped; her eyes found mine, and see them spiral in fear.

"Jaina, you're my WIFE! Do you understand what that means? Do you have any concept of that? If not let me educate you. Your mine, you belong to me." I said my tone menacing. With my final words I pushed her backward into the wall, tightening my grip on her, and trapping her, she wasn't going to be running away from me.

"Jasper, I don't belong here, just let me go!" she cried. I put my face against hers breathing my words into her ear.

"No! You won't be going anywhere." I breathed. I pulled my face away to look down into her eyes. I wanted her to see my face, to see the plain expression of anger, and seriousness of my next words.

I held her firm against the wall, my expression was murderous. I felt fear flood her; I haven't felt her fear spike this high since, our wedding night. I knew her blood ran cold, as I spoke.

"I didn't endure unspeakable pain, because I felt obligated to save you. I did it because I loved you. I know what I did was more than fucked up, but I didn't do it willingly. You heard her. She fucken tricked me into hurting the one thing on this earth I would die to protect, and you thought that she could replace you? What the fuck is wrong with you! Did you honestly think I would just sit back and watch you go? I know you have been through a lot, and I gave you time, but your time is up. It's obvious I made the wrong choice on letting you deal with it on your own. If you leave me because of her, I will shred her to pieces and burn her to ash and when I'm done, I will tear the world apart searching for you and I will track you down. There is nowhere you can hide that I won't find you." I said as my anger spiked. I was pissed that she even considered it.

"Please Jasper, your scaring me." She whispered.

"You should be scared. Jaina what were you thinking. Who do you think you're dealing with? Did you see me as some teenager you could just leave when things didn't go your way? Did you honestly think I would let you go? I'm not some naive schoolboy you can abandon; I'm a soldier of death. I'm a newborn assassin. You share your bed with a monster; husband or not it doesn't change what I am. When you married me, I became the owner of your body mind and soul. I own every drop of blood in your body, and I will spill it if you ever try to leave me." I said, my mind racing, not thinking clearly of my words.

I knew they were brutal, but it was the only thing I left to resort to, to make her stay. I would rather her fear me, then think her leaving me would benefit me in anyway. I would never truly hurt her, but I didn't want her to know that. I could hear her heart pounding and the slosh of her blood racing in her veins calling to me. I hated getting like this but it was too late, the monster in me was caged to long.

"Stop it! You would never hurt me! You're just trying to scare me! Just let me go! You know I'm right about this! She screamed at me.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! God damn it Jaina! If you ever loved me at all, don't leave, don't test me on this! I don't want to hurt you, but I will! I know I will! I can't live without you! I will drain you dry, and kill myself, before I live without you. The thought of anyone else touching you, the thought of you finding another, it kills me…God I killed the son of a bitch that hurt you, I crushed him, I broke every bone in his body! I burned his broken mangled corpse for you! I have proven how much I love you again and again, and know you're telling me you're going to leave me. "I said, my voice shaking.

"I don't want to leave, I have too. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep thinking that one day, I'll be good enough, and even if I was, you can't even make love to me without wanting to tear out my throat! You think saying that if I leave, you'll kill me is supposed to be a threat? Don't you see that I was counting on it? I have no intentions of living without you. I don't want to live anymore. My life is a walking catastrophe. " She whimpered. I felt my eyes widen and then narrow at her. I was floored.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? Did you ever love me at all?" I said my voice low. I could feel her sorrow and her pain vibrate off of her. Her eyes furrowed as if the impact of her own words had finally hit her. She looked like she was searching for something to say, like performing damage control, but she knew it was too late, there was no way to take back those words. We stood there for a moment, and her eyes shot up to look me in my eyes. She said the first generic thing that came to mind.

"I have always loved you and I will always love you." She said her voice soft, and scared. I didn't believe her, I couldn't believe her. No one in their right mind would choose death over spending their life with someone they loved. Words wouldn't fix the damage she caused. I needed her to show me. I lowered my head down pressing the side of my face against hers. I felt her blood rush in her veins under the surface of her skin, as my cold breath was exhaled across her skin.

"Prove it." I whispered. I pulled away to look at her.

"How?" she whispered, I could feel her body tremble under my grip. I released her and stepped back.

"Take your clothes off Jaina." I said my voice above a whisper and never losing eye contact. Her face flashed hesitation, and her hands started to slightly shake as she gripped the bottom hem of her t shirt. She pulled it off slowly, revealing the corset she had beneath it. She dropped the shirt to the ground, staring at me with those sad scared eyes. I felt fear; roll off her, and beneath that was a strong senesce of insecurity. I continued watching her, as she tried to unlatch her belt. It was like her fingers weren't cooperating with her. I knew she was nervous, but I wouldn't alter any emotion she was feeling. I had to know what she felt; it had to be purely her. I needed to know if she loved me. She finally undid her belt and was trying to unlatch the button to her jeans, with her trembling hands. She finally succeeded and unbuttoned them. She paused for a few second before pulling them off. She tossed them to the ground staring at me. She was breathtaking. The black and red of the corset made her skin glow, and the way it formed to her body screamed feminine. I felt my need for her grow. My body was reacting to lust I was developing from looking at her. It was almost sick, that her anxiety excited me. She stood there motionless.

"I love you" she whispered so soft, it was barely audible. I just continued to stare at her. I shifted my head to the left looking down at her, searching her eyes for any truth to her words. I didn't see love, I only saw fear. I snapped inside. I shook my head side to side and scoffed.

"You were going to use me to end your life: and that you would rather die than be with me. You love me, oh Jaina; your gonna have to do better than that." I said my tone soft, with a subtle hint of mockery. I felt shame roll of her, it was like she didn't understand the meaning of her own words, when I spoke them back to her.

"I didn't mean it like that" she whimpered. She pulled her arms around herself, as to shield her body from my eyes.

"Please, Jasper, I don't know what you want me to say!" she stammered. My patients, was at its end. The swelling need in me was growing to a breaking point.

"I don't want you to say anything! I want you to prove that you love me. Can you do that? Or do you need me to show you how that's done!" I said staring her down. She started to shake at my words, her eyes fell to the floor, she took a step forward and it was as if she had to force herself to look back up to me. Her eyes searched my face for any hint of compassion, but I know she found none.

"Show me." She half whispered, half breathed, as if she was fighting back a flood gate of tears. I was irritated by her hesitation, but it didn't stop me. I sighed heavily, and then I moved so quick, I'm sure it startled her. I grabbed the back of her head wrapping my hands in her hair; I looked down into her eyes. I leaned in slowly and kissed her bottom lip, then I kissed the top, her eyes fell closed. I pushed my mouth against hers; kissing her passionately, her breathing became rapid and she pushed her body into me. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue demanding access, and she opened her mouth letting me in. I felt my breathing quicken in my lust, in my desire.

I felt her small arms wraparound me, pulling at my shirt, like she was just as desperate as me. I pushed her back against the wall; my body trapping her, my mouth against her cheek. I saw her skin prickle in goose bumps as I whispered in her ear.

"I told you take off your clothes Jaina." She gasped lightly, and I stepped back so I could watched her. She looked up at me; her expression was one of shyness. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, and she looked down, unsure of herself. It took her a moment but she didn't falter. She unclasped the thigh high stockings she wore, and pulled them off.

She then reached behind her, and unclasped the corset. She pulled it off and let it fall to the ground, she looked up at me again searching my eyes for something, but she looked even more nervous as she looked away, I guess she didn't see what she was hoping for. I kept my expression cold. She stood there for another moment. I was sure she was going to back out but to my surprise, she then hooked her hands, on the side of her panties and pulled them down, and stepped out of them. She stood before me completely nude, her long hair cascading down, falling over her breasts and back.

She was absolute beauty in my eyes, and yet she thought she was inadequate. I again moved quick, grabbing the sides of her face, she gasped but my mouth quickly found hers to quiet her. I released her face and let my hands travel over her body; the feel of the bare skin of her back, against my palms was sending a open flood gate of lust throughout my body.

I pulled away only to pull of my shirt and discard it onto the floor, pulling her back kissing her swollen mouth, I broke our kiss to let my lips leave cold trails down the side of her face and down her throat. She whimpered under my touch. I finally began to feel desire pulse off of her. Her head fell back so I could access her throat and collar bone easier.

My mind became clouded in desire and anger, I bit hard on her throat, but not enough to break a skin, but my teeth left deep red recesses in her flesh. She pulled away, and looked at me.

"You're hurting me" she yelped. I grabbed her wrists in my hands and pushed her back against the wall. My mouth inches from lips. My gaze locked on her eyes.

"That's nothing compared to what you just did to me." I hissed. Her eyes widened in shock. I felt her tense, but she didn't move. I grabbed the back of her hair with one hand and gripped her shoulder with the other, I held her firm and bit down on her shoulder, again careful enough not to break the skin but enough to make it hurt.

"Jasper!" she yelped. I pulled away and looked back into her eyes. Her lips were trembling. Her eyes were clouding with tears. I just stared at her coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. Her words shot in my brain like a bullet I should have felt anguish, for hurting her, but it soothed the ach that was hammering my chest. I wanted to know the truth. I needed to know if I could trust her with my heart, or was she just playing games. I felt anxious, and I needed to know how far she was willing to go. How much hurt would she endure for me. All she had to do was tell me to stop, and I would have my answer. I held all the worlds pain, in my hands, for her, she could deal with a few bites, and bitter words. I proved myself over and over again, all she has ever done was run away from me.

"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop, push me away, just tell me the truth, tell me you don't love me, that you don't want me! Tell me you would rather leave me, and live with the fact I wasn't the last one inside of you! "I said looking at her through narrowed eyes. She just cried, her body was wracking with sobs.

"Tell me you hate me! Just say something!" I grounded out. I felt my heart break. I was punishing her. I was hurting her. I was terrifying her and I couldn't stop. I was so hurt. I was lost, but mostly I was scared. I was scared to lose the only thing in this world worth living for. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to. I was so angry.

"I want….I want…" she sobbed out but couldn't finish.

"What do you want Jaina! What the fuck do you want?!" I said, fury coating my voice.

"You…" she breathed out, through her sobs. I felt the rapture of my anger diminish, like a chalk drawing in the rain. I put her through enough. I hung my head down, and let her go. I took a few steps back. After a brief moment I looked back at her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut. I took an unneeded breath, holding it in for a second then exhaling loudly. I ran my hand nervously through my hair, and dropped my hands to the side.

"Damn it Jaina." I cursed under my breath. I watched as she wiped the tears off her cheeks with backs of her hands. I heard her sniffle, as she calmed down. She looked at me with scared eyes swirling with sorrow.

"If you want to keep… punishing me, I'll take it…I won't…won't runaway…anymore…"She stammered through her sobs. I looked at this creature, she was naked, shaking and trying to hold in her cries, she sounded like a small child who just got scolded by her father, as pitiable as she looked it only made me love her more. I grabbed her and held her to me, letting her cry it out. I felt her tears fall from her face onto my chest. I had my answer and I was satisfied. I gently stroked her hair, trying to sooth her.

"It's okay Jaina, it's over, it's all over, I won't hurt you anymore."I whispered. Her body shook and she held on to me tightly.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" she whimpered. I pulled her away to look at her face; I smiled softly looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"It's okay; it's all going to be okay. I'm sorry for biting you, I'm sorry for hurting you; I just couldn't handle you wanting to leave. I love you more than anything, and if you left me it would kill me. I hurt you because I needed to know if you understood how much your words wounded me. I meant what I said when I told you that you belong to me, and no one, no matter how perfect you think they are, would be able to replace you." I said softly with meaning.

"Do you understand?" I asked searching her face for awareness. She shook her head up and down, and I pulled her back to me, holding her, and kissing the top of her head. After a moment, I lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around me, her breasts pressed against my chest, her heart beat pounding against me, I forced myself to keep calm. I knew my bloodlust was going to kick in, as her blood was scentless; her heartbeat drove me into frenzy. I thought I would just put her to bed but I was caught off guard when she gently grasped my face, and kissed me. Instead of carrying her to the bed I Pressed her back to the wall, her legs gripped tighter around me. She kissed me with everything she had, and her hands tangled in my hair.

I felt her tremble, giving into desire. She was whimpering as her body became frantic, and she started to grind herself against me. I gripped her tight and pulling her away from the wall and carried her to the bed, her mouth never left mine. I tossed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, hovering over her body, trying to keep my weight off of her. She caught my mouth with hers pulling me down on her, and bucking her hips up, trying to gain some friction.

I felt wave after wave of lust flow off of her body. It was so intense, I could barely control myself. I felt my jeans tighten against my erection, and when she grinded against it, undiluted pleasure coursed through me. I wanted more then what we ever had, I wanted to show her how much I loved her. This was the first time since that dreadful night and I wanted this night be all about her. I broke free from her mouth, and kissed her face.

I trailed wet kisses down her jaw line and down her throat. She tensed when my lips met the soft flesh of her neck, she must have thought I was going to bite her again. Instead I kissed her where I bit her, and flicked my tongue over the swollen red mark I had left on her. As much as it hurt her, it was a major turn on to see a mark on her that belonged to me. I felt her relax and i continued my exploration by kissing her upper chest, leaving a wet trail as I kissed lower. My hands began to roam on their own, as I traced the sides of her body sending chills through her.

My mouth continued moving lower. I kissed the center of her breasts and began licking down her stomach. I felt her nervousness but I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop. I kissed her stomach and traced her belly button with my tongue. She let out a soft moan, as I dipped my tongue inside it. I looked up at her and she was holding her arms against her chest, balling her hands into tiny fists. I then kissed her below her belly button and she gasped in pleasure.

I was hit with a wave of her lust that was so intense, it almost sent me over the edge. I was positioned between her legs, her sex only inches from my face, I kissed her hips bones and she squirmed, letting out a loud breath. I then kissed down her thighs letting my tongue draws circles against her soft skin. I watched her as her small hands found her blanket and she gripped it tight. I stared down at her entrance, it was glistening and bare, she had shaved it clean.

"Your beautiful Jaina" I uttered my voice low. She looked down at me and stared, I could feel her nervousness and she began to tense up. I ran my hand up her thigh as I kissed the folds of her sex. She shot up on her elbows looking at me. Her face was a mask of panic.

"Its okay baby, just relax." I whispered coaxing her to let me continue. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and gazed at me nervously.

"Do you trust me?" I asked looking at her flushed face. She shook her head yes and fell back. I continued my exploration; I let my finger slide inside her and her hips bucked slightly. I was captivated by the feel of her tighten down on me. I then began licking her center, letting my tongue glide over her clit, sending her into frenzy, she was breathing rapidly and moving under my mouth. I then slid two fingers deep inside of her pumping them back and forth, finding her sweet spot. I knew I hit it when she began to mew like a kitten, and writhing under my touch.

I knew she was close when she started to cry out. Her words weren't coherent, and it only drove me further. I knew she was peaking as she started to buck her hips in rhythm with my fingers, she then cried out arching her back, gripping her blankets so tight her knuckles turned white. She fell back on the bed riding out the wave of ecstasy. It made me feel so good that I did this to her, I made her feel something that intense and I didn't once push my lust into her. I knelt down kissing her stomach one last time, thinking that was the end, she would simply fall asleep. I crawled off the bed and was going to the dresser to get her some pajamas when I heard her call out.

"Don't go" she whimpered softly. She sat up and propped herself on her knees, the look she held, was priceless, It was seductively innocent. I looked into her heavy eyes and lust was still glistening in them. I walked back to our bed and she crawled to the edge, standing on her knees, her head was turned up to look at me.

"Let me show you how much I love you" she half begged. I felt her small hands wrap around me bringing my chest to her mouth, I closed my eyes, lost in her touch as she kissed a wet trail up my chest and over my throat. I felt my muscles tighten as one of her hands grazed my erection that was pressing painfully against my jeans. I felt a growl echo in my chest, a reaction to the small hand that was sending waves of pleasure through me. I was stunned when she pushed me back, so she could stand in front of me. She looped her hands around my neck and pulled me down to her, and she kissed me softly before letting go and gripping my sides as she kissed down my chest. I felt lost under her soft caresses. Her mouth was like fire against my cold skin. I was shot back into reality as I felt her start to unbuckle my belt, I grabbed her hands.

"Jaina" I spoke, my voice was breathless, I wanted it, wanted her, but I was scared that she was doing it out of obligation.

"Please, please let me show you how much I need you." She begged. I released her hands and she stared into my eyes as she unbuttoned my jeans. She then dropped to her knee's and began kissing me down my stomach, her tongue gliding down leaving a wet line that was sending me into frenzy. I remained calm on the outside but the constant growl that vibrated out of me was betraying me. I felt a hot flash of pleasure when she pulled down my jeans I stumbled and pulled them off for her. I stood there completely nude, and I began to feel my own anxiety race, I know she saw me perfect, but I felt far from it. She again gripped my hips and kissed me on my belly button, as I did her, she was trying to imitate the actions I did to her.

It made me smile that she was learning all she would ever know through me. I groaned in ecstasy and breathed out ragged, my face a mask of disbelief and longing as she gripped me, and took me into her mouth. I ran my hands through her hair as she moved me in and out as her lips wrapped firmly around me, I felt my head fall back, and I squeezed my eyes shut tight as wave after explosive wave of pleasure drove through me, I felt my jaw tighten as I tried to hold it off. I had to gain control. I had to force myself to look down at her, as I was afraid the visual of me inside her mouth would send me over the edge. What I saw made my heart spark on fire.

She was looking up at me, her doe eyes glistened blue and aqua, and her pink lips were wrapped tightly around me, as her hand moved slowly up and down. Her pace was a slow medium and it was the most profound pleasure that I had ever felt. Her mouth was hot and moist and soft, if there was a heaven it was right there nestled behind her smile. I felt her pace quicken and I felt myself start to lose it. I gently pushed her off of me and I fell to my knees. She almost looked hurt by it, she didn't understand.

"Please Jasper, let me show you." She whimpered. Trying to grip me again and pushing her body forward so she could catch me in her mouth again. I stopped her and pushed her up so she would look at me.

"Darlin, you keep doing that and the night will be over" I said giving her a small crooked smile. I ran my hands through her hair and she pushed forward to kiss me. I felt her small hand caress my cheek as her mouth melted into mine. I grabbed her and pulled her to me, holding her firm against my chest, I stood pulling both of us. She never broke our kiss as she found her footing and stood. I pushed her gently till the back of her knees hit the bed. I pushed her down on her back my body never leaving hers. I laid here nestled between her legs, kissing her face her throat, her shoulders. Her head fell back in longing. I felt her desire burn like fire, I knew she was willing, but I was afraid the second I entered her I would bring her back to the horrible cabin, and she wouldn't see me but their faces swimming in her brain. I was hesitating and she notice, and moved her face to look into my eyes.

"I'm ready, it's okay, it's what I want." She said trying to alleviate my uncertainty. I tried to smile at her, but it came out wrong.

"Don't you want me?" she asked confused.

"Of course I do, I just don't want to hurt you." I confessed. She look sadly at me and pushed me off. I sat up on my knees as she moved and pushed me down on my back. I was shocked and anxiety flooded me when she straddled me. I felt her small hands support her upper body on my chest. She knelt down and kissed me.

"I want this, I want you. I don't want them to be the last one inside of me. I don't want to be afraid any more, if I can't make love to my husband then they win. I don't want to be a victim anymore." She whispered. I felt my body shake when I felt her small hand grip me, and guide me to her entrance, I felt myself slide into her depths and it was so intense that I growled, I gripped her hips and helped her lift herself up and down, I saw passion take over her face a mask of lust, she began to move her hips in circles as she rode me. I felt the tension build and my body started to tingle the majority of the concentrated pleasure was building in my lower pelvis, as she began to move faster, The fell of her core tighten around me, was driving me over the edge, but then I noticed something that knocked me down, letting me gain control and freaking me out at the same time. I looked down and noticed her small hand was over my heart, and I looked into her bottomless blue and green eyes, and that's when I knew for certain that felt my heart began to beat, I felt venom and blood rushing in my veins. I felt my skin begin to feel cold as the night air from the open window was blowing against us.

"Stop! Jaina Stop it" I uttered low feeling panic build. I grabbed her hand in mine, but she didn't stop. She kept moving her pace even more frantic, I couldn't stop the tension that was building with every movement of her body. She was in a place that I couldn't reach her as a rapture of ecstasy crossed her face. I felt my own release peak and I growled and gripped her hips pushing her down onto me, as I spilt my venom inside of her. The second I rode the last wave of intensity out, I noticed my heart started to slow, and then it stopped completely, the cold air, stopped making my skin prickle and I felt normal again.

"What did you do to me?" I asked looking up at her, confused why she would risk stealing my immortality away from me. I was sure if she held on any longer, I would have lost the one element of my being that I took comfort in.

"I wanted to feel you alive, I thought if only you were human even for a second, maybe you wouldn't want to kill me after were done, like you always do." She said smiling.

"Yeah, it worked; I didn't think about killing you at all, I was just freaked out about the whole heart beat thing." I said smirking at her. I sat up and pulled her to my chest and buried my face in her hair.

"And you think you're not special." I quipped before kissing the side of her face. She smiled wide, showing her perfect white teeth. I knew then this girl would be the life of me! Not the death. I saw her eyes grow heavy with sleep and she yawned softly. I rolled her over onto her back and grabbed the blanket and pulled them down, she lifted her bottom so that it would slide out from behind her and I covered her up.

"I love you, I need to hunt. I'm gonna find Emmett, are you going to be okay?" I asked

"I'll be okay, I'm just so tired. When your done will you lay with me?" She asked.

"Of course, I'll be back in a few hours, you get some sleep, we got Bella's party tomorrow. Did you want me to make Jesse leave?" I asked.

"No. It's not her fault you're so handsome, she couldn't think straight. I don't think she will do it again." She whispered before her eyes fluttered shut. That was my girl, always forgiving, no matter how bad they fuck up. I loved her, I loved her beyond reason. I knelt down and kissed her cheek before crawling off the bed and throwing my clothes on. I began to leave but I stopped looking back at the girl asleep in our bed.

"Good night, Jaina I love you." I whispered before leaving to find my best friend. I had to tell him about the heartbeat thing. It was the second time it happened and I needed to make sense of it all. I wondered if she really could make a vampire human. I exited the room and raced downstairs.

_**I would be so grateful if you would please take a few minutes to review. It doesn't matter if you don't have an account; I accept anonymous reviews so please hit the button. It means so much to me!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**a/n: Sorry it's so short, but I had a little writers block, I now have a direction I want to go. The next chapter will be longer. **

**Please review.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Number Three**

The night air was blowing swiftly through the trees as me and Emmett raced through the forest, the lion we were chasing was a juvenile. It sprinted through the forest and up a tree, stopping on the highest branch it could crouch on. I looked at it as its jaw flexed and a sharp hiss escaped its chest. Next thing I knew Emmett was leaping to grab a branch and I grabbed his leg jerking him down in mid air. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Jasper what the hell!" He snapped, picking himself up off the ground and brushing the dead leaves and dirt off his jeans. He turned to look at me.

"Its Jared you jack ass. You bite into his ass and you're liable to break your teeth." I said laughing. He got Emmett every time. Jared then jumped down, circling us once till he sprinted away. A minute or two passed and Jared came walking toward us, he abandoned the animal he possessed and entered his own body.

"God Emmett you fall for it every time! Sorry to invite myself but those girls are getting on my nerves, seriously Tanya has got to get a personality, and I can't stand how self righteous and conceded she is. "He said laughing. He walked to us and sat on a nearby rock.

"I have to agree, Rosalie is about ten seconds away from pounding in her face, she wouldn't stop flirting with Edward, and it was making Bella extremely irritated."Emmett replied.

"I can't wait for this party to be over. Just one more day, and that bitch is out of here." I said smirking. I couldn't stand her either, I don't think any of them really liked her. We all laughed and me and Emmett found a spot in front of Jared on the forest floor.

"So how are things with you and Jaina?" Jared asked, smiling a toothy smile.

"Awesome, I have to admit she scared the shit out of me." I said, not sure if I should say anything.

"What happened, come on tell us." Emmett practically begged.

"It's kind of personal but I'll tell you all anyway. Well we were going at it, right, and it was the first time since, well you all know, and she was on top of me and her hand is right over my heart. Next thing I knew, I was hearing a drumming noise, and I thought it was her, but then I felt it. I knew exactly what was going on. She was making my heart beat, and it freaked me out. It was more than just that, I mean I actually started to feel cold, because the window was open and there was a strong breeze washing over us. My skin got goose bumps. I panicked. I was scared if she held on any longer, she would have regenerated me straight back to human. She said she did it so I wouldn't want to kill her while…

"While what?" Emmett said as he looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I have a problem, trying to hold back my want for blood, when we are that close, and her heart drives me insane. She was trying to avoid me turning on her." I explained, smirking back.

"Did it work? Did you want to hurt her after?" Jared asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess it worked. I didn't even think about her blood. But still, I can't have her doing that any more. If she turned me human, I couldn't deal with that. I like who I am, and what I am. I don't want to be anything but what I already am." I confessed.

"Then turn her, and you won't have to worry." Emmett said. It was like a slap in the face.

"Is that the answer to everything? Turn her, damn it Em. I thought you would understand." I said, looking disappointed.

"Why don't you want to turn her Jasper?" Jared asked his emotions were concern and a want for understanding.

"I can't watch her burn. I don't want to be the cause of her to feel like that. I'm not ready. She has been through so much; I just want a few years for her to be human. Then I'll be strong enough to endure her emotions as well as mine. Remember I'm an empath, I have to feel all her fear while it happens." I explained.

"I understand. I would want that for any of us. We didn't have the option. Our transformations were sudden. We didn't realize that we would never be able to know human comfort such as sleeping and dreaming and don't forget eating. I would kill to be able to eat real food again. I agree that she should be allowed a time for her to enjoy those things before there stripped from her, and she is forced to live our lives" Jared said sympathizing with me.

"Yeah, I guess so but I don't see anything wrong with our lives. I love being me." Emmett said proudly.

"We know Em, and yes there are advantages, we have gifts, and when she is turned we will be able to hunt, and she will join us on all our explorations without worrying about getting hurt. I know." I said trying to appease him.

"Well her gift is a little scary; I would talk to Carlisle before she attempts it again. You don't want to have to go through the whole process of burning if she makes a mistake and regenerates you back to human." Jared said, concern coating his voice.

"Yeah, I will. Maybe after everyone leaves. We should get back. I need to get back to my human." I said springing to my feet and rushing back home. The others followed right behind me. I didn't slow down till I hit the door, only to throw it open and I ran up the steps. The second I opened Jaina's door I was hit with a burning smell, it was faint. I looked around to see what was on fire, or about to blaze when I could find nothing. The smell was coming from the window.

I stepped closer and saw the white transparent curtains blowing in and out of the open window, that's when it caught my eye. The curtains were smeared with ash. I couldn't understand it, I ran over to Jaina, she was sleeping peacefully but what I saw slammed into me and set me into a panic. On her light tan cheek was a hand print of soot. It looked as if someone grazed their fingers across her cheek. I grabbed her hands to see if she did it to herself, but her hands were pristine. Not a speck of ash. I woke her up, shaking her.

"Jaina baby, wake up! Someone was in here; did you hear or see anything?" I began questioning her, my voice shaking.

"What…No, I was sleeping, who was here?" She asked looking around the room. I wiped my finger across the black smudge on her face and showed her. She looked at it with a confused look.

"It's ash Jaina. It's all over the curtains, and it's all over your face." I stated, feeling stressed from the fact that someone got in the house without anyone knowing and relived that whoever it was left her unharmed.

"I don't understand. Who would do this? Do you think it was Tanya or Jesse?" she asked.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." I said thinking about the possibilities. Tanya was a bitch, maybe it was her way of getting under Jaina's skin. It was more than obvious that she had a problem with me and Edward marrying humans. She never directly said it. But she didn't have to. I could feel it. That was one of the reason I had avoided them as much as possible. She also knew about the Phoenix incident as I'm sure Carlisle had mentioned it to Eleazar. I ran downstairs into the family room, everyone was still gathered talking and relaxing on the large couches. I walked up to Tanya to confront her.

"Tell me the truth and don't fucken lie, were you the one in Jaina's room smearing ash on her and the window? I asked anger rising, as I pointed my finger at her.

"Jasper, what on earth are you talking about dear. I wasn't even in your room. Ask Esme if you don't believe me, I was with her the entire time. Besides I wouldn't touch soot and risk ruining my dress. It was expensive." She said, her voice sticky sweet. I hated her, but I knew she was telling the truth.

"Fine, if not you, then which one of you did it?" I demanded. Esme stood and walked over to me, Carlisle joined her.

"Son, what is going on, that you would come down here and harass our guests?" Esme whispered. I could feel she was feeling slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"Carlisle come with me, and see for yourself." I said my voice low.

"If you all will excuse us, I will be right back." Carlisle said smiling to the guests. We walked up the stairs in human speed. When we reached my open door he stopped.

"Can you smell that?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's smoke." I answered.

"No underneath it, its smells like burnt flesh." He whispered.

"What?" I said stunned. Carlisle walked over to Jaina who was sitting on our bed, her knees pulled to her chest.

"Jaina, may I examine you?" he asked. She nodded approval. He ran downstairs and was up before she could blink, carrying a med bag with him. He pulled out a vial, and removed some of the ash from her face, placing it in the container and sealing it.

"Get me a wet cloth for her face Jasper." He said, while pulling out his light shining it in her eyes. I returned and Carlisle took the wet cloth from me and wiped the ash from her face. He gasped softly tuning her head to the side. What I saw sent me from confused to panic. I didn't understand. On the side of her throat, was a roman numeral three, encased in a circle. The mark was a faint red, four shades darker then her skin with a red tinge. The mark was raised, and the size was about a half inch by half inch.

"What is this?" he whispered.

"What is what?" Jaina asked, her eyes widening with horror, unsure of what it was we were referring to.

"Looks like the number three. What the hell would do this, leave her branded?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Something branded me?" Jaina shrieked, her eyes widening, as she reached her hand to her throat feeling the embossment.

"Calm down, sweetheart, let me finish examining it." Carlisle said, in his soft tone, calming her. Carlisle gently took her chin in his hand and turned her head to look at the other side. His eyes narrowed as he eyes settled on the bite marks I left on her.

"Whatever marked her also bit her here." He stated.

"No…No that was me…"I stammered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh .I see. Well, I don't know who or what could have left a mark like that, some characteristics say it's a burn, only the skin wasn't damaged, there is no blistering, or scorch marks here. It looks like it just rose out of her skin. Does it hurt?" He asked her. She had been so scared though out the exam. She had a look of fear plastered on her face, and her heartbeat was racing.

"No…I didn't feel a thing…I don't understand, what any of this means. Who would do this?" she asked almost crying. She was so fragile. She was so vulnerable; whatever did this had come and gone, leaving only ash and the number three. Her eyes searched mine for some kind of answer. All I could do was push a wave of calm into her. I was panicking internally; I didn't want her feelings to enhance my own fears.

"It's okay Jaina, everything will be okay. Let me worry about it. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I said softly, hoping she would believe me. I didn't even believe myself. I didn't know what troubles were coming, but I was certain, that it wasn't over yet, it was the just the beginning. I threw another wave of calm, over her.

I laid her under the covers and walked to her window, shutting it and locking it. If anything came, it would have to break the glass, alerting us of its presence. Me and Carlisle went down stairs to talk to the others. They were just as confused as us. Eleazar and Carlisle talked over possibilities, but none seemed to fit. Tanya Kate and Carmen, all looked at me with sympathy, as I was unintentionally projecting my insecurity on them. I was scared, and until it surfaced I would have no clue what it was I was dealing with.

"All we can do is wait. Tomorrow is the party, let's focus on that. We don't want to spoil Bella's special day. I'll research after our guest departs. We will figure this out Jasper, just keep it together. I need you calm. If not for yourself be strong for Jaina." Carlisle said, sitting next to me and patting my back. He was right. There was absolutely nothing that could be done. I looked at Alice, she was trying to find her visions but there was nothing.

"Sorry Jasper, it's all black. Whatever it is, its blocking me. We will just have to be careful, and keep an eye out for her." Alice said, trying to sound confident.

"Me and Emmett will keep guard around the house tonight, in case that thing shows up again." Jared said, his voice full of concern and determination as he wanted to protect her has much as I did.

"I appreciate that, I'm going to get back to her. I don't want to leave her alone, anymore then I have to." I said, standing from my seat on the couch. I walked up the stairs human speed, and walked into Jaina's room. I looked to the bed and saw she was gone. Panic filtered into me, until I heard a heartbeat, and realized she was in the bathroom. I heard the sink turn on and off, and the door began to move. She was standing in the door way, her face wore a mask of apprehension. I knew she was scared.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I'm so scared; I'm so tired of being afraid. Every time I think things are going to be okay, something awful happens." She said, her tone, reflecting the fear, she was pulsing.

"Nothing bad has happened yet. Jaina, we don't know what or why this happened, for all we know, this thing might not even be hostile. It didn't hurt you, and it had a chance. We just have to be calm, and wait to see if it returns." I said to her, my voice confident and my face a mask of calm. If she could see through me, she would see I was lying. I was terrified, but it would do her no good to worry along with me. I needed her calm. I told her exactly what she needed to hear. She shook her head in understanding, and crawled under the covers of the bed. I sat on the side of the bed next to her, and stroked her hair. I began to hum a song I learned in childhood, and pushed wave after wave of relaxation, till she finally drifted to sleep. I watched her, unsure if maybe her subconscious did this, maybe there was still a little fire, inside my beloved; laying dormant. I didn't know. I couldn't think of what else it could be. I waited and watched as her eyes began to shift under the lids and dreams began to lift there veils, in her mind.

Jaina's P.O.V.

_Darkness illuminated by fire, Pillars of smoke that seemed to form black columns like a garden of ash and ember. In the center was a door that stood before me. It was just there in the middle of all of it; erected without walls, or support of any kind. It was like it forged into time itself. In the center of the door was a roman numeral three that glowed like burning coal. I heard a screeching sound behind it and the beating of wings. I reached for the door, and brought my fingers to the door knob, I retracted immediately as it was scorching hot. I felt a burning sensation on my neck and reached for it. _

_It was the mark, burning under my fingertips. I hissed at the pain and pulled my hand away. I didn't understand. The screeching became louder, and I covered my ears in pain. Then the screeching halted. The silence was odd, the fires around me made no sound, and the wind blowing the smoke ceased. It was like time itself was frozen, then I heard a humming noise, and it grew louder, till it formed one ominous voice. By three you will suffer._

I shot awake, almost head butting Jasper as I rose swiftly from a lying position to a sitting one.

"Are you okay, what did you dream about?" he asked his face twisted in a confused and helpless look. As swiftly as it came, it left, and all I could recall were five words.

"By three I will suffer." I whispered. I placed my hand over the mark on my throat. I looked into his eyes, and they were swimming in confusion. His confusion was replaced swiftly with a look of warmness and absolute calm. He smiled at me.

"It must be a mixture of the mark on your neck and all that is going on is altering your dreams. You're not going to suffer; as long as I live I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He said smiling at me and brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. Something inside of me didn't trust his light mood, and the way he acted like everything was okay, but I couldn't argue with him either. He gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me down on my back so I could return to my slumber. I yawned as he again pressed in waves of relaxation. I drifted back into a dreamless slumber.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I am feeling like very few really like this story, but I personally love it. It's been my baby that I shaped and nurtured. To my dismay, the lack of reviews, have left me no feedback on how you all perceive it, and there is minimal encouragement to continue writing it. To the few of those who have faithfully reviewed, thank you, it was the highlight of my day, to see your reactions to my chapters. Unfortunately many have read it and left nothing leaving me to assume, that it wasn't worth their time or it was a waste of energy to drop me review. My last chapter only generated two reviews. I check my account nonstop, to see if anyone left me an encouraging note, or even a criticism, and having only two, after such a pivotal moment left me wondering if I have lost my readers. Did I confuse you? Did I bore you? Was it to over the top? Or was it just plain bad writing? With that said I leave you with this. **

**Chapter 30**

**The Party Guest**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

The morning came without another word about last night. Jaina got up and showered; after a while the water was turned off and I could hear the hair drying buzzing for a good 15 minutes. Finally she came out sporting a thick yellow towel wrapped around her small frame. I sat on the bed and watched her sit in front of her vanity and began combing her long dark hair with a wide tooth comb. When she was satisfied she put on a little lip gloss and then began picking through her jewelry.

She chose the diamond earrings I bought her for her birthday, and then put on the Moldivite choker I purchased for her. She stood up and walked to her closet, sorting through her clothes and she chose a lavender dress, she walked over to the bed and laid the dress next to me, and returned to her dresser.

She pulled out the drawer and selected some lavender undergarments to match her dress. All lace and silk and I couldn't help but watch her as she let the towel fall to the floor. Her body was absolute perfection. Her scars didn't seem to bother her anymore, and I found them utterly sexy. I felt her eyes fall on my and a beautiful blush rushed over her cheeks.

"What are you smiling about, Jasper?" she said blushing as she slipped on the lavender panties.

"I can't stop telling myself how lucky I am to have you." I said tilting my head, watching her continue dressing as she slipped on her bra. I watched her small hands fumble with the hooks in the back but soon to my dismay it was secured around her chest. She walked over to me and climbed on the bed and sat on her knees. I felt a sigh escape my lips as she placed her two small hands on my chest and knelt down to kiss me. It was a soft kiss, full of love.

I reached up with one hand and placed it on the back of her head pulling her closer to me, to deepen the kiss. Suddenly a knock on the door, was all it took for Jaina to spring up, grab the dress and rush into the bathroom. I cursed under my breath and stood up from the bed to answer our door. It was Alice.

"Is she ready, Bella is waiting downstairs for her, she is a little nervous about the party. Some friends from school are supposed to show, and her mother; and Jasper don't forget all you men are supposed to be gone, remember." She said her voice light and chiming.

"You didn't tell Bella about any of this?" I asked her looking at her face for complete honesty.

"I didn't breathe a word; there is no need to worry Bella during her bridal shower. I know you're not supposed to be here but I know you all won't go far. I will protect Jaina as fiercely as a lioness protects her cub. I promise she will be fine, just hunt close to home. I smiled at the pixie and placed a small kiss on her pale cheek.

"Thank you Alice, I trust you and Rose won't let anything happen to her. Alice smiled at me and walked toward the bathroom door, and lightly knocked. Not a second later the door flew open and Jaina stood there wearing the dress. It was beautiful, square cut front and the dress came to her knee's all lace and satin. She reminded me of a lilac on a warm summer day. Suddenly Rosalie burst through the bedroom door holding a straitening iron and a lilac ribbon.

"Come on chick, we need to get your hair done." Rosalie said smiling and rushing to Jaina's vanity. Jaina sat down, and Rosalie went to work.

"Alright girls, I'm out of here. I love you Jaina, I'll be right outside if you need me." I said, walking over to her and placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, I love Jasper." She said and then started to dig through the rest of her cosmetics. I left them to do what they needed to do, and met the rest of the guys outside. We started to wrestle and hunt on the outskirts of our property. Out of view of the human guests but close to get to Jaina if anything should go wrong.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

Rose and Alice fussed over me, like a living Barbie. I knew Bella must have had a similar experience, because when it was done and I went down stairs I saw her. She wore a small scowl on her face, but it didn't stop her from looking beautiful. She looked unconfident, as if she was completely uncomfortable, but the view of her was breathtaking.

The deep blue dress fell just above her knee's and the way the fabric clung to her slender figure made her look like she walked straight off the cat walk at some famous designers fashion show. Her hair fell in spirals down her back, the front of her hair was pulled loosely back, giving lift to the hair, and tendrils of spirals framed her face. I walked up to my beloved friend, throwing my arms around her.

"Did you fall from heaven because you look like an angel?" I said throwing out a cheesy pick up line. It worked and she began to laugh. The smile on her face made her look even more beautiful.

"I feel stupid wearing this, but you look good Jaina." She said, pulling me back to get a full view.

"Are you insane? You are the most beautiful bride to be I have ever seen! You look stunning in that dress, that I'm afraid, Edward will be kicking his own butt for wanting to wait for marriage. You're breathtaking!" I exclaimed. She blushed and giggled.

"You really think so? It's not too much is it?" she asked looking a sheepish.

"No way, it's perfect." I said, giving her a look of confidence. Suddenly our conversation was interrupted by the few select guests that were arriving.

Jessica and Angela showed baring gifts, along with Bella's mother. Bella shrieked when she saw her and ran, wrapping her pale arms around her beautiful mother. Alice took a photo of the union, and then she began to introduce everyone to each other.

Jesse, Tanya, Kate, and Carmen were polite and warm to the other guests. They stacked their gifts on the table that was already littered with packages. It was going to take Bells a good chunk of time to unwrap them. Tanya, Carmen, Kate and Jesse, brought at least ten presents a piece, along with the vast amount Esme, Alice and Rose had bought and wrapped.

Let's just say you couldn't see the dining room table. With everyone here the party began. Alice enlisted the internet for some game help and printed out different games for us to play. We all got 18 karat gold wedding bands to wear, and if anyone said Bride, and someone else caught it they could claim the ring for themselves.

At the end of the party who ever had the most rings would win the grand prize. Also if you won any of the smaller games, you would also receive a prize, but Rose told me the grand prize was a diamond tennis bracelet from Tiffany's, and to top it off, all the party bags weren't some cheap paper party bag, they were all leather Prada hand bags. My Jaw dropped and my competitive side over road any mindless thought that was swimming in my head. Tiffany bracelet and a prada bag, I smiled wickedly at Rose.

"Oh it will be mine Rosalie, it will be mine." I said menacingly, rubbing my hands together in a greedy fashion. She began laughing hysterically. After our conversation we went into the front room I was carful never to say bride, but I didn't realize these vampires were just as competitive. Not a whisper of the B word ever crossed their lips.

Jessica was the first to lose hers. She pouted for a minute, stating she didn't know the game had begun. I snickered at her, rubbing it in her face that I had her ring. The party was going on wonderfully, the vampires really blended in eating the snacks and sipping the punch. I knew they probably thought they were in the seventh ring of hell having to palate our food, but they did it with grace. I was surprised how well they held the charade for Bella's benefit. Her mother and friends didn't have a clue. Finally the games were complete; I had won one of the smaller games, winning a black leather prada bag that contained three bottle of designer perfume. Others won bags similar to mine, while others won bags loaded with expensive cosmetics. I still had my eye on the prize, waiting patiently for someone to stumble and say bride. Finally it was time for presents. It took Bella an hour to open the array of gifts that ranged from naughty lingerie and spa treatments to expensive crystal purchased from Tiffany's. She gasped in awe at all her gifts and thanked the giver gingerly. When the presents were over, we headed to the cake that Esme had crafted. It was a tire cake, decorated in May flowers made of sugar. It was beautiful. She handed me my piece of chocolate cake, and I swiped my finger over the edge of the cream cheese frosting, and placed it in my mouth. I closed my eyes as the flavors caressed my tongue. I had a sad thought that this was going to be something me and Bella would miss when we were turned. The decadent flavors of food.

It was almost time for the end of the party. We counted our rings and to my dismay, Rene won the grand prize. Rosalie patted me on the back.

"It was a good try, but I'm sure Jasper will buy you a bracelet if you ask him too." She said smiling.

"Yeah, but I wanted that one. It's about the winning, not the prize." I said, giving a mock frown.

"Come on Jaina; let's say our goodbye to Renee."Rosalie said, leading me to the door. Rene was saying her farewell's to the Denali clan, telling them how nice it was to meet them all. Bella wore a frown but understood that Renee had to leave, stating she left Phil at the hotel and he was texting nonstop, for her to return. Bella cheered up when Renee promised her that she would be back to take her out to dinner. She hugged her mom and kissed her cheek and opened the door for her mother to exit. No sooner when Renee left, the door flew open and the men returned. Jessica and Angela were saying their goodbyes to Bella, and waved at me before exiting also. Jasper came up from behind me and hugged me to his chest.

"How did it all go?" He whispered, his voice sending sparks of electricity down my spine. I couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled his face in my hair and kissed the side of my face.

"The party was a success, but I'm a little relieved that it is over. It was a long afternoon." I said, giggling as his hands found their way to my stomach, his gentle touch tickling me.

"I bet. Did Tanya behave herself?" He asked, his hands stilling on my hips. I turned in his arms to face him. Looking up at his amber eyes I nodded my head yes.

"To my surprise, she did amazing. She didn't say one rude thing all afternoon." I stated. We continued our playful conversation, as Esme began to clean up, with Jesse assisting her. Jasper and I both looked over at Jesse as she called out Bella's name.

"Darling, there is one more gift here for you." She picked up the box, and placed it on the center of the table.

"The box must have fallen off the table, when we all deposited our gifts." She stated.

Bella, smiled and kissed Edward on the cheek, and walked to the table. Edward trailed close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jasper and I clasped our hands together and walked over to Bella and Edward, curious to what was in the package. When we reached the end of the table, Jasper released my hand and again stood behind me. He knelt his head down, his lips almost touching my cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered his sweet cold breath caressed my cheek, sending a chill down my spine, and making my skin prickle.

"I missed you more." I stated turning to face him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to have a party like this." He said his voice sad. It was like it bothered him, that I wasn't fussed over like they were over Bella, but I didn't mind a bit. I loved our wedding and our reception, though through circumstances, it was the worst night of my life, it was still the best day of my life as well. We then turned our attention back to Bella and watched as she, pulled the envelope off the gift to see who it was from, but she opened the card her eyes narrowed and had a curious look etched on her face.

"This is odd, there's nothing to address who brought it. Edward is this from you?" Bella asked looking at Edward like she had just caught him, red handed.

"Bella, I didn't get you anything, let me see it." He stated smiling at Bella, as he took the white card from her hand, his face dropped.

"Who do you think it's from?" She said as she took the box into her hands and started to fuss with the ribbon.

"No, Bella. Don't open it. Jasper, Carlisle, look." He stated his voice panicked.

Jasper let go of me and walked to Edward. He took the card and in an instant his face twisted in a look of horror.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, as he took it from Edwards hand, the rest of the vampires all started to circle. Carlisle was beside Jasper in seconds to inspect the card. I couldn't see anything important about the package itself. It was white, and about a foot long square and about 8 inches deep. It had a lid, and a red ribbon tied around it. I stepped closer, joining the crowd of frightened vampires to see what was so special about the card. My mind went into shock, as I saw it, and it hit me in the chest, making my body shake in fear. On the inside of the card was a roman numeral three embossed in red metallic ink.

"What is going on? Jasper, can I please open my gift, or is there something wrong?" she asked, feeling a little out of the loop. Nobody told her what was going on. Again my beloved friend was in the dark. I could tell she was irritated but the composure of the others was making her nervous.

"No. Bella, I'm sorry. No one told you about what happened last night. We didn't want this to overshadow, our wedding, but it seems like someone or something is trying to get at Jaina. Someone burned a number three into her neck last night, and package arrives out of nowhere, and inside the card is the number three. We are all overwhelmed and confused.

"Well then you open it Edward. We need to see what's inside. It could be a clue to what is going on." She stated.

"No." he said, his brow furrowing deep and his eyes full of worry.

"Give me the damn thing and I'll open it." Rosalie said taking the box from Edward and sitting on the couch. Bella gave me a worried glance and everyone gathered to see what the box contained.

"Careful Rose" Emmett said sitting next to her. Her hands carefully untied the ribbon and it looked as though she was trembling as she carefully and slowly opened the lid. She looked confused, as did all of us.

"Ash?" she said looking at Jasper.

"What does it all mean Carlisle?" Edward said his voice confused. Suddenly without warning the ashes started to move in the box, like a micro dust devil, causing Rosalie to throw it off her lap, the ashes began to rise and swirl from the floor, dancing and twisting in its own rhythmic song. A few of us gasped as the ashes dance quickened, causing everyone to step back as we watched it develop. The cloud of ash began to condense, as the flakes of grey bonded simultaneously. We watched with wide eyes as it put this complex puzzle together, that began to look like the form of a man. The ashes made its skin, and his eyes were closed as the final flakes of ash, formed the base of his body. We were all motionless, and silent, but the silence was over when his eyes shot open, the iris swirled in ember and fire. He screamed, and the sound was defining, as he ran head first for me. Jasper quickly stood in front of me blocking me from its reach. He tried to grab it but his hands went right through it. I watched in horror as its ashed hand formed a fist and punched Jasper, rocking his head to the side. Jasper swung his head to face it again, one arm pushing me further behind him as it began to hiss.

"I've come to even the score, you burned something that belonged to me and know I'm gonna burn something that belongs to you!" It said its voice grainy and darkly ominous.

"Casey?" Jasper said His voice low.

"No, but he's in here with me. I'm something all together different; I have no name, only purpose." It growled.

"What is your purpose?" Jasper spat, the anger in his voice, was chilling.

"Vengeance" It said, its voice mocking. I was panicked, my fear rolling off of me only made things harder for Jasper, I could sense it.

"Vengeance for who?" Jasper hissed.

"Oh the list could go on, but to narrow it down, how about for the pathetic soul I'm riding on, But to dig deeper, I think you know exactly who for." He said, its ashed mouth forming a smile.

"Enough of this! Get out!" Jasper roared swing his fist, only for the ash to dissipate where the force of his hand made contact with the ash. Then the ash swirled yet again, forming a mocking face. Laughter echoed from the black lips, of our intruder. Then its ash hands grabbed jasper and picked him up like he weighed nothing and threw him like a rag doll, against the far wall. The drywall cracked and shattered upon his impact. Emmett and Edward leapt for the creature only to hit the ground, the ash scattered into a cloud, but quickly reassembled the creature that formed right in front of me. My knees went out and I hit the floor, He was hovering over me in less than a second, his black and grey hand reached for me, wrapping his burnt fingers around my throat. I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped my lips as his fingers tightened.

Suddenly a flash of light illuminated every pour of the room. My initial thoughts were that he snapped my neck and I was dead, but I saw a man appeared behind him. He threw up his hand, palm out and roared.

"Empty black assassin, be gone from here!" he screamed. I saw a flash of fear burn in its eyes before he turned his face to glare at the stranger. I heard a deafening scream emanate from its mouth. It burst into smoke and the cloud of ash that began to fall, disappeared as soon as it hit the ground. I gasped for air, as the hand of this creature was no longer applied pressure to my throat.

"What the fuck was that!!! Who the fuck are you!!!" Emmett said his temper still high from the attack that left them all helpless. The stranger approached Emmett, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a friend. My name is not important but my purpose is." He said.

"And what purpose might that be?" Edward asked, his temper flaring also.

"To aid the cold ones in their quest to destroy the minions of the Phoenix, she is also known as the guardian of the fire. She went on a quest of vengeance, after her failed attempt to destroy man, so know she is hell-bent on destroying the one who stopped her, she knows she can't kill you so she is now going to try to destroy what you love the most. Your wife." He explained.

"They branded her. It's the number three." Jasper said, his voice edged in fear. The stranger walked over to me, I was still on the ground. He gently grasped my chin and turned it to see the brand. His eyes looked sad, but it was like he already knew. He brushed the hair out of my eyes, and spoke softly to me.

"Child, it's a curse. By three you will suffer, for the phoenix rose her three black nights from the fallen bodies of her enemies enemy, they will rise from the dark, and spark there heated revenge on those who opposed her, From the ashes and cinder three will ride against you. Three dark souls will come, and their names are Rage, Retribution and Vengeance. The three frenzies of the fire. " he said, his voice serious, edged in sorrow.

"Was that one of them, the ones who are going to come for me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and he will be back." He answered. He rose from the floor, holding out his hand for me to take. A surge of electricity raced down my arm, when our hands connected. Suddenly I wasn't standing in the room but in the barren darkness of my dream that I had the night before. It was gone as soon as it came, and I stood there confused and scared. Jasper was by my side steadying me, holding me to him.

"Who are you?" Carlisle said stepping forward.

"My name is Gabriel." He said his voice soft and warm in tone.

"What are you?" Carlisle asked a spark of recognition in his eyes.

"You know what I am, dearest Carlisle, of all the hybrid cold ones, you are the one closest to God." He whispered smiling at Carlisle.

"I don't understand." Edward exclaimed walking toward Gabriel.

"Ohh Edward, such a tortured soul, but fear not, as much as you believe you have done wrong, I am here to tell you that your soul is clean." He said smiling at Edward.

"No, I have done things, terrible things, how do you know so much about us?" Edward asked his tone humble and confused.

"No getting any of this, are you Rose?" Emmett whispered.

"Dear Emmett, I'm an angel, and I have been watching over you all from the beginning." He stated softly. He turned back to Edward, who's face was cast down in shame. He was terrified, you could see it. It was as if he was facing Judgment and was unsure how to plead his case when it was so apparent that he was guilty.

"Edward, I understand, your fear, but don't be afraid any longer. There is nothing on this planet that wasn't created by God. The cold ones are the earthbound angels, sent by god to punish the wicked and protect his sheep. You were created to do the lords work, but like all breeds of angel, you have your fallen. The first line of cold ones, were true to the laws, killing the wicked, bringing balance to the scales of good and evil. But soon mankind grew complex, and began to immigrate to new continents. So the first line of cold ones was given the power to create new soldiers to aid the growing population. But the new line became corrupted by the power they had over mankind. They felt almost god like, and over the years they have forgotten the laws and their purpose. They now feast on the blood of the wicked and of the lambs. I know you believe you are vampires, but you're not, Vampires are the undead, an animated corpse with no thought, no soul. You are something different altogether. You are a hybrid, of the original cold ones and human. You can't be blind to the effect the sun has on you, you wear your halo in your skin." He said gripping Edwards shoulder to confirm the words he spoke.

"What about the wolves? Weren't they created to kill us?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, after the fall of the hybrid cold ones, God had no choice but to protect his children, so he created the Quileute's, to protect the humans from the fallen of your kind. They were supposed to kill only the ones that destroy the lambs. They too have forgotten their purpose. "He explained.

"What happened to the original cold ones?" Carlisle asked.

"There still out there, protecting and keeping the balance. They refuse to mingle with the hybrids, as they have shamed them." He stated sadly.

"So werewolves are damage control?" Emmett asked smirking.

"Yes, but the balance is still there, as your venom is poison to the wolf." Gabriel stated.

"Regardless of what we are, how do we stop this thing from killing Jaina?" Jasper asked, his voice edged in fear and seriousness.

"You can't, you can only fend them off for so long, but it's almost impossible for you to kill the elemental creatures when you are earthbound creatures. It's like a human trying to kill one of you. It's possible, but not provable." Gabriel explained.

"Then what do we do?" Jasper asked, his anger rising.

"Jasper do you know why the Phoenix chose Jaina to be her vessel?" He asked.

"No." He stated.

"Jaina is the vessel of an elemental. It's like in the book Lord of the Rings, 20 rings were made, 19 for the people and one to rule them all. There are five elements, four to create balance, and one to rule them all. Jaina is harboring the superior element. The element lays dormant till needed. The Phoenix new her plan to destroy mankind would awaken the fifth element and she would stop her, so instead she planted her seed inside Jaina, overriding the ability of the fifth element to awaken. She must awaken, but the minions are not enough to do it. They are not threatening mankind, only her. She must be awaken manually, by infusing an angelic essence into her." He said, placing his hand on Jaspers shoulder.

"So you're here to do that, right?" he asked, his eyes furrowing, confusion evident on his face.

"No Jasper, you are. You must turn her. Only then will this feud be over. If she doesn't stop her know, she will only return again. Jaina must destroy her minions, and humble the fire guardian, so she will return peacefully from where she came." He said looking to me and smiling.

"Where the hell were you when the Phoenix was going to destroy everything?" Emmett asked confused to why an angel would show up now.

"We sent the water element to Jasper; we knew he would be the victor of the fight. There was no need to intervene. "He said slightly irritated with Emmett's attitude.

"Well this isn't a dire situation for all of a man kind. So why are you here now?" Emmett questioned.

"I'm here because Jasper, saved the human world, and he should not be punished for it. I have been watching over the cold ones since the dawn of your existence, and I will not stand by and watch the one who risked his life for world, lose the one he loves, especially when weapon to stop it lies beneath her skin!" he exclaimed. They all turned to look at me; their eyes searching for any evidence that it was true. Was I really capable of stopping this once and for all?

**Please Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I know most of you won't but I hope that you will Review this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 31**

**Angels at war**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

I stood there in shock. I had no idea what my wife truly was capable of. She was a vessel of a superior element. I looked at my beloved in awe. She looked at me, and I knew what she was feeling. Fear. She was afraid, and I wanted nothing more than to embrace her, pushing all my faith into her that she could do this. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead, and she clung to me. I gently pulled away and looked at the angel before us.

"Please tell me I can help her, I don't want her to do this alone." I pleaded.

"Yes Jasper, all of you must protect her while she is changing. She will be extremely vulnerable. I will bestow gifts upon all of you. She must complete the transition. Like you dwelt with the water element, she will dwell in heaven. My angels will awaken the fifth element inside her, the deity, is unlike the others. She is a force not a physical being. She has no shape, only power. She will armor Jaina, for her battle. Jaina will harbor the element and will have to try to humble the fire deity. If she fails, she dies and the transition will not complete. Her body will turn to stone, and her soul will be returned to god."

No, no I won't allow it!" I stated, my face distorted in fear.

"Jasper, have faith. She will not fail, she is stronger than think. I would not ask this of her if I thought she would fail." Gabriel assured. I embraced Jaina tight to my chest, and looked at Gabriel.

"Please don't ask this of me, I can't turn her, I can't throw her into battle. I supposed to protect her, there has to be another way, I'll do anything!" I begged. He looked taken back by my request. He then smiled.

"You would take her burden, her fate?" He asked, seriousness echoed in his tone.

"Yes." I answered quickly. I had to still my hands as they started to shake. I was scared more than anything to lose her. A vision of her stone body lying on my bed haunted me.

"And it was written a soldier of death will be resurrected, to sacrifice his life and be reborn. He will do all this for a child who shares the well of life with him and take her burden on as his own." He said looking at me sternly.

"So there is a way?" I asked pushing Jaina gently away, and turning to face him head on.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you until you offered yourself. Unfortunately for you Jasper, it is too late. It would work If only you were human." He looked up at me, his face serine and smiling.

"If only I were human?" I asked.

"You share your life force. You gave your life energy for her resurrection. It linked you together at the soul. By turning her now it would sever the link and her life force would come from the element. If you were human, we could summon a cold one to turn you both. You would not have corrupted hybrid venom in you like you do now. It would be pure. You then both could descend to heaven, where the angelic physician could have removed the source and give it to you, but you're already a hybrid. He said his tone was echoing faux disappointment. . I smiled at him, and knew exactly what he was telling me.

"Jaina must make him human." Carlisle stated.

"Whoa! This is deep!" Emmett boomed.

"Are you sure that it will work?" Rosalie replied.

"I am an angel of the lord, have faith in me. I will not tell you it's not dangerous for him, he will be vulnerable alongside his wife, and you must band together and protect them. I will summon a cold one, the first cold one. He is residing in Pennsylvania. He will come, and fulfill his duty to us. For now, I will bestow gifts. Alice, your visions will be clear, you will be able to see when they are coming for them. Carlisle I will give you the gift of healing. If your children become wounded by their fire, you will only have to lay your hands upon them for the m to heal quickly. Esme I give you the gift of dispel. If vengeance comes close enough to you, hold out your hands and he will disperse into ash, and will be forced to build his form once again.

That will be a good time for you Rosalie, Emmett, Jared and Edward. I give you a gift of holy fire. Stand at all corners around the young lovers and raise out your hands, a holy fire will emanate from your palms, connecting each of you to each other, building a holy circle of angelic fire. As long as each of you are in place, surrounding the children, they will be safe. Be warned that they will try to disrupt it. I will remain with you to help ward them off. We all need to prepare. I watched as he placed two fingers on each of my family's foreheads, and a white light emanated off their spot he touched. Each one of them gasped and steadied as the light faded away, leaving behind their gifts.

Rosalie reached her hand onto her forehead rubbing the spot, and smiled at me. "It was weird; it was like for the first time, I felt my soul. She walked over to Emmet and hugged him. He held her close to his chest, and whispered I love you in her ear. Gabriel then paused before me. I must leave for a little while. I must summons the cold one. I'll be back before dawn, with him. We will do this in the morning. A white light flourished around him and he was gone. I walked over to Jaina and pulled her to me. I looked into her multi colored eyes, and I felt the fear fall off of her, making it my own. Don't be scared, I won't let anything happen to you." I said assuring her doubts.

I can't even absorb all that is happening. I've brought this on all of you. You should just let them take me." She whimpered and looked down to the floor.

No…don't even say that. Were a family and we take care of one another. You would stand by us if it was our burden, and we shall stand by you. You're my daughter now, and don't think for a second that we won't get through this. "Carlisle said looking at her with a serious stair. He meant what he said. We all loved her, and would stand by and let them take her without a fight.

"Little sister, you ain't got nothing to worry about, big brother is gonna watch over you." Emmett bellowed from across the room. Rosalie smiled and pulled Emmet to her and rested her head against his chest. I then pulled Jaina away taking her hand in mine. I walked her out of the room and outside. We found our stone bench in the garden. We sat down and looked up at the sky, I took her hand in mine and we sat there silent. I broke the silence by speaking her name, her beautiful name.

"Jaina" I said listening to the word fall from my mouth. I loved her name, I loved her. She acknowledged by simply turning her head to look up at me. My eyes found hers and I at that moment found the strength to accept what had to be done.

"What is it Jasper." She whispered. Her voice reminded me of a gentle spring wind.

"Darlin, you have to make me human, I'm scared to death but I'm ready." I said looking into her worried eyes.

"You don't have to do this Jasper, It's my destiny. I don't want to risk you dying." She cried.

"And I can't risk losing you. Do you have such little faith in me, that you won't allow me to do my job? Do I have to remind you that I beat her once before. You're my wife, and my Job is to protect you with my life. Please don't take that from me." I begged my voice echoing the hurt inside of me. I pulled her chin to face me.

"Do you trust me? I need to know now. Baby do you trust me?" I asked.

"I trust you." She whispered. She again down casted her eyes. Her voice came to me in a soft whisper.

"It's so strange, all this time you were afraid to change me, and now it's me changing you." She said sighing. I looked at her my expression mimicked hers. It was one of insecurity. She looked up at me; her blue eyes were shining, rimmed with tears.

" You will be human, even if it's only for a short time, you will be just like me" she said, her voice shaking as if she were just as shocked to say it as I was to hear it. I would be human. I would be alive. I pulled her to me and she buried her face into my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and quickly swept her up off the bench into my arms. It was time; I carried her into the house. My family watched us as I carried my wife to our bedroom. She clung to me, her breath a gentle caress on my face; I pushed our door open and kicked it closed. I carried her to our bed and sat her down.

She didn't have time to think only react as I kissed her passionately and pushed her down on her back. My mouth left a wet venomous trail from her lips to her cheek and down her throat. She whimpered as my teeth grazed the soft flesh of her collar bone. I wanted her; I wanted her more than anything at that moment. She was my everything, and if I failed this would be the last night I would ever be able to make love to her. I felt her emotions wash off her like a tidal wave, and I knew she felt the same way too. I grasped her under her arms around her chest and pulled her up from the bed with me in a single fluid motion. We stood facing each other. She kicked off her shoes and looked up at me again; I felt a lust mixed with sorrow pulse into me. My hands found their way to the back of her lavender dress. I unzipped it and pulled the straps down her shoulders, and the dress slid off her body onto the floor. She stepped out of the garment. All she was wearing was the matching lavender bra and panties she had teased me with this morning. I knelt forward and caught her bottom lip in my mouth; I gently bit it and then began to kiss her slow and deep. I felt her heartbeat drum against my chest, as she pressed her body to mine.

My hands moved quick in removing her bra; and I let my hands roam on their own feeling her soft skin under my stone hands, I lost myself touching her body for this to be my last memory of her being human, for after tomorrow she would never be the same. I was taken back when she pulled away and I felt her hands grip the bottom hem of my t-shirt and she pulled it off over my head. I closed my eyes as I felt her mouth on my neck and her small hands glide over my chest and down my stomach. My head flew forward and I casted my eyes down as I watched her kiss a wet trail down my abs. She started to drop to her knees when I grabbed her up by her elbows and shook my head no. She looked saddened by my reaction.

All my intentions shattered, I felt a warm wind blow through the window and I was instantly irritated. My feelings became irrational. This is what I wanted wasn't it? I began to question it. It was like all my feelings were being multiplied. I was scared to lose her; I wasn't scared I was terrified. I don't know why it mattered but the shear fact that I was stronger than her, I was a danger to her, that she risked her life for me, just by being with me, gave me a secure feeling that she would never want to replace me, that she needed me to protect her, that she would come to me to shield her from all the dangers in the world, I didn't know what would happen when she became my equal. She would no longer need me to protect her. I think that is also a huge reason behind me wanting to take her burden. I wanted her to need me. I required it.

"No Jaina, we have eternity for that, but only one last night as me as your vampire lover and you as my human wife. After everything is said and done, you won't need me anymore." I spoke my voice echoed my sadness.

"I will always need you; to love me and to protect me. " She said trying to sound convincing. The seed of doubt was already sown in my mind and in my heart. I half smiled half scowled, she was beyond powerful, and when she became like me she would surpass any protection she would need from me. Then the facts of what was to be, was starting to grate on my already tangled nerves. Another vampire, another man would be the one to turn her, we would descend together. Someone else's teeth would pierce her skin and turn her into one of us. Not mine, I wouldn't be her maker. The anger that started brewing was too much for me to hold in. I pushed my beloved out of the way, and she tumbled to the floor.

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you talk to me!" she said pulling the soft crocheted blanket from the bed and wrapped her small quivering body in it. She remained on the floor, her breathing rapid by the tears that were flowing down her face. I kneeled in front of her, and took her face in my hands.

"Look at us, I keep hurting you, I keep failing you. I know you won't tolerate my mood swings forever. I don't expect you too. I can't help the way I feel about you." I said my voice shaking; I couldn't stop the rage and bitterness from building. She reached up and caressed my face with her hand, and it was like a direct line to her heart, to her emotions. I recoiled and jumped back. I felt my black eyes pierce the depth of her broken blue ones.

"I can feel your emotions Jaina and I all I feel is your doubt. Tell me baby, do you doubt me and my ability to protect you, or is it you doubt yourself and the commitments you made to me? I really need to know if you're just going to up and run the second your body turns cold and your heart stops beating." I said my voice menacing. She scowled at me, I felt her anger and hurt pelt against me like a hard driven rain.

"You don't know the first thing about how I feel. I don't understand why you're doing this. What is wrong with you? It's like I don't even know you anymore. You say one thing and do another. Why are you being so mean to me? This is our last night together like this. Why are you ruining it?" She begged to know, but I couldn't tell her. The thought of another putting their hands on her pissed me off beyond reason. Her becoming independent also put me in frenzy and I didn't understand why. Her being independent was a good thing. Wasn't it? Independent of me. No that was a terrible thing. She could leave me, just like Alice. If she was smart she would. I looked down at my trembling wife, and I felt her sorrow shift into anger. I backed away from her and turned to the closet throwing the door open and digging out a pair of jean and a t-shirt. I turned to her and threw the clothes on the ground beside her. She quickly pulled them too her and began to dress herself.

"When this is over we are done. I might as well be the one to end it, because I know too well that it won't be long before you do." I said looking at her. She pulled on her jeans and walked up to me.

"Yeah, well don't do me any favors. I'll fight my own battles." She hissed. I grabbed her by her forearms and held her at arm's length away glaring down into her eyes.

"I'll finish this, the last thing I need is my family angry at me for not protecting their precious daughter and sister." I hissed back. She then started to laugh.

"Protect me! Why even bother, you didn't protect me from those boys, you only cleaned up the mess. Now because you chose the dispose of them in fire, I have to pay the consequences. The last thing I need from you is your protection!!!" she screamed.

I felt my soul snap in two. I felt a rage unlike any I have ever felt.

"Shut up. " I hissed, it was the only warning I could give her. I felt her blood rush inside her body, the slosh of her heart beat was deafening. I wanted to kill her, I wanted to end her, I hated her, hated the words she just spoke.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

He held me away from him, and I instantly regretted the words that left my mouth. I didn't mean them. It wasn't his fault, it was mine, and the small fault that belonged to me was nothing compared to the fault those boys held. They did this, not us. I was in shock. He was going to leave me after it was over. Leave me. I knew I wasn't good enough for him, and all I ever caused him was pain. He was right to leave me but it didn't make the hurt inside my heart any less severe. I was hurt and what should have left me a crying mess turned to anger. I was being hateful. It was so out of character for me. I never lashed out on him. I knew he was wired hard to emotions, and sometimes he would just lose it. I accepted that, without fear that he would ever hurt me. I felt uncertainties now about whether he was going to hurt me or not.

The only time he did wasn't his fault but the Phoenix's. I wondered if she was inside his head again, but brushed that thought away, as I too was being ignorant and hateful. I couldn't stop the hurtful words, they just poured out. He hissed at me to shut up, and I felt his hands tighten their grip around me arms. It hurt but I didn't let out a sound, afraid of what he would do if I did. Instead of speaking I focused on him, I pushed every ounce of my soul focusing on his clenching hands, I blocked out the bones that were about to crack under the pressure of his grasp.

He noticed immediately that I was trying to turn him human through our abrasive contact. His eyes narrowed on me, and he sneered. He let me go and our link broke as I fell backwards, landing on my back. I needed to touch him, to end this madness he was spiraling down. I stood as quickly as I could and lunged for him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pushed me off like I was nothing. I had expected it but was still struggling with all my might to reach him but I knew it was futile.

"You stay the fuck away from me." He screamed. Suddenly the door burst open. Alice had seen. Emmett grabbed onto Jasper, but he quickly removed himself from Emmett's grasp. Jared entered and then Alice.

"You keep that bitch away from me! You all stay away from me!" He screamed. Emmett tackled him to the ground and Carlisle unsuccessfully tried to push his way into the tussle between the two boys.

"Jasper stop! It's not you, this is one of the dark soldiers doing, and you know this isn't you." Alice yelled. Jasper stopped in mid strike on Emmett, and Emmett used the distraction to his advantage, hauling Jaspers body over him sending him sailing through the window.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I landed on my feet, I had been distracted. It angered me that he got the upper hand. I began to brush the glass off my jeans but stopped when my eyes fell upon a small boy standing in front of me. He was directly under the window I came crashing out of. He smiled at me, and I became increasingly anxious as he reached out and touched me. His hands dissipated through my stone flesh like smoke but rebuild into a solid looking form as soon as he withdrew his hand.

"Who are you?" I whispered unable to move, like shock had set in.

"Rage" he whispered, smoke pouring out of his mouth along with his words. "End her and I will leave in peace."

"And if I don't" I said my voice low no wanting to hear his answer.

"Retribution and vengeance will do it for you. By your hand she would suffer less. Like a lame dog, put her down, put her down Jasper or they will tear you all apart. Think about it. She blames you anyway. She thinks your nothing but a failure. Do you know what she dreams about at night? She dreams that you found her time and that you saved her from those boys, before they even touched her. That you loved her so much that you followed her to school and watched over her. But you didn't save her in time, did you. Now she doesn't even trust you to fight for her, and she is afraid that you will fail what she was destined to succeed. By taking her burden you only fill her with doubt. " it explained. I was at a loss for words. I felt undiluted anger. My venom began to boil out of control. It was right. I was about to leap back into the window and end this when I heard footsteps behind me. It hissed and I shot the boy a look. His face was a mask of irritation.

"Gabriel. What an unwelcome surprise." It hissed.

"I see your here poisoning his mind with your lies." Gabriel responded.

"Lies? Why would I lie? The truth is so much fun." It said laughing.

"And whose truth would that be?" Gabriel said his voice calm and unwavering.

"Your truth, Gabriel; tell him that even you have doubts that he will be successful" It said matching Gabriel's even tone.

"I have all the faith in heaven and earth that he will succeed, and I know that this is your last pathetic attempt at corrupting him, because you know in the end, it will be you who fails. Leave here, and take your poison with you." Gabriel stated firmly.

"Okay, I will leave, but only after this parting gift." It hissed and grabbed onto my hand. I felt a shift in my sanity. Gabriel shot out his hand and the child burst into smoke. I felt my mind collapse and the rage I felt was uncontrollable. Everything went black.

**Jaina's P.O.V.**

I felt my heart beat uncontrollably, as Jasper leapt through the window, and looked at me with treachery in his eyes. He eyed me like prey. I thought I was going to die. Emmett immediately try to step in between us, but he was so fast, Emmett didn't have time to react when he grabbed hold of him and lunged him out the same window he went crashing out earlier. The rest of them circled in front of me, shielding me from him.

"Step away or I'll kill you all to get to her!" He roared.

"Jasper, your mind is sick. Listen to what you're saying. This isn't you. You have to fight it." Carlisle said inching close to Jasper, but jasper didn't respond to his father's voice. He was crouched down, his eyes black, and his teeth bared coated in venom. He looked monstrous. His face was twisted in the most hateful stair. It broke me; to the point I tried to push past Rosalie to let Jasper end this. I couldn't bear to see him like this any longer. Rosalie just pushed me back behind her, bound and determined to protect me from my husband.

"I'm not going to say this again, stand aside all of you!" he screeched.

"No Jasper." Carlisle whispered his voice full of sorrow.

"Then die with her!" He hissed and lunged for Carlisle. It was like it happened in slow motion. Jasper sprung forward to attack Carlisle, when in mid air he was stopped and pulled back down to the ground; the hard wood of the floor cracked and broke apart as his body made impact.

I looked up to see a man I had never seen before but he was the epitome of beautiful. His face was well defined and short blond hair framed his face perfectly. He was tall and lean, and was wearing a long black coat. Gabriel stood behind him. Jasper leapt up and twisted his body, lunging for the one who stopped his attack on Carlisle but he moved faster than all of them. He easily countered Jaspers every attempt to lash out on him. This frustrated Jasper but he never stopped. Finally the tall blond man grabbed Jasper twisting him so Jasper's back was to his chest and his arms were firmly secured by the stranger's arms. The stranger looked up at me and yelled.

"Jaina, Fulfill the prophecy!"

Jasper screamed and struggled but to no avail. I ran up to him and placed my hands on his chest, pushing all my love into him. I never had to push my gift this far, and it was immensely draining. His heart began to beat, and his body began to soften from the stone it used to be. He thrashed, cursing me, threatening me.

"I hate you, you fucken bitch! I'll fucken kill you! Get away From me!! STOP!!!" Jasper growled.

"Enough of this" Gabriel sighed low and placed his hand on Jaspers fore head. Jasper started to convulse, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. I couldn't stifle the cry and threw myself against Jasper, pushing all that was left in me into him. He stilled for a moment and then he let out a, guttural cry, and I gasped as thick black smoke escaped his lips, and dissipated in the air.

I heard the laughter of child echo in the room and then it was gone. Gabriel pried me from Jaspers chest, and the stranger picked Jasper up and laid him down on our bed. Gabriel placed his hand on my forehead and I began to choke up a small amount of smoke that was infecting me. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You were not as infected as him. He is driven by emotion and it was so simple for the black night to corrupt him, as for you, it seems that your will was a lot stronger. You only got a taste of what Jasper had to endure. Please understand how Rage works. Don't hold anything he said against him. Rage was to blame for this. He was in a sense possessed. I made sure that when he wakes he won't remember any of this. All of you please with his gift its better for you all too just forget what happened and not try to remind him of it. He would never forgive himself. "Gabriel explained. I pulled away from Gabriel and ran over to the bed looking down at Jasper. He was alive, and he was asleep. For the first time in over a hundred years his heart was beating and his flesh was warm, and he was no different than me. Emmett walked up behind me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"That man loves you more than anything. He is my best friend and I know for a fact that the monster that was here earlier wasn't him." Emmett whispered to me. Emmett grabbed my hand and we walked up to the stranger who was now standing in the center of the room talking quietly with Gabriel.

"Are you the cold one?" Emmett asked.

"The first, my name is Paul. It seems that we have an event to fight through, but first we must make them uncorrupted cold ones. This will take only one day. My venom is pure, so the transition will be flawless." He said smiling at me.

"Gabriel, if you can just make them leave when they try to attack. We shouldn't have any problems; just like you did with Vengeance." I stated feeling confident since Gabriel was so gifted in sending them back from where they came.

"No Jaina, Rage and vengeance are sins in their own right, and must abandon post if an angel dismisses them but retribution is a dark soldier of its own class. It doesn't know its evil, and by its own right it is not. He can be called to do noble things but in this case it is wrong. It truly thinks it's here for a worthy cause and doesn't view itself as a sin. It views itself as justice and will not bow down to an angel but only to a holy element or god himself. We won't be able to dismiss him if he comes.

Retribution is only hear to balance the scales, and when a holy element commands them to bring justice for a wrong that has been done to them then Retribution won't stop until he kills the wrong doer or it is commanded to stop by the force that had called it, or a deity that is higher than the caller itself. We have to complete this before he comes, for if he comes before Jasper has the fifth holy element embedded in him, it will be a battle of epic proportion.

For this we must prepare. Jared, Call the animals, have then surround the house, call every bear, mountain lion and bird. Call the creatures great and small to defend against the dark nights. Edward, have Bella call her pack of dogs to stand guard if front of the house. We only have one advantage when it comes to Retribution. Justice must walk through the front door." Gabriel explained. We all stood there listening but our attention was all caught by jasper gasping and jolting to a sitting potion on the bed.

"What happened? Jaina…Jaina…!" He cried out, but was cut off by Gabriel.

"She right here Jasper, calm down, everything is ok. You passed out after Jaina turned you back to your original nature, don't you remember anything?" Gabriel asked his voice soft and soothing.

"I don't remember anything. I remember sitting outside on the bench with Jaina, and then it's all a blank." Jasper said his voice soft. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight, trying hard to remember, but with no success.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Emmett asked, pushing past the crowd that was gawking at Jasper, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I feel weird, like my stomach is twisted, and I feel I guess, light headed?" Jasper tried to explain but didn't understand anything he was feeling.

"You're hungry Jasper; it's been 100 years since you have eaten last." Gabriel explained.

"I need to hunt." Jasper stated.

"Uh bro, you might want to start with the fridge downstairs. Remember humans eat food, not blood. But to be honest you smell pretty damn good, I think I need to hunt, and just for you I'll eat a mountain lion and think of you." Emmett said teasingly.

"I'll make you something to eat dear." Esme said smiling at her son.

"I'm human. Dear god I'm human." Jasper whispered to himself looking down at his hands, his veins in his wrists as they pulsed with blood.

"You're just like me now." I whispered walking to him. He looked up at me and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He looked at me and that's when I saw his eyes; green as emeralds. He was truly a beautiful creature even without the trappings of a vampire. He looked into my eyes and I saw a sadness cloud his face.

"Jaina, why can't I shake the feeling, that I hurt you? Did I hurt you?" He asked his voice shaking.

"No, you would never hurt me, you know that." I said, lying. He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around me and held to me to him.

"I love you Jaina, I promise I won't fail you." He whispered. I held him to me tightly, pressing my face to his chest, as he rested his face on the top of my head. He was breathing and was warm and alive. I savored the moment for in only a few hours this would be gone, we both only began the journey. For now I was content being held in his arms, feeling his once stone heart beat wildly beneath my cheek.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

A/N: Sorry for how long it took. My husband had two surgeries and I started homeschooling my kid, leaving me very little time to write. I hope you enjoy it; it's the final chapter of Scars and Fire. Please Review.

**Chapter 32**

**A Leap of Faith**

**Jasper's P.O.V.**

"Oh my goodness, I never knew it got this good. We had stew and bread, but nothing like this when I was alive." I exclaimed as I shoveled Esme's lasagna into my mouth. The cheese and tomato combination was incredible. I grabbed a piece of garlic toast and shoved in between my eager lips, tasting as the butter and garlic melted on my tongue. It was heaven all on its own.

"Want a soda?" Jaina asked handing me a metal cylinder containing a fluid that has never passed my lips. It was a coke. I opened it and cautiously brought it to my lips. The bubbles burned my throat but to my surprise it was awesome.

"More please!" I said excited as I handed my cleaned plate to Esme. She smiled at me and brought me another plate loaded with food. I devoured it till I couldn't stuff another bite inside of my swollen stomach. I was so good. I sat at the table content and well fed, but I knew this was the end of my humanity. We would be turned in but an hour. Paul wanted to do it now but was waiting for my strength to gather. I looked up at my beautiful wife with wonder and aw. My mind wondered on a life I wished we could have. Not having children was a huge loss for me but I accepted that that wasn't an option for us. I knew she could change us back, but I didn't want for her to burn and with Paul I knew we wouldn't. I sat up from the table and walked over to Jaina. She scooted her chair out and was standing when I caught her in my arms and held her.

"This will be all over soon. I will not fail you." I said pledging my promise to her.

"I trust you Jasper. I will always trust you." She assured me. I pulled her back and looked into her eyes, searching for strength. I was scared, but without failure, there it was. It was undiluted hope that emanated from her iris. I had all the strength I needed as long as she stood by my side. Paul entered the dining room.

"It's time. Esme set up the room in the basement. It will be harder for them to enter when there are no windows and only one door. The wolves are guarding and the animals have all come. We will stand beside you and fight if need be and the others will protect you as well. You shall be safe." Paul said in a soft assuring voice. I didn't sense any doubt or anxiety from him, It was a time like now I wished I had my gift, but either way his words for some reason assured me that I was destined to win.

We descended down the basement stairs and entered the large room in the basement. There was a bed set in the center. Clean white linens and a pillow drape each side.

"Lie down and we shall start the process." Paul stated. I turned to look at Jaina; I saw fear flash across her face.

"It's okay, I'm right here. We go together." I said giving her a smile. I walked her to her side of the bed and she sat down. I dropped to my knees and looked up at her.

"I love you and I will always love you. I will protect you and I will never abandon you. I swear my love to you beyond this world and the next." I said smiling looking into my beloved's eyes. She placed her small hands on my face and she smiled at me; a genuine smile. My heart swelled in love for her. It was a feeling I held in my memory.

"I love you too, and I swear my love for you beyond this world and the next." She said, reciting the vow I just spoke. I took her hands in mine and I kissed the tops of them. I stood and walked to the opposite side of the bed and laid beside her; our hands intertwining, as we held on to each other for dear life. Paul walked beside me, and knelt down on his knees. He took my wrist in his hand; and began to whisper.

"Two will walk as one, and descend, welcome them father, and in love and faith, allow them entrance into your kingdom. Give them strength to endure and be valiant in there battle against treachery. Please bestow your son Jasper the burden gifted to Jaina, so he may stand as her husband and take her battle as his own. Through our lord I pray, Amen." With it said, he raised my wrist to his mouth and bit. I squeezed my eyes shut, and his teeth tore through the flesh of my wrist and my blood flowed free into his mouth. I felt a strangeness occur, a feeling of great anxiety and fear; my human emotions. Fear of the unknown. I was thankful I couldn't push those fears into my beloved. I gripped her hand tight, finding comfort in her presence. Then it was like the world was pulled out from under me. I felt my heart beat wildly against my chest as he started to push his venom into my veins. I could hear my heart beat in my ears, and then it was even stranger. I felt myself fall. I felt like I was spiraling into nothing. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. Finally I found the strength to open my eyes, but I wasn't in the basement anymore. I was in a dark space between this world and the next. Then I saw a light, it was faint but it grew brighter. I felt myself being pulled to it. It was slow at first then it picked up speed. Like I was falling upward; when I crested it and my body was bathed in the glow, I felt a presence that I never will forget. I shut my eyes and embraced the feeling. It was like being wrapped in Jaina's arms. It was full of love and peace. Then I felt a warm breeze caress my face and I heard a voice.

"Open your eyes Jasper were here." It whispered. I didn't need to open my eyes to know who it was. It was Jaina. I didn't even know they were closed till she spoke. I opened them and there she was bathed in gold light. I was standing the whole time, and I didn't know that either till I looked down into her eyes. I looked ahead and I saw Gabriel.

"I can't stay long. I need to protect you. This is Raphael. He will be the one to remove the element; Godspeed, Jasper, and good luck." He said smiling at us. Then he disappeared leaving us in this place with Raphael. I didn't even assess my surroundings till now. It was vast and beautiful. There were colors here I didn't know existed. The sky moved like water and ground was coved in beautiful flowers that sang. Heaven moved like liquid and smoke, ever-changing and vivid. I looked to Raphael who had a face that danced with love and tenderness. He took Jaina's hand and led us to a door that stood on its own. There were no walls only a door. He opened it and it looked like a room only the walls were made of light. There was a bed that looked very much like ours and instructed us kindly to lie down. We obeyed, overwhelmed by the feeling of trust and love and warmth that we never in our lives new existed. He walked over to Jaina, and smiled.

"Sleep Jaina" He said softly. Her eyes fluttered shut. He lifted up her shirt, that I am sure was part of trapping of heaven as I'm sure nothing here was truly physical. Her abdomen became transparent and glowing.

"The entity has wrapped itself around her Jasper. She would feel a pull, an emotional detachment. It's best if she sleeps." He said assuring me all was well as my loved ones soul fell into slumber. He maneuvered his hands around it; it wasn't till then that I noticed it. It was an orb glowing in her abdomen. It was a swirl of green, blue, red, and yellow. It was all the elements and more, because within the glow of color was something else; something alive and moving. It was the elemental being's life force. It was glowing white and opalescent like a pearl. I never saw anything more beautiful. I kept staring at it, searching and trying to understand. Something caught my eye. Inside the center was something all together unexpected, as he pulled it out, I saw it. My god I saw it. It was a child, not any child, but life itself; love itself. A well of souls waiting to be born, all lie inside of Jaina. I was saddened that my beloved would be childless, but then I saw something that shocked me further. As I looked as Raphael moved the sphere out of her, a child soul still lingered where her womb should be. I looked at him.

"Yes Jasper, she is with child, and that child is yours. A gift, though his body will not be human, his soul will be, His physical body will be a pure angelic cold one. He will not age past 20, the years of his father. Shock and excitement slammed into me. I couldn't believe it. I was looking at my son.

"How is this possible?" I asked confused.

"Life knows no boundaries. Your one at the soul, and with this union, bonding physically has allowed such a thing to occur. You are truly blessed for such a thing can only occur with God's blessing." He said smiling at my shocked face.

"It's time Jasper, please lie back." He said moving to my side holding gently the sphere. I did letting my mind wander to the soul nestled in Jaina's womb.

"There will be a time to rejoice but you must focus on the task at hand. Humble the fire deity, and send back retribution. Let the entity do its job. Trust in it. Don't fight it no matter what you see and hear, its an illusion. Don't let it trick you. It will use anything it can to defeat you. Trust in the element. Do you understand?" he asked his angelic face cast a serious glance at me. My smiled faded and the soldier took over in me.

"I will not fail." I said confidently. His face lost its serious expression and a smile played on his lips.

"I expect you won't, Jasper. I don't have a doubt that you will do exactly what needs to be done." He said. He lifted up my shirt gently pushed the orb into me. I felt odd, it was painful. I felt my body shake, only it wasn't my body. The form he was placing it in was my soul. I felt the fire, and wind blow into me, I felt water rushing though me, and a heaviness push bore into me like the roots of a tree All the elements were winding deep inside of my very being. It was so intense, I shut my eyes tight, and I tried not to scream but it was even worse than the fire that the water deity pushed into my chest so many months ago. I gripped the bed with one hand and Jaina's hand with the other. My body convulsed stiffening like my muscles were like the strings of a violin being tightened almost to the point of snapping.

"Embrace it jasper, your fighting it. Let go. Son let go." He whispered. I tried to calm myself, I tried to let go of it all. I felt the fire subside, and I welcomed the rush of water into my soul. Then something all together changed, the fifth element began to awake within me. Its voice was like a thousand angels singing.

"You live within me Jasper, and I dwell with in you. Open yourself on to me, and I will open myself on to you. We shall merge and become one. Open your eyes and embrace me. I opened my eyes and looked above me, and there it was, floating above me. It looked female and male at the same time. Its eyes were electric in color, like lightning. Its hair was like fire and vines with blue flowers in them. The flowers were flowing water, as was its skin. It was liquid and smoke all at the same time. Its mouth was cut perfectly, but the iridescent skin revealed its perfect teeth, that were sharp and looked too made of polished ivory. I reached up and touched its face and it greeted me with a smile.

"I thought Gabriel said she had no shape, that she wasn't a physical being!" I exclaimed confused.

"This is a mystery to us all." Raphael said in awe.

"I have taken this shape, to ease your mind, and to make bonding with you easier, I have never embraced a male soul, only female. Embrace me Jasper, and we shall descend together, in to the trenches of our enemy. We will be forged in battle, and rise to victory. Let go my child and embrace me." It whispered, its breath was like that of a thousand flowers. I finally understood. I was holding on to Jaina. She was my source of strength. I held her hand tight, and with our bond, the deity desperately tried to penetrate my soul but my bond with Jaina would not allow this union. I slowly unlocked my fingers from hers and I slowly reached and embraced the deity that was hovering above me. The second my hands made contact it was like we were pulled together. Like two magnets that were being held apart and suddenly released. We attached to one another, meshing, and melting and blending into one another. It felt like I was whole, It was a completely new level of existence. The power I felt pulsing within me was incredible, and when the transitions was over I sat up on bed and looked at Raphael.

"its complete. Two are now one." He stated. I looked down at my hands and saw my soul overlapped by a silhouette of the deities. It was hard to see which one was which.

"I'm ready." Was all I could say. I stood up and looked at Jaina. She was still asleep. I knew I couldn't touch her, because the second I did, it would force out the element.

"Keep her soul safe Raphael."

"I'll guard her with my life." He said smiling. I pulled myself off the bed and rose to my feet. The second I stood the floor fell from beneath me and I was pulled to the depths below. I landed to the burnt ground as gracefully as a cat jumping from a post to the floor. I stood tall and assessed my surroundings. It was black but illuminated by fire. Pillars of smoke surrounded us. The deity and I; a door stood before us, burning and glowing was a number three written in numeral form. Ash and embers rained down soft like burning snow. I grabbed the glowing doorknob and expected it burn me, but I felt nothing as I turned the glowing metal of the door. I pulled it open expecting again to see the fire deity angry and ready for battle but when the door opened I peered into the silent darkness. Then as my new eyes adjusted to perfect clarity, what stood before me was unnerving. It was Jaina, standing there swollen in pregnancy and holding her stomach with pleading eyes.

"Please Jasper don't hurt me." She begged backing up into dark abyss.

"You're not real" I whispered to myself.

"Please Listen to me. There trying to trick you to kill me and our unborn child. They knew this was the only way, because our life force was shared and by linking to the 5th element our bond is temporarily broken. They want to kill me because of my gift. Only the angelic are supposed to be able to heal. Please Jasper listen to your heart." She begged.

It didn't make any sense. This was a trick but my heart ached seeing my beloved beg for her life.

"I have no intentions of killing anybody." I stated. Her face twisted. The deity wisped to attack, that the fire deity was vulnerable. I couldn't move, without knowing if it truly was a trick or if we had all been tricked and this was some divine plan all along. My instincts told me to listen to the 5th but my heart told me something else.

"Look with your eyes and you will be deceived, the 5th breathed soft into my thoughts.

Jaina, my love all that has happened to us, all we survived, I need to know one thing before I break my link with the 5th." I whispered looking for evidence that it was Jaina.

"Anything, what do you want to know?" she cried, her chest heaving in fear of me.

"Did you ever truly forgive me for sleeping with Jesse?" I asked the trap in place.

"I forgave you no matter what you do, I would forgive you. Your everything to me. I know it didn't mean anything." She cried out, her eyes pleading. I looked down as if in defeat. I shook my head back and forth my blond hair falling in my face.

"Jaina, love, I never slept with her and you know that!" I hissed. I moved quick, quicker than I ever did as a vampire. My hands gripping the throat of a girl that looked just like my beloved, but I was sure that it wasn't.

"NO MORE TRICKS! Call off your dogs! Leave me and my family in peace and do your job, you're supposed to guarding the fire, no fucking with our lives!" I yelled my voice echoing in the darkness. Jaina's eyes focused on mine, she stopped squirming. She opened her mouth and a loud thunderous screech poured out form her lips. I let go and covered my ears. She transformed, the illusion dissolved leaving the deity in her true form; fire and wings, talons and hair of flames. Her eyes burned like smoldering embers.

"Never! I will destroy you for the shame you have placed on me!" she hissed, with that she grabbed hold of me so fast all I saw was smoke, and next thing I know I was slammed to the ground, ash dispersed in a cloud of black as my soul made impact.

Jacobs P.O.V.

We stood noble in front of the door, waiting for something I had no understanding of. We didn't know if we would survive, all of us silent and uneasy. Animals of all kinds surrounded the house. They to were silent, all but there breathing. Gabriel and Paul told us everything when we arrived. It was odd not to be repulsed by Paul, but his sent was pure, unlike any vampire we have encountered. They said he was the first and that all vampires are his decedent. They said the first reign of vampires were not monsters but a tier of angel. I almost laughed until there story unfolded. It also explained why we were here. To destroy the fallen of there league, the ones who did not care for any life at all. Wicked or innocent they killed without conscience. I believe them. It all makes perfect sense; all of it except for why the dark forces want Jaina and Jasper dead. I understood none of it. I only knew that Jaina was willing to die to save the world, and so now we would show her the same commitment and be willing to die to protect her. We were waiting, silent and ready, as the sun set and the darkness came, we looked forward, our eyes piecing the veil of black. Then something happened. The animals started to turn on one another. The mountain lions hissed, attacked and tore at one another with the teeth and claws. The bears began fighting slamming their paws into one another, as did all the other animals.

'_There coming, just as Gabriel said they would, this must be rage. Thank god, Gabriel gifted us the immunity to it.' _Sam's thoughts came pouring through all our minds.

'_Stand your ground and fight, all of you, no matter who falls, we must keep fighting.' _I thought back_. _We all stood strong and watched as three dark figures emerged from the forest. As they drew closer, one by one the animals fell dead, as if death itself rushed forward from the three figures, and layed to silent waste all the creatures. All that was left standing was us. No more growls or sounds of them scrapping, only eerie silence. My heart fell and my fear rose as I looked to see hundreds of corpses littering the front yard. I awaited my death, I could hear my packs hearts beat wildly as they to felt the same fear I was feeling. When the last animal fell, they moved quick toward the porch we were all crouched on, I finally was able to see what we were up against. A figure made of black ash, a child and a man, he was dressed in all black, and wore a collar of a priest. He was pale as snow, and had long black hair, and his eyes were as dark as night. His expression was what threw me. He did look determined, but there was an underlying sadness like a faint undertone of regret.

"We have no quarrel with you, wolves, leave and no harm will come to you." He said, his voice soft but serious.

I growled and we didn't move, we held our place in front. The child stepped out in front of us.

"Why would you die for your enemy, they're the reason you are what you are. You should be standing beside us. We are not the enemy, they are, the vampires. Where is your loyalty to the cause you were born from." It spoke like a man, not a child.

'_Don't listen to him, hold your ground._' Sam said pushing his thoughts into our minds. They stepped closer, and then the one made of ash began to speak.

"I've had enough of this, kill them all!" He raged then he ran toward us. I leapt toward him and we collided to the ground, only I wasn't the one dominating the fight, he was. His fingers burned through my fur, I let out a roar of pain, but my mind screamed.

'_Don't you let them through! This is a trick to distract you!'_ The others watched on, as I struggled with my opponent, Paul, jumped in but the others stayed. We wrestled, as his burning hands tossed us around as easy as child throwing a ball. I made impact with the ground over and over, as I tried to fight him off. Paul tore at him, but his flesh was nothing but ash, our bites did nothing, our claws only slowed him but he rebuilt himself after every counter move we made. Growing in frustration and growing weak from the broken ribs I obtained from the struggle, I could only watch weakly as the ash man punched Paul so hard in the chest that he flew into the air, and landed unconscious. The ash man grabbed me by my neck and I awaited the sound of it snapping but instead the man with the black hair screamed.

"Enough! Our fight is not with them, and there deaths shall not be by us!"Next thing I knew he pulled the ash man from me and my heavy body fell. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The child looked up at his master with anger in his eyes. When he pulled the Ash man from me it dispersed into a million embers.

"Move, and let me complete my task. This is not your fight. You did not commit this sin. You must stand aside." The man pleaded, but when they didn't move, and only growled he took a few steps back. He stood there patient, and instead of losing his temper, he brought his hands together and looked down. Then after a moment, he looked up, his black eyes began swirling with electric blue, you could feel the power surge in the air, the scent of electric. He then brought his hands out in front of him, and slowly pulled them apart from there once clasped position. They watched as his palms increased in distance from one another, electricity surged and connected glowing and cracking. Then in a swift motion, he pulled them even further apart and then pushed his palms forward toward my pack and it was like an electric bomb going off. The pack was scattered unconscious; some were still lying on the porch while others were thrown onto the ground below. I began to crawl on my belly digging my claws into the earth to help pull me further toward Sam. That's when He turned to me, his eyes full of pity, but black once again.

'I know you mean well, that is the reason you all live, your pack will sleep till this is over. Stay down Jacob, this is not your fight. I will not kill a human even a hybrid as you without cause. Please don't make me" He said softly, I shuttered at the fact he knew my name. He probably could read our thoughts. It was an impossible battle, and I had failed. I watched helplessly as he and the child entered the front door. The door we were supposed to be guarding.

Edwards P.O.V.

We stood around the bed, our hands reaching out to one another, Holy fire emanated from our palms. Esme stood at the foot of the bed beside Carlisle. They watched as Jasper and Jaina burned. No burned isn't the right word, because the fire was on the outside, only it wasn't fire. It was blue, in color and moved like flames but if I didn't know any better it looked like water. The second Paul finished with Jaina, and removed her wrist from his mouth; both Jasper and Jaina were engulfed in it. Paul said it was them descending to heaven, that their bodies were encased in the fires of Eden, a holy element unlike any we could understand. It wasn't in fact an element but the physical or somewhat tangible vessel of love itself. Love was in fact a real force, not just a feeling or a chemical reaction in our DNA but a force that was just as real as fire. I knew love was real, for I loved by beloved Bella, but I had no idea, it was an actual force, like gravity. Suddenly we were all on alert, our hearing so sharp it picked up the faint footsteps, before the animal all went insane. We could hear them fighting, and Jared said he could hear them arguing, amongst each other, they were irrational. That's when we knew it was time. We listened as the wolves fought, and we could hear the conversations they had. That's when I knew Jacob fell, and they were coming; Gabriel and Paul waited by the door; guarding it. Gabriel placed his hands on the door bathing it in holy light. It would keep out Rage and Vengeance but Retribution that was something we all knew would be able to breach the fire. We all stood our ground, knowing it was about to all go down. The footsteps came closer and closer till I knew they were right outside the door.

"Don't break the circle Edward." Emmett stated, I shook my head in understanding but we all lost our track of thought and we turned our heads to the door, as the wood and door frame shattered leaving only the veil of light keeping them from us. Retribution, a dark man that I saw in Jacobs head, stood 5 feet back and his two minions moved forward trying to breach the light. They didn't succeed; they cursed and screeched, but were silenced by retribution.

"Kill only the two we were sent for" Retribution whispered as he stepped through the threshold, and turned his attention to Gabriel.

"Brother, drop down the gate, and allow them entrance." He demanded in a soft soothing voice.

"No, you're wrong. Your mission is a corrupted one. They did no wrong, and do not deserve to be hunted." Gabriel stated.

"The fire deity sent me and only she can call me off. It's a contract I cannot break, no matter how fond I am of you angels. I m bound to my sender. She demands justice, and that is what I will bring." He said gripping Gabriel's hand from the door frame. The second Retribution touched Gabriel; Paul moved quick and shoved the deity away, sending him flying backwards out of the broken doorway.

"Wait! I'll prove to you that your bond can be broken, and you can abandon your mission. The 5th element is coming, and will absolve you of your duty, just give us time." Paul said, his voice raised trying to get through to him.

"Time, that my friend is something you ran out of. I'm done playing these games. I will complete this task, and return to the depths below, where I will slumber in the fire of Eden, until I am called upon again." He said his voice serious.

"The fire of Eden? You slumber in force of love?" Emmett said looking confused. Retribution's face snapped quick in our direction. His eyes took on sadness that which was seen even in the depths of his black eyes.

"Yes, it's the only place I can dream." He said, as he downcast his eyes.

"Please just give them time, there fighting as we speak" I screamed. The deity looked over at Jasper and watched as his face cracked and venom leaked down his cheek. His head snapped back as Gabriel place his free hand on retributions shoulder and spoke.

"Retribution, Kyle. That's your name right. Maybe you have forgotten, but you once were like us. Free to wander heaven instead of just dreaming about it. You fell with Lucifer, only your heart wasn't in it, you did it because he was your friend. God condemned you to this, as punishment because he couldn't bring himself to send you hell. Please, if the deity wins, jasper will turn to stone, and we will stand aside and let you have Jaina, but know Jasper has the 5th within him, and when the fire deity is humbled, she will see the 5th within him and bow down. When that happens, he will awake on this realm, in this body, and you can beg forgiveness and plead for release of your duties permanently. Only then will you truly be able to repent and ask god for forgiveness so he will allow you back into heaven too stand by your brothers, for all eternity. Please! Send the two away, and wait for the outcome of this fight." Retribution stood there silent, his face a mask of confusion. It was like he didn't know what to do. Instinct told him to complete what he was sent for, but his heart, the angel side, said wait.

"Be gone, foul demons, and return from which you came!" he screamed and the Ashman man dispersed cursing and screaming. The child, revealed its true form, a short and disfigured creature, whose flesh was grey as death, and teeth as sharp as lions. It was horrid. We watched as it too burst into flames and ash and it disappeared.

"I accept your wager." Retribution walked fully into the room and stood beside me and Paul, and watched as jaspers body broke and mended before our eyes.

"You can let down your holy light; I will hurt them while they are asleep." Retribution promised.

We let down our hands and stood and watched. It felt like hours but it was only minutes. We had all our chips on jasper surviving but our faces twisted in shock as we watched his body slowly turn to stone. It started at his hands, and moved up his chest. Esme couldn't hold back her tears, the only part of him still flesh, was his face and the hand that held Jaina's.

Jaspers P.O.V.

I stood against her over and over, but she was always faster, always fluid. When we fought it was on my turf but being on hers gave her such an advantage, that I kept falling. She slammed my soul into walls of time itself, and I felt my physical body crack, even though my soul remains intact.

"Let us go! I have the 5th, you must bow down!" I roared

"5th if that is true, where is your power over me?" she quipped.

"Can't you see it?" I asked trying to by time to heal, before she cracked my physical body in half. I knew the link was there, because I could hear my mother crying over me. It was faint but I had one foot in this realm and the other still attached to my body.

'No she is blind to me. Her rage will not allow her to see me.' The 5th whispered.

'Then give me your power!' I screamed in my head.

'It's already there, you just need to harness it, We are one, and I opened myself to you, now open on to me, feel deep within you my power, and now bind it to you!' she whispered.

The fire deity grabbed me once again, but with all her might and all her strength mixed with rage and anger, she raised me up again and engulfed me in her fire, I saw the light dance around me, but then she slammed me to the ground so hard, I felt my body shatter. I thought I had failed. My physical body, the link to it severed. I could no longer feel its pain.

'Stand because retribution is going to kill Jaina, if you don't return! You're body is turning to stone as we speak! You have no time!' the 5th whispered. I stood, and searched for the power with in me. I dug deep within till I taped into the source of the 5th.I felt greater serge then the initial one I had when me and the 5th bonded together. I was able to synch with her, I let go and felt her come forth. I felt wings flapping, and when I looked up I realized they were ours. They were not made of fire like the deities; but were made of white light. The tips glowed gold as the power of the 5th pulsed within me! I could control my soul but in knew that all my movements were somehow programmed by the 5th. I grabbed hold of the fire deity and threw her into door. It shattered with her impact. I then ran over to her, as she tried to crawl on all fours. I grabbed her by the back of her neck and turned her over. I glared at her as I reached into her chest and wrapped my fingers around the source of her life; an orb of pure fire element. I pulled slowly, and watched her beg for her life. It was the only way to humble her. Nothing could kill her but the 5th, for the 5th held all elements within her and could within time restore the fire.

"Stop! I see now, my eyes are clear; you hold the 5th within you. It was no trick and I will bow down. I will call off the dark Knights; I will call off all attacks on you and your mate! I swear it!" it screamed breathlessly. I looked into his ember eyes and she looked back in mine. I released her orb and pulled my hand out of her being. I let her go, dropping her body, no longer supporting her.

"It's too late to call him off, he is already with us." I said, she looked up at me, her eyes full of remorse.

"Then you shall go!" She said looking beaten, but resent she raised out her palm and I felt myself slam into my body. Stone shattered like a grenade, leaving holes in Esme's basement walls, leaving behind only my flesh I sat up, the 5th still bound to me, and I faced retribution. He stood, tall and pale, his hair black as night.

"You are absolved of your duties. Return to depths." I said, only my voice was overlapped by the 5th's. He looked at me, his eyes sad.

"Please, release me of this torment. Please let me repent, so I may enter heaven and no longer serve as an assassin. I was confused and I didn't know what to say, but I spoke none the less, at least she did.

"Why do you feel you deserve this second chance, is there anyone that will speak on your behalf." She asked, her voice mixing with mine. He looked to Gabriel and Paul. Gabriel spoke clear. Let him at least try to repent, a sin long ago committed. It's been millenniums since my brother has stood by my side. He has done all that he was told to do, except for tonight. He gave jasper a fighting chance, and did not collect him when he was unconscious. We could not stop him, but he chose to wait for the outcome. He chose to wait for you 5th element. Gabriel said, his voice ringing with his conviction.

"The assassin showed mercy? Well then I too will show him the same. You are free to repent. Go with Gabriel and sin no more." The 5th said her voice chiming with in mine.

"Is it over? Can we finally start putting the pieces back, will there be another attack latter on, I can't keep risking Bella?" Edward asked me.

"It's over brother. We can move on." I said walking over to Jaina. I looked at her sleeping body. She looked different. She was perfect. I knew all I had to do was touch her, and the fifth would release me; I paused unable to let the 5th go without me telling her thank you.

Raphael appeared out of thin air, and was standing by his brothers.

'Kiss your beloved, and free me.' The 5th instructed. I obeyed. I leaned down and kissed my wife, soft and gentle. Her eyes fluttered open. She shot up in the bed in a graceful movement, and looked at me with red eyes. She was turned. My human now like me forever. We would always be together, and she would age no more. She flew into my arms wrapping them tight around me, almost crushing me. I pulled away to look at her. She smiled and I knew everything was going to be okay. I felt different, almost like a part of me was missing, an empty hole placed itself in my chest the second our mouths connected. The 5th was gone.

"Not gone, Jasper, separated, but not gone." She said answering my thoughts. I turned and she appeared behind me. Gabriel's eyes widened, as he too had no idea she could possess a physical body.

"Elements and their secrets." Raphael chimed. The 5th smiled at them.

"Our Journey isn't over; I need another vessel to port. I rested with in Jaina's bloodline but the line has been broken. She now is pregnant but with a male child. I cannot permanently reside within a male. So I will ask your Rosalie, to bear a female child that I can harbor." The 5th said turning toward Rosalie. She looked shocked, like she couldn't absorb all that was being said. If she could cry she would be.

"I'm barren, a walking corpse. I can't have children; I don't know how Jaina is pregnant, maybe because she was human when it happened."

"No you're not barren, and you're not a corpse. You're a hybrid angel. You wear your halo on your skin. All I have to do is bless you with conception. Your body will sustain a child, a cold child. She would not age past the years of her mother. Will you bear me a daughter?" the 5th asked. Rosalie started shaking, and brought her hands to her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Yes! Please, give me a child! I will bear you a daughter!" She said half crying. The 5th walked up to me and embraced me.

"It was good fight; I would stand by your side again if needed. Take care of your family, cold one, and perhaps we will meet again.

"Thank you for saving us." I said releasing our hug. She smiled at me and walked up to Rosalie and placed her hand on her womb. A light surged between the contact.

"I'll be waiting within you, for my vessel. Go connect with Emmet, and you will conceive." The 5th stated as she turned to blue light and disappeared with in Rosalie's womb. Rosalie body was encased in blue light and then it was gone. The 5th waited within her. I took Jaina back in my arms. She held on to me like the very air she used to breath. Being turned into a pure cold one was extremely different from the hybrid I used to be. My thirst for blood was completely at ease. I wasn't starving. I wasn't insanely craving it; I felt as if I could be around a sea of blood and not blink an eye. My senses were sharper, and my gift, my incredible gift was more easily controlled, I was aware, but no longer controlled by everybody's emotions. I knew Jaina would be no threat to man, as she too possessed the incredible gift to control her blood lust. I could tell by her emotions. She was still the same girl before, only now she was immortal. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie.

"Let's go connect Em, we got a baby to make!" she exclaimed, pulling his hand into hers.

"Sorry guys I got to go connect, I wanna hear about what happened when I get done." He said laughing. My family began to laugh, there relief flooded me and there excitement filled me with joy. I was going to be a father, and Jaina and I were finally free to live out eternity blessed by the first cold one, and God himself. I was awoken from my victory when Edward whispered one word.

"Jacob" he said, and then ran as fast as he could up stairs. We all followed. He laid broken but not dead. The graveyard of animals shattered Jaina. She ran out into the carnage, and began to cry. She was always so sensitive to animals. Just like Jared. Raphael and Gabriel walked beside her, and took her hands in there's.

"Let's make the wrongs right. Together we can heal them." Gabriel assured her. When they formed there circle, light and began to radiate, and burst out like a shockwave. The animals great and small began to stir, awaken and run away. It was a fantastic sight. Carlisle attended to the wolves, using his power of healing. He placed his hand on Jacob and like the miracle it was, he was completely restored. He continued down the pack. As they healed they one by one ran into the forest. My heart fell for I never got to truly thank them, but to my surprise they returned in human form completely dressed. We all rejoiced in our victory; sharing stories of our fight. I walked up to Jacob and Sam.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I owe you all my life, if you ever need us, we will stand by you, and fight." I said, shaking Sam's hand. When I went to shake Jacobs, he took hold and didn't go as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, for what happened in the past with Jaina. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope you understand why I did it." He exclaimed.

"I understand, and apology accepted." I said.

"Brothers" He asked.

"Brothers" I answered. We were all caught off guard as Rosalie could be heard threw there open window.

"Connect with me Emmett! Damn it! What is wrong with you! CONNECT!!!" She screamed

"I'm trying baby! Stop putting all this pressure on me, it's really hurting my performance here! OUCH! Hold on! Emmet yelled. We all broke out laughing.

"What are they laughing at? Damn it Emmett, shut the damn window!" She fueled

"Yeah like that will do any good! Crazy ass woman!"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh you know I don't mean it! Come on Rose, we got a baby to make, wait. What are you doing? Come on Rosalie, put down my playstation. NOOOO!!! ROSALIE!!!"

The laughter echoed again, and then it was time to say goodbye. I couldn't thank then enough for the risk they took in saving us. Me and Jacob met as enemies but parted as friends. The angels said that they too would return and that a watchful eye would be on us all. They walked toward the forest and disappeared. Carlisle asked Paul to stay with us a while and continue teaching him, all that has been forgotten by our kind. He graciously accepted. He too has wondered alone, and gladly accepted the invitation. I was relived. It was over. It was all over. It's been a long time since I felt at ease, and I basked in it. I took hold of my wife, my eternal partner and we all ascended up the living room stairs to our room above. Shutting behind us the past and welcomed the future with open arms. I don't know if it would always be alright, I didn't see the future, I would leave that to Alice.

The End.

Please Review.

Let me know if you would like a sequel.


End file.
